Pitch Speed 1
by Anonymous Turtle8
Summary: 1/7 The Story of Jesse Morris, Beca and Steven Mitchell begins at the start of the first Pitch Perfect Movie. Basically the first movie but with more added on scenes and LOTS OF JECA! Also Jesse and Steven both racing drivers hoping to make there way to the top. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Prologue

**AN NOTES: . The reason Jesse's name being Morris not Swanson will become relevant in Pitch Speed 2. Also All characters in this story are British to make the story work. Another thing the story is set in the year 2000 but everything is up to date like Technology songs Etc.**

 **Also these first few chapters were written in the notes of my phone so the quality of the writing is terrible so as the story goes on the quality of the writing does improve (Or well I hope)**

* * *

The Year 2015- Greater Manchester Police Headquarters.

Detective inspector Nock entered the interview room to see the maths professor sat down in a chair all alone looking ever so sad and down.

"Cup of Tea?" DI Nock asked.

"No thank you"

DI Nock sat down in the chair facing the professor opening up his file ready to take any notes. "Mr Turing can i tell you a secret?"

"I'm quite good with those" Turing still refused to look up at the detective inspector.

"I'm here to help you" He replied and that got Alan's attention raising his eyes up towards the DI.

"Oh clearly" Alan sarcastically replied.

DI Nock moved his pen and file to one side and now stared into the eyes of his suspect. "Lets talk about Steven and Jesse".

"Why?"

"Well because you were there you know what happened on that day Tuesday 24th of October 2007" Di Nock leaned forward as Alan relaxed himself as he was about to reveal the secrets he had held back all his life.

"Are you paying attention?, good if you are not listening carefully you will miss things, important things, I will not pause I will not repeat myself and you will not interrupt me, you think because you are sitting where you are and I am sitting where I am that you are in control with what is about to happen, you are mistaken I am in control, because i know things that you don't know, what i will need from you now is a commitment you will listen closely and you will not judge me until I am finished, if you cannot commit to this then please leave the room, I am about to tell you the story of Jesse Swanson and Steven Mitchell pay attention"

* * *

The Year 2000

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell hated her life she was broken her family was in taters despite all the money they had with her Mother and Father as successful Lawyers it was all wrong. On Beca's 10th birthday she had a party with her and all of her friends but as her and her father walked into the function room their was her mother having Sex with Andy "the wanker" as she liked to call him. From that moment onwards she put her walls up the Earspike and all other kinds of piercing's then the tattoos came all of them having a meaning to her. She became a loner no friends the only fun she would have was the boxing clubs she attended for 2 years to improve her badass image eventually she got bored but it did help she was the strongest girl in her year so if any popular sluts ever said anything to her she would just put them on their arse. She was also in a band for a year they rarely performed it was just 2 lads a girl in a empty rusty garage talking about music she dated one of them but it was nothing serious lasted about a week. But the main thing she lived for was her music making mixes all day the only thing she lived for and wanted to make music she wants to be a music producer move all the way to America and LA to do that. She knows her parents have the money to do it despite her dad quitting his job as a lawyer to become a literature teacher at the collage she was being forced to go to (ugh she couldn't wait for that) she knew that they would still want to see their daughter happy making a life or she hoped.

High school to Jesse was a pile of shit he couldn't wait to leave. Jesse loved fun and was a giddy Dork but most of the popular People bullied him in his early years of school but Jesse put the past behind him he still had a great set of friends who he wouldn't trade in for the world that was his life just enjoying it with his mates. Of course he had ambitions in life he would want to be a film composer or a police officer but his main ambition was to be a formula 1 driver ever since he was a little boy he would sit in front of the television at home and stare at the cars going round and round and round. Jesse begged his mother to let him be a racing driver his mother immediately denied it she couldn't go wasting the very little money she had on something that her son might not succeed in. But that was until his friend Bradley from school had his 7th birthday party and it was go karting Jesse had never driven a go kart in his life but as soon as he jumped in the kart it felt like home whizzing round the track crushing his opponents and when the session had finish he was told he has serious talent and was invited to come down and do some serious go karting.

Soon Jesse was picking up medals and trophies left right and centre the family were so proud Jesse's family never had a great reputation Jesse's mum Stella fell pregnant at 16 with Jesse and his twin Luke while Jesse's father ran off to Canada and has not been seen since. Jesse's twin Luke had recently been put in prison for robbing 5 cars and only recently came out of jail. Then Stella was again pregnant at 17 this time with Karl as the father a fellow school mate and would have a little girl called Emma and Emma like her mother has also just fallen pregnant at 16 and is getting married to the baby's father Sunil. 4 years after Emma was born Stella and Karl would have another child called Ben who is now 12 and along with Jesse he has been the only one to have a semi normal life so far. Karl and Stella would be happily married for 6 years until Karl cheated on Stella with a younger woman nadine the two divorced but still remain on good terms as good friends.

So Jesse was like a new hope for the family he was something special something new but by the time Jesse's career progressed he reached single seater racing now out of Karts he was racing on small television channels but that's where his career just stood still he was given a terrible car and was stuck in the midfield of the grid and his talent wasn't being recognised and his family's little money was going to waste.

Jesse was nearing the end of his second season in Formula Manchester the category of racing he was in and came in to the last race of the season 8th in the championship with 1 top 3 finish in a car which was probably the second slowest in the filed so his talent was starting to show but all the press was going to Harry Oakley who had won every single round of Formula Manchester and the British press was right behind him but Harry was one of the popular kids in Jesse's school and would pick on Jesse along with some other friends mostly jokes about Jesse's dad who of course ran off before Jesse was even born.

The Last race of that season it was pouring down with rain at the Light okas park Grand Prix Jesse qualified 2nd for that race and he and Harry thought until the last moments of that race and Jesse managed to pull off the win in a stunning race the only man to beat Harry that year. This race saved his career and he managed to get him promoted to the next category Formula Britain where he managed to get a seat in about the 5th fastest car out of 12 but the only problem was his team mate Steven Mitchell now Steven Mitchell like Harry has been regarded as the next hope for Britain In Formula 1 he was lighting quick he was a year younger than Jesse and was poised to be in F1 in the next 4to 5 years Jesse knew he had a challenge on his hands.


	2. Goodbyes and Greetings

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 2

"Jesse man hurry up" Mansell shouted as Mansell and Bradley Jesse's two closest mates out of all of them stood next to Jesse's Red mini as they where ready to move in to Oldham University.

There was no reply from Jesse's house.

"What the fuck is he doing"?! Mansell said turning to Bradley.

"Well mate it's Jesse he is probably getting his huge ass movie collection" Bradley

Mansell let out a moan "What the hell is wrong with Netflix"! Mansell said banging his head of Jesse's red mini.

"Christ Mansell since when when have you ever wanted to get to school quickly"? Bradley said confused by his mates urgency.

"Mate this is school this is university that means a lot more action" Mansell said whilst doing a weird hip movement.

Just as Mansell was finishing his little dance Jesse finally appeared with about 30 movies piled on top of each over then his twin Luke appeared with 30 movies in his hands then Stella appeared struggling to keep her set of 30 in her hands so when Jesse scrambled his set 30 into the unused passenger seat he assisted his mother by taking half of the movies off his mum and placed them in the mini.

"Oh here we go the big goodbye" Stella said trying to hide the tears from her eyes.

"Oh fuck sake goodbyes this will be another half hour of precious boning time gone out the window" Mansell sounding seriously frustrated. Bradley just nodded in agreement.

"Mum it's fine I'm just going university nothing big" Jesse said embracing his mum into a hug while Mansell rolled his eyes and Sean appeared from the house.

Jesse didn't know what to think of Sean he wasn't his mothers boyfriend he had been around for along time helping out and entertaining us but he knew Luke hated Sean and really he should be agreeing with his twin but he hadn't seen his mother this happy in years.

"Alright Stell let him breathe" Sean said patting her on the back.

"Oh god I just don't want my baby boy to go" Stella said with Jesse immediately turning red. While Mansell continued to bang his head of Jesse's mini.

"Look after her mate" Jesse said as he firmly shook Sean's hand.

"I will do mate" Sean said realising his hand from Jesse's.

"Right I'm off then" Jesse said Turing towards the red mini with the British flag on the top.

"Don't miss us two much" Emma said appearing out of the door with Ben and Luke behind.

"Oh funking hell more goodbyes" Mansell said seriously wanting to throw a punch.

"Bye Ems Beny boy bro don't you forget about me" Jesse began to sing as Stella began to get teary eyed.

"Don't sing that Jess you promise you will visit" Stella said wiping the tears from her eyes from a tissue given to her from Ben.

"Right I'm going this time definitely bye" Jesse said closing the door hard .

Mansell fist bumped in the air celebrating and he and Bradley jumped in the back seats with their stuff and Jesse took the wheel and launched the car away while everyone waved goodbye.

Meanwhile Beca sat the wall outside working on mixes until the last minute while she waited for her taxi. Then her brother walked outside who was a year younger then Beca was on his way to school.

"Hey you want a lift" Pointing to his Mercedes. As she took her headphones off to hear him.

"No" she swiftly replied not even looking at him.

"Alright suit yourself would be quicker I've got time on my hands" Steven said opening the car door checking the time on his phone.

"Yeah I've already ordered a taxi anyways and your not even legally allowed to drive smart arse " She said as she went to save her latest track.

"Yeah but I'm a racing driver mum doesn't really give a fuck if I get caught and they won't even catch me because I'll be driving so fast" He said smugly.

"Dickhead" She said just pulling her head up to look at him this time.

"Have a great first day at collage sweet heart i know you will have a wonderful time" Steven said sarcastically even more sarcastically then her actually take that back nobody is more sarcastic than her in the universe.

Steven shut his car door and drove off at 100mph while Beca raised the middle finger up to him. At that moment her taxi arrived she put her computer away and picked up her bags and headed for the taxi.

"Mate the amount of girls crawling over me and you mate will be unreal will picking up left right and centre" Bradley said to Mansell as they were discussing girls about Boobs and Ass the best they have had they were the two ultimate Fuckboys or Manslags what ever you prefer. Only Bradley had been in a serious relationship With a girl called Ellie really pretty and popular but Bradley went and cheated he's gutted and especially since Ellie is now with Harry Oakley.

"Yeah mate I'm definitely going to a party tonight and getting stuck in" Mansell said rubbing his hands together while Jesse aggressively turned the corner.

"Look Mansell Bradley you are just idiots you are never going to settle down with anyone" Jesse said as he pulled up at some lights.

The pair just burst out laughing  
"Says says you hahaha" Bradley said struggling to get the words out.

"Look Jess mate you may be the racing driver you may be the best looking and the one with the nice abs and muscles but your a nerd and scared of girls" Mansell said still laughing at what Jesse said.

"I'm not scared of girls" Jesse instantly replied back.

"Well you are scared of asking them out and all but normally when their is girls you are just screaming and shouting its embarrassing bro" Mansell said.

"Sorry for not being an amazing flirt sleeping with different girls every night" Jesse said sarcastically.

"Look imagine me in your body mate if I had your body I would be showing off my body every two seconds" Mansell said Bradley also nodded in agreement as they entered Oldham university.

"Look impress a girl the hottest one you see now" Bradley said to Jesse as Jesse began to drive faster down the road in the university.

Down the road Mansell and Bradley pointed out a few 'stunners' but jesse unimpressed.

Eventually Jesse's speed decreased as he saw some cars parked in front of him. "Oi what about this hottie on the right" Mansell said pointing to a girl with a few bags in hand outside a taxi Jesse couldn't agree more she was a thing of beauty with a Earspike in and a tattoo showing on her right shoulder.

"Mate yeah she is hot". Bradley commented on the girl also. As soon as the car came to a stop he put his head out of the window and began to sing the song on the radio 'Carry on wayward my son' He sung his heart out to the song while also playing the air guitar across his chest. The girl only raised her eyebrows and he also got a half smile but that's probably the best he has ever got from trying to impress a girl and as the traffic pulled away he drove on still singing the song and still looking at her.

Well that was possibly the weirdest start to University she could of imagined getting a "Official OU rape whistle" and a boy singing 'Carry on Wayward my son' out of a 1960's Mini he was actually a pretty good singer she felt sorry for him he was one of those nerds who was probably going to get bullied but actually she didn't give a flying fuck about anyone here she was in the place for 10 minutes and she already wanted out. Ugh next she had to meet her roommate this should be fun.

"Well good luck mate call us later tonight" Bradley said as he and Mansell went to their dorm yes their dorm. When they found out that two of them could share a dorm well they pulled straws and Jesse's was the smallest Mansell immediate reaction was "Ha not the only thing you have got the shortest" But honestly Jesse didn't mind sharing it could start a great friendship he likes meeting new people loves it actually.

When he opened the door he looked around the room to see Star Wars posters action figures Star Wars everything nothing wrong with that it is definitely in Jesse's top 3 favourite franchises. Then he noticed their was a boy in a cape stood with his back to Jesse then they boy turned around

"Here he is I'm Benji you must be Jesse" He turned around and said.

"Wow you must be kidding" Jesse said as they shook hands.

"Wow" Jesse said again getting a closer look at all his Star Wars merchandise this guy must really love Star Wars.

"Looking at it now it's a bit much I can take it down"

"No no way it took a second for my eyes to adjust but I can roll with this"

"Just so you know I'm not a total nerd I happen to be supper into close up magic" And with that Benji pulled a frog out of nowhere but Jesse obviously knew where it was from.

"Dude that's awesome how long was that little guy in there"?

"Several days"

Beca approached her room right she was going to be nice just this once because she would have to spend a year with this girl so yeah best not to get on a bad start.

She walked in to see a Asian girl putting something up on the wall oh shit what was here name again ah Kimmy Jin that was it.

"Hey you must be Kimmy Jin I'm Beca" She said putting the bag on her empty bed. Then she got the worse death stare ever probably better than hers wait no she decided again that hers was better maybe she didn't understand English.

"No English"? She received a further death stare.

"Yes English" More of a death stare.

"Just tell me where you are at with English" And that is wear Beca gave in.

So with greetings with Kimmy Jin out of the way she decided to set up her music first obviously. So when everything was set up she needed to have further talks with Kimmy Jin lay down some rules.

"Well this is it my music is sort of everything to me so please don't touch like ever" Beca said with still no further yes I think I got the bitch scared.

"It is extremely important to me that you acknowledge this interaction" Beca said and with still no reply she just needed to chill out with her music make sure it's working fine.

While she is playing some tracks she gets a text of 'Dick head Brother' as it reads In her contacts it read  
'Hey Becs how college bet you are making lots of new friends x'  
She scoffed at the text she knew how much sarcasm was written in that text. She swiftly replied  
"Piss of dickhead remember not to wet the bed while I'm gone".

Then she was Interrupted again whilst she turned her latest track up to full blast to check the sound was good and mostly to piss Kimmy Jin off.

"Hey this is campus police hide your wine coolers" Oh great she thought as she recognised the voice immediately despite him trying to hide it.

"Ha ha just your old man making a funny" He said bursting through the door her dad was the nice guy in the whole family arguments but still she liked to wind him up.

"Chris Rock everybody" Beca replied immediately with as much sarcasm as she could. Then she noticed that he had noticed Kimmy Jin don't try and start a conversation with her oh great he tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hi you must be Beca's roommate I'm Dr Mitchell Beca's dad I teach comparative literature here" He said receiving the blank from Kimmy Jin.

"So when did you get you get here how did you get here"?

"Took a cab didn't want to inconvenience you and Shelia how is the step monster"? She asked Beca does like seeing her dad happy but no not with Shelia she is one hell of a bitch if she had it her way she put Shelia through a brick wall.

"Fine thanks for asking she is actually in London for a conference-" He said being cut short.

"Oh no dad I don't actually care I just wanted to say Step monster" And she loves saying step monster it is in her top 3 words.

"So have you guys at spring time all the students study on the grass" Dr Mitchell said while Beca started to unpack more of her things.

"I don't want to study on the grass I need to move LA get a job at a record label and start paying my dues" Beca said knowing her dad was about to get all bitchy about LA again.

"Oh here we go again you know Being a DJ is not a profession it's a hobby unless your Rick dees or some one awesome" He said oh yeah of course he still doesn't understand I've told him a thousand times Beca thinks!

"It's not I want to produce music I want to make music" She said hoping this time it will stick in his head.

"But your going to get a collage education first for free I might add end of story" He said and yes you have told me that a thousand times also dad.

"I'm going to the actives fair" Kimmy Jin says to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Yes a chance to get out of here if it was with Kimmy 'The bitch' Jin.  
"Yes I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin" and with that she was gone


	3. Activites Fair

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 3  
Jesse POV

Benji and I collect my movies from my car it did cost 2 trips from the car and back Benji noticed my Star Wars movies all in collectors edition we agreed to watch the new hope tonight with some pizza he told me of how disappointed he was with Phontom Menace that came out last year I was much in agreement he is a really nice guy obviously he wouldn't quite fit into his freinds maybe some but definitely not Mansell and Bradley that's why he began to ignore their texts and Snapchats when he checked their stories on snapchat they seemed to be having a world of time it was very tempting but after Benji helped with his movies and helped him unpack he promised to go to the activities fair with him.

Beca's POV

Great activities fair surrounded by people she didn't want to talk to in a place she didn't want to be basically the idea of hell. Kimmy Jin went to the Korean student Assn where she was socialising with other Koreans great Kimmy Jin has friends she was hoping she was a loner like her so she could spend her nights in peace and quiet but no unfortunately she had other Korean friends who better not be as annoying as she is or she might have to commit a number of murders during the let that slip her mind as she walked around not really knowing what she was looking for.

Jesse's POV

Me and Benji were walking we saw many interesting things Benji singed up for some form of computer club and we saw 'A lot of negatives' but as we passed them Benji had been suddenly really distracted like a Star Wars movie was being filmed right in front of us and he was asked to play Han Solo (Benji's favourite character as he told Jesse before.

"Follow me there's only one group on campus wroth joining" Benji said finally telling me what he got him so distracted

"As far as Oldham uni goes that's what being a man is all about" Benji says pointing to a group of boys who just burst into a song I recognised the song immediately 'Let it wip'

"The treblemakers the rockstars of a cappella the messiahs of Oldham well you know not including athletes,frat guys or actual cool people" Benji says a cappella I would never have thought that but the only thing I can remember about it is a girl through up in some finals last year got a couple of thousand views on YouTube.

"Organised nerd singing this is great" Jesse replies

"Yeah it makes so much sense how's your voice"? Benji asked I knew I have a voice so I joined in with the Trebles performance.

"Woah nice" Benji said clearly impressed by my singing it felt great to have complaints doesn't happen often to me unless it's my mother.

Meanwhile ...

The two leading and remaining Bella's from last season watched the trebles impressive performance  
"I will stop at nothing to bring those ding a lings down" Aubrey said with all her hatred.  
Chloe tried to ignore her moody leader as she immediately recognised the girl walking past.

"Hey barb you going to audition this year we have openings" Chloe said holding one of audition flyers.

"Oh now you have puked your way to the bottom you might actually consider me I audition for you 3 times but you wouldn't accept me because you said my boobs look like baloney" She said showing the obvious as they also received their 5th puke joke of the day.

"The word is out the Bella's are the laughing stock of A cappella good look with auditions this year" Whispering something Chloe and Aubrey didn't quite hear.

"Oh my god this is a travesty if we can't even recruit Baloney Barb then we can't get anybody" Chloe said seriously stressing out.

Aubrey tried to keep up tradition by handing out leaflets (well trying to) to all the hot girls that walked past and still maintained they 'have tradition to uphold'.

But Chloe had an idea how about they get good singers. The idea goes well they mange to get more singers to their booth the best was definitely an Australia chick called 'Fat Amy' bit of a weird name but as long as they can sing.

Beca's POV

I seriously had no idea what I was doing like literally 0 clubs had caught my eye guess shows the sort of person I was if only their was D- and their it was Oldham's DJ's I started to walk a little faster this could actually be really great from me not as good as LA but still. She scanned the table seeing what it was all about when a blonde girl arrived on my right.

"Oh yeah DJ's Deaf Jews ooo" She said Shit not quite the DJ she was hoping for she found it quite funny and then the Jews came towards them oh great she gave them a smile while they said a word she had absolutely no understanding off.

"THAT'S NOT A REAL WORD BUT KEEP TRYING YOU WILL GET THERE" The blonde girl shouted leaning in closer to the two Jewish boys.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you are from" ? I asked the girl trying for a conversation.

"No I did do Fidler on the roof though In high school it was like me and some Aboriginals it was really Jewish it was full on Jew" The blonde girl finished and I awkwardly pulled away from the blonde girl and the two Jews im sure I heard "Alright I'll give you my number" I giggled to myself but wait no Beca Mitchell doesn't giggle snap out of it.

Chloe's POV

It had gotten better of the past half and hour and then I spotted a girl the Earspike and tattoo on her solider stood out very much she looked really pretty though despite her bad ass features maybe I should point her out to Aubrey worth a go.

"Erm she looks a little too alternative for us" Aubrey said I disagree but you don't win arguments with Aubrey.

"Hi any interest in joining our a cappella group"? I said as I passed the flyer over to the girl.

"Oh right this is like a thing now"

"Oh tots we do covers of songs with out any instruments it's all from our mouths"

"Yikes"

Not the reaction I was looking for but I'll try and give her some information "There is 4 groups on campus the Bella's that's us were the tits the OU Harmonics they sing a lot of Madonna the high notes they are not particularly very motivated and there's -" I said looking over at the trebles finishing let it wip and then a American football threw at them and hit unicycle and managed to fell of his unicycle me and Aubrey just smirked but Aubrey looked over a little concerned for a minute bit weird.

"So are you interested" I said looking back at the girl.

"Sorry it's pretty lame" She replied ouch that hurt.

"A ca scuse me synchronised lady dancing to Mariah chart topper is not lame" Aubrey said

"We sing all over the world and we complete in national championships" I said to the girl I really wanted to join there was something about this girl I haven't figured it out yet.

"On purpose"? Ouch another burn that hurt again ..

"We played the Cobb energy performing arts centre,you Bitch!" Aubrey said oh Shit Aubrey and now the girl looked like she wanted to punch her square in the face.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln centre this year help us turn our dreams into a reality" I said putting a smile on begging she would just put her name down.

"Sorry I don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys" The girl said as she walked off.

Beca's POV

What the fuck was that the fucking blonde bitch I was tempted to drop her there and then oh well I need to get back to my dorm had enough of this shit. Then I walked past internships wait this could get interesting.

Jesse's POV

"What a nerd alert" he heard Bumper say as he pulled Benji away before anything got any worse for him  
"Too far" I said to him

"Should I have done another trick" Benji replied no Benji no never again.

"No I think your trick was fine I think It was the talking was a little weird maybe you should try and Facebook message him"? I suggested

"Oh my what idea that's great a bet there is lots of behind the scenes treble stuff this should be awesome" Benji said while I just laughed collage is great fun and it has only been my first day! Oh now I know why people call me a nerd thinking about it I love being a nerd


	4. The Station and Texting

Chapter Text

Pitch speed 1 Chapter 4

Jesse's POV

Well last night things went on longer than expected they ordered Pizza like plenty of Pizza too much Pizza we watched a new hope but then Benji begged me to his knees that we watch empire strikes back and after that we couldn't go with out finishing it so we watched return of the Jedi maybe it was a mistake but as i needed to wake up for a run at 6 so when I only got 3 hours sleep and feeling fat as fuck it was a mistake. By the time I had finished my run and showered I was late for my first day at the internship fucking great.

Beca's POV

Normally I'm late for things I'm expected to be on time for like all the time but this was different i was doing the only thing I love. As I was told to head downstairs to the studio I walked in to where there was hundreds of CD's stacked and piled up.  
"95.7 WOUJ music for the independent mind". Then I saw a man in the studio hands on his head relaxing so I headed over to the studio great more socialising.

"Hey" The man from the studio came out and said.

"Hi" I replied damn he is pretty hot.

"Have you been standing there long"?

"No I just got here I wasn't just standing there" I said biting my lip as I followed him into the studio.

"Freshman aren't allowed in the booth" He said picking up a crate of some sorts. Wow what a douch

"I'm Luke station manager you must be becky the intern" Luke said. It's Beca you arse

"It's erm-" Before I could correct him I was slightly interrupted.

"Hey man what's up I'm Jesse" The kid said walking in standing next to me.

"Hey I'm Luke your late" Wow so it wasn't just me he was being an arse too that Jesse kid must have had a bit of a shock ahah.

"Hey I know you" Jesse said to me. Fuck he was the nerd who sang to me in the taxi.

"No you don't" I swiftly replied

"Yeah I do"

"He doesn't"

"Fully know her"

This good of gone on for ever but thankfully Luke stopped it.  
"Okay cool well you guys can figure it out while you are staking CD's when you are done there is more" Fucking great we were staking his CD's what does he think we are slaves!

"Now you guys will be spending a lot of downtime together so please no sex on the desk been burned before" Luke said. Okay great that was just a little too weird even the nerd probably found it weird.

As soon as Luke walked away the nerd acted like nothing has happened  
"I do know you I sang to I remember because you were in a taxi" outside a taxi actually dork.

"Wait is your dad a taxi driver"?

"No" My dad probably would of been hurt by that one.

"Oh okay" What a nerd.

"Luke's attractive huh excellent bone structure great American accent really cool tattoos think we just met my nemesis" What a weirdo again God. As Luke was doing his radio show.

"This sucks I wanted to play music"

"No not me I'm hear for one reason and one reason only I really love stacking CD's I was actually offered a  
Job in a lab to test the affects of marijuana on your appetite but I was like no I wanna stack CD's you know hopefully in the versinity of a semen sneered desk cause that's definitely what happened here right"

"Too bad I don't have my black light cause then we'd know for sure" i could fell him smiling and staring at me what a dork again.

"So what's your deal are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and she takes off her glasses and that amazing scary Earspike and you realise she was beautiful the whole time" Who is this kid ?

"I don't wear glasses"

"Then you are halfway there" Wow this guy is a dork but some how he managed to get a smile out of me and believe me that's really rare.

"Your a weirdo" I tell him how it is.

"I am and so are you it's a good thing we're going to be best friends and or lovers" God that word makes me feel sick.

"Please don't say lovers"

"You know I wouldn't pass this up once I'm a treble I'm not going to have anytime for you" oh one of the nerd singing groups he will definitely fit straight into there.

"Wow no I didn't think there was a way for you to be less attracted to me but congratulations you have managed it" I say retuning from putting another CD in its place

"Just wait you will go all Drape your self all over me it will be fun you'll see"  
Wow this dude he's super duper weird honestly just from 2 minutes of talking he is definitely number 1 and he is kinda sweet and shit no he made me full on smile damn you Jesse

Jesse's POV

So yes I have one of the most beautiful people I have seriously ever seen working with alone for most of the day yes! Normally this wouldn't be great the good looking girls from high school would just laugh and joke about me and take the piss out of me on social media but Beca (not Becky as I found out yesterday) she is different like I said 'Dark and mysterious'.

So when I walk in on my second day there she is making a start already she is just so perfect.  
"Hey my favourite shortie"! I say putting my bag down next to hers and take the first CD from the box.

"Your favourite wow you mustn't have many friends" She replied instantly not looking up at me yet.

"No I just don't know anyone as small as you" I said and with that she finally looked up at me and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Hey why is my height so relevant" Beca replied butting a Mumford and sons CD in place.

"It's because it's so so cute"I admitted.

"Please don't ever describe me with that word again in fact that is now below lover on the list of words you can call me" She replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Why can't I call you cute though"

"Because Jesse cute is the word you describe babies with when they are born" Beca said looking straight into my eyes one hand on her hip.

"You are the size of a baby" I said with a smirk as wide as the Antarctica.

"Right last straw" Beca said as she picked up the Rolling Stones CD and threw it as hard as she my racing driver reactions I managed to jumped out of the way but where I jumped into was a wet surface I slipped and fell into a 100 CD's and they fell straight on top of him. Beca showed absolutely no concern and laughed harder than he had ever heard anyone laugh in his life she was close to falling on the floor she laughed that hard.

"Ahah come on nerd get up" She said as he lay in the pile of CD's and offered her hand out to him to pull him there arms touched Jesse's had never felt better in his life her hands were so perfect so soft and smooth his hands belonged in felt like he lost a limb or something when she let go.

"Right nerd your lucky Luke isn't here I'm sure he would have you fired quicker than he would accept an opportunity with me in bed" Beca said I was just taken aback by what she said.

"Wait what what what" I said totally surprised what she said.

As we stack the CD's Beca tells me how she has noticed Luke was checking her out when she bent over and he checked her ass out. That made Jesse think about yesterday not like he was a perv he just noticed you know Beca had a nice Ass when they walked out of the studio yesterday.

Thankfully they finish tidying up before Luke gets back Beca couldn't stop laughing though still about from when he fallen over its all she went on about all week they had a lot of banter throughout the week obviously he would never tell Bradley and Mansell they would obviously take this piss out of him or try and flirt with Beca and Beca wasn't any ordinary girl she was different I just had to find a key.

So the first week of collage was great settled into a routine between Mansell and Bradley Benji Beca his classes and his Training for the season ahead and the first race of the season was this weekend he was excited and nervous and just wanted to get off to a solid start.

Just as he was leaving the studio on Friday he saw Beca's application sheet (outside Luke's booth shock)  
and it had details including Beca's number ha this could get interesting.

Texting

From unknown number 8/9/00 11:35 PM  
Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

To unknown number 8/9/00 11:37 PM  
Who the fuck is this !

From unknown number 8/9/00 11:37 PM  
Your favourite person in the whole wide world.

To Unkown Number 8/9/00 11:39 PM  
Oh hey Luke Love you xxxxxxxxxx ❤️❤️

From unknown Number 8/9/00 11:40PM  
Becs what have I said about you and sarcasm

To unknown number 8/9/00 11:41PM  
Sorry Jesse I don't listen to nerds unfortunately

From unknown number 8/9/00 11:41 PM  
Ha I didn't even say it was me so I am your favourite person in the world knew it all along

To unknown number 8/9/00 11:42 PM  
No NO NO NO shit

From unknown number 8/9/00 11:42 PM  
This is getting screenshoted as my background cover ahah

To Unknown number 8/9/00 11:44 PM  
Shut up or I will send you a video of me and Luke having sex on his desk

From unknown number 8/9/00 11:44 PM  
Alright Alright Alright I'm sorry

To unknown number 8/9/00 11:45 PM  
Aww I love winding you up about Luke now i have to get some sleep Kimmy Jin's alarm goes off at 6:30


	5. Formula Britain Round 1

Pitch speed 1 chapter 5  
Jesse's POV

The red mini pulled up outside Anglesey race track on this fine Saturday afternoon as the 1st round of 16 was about to begin and today I would meet Steven Mitchell and the rest of my Manor team.

I had only met a few team members mainly my mechanics but I need to meet the team principal Graham Lowdown and of course Steven Mitchell also I needed to meet the owner John booth he was a very quiet man but had a short temper he was a huge figure in lower formula racing. I walked into the garage with my very British helmet in hand when a man with dark hair sun glasses and his radio set around his neck.

"Graham Lowdown team principal" Graham said offering out his hand to me.

"Alright mate"

"Right then I'll show you the car"

After 20 minutes getting a talking too over the car he got down for me to see Steven I was quite nervous as I had heard so many stories about him he isn't even famous we'll nobody is famous in Formula Britain but this is where it gets real for my Career this is where team bosses from the higher divisions will start to notice you and Steven Mitchell and Harry Okaley were the two most promising youngster in Britain maybe even in the world.

"Steven this is Jesse Jesse this is Steven" Graham said as the boy with the burst fade haircut with his glasses on approached

"Alright pal I've heard a lot about you" You have wow

"Yeah same obviously"I said chuckling to my self As we shook hands for the first time.

Steven is actually a great guy and we talked about good things our racing experiences and how we got into it Steven was given a kart at the age of 4 years old and never left its side and quickly attracted with roommates it is great to have a good relationship with your teammate obviously you can go on without it but you can learn things from each over and trust me if I learned half the things that Steven knows about cars and racing I will be one happy bunny.

"So have you spoken to John booth"? I asked looking over at the 60 year old man who looked over at the team not saying anything just watching it run like clockwork.

"No he is a bit mysterious isn't apparently you don't want to get on the wrong side of him" Steven said and at that very moment Harry Oakley and all his fellow bullies walked passed I tried hiding from them it had been a great holiday without seeing any of the bullies who affected my years at school but now they were back. Thankfully none of them noticed me at the back of my garage but Steven gave a worrying look of concern.

Stevens POV

Obviously I have been doing a lot of studying about Harry Oakley not just about his driving but the sort of person he is get into his mind so I can absolutely destroy his ass. I quickly found out that Harry was in the wrong crowd I found rumours of lots of underage sex things like smoking even drugs but obviously these were rumours and if they were true it wouldn't help is cause of becoming a professional racing driver you need to be fit and strong and have full focus from a early age just like I have done a by the looks of things Jesse has done the same he had a very good build for a racing driver and a great in my research I found out that Harry was an utter arse and apparently bullied a fellow racer in last years Formula Manchester championship. Judging by Jesse's reaction to the situation could it be him ? Surely not Jesse didn't look like the kind of person to get bullied.

"Look forget about my rivalry with Harry the season hasn't even started yet and I know it's not any of my business but what's your relationship with Harry like"? I said and he just looked into my eyes he looked like he was about to hit me until he took a deep breath.

"How did you know"?

"Did some research on Harry before this year and yeah I did some asking around I didn't think it's true and I definitely didn't think it would be you but now we are going to destroy his ass"!

RACE DAY

"Hello and welcome along to round 1 of this years Formula Britain Championship in Angulsey I'm Jack Nicholls and to my right is ex Formula 1 driver son of Jack David Brabham" The commentator said

"Yeah thanks Jack this is where we get to see the best in drivers where they get to show their talent to try and get them selves closer to the principle of motorsport" David said

"Now obviously the main story is that Harry Oakley has qualified in first position with Steven Mitchell in 2nd position for today's race with Alfie Parker in 3rd Michael Fun in 4th and rounding out the top 5 is Jesse Morris"

Steven's POV

Standing over my car I was really happy with my lap yesterday and the new car it was a definite step forward from last year. I could of moved up a category last year I had many offers to move up tires after coming so close to winning the title last year when I definitely deserved it I wanted to show everyone I was a true champion and stay in Formula Britain.  
Then Harry Oakley approached me oh here we go.

"New season first race" Harry said with a cocky smile wide across his lips.

"I noticed" I replied not looking up at him.

"New car pole position" He said again doing a little dance as some cheerleaders walked past.

"I noticed that also" I said giving him a fake smile

"How's your little teammate down there" Harry said pointing a little further down the race track to wear Jesse was getting his helmet on. yep this guy is a definite arse.

"He's fine what's it to you" I said getting a little closer to Harry.

"Just take real good care of him will you for me" He said as he patted me on the shoulder and walked away

Commentators POV

"Right all the cars are on the grid ready for the start of the season Harry Oakley is pointing his car to the right to cover of Steven Mitchell here we G and now 5 RED LIGHTS THE SEASON IS UNDERWAY ITS A BRILLIANT START FROM MITCHELL HE IS ATTACKING OAKLEY DOWN INTO TURN ONE BUT OAKLEY DEFENDS WELL BUT MITCHELL IS STILL RIGHT UNDER HIS REAR WING" Jack shouted as all the cars pilled through the first turn

"Yeah great start from Steven Mitchell bull yeah great defending by Oakley great start from Ashley Fletcher up from 16th to 11th poor start from Jesse Morris slipped from 5th down to 9th and NOW HE IS ATTACKING DANNY WEBBER INTO TURN 3 BUT HE RUNS WIDE AND ASHLEY FLETCHER PASSES HIM BAD START FROM YOUNG JESSE 5TH DOWN TO 10TH" David said

Lap 5/52

"5 laps in to this Formula Manchester season and it's been exciting stuff as we expected Oakley and Mitchell pulling away from the filed at the rate at just over a second a lap but the gap between them to is just half a second really close stuff but HERE WE ARE BACK ONBOARD WITH JESSE MORRIS UNDER THE REAR WING OF ASHLEY FLETCHER AND HE IS DOWN THE INSIDE INTO THE BANKING TURN SUPER MOVE FROM JESSE he is up to 9th"

Lap 10/52

"FINLEY SMITH AND STEVE HOWSON SIDE BY SIDE DOWN THE MAIN STRAIGHT BUT JESSE MORRIS IS LURKING BEHIND THE PAIR OF THEM IN THERE SLIPSTREAM ON THE BREAKS HE HAS PASSED THE PAIR OF THEM SUPERMOVE he is up to 7th now he had a reputation for overtaking in Formula Manchester and he is carrying that over to Formula Britain and there Stella Morris Jesse's mum jumping up and down she enjoyed that"

Lap 18/52

"Now with the first round of Pit stops over Harry Oakley just only just remains in the lead of this Grand Prix but he doesn't actually lead this race Jesse Morris is staying out not pitting yet could he possibly pull off a 1 stop strategy to help him get a podium he has pretty good pace"

LAP 27/52

"Just over halfway through this race and Jesse Morris finally pits from the lead of this race and YES he just comes out in 5th position so he has jumped 2 cars in the pit stops so this looks very nice for him doing one less pit stop he could be on for a podium maybe even a win"?

Lap 35/52

"So Harry Oakley pits from the lead of this race Steven Mitchell pitted a lap earlier it's going to be very tight and STEVEN MITCHELL HAS JUMPED HARRY OAKLEY for 2nd position it's Manor 1st and 2nd oh the Manor pit wall love that and was that a smile from John Booth that is really rare but now Steven Mitchell will be hunting down Jesse Morris very quickly with that fresher rubber"

Lap 45/52

"Now STEVEN MITCHELL IS PREPARING TO MAKE A MOVE INTO TURN 3 ON JESSE MORRIS HE IS DOWN THE INSIDE Jesse leaves him the space he was never going to fight him to hard as they are teammates can he hold of Harry Oakley for 2nd place NO HARRY IS GOING FOR IT ALREADY AGGRESSIVE MOVE into Peel corner he wants this win can HE CATCH MITCHELL ONLY A FEW LAPS LEFT"!

Lap 52/52

"ROUND THE FINAL CORNER STEVEN MITCHELL WINS THE FIRST RACE OF THE SEASON wow what a drive Harry Oakley just under a second behind he will be frustrated not to have won Jesse Morris finishes 3rd on a 1 stop also showed great overtaking here is Steven Mitchell's radio"

"YEAH WHAT A VICTORY GUYS THE FIRST OF MANY I HOPE GET IN"! Steven screamed on the radio.

Steven's POV

Yes Fucking yes great win that will show Oakley I mean I pulled the car behind the first position marker I stood out of the car and stood on top of it celebrating the victory wildly my team were cheering wildly then I saw my dad and my sister Morgan obviously Beca would never come to a race and my Mum well I hope she never comes to a race .I pulled my father and Sister into a hug while bouncing up and down still over the moon with the victory still with my helmet on

"Great race son you worked hard for that one"

"Yeah tell me about it that was probably my best win if I'm honest" I replied

"We'll done Bro" Morgan said as we fist bumped each over and then I felt a tap from behind there stood Jesse we pulled each over into a hug 1st and 3rd was a great result for the team I have never had a teammate as good as Jesse so it was great to celebrate on the podium together.

We made our way to the cool down room for the top 3 drivers as we took our helmets off and already Harry was already in there with a death stare that was up there with my sisters Jesse went suddenly silent with Harry's presence.

"Will see next time Mitchell" He said starting us down


	6. Your going to miss me when im gone

Chapter Text

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 6

Beca had her self settled into a routine at college go to some classes miss some if she wasn't missing some she was on her spot on the quad making mixes and if not that then she was at the radio station with the Pervert station Manger who stared at her ass or boobs every time she bent over to get a CD and also the worlds biggest dork Jesse Swanson but she was starting to consider Jesse as a friend well they were definitely friends on Facebook as when Jesse found her Facebook she accepted his request put her I phone down 10 minutes later Jesse had commented on every single post she had ever had thankfully most of them were just pictures of her headphones on her Music gear a few were of her and Jesse went wild the next day at the station because she took a selfie one time she regrets that now.

The one time she kept through Kimmy Jin's alarm her dad had to come and walk in great she want that mad though she got more sleep than she usually would.

"Beca Beca wake up" Her dad said as he poked her.

"Funny this doesn't look like your into to philosophy class" as I began to get up from my bed my very small bed at that but for midget like me it was just fine.

"I'm imposing a important philosophical question if I go to that class will it still suck" I said now fully facing my father but then getting out of bed to head to my wardrobe.

"Look honey collage its great you can make memories here I see it everyday you have just got to give it a chance"

"Look you have been here a month now do you have any friends" My father asked I was tempted to say Jesse but I still hadn't decided if he was like those arse's in high school who acted all nice but then really just wanted to get in her knickers.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend" Was the only thing she could think of there.

"Nope" was her instant reply as she continued to type on her word document.

"You got to get out there Bec you got to try something" He said. Ah yes but I have this might change things when he finds out about the radio station.

"Got a job at the radio station"

"Oh great that place it's dark and dirty and has those 3 weirdos who work there" He replied well obviously that didn't work.

"Well 4 now" But she did agree that everyone else was definitely a weirdo who worked there.

"You got to try something new Bec join one club on campus and if at the end of the year you still don't want to be here you want to go off to LA and be P. Diddy well then you can quit colleg and I will help you move to LA " My heart started to beat faster than it had ever done before this could actually be happening.

"Seriously"

"Yes seriously but I really need to see it this is college join in" My dad said heading for the exit of my dorm.

"Dad thank you" I said just before he left the room

"Anything for my little bear" Okay maybe he kinda ruined the moment but I gave a half smile I really did love my dad but it was my mother who was the problem but that didn't matter now all I needed to do was join a club maybe could to another boxing club or some shit something I might half enjoy but first I needed to shower.

"See you at auditions" Okay that was possibly the single most weird experience in my life I was walked in on whilst showering me and the ginger girl Chloe I think her name was i wasn't to sure but yeah when we sang it did sound amazing but is that really what I wanted to do sing in front of audiences I'd rather kick the shit out of some slags but Chloe had certainly given me a choice.

Jesse's POV

It had been 3 weeks since the first race of the season and I was still on a high from finishing 3rd I have never expected to be this good in this category I had been training hard for the race next weekend should be fun but now I was on my way to the station couldn't wait to spend more time with Beca I couldn't tell if I was making progress with her or not but as I walked into the studio.

"Roar Roar Roar I got the eye of the tiger,a fighter dancing through the fire cause I am the champion and your going to here roar louder louder than a lion cause I am the champion and your gonna hear me roar oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you're going to hear me roar" Beca was singing and dancing right in front of me her hips moving oh my god her hips were a wonderful creation with her crop top on you can see her exposed skin it was so beautiful but her voice was equally beautiful he would listen to this all day and all night then.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE"! Beca shouted going red as a fire engine.

"Not that long but that was most amazing thing I have ever seen" But amazing wasn't the word I wanted to use it was beautiful.

"Don't speak of this to anyone Morris or I swear it will be that last thing you will do" She said with her red cheeks starting to die down.

"Alright alright I'm sorry how come you were singing and dancing was Beca Mitchell in a happy mood oh my god" I said doing a fake gasp.

"No Nerd I was putting a show on for Luke" Then I started to go silent I hated Luke he is a bastard Beca knows I hate him and that's why she always teases about Luke but wait where was Luke.

"But he isn't even here" I replied as I scanned around the studio and the booth for him.

"I know I was practicing getting my singing voice back don't really sing that often" well you should

"What are you practicing for Oh my GOD no way" I said as spotted the A Capella auditions leaflet sticking out of her bag. And Beca slammed it back in like nothing had ever happened.

"Beca dark moody make up earspike Mitchell is going to do something nerdy no way"! I fake gasped again

"Shut up nerd I'm just thinking about it" She said picking up a CD from the box as Luke re entered the studio with a male friend.

"Ha you can call me a nerd how did this come about earspike" I asked her

"Well I was ambushed in the shower by one of the Bella leaders and we sang a little and yeah she said I should join so I'm thinking about it" Oh my god the thought of Beca In the shower was really in my head so so Hot.

"Well what a great story" I said stacking a CD as Luke now laid eyes on the pair of us.

"Jesse could you be kind enough to get me and my Friend lunch" No shut up dickhead.

"Sure thing boss"

"Could I have 4 burgers and 4 large chips please" Jesus Christ how much can this guy eat.

"Alright see you soon as I picked up Luke's money he handed me" and walked away.

But then Beca came right up to my ear I could smell her she smells so good that sounded a little bit like something a pedophile would say but I was true she smelt whispered right into my ear ever so softly "Lunch Bitch". Damn she whispered in my ears there is progress.

Beca's POV

Damn I was late see what I mean by I'm always late for the shit I don't really care about I creeped round the corner to see Jesse walking on the stage oh typical Jesse at a nerd audition but could he sing.

"Hi I'm Jesse Morris I'm a racing driver and I enjoy watching movies" Jesse a racing driver really like what my brother does he never mentioned it to me wow didn't see that one coming but now can he really sing?

The answer to my question was yes like a serious yes how high does he want to go  
"Out of sight out of mind"! She even heard him say Jesus in the middle of the performance I think he couldn't believe himself how high he could go it was absolutely unbelievable she would fall asleep to that voice it was so dreamy oh my god did I really just say that word oh my god so cringe. But Jesse did have an amazing voice it was like ear porn.

Jesse's POV

Damn I'm sure I killed it telling by Bumper the leader of the Trebles reaction he seemed pretty impressed. But I was pretty upset Beca wasn't there I really wanted to here that voice again it was beautiful I was going to text her. As I reached into my pocket Shit! Left my phone where I was sat and as I ran back for my phone I heard the voice.

"Hello I didn't know we had to prepare that song" The voice I had been dying to hear she was actually hear I stopped in my tracks to watch this.

"That's okay sing anything you want" The ginger girl of the Bellas said.

"May I" She was asking for the cup as she emptied the crayons inside. Okay I knew she was a bit weird but what was she doing.

"I got my ticket for the long way round two bottle of whisky for the way and I sure would like some sweet company so I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say when I'm gone your going to miss me when I'm gone your going to miss by my hair your going to miss everywhere your sure going to miss me when I'm gone" She sang so beautifully moving the cup this way and that way it looked so natural to her.

I have only been left speechless once in my life before but Beca Mitchell on this day made it my second time


	7. Hood Night

**Authors note: Just a quick update on a few things the time of this story of course it is set in 2000 but most things are modern day like the music and celebrities will have earlier careers etc. But things like sport wont be up t o date they will be based around 2000 also some movies will be at its time like star wars and harry potter. 2nd is that because all American characters are British in this story Luke who is obviously British in the movie he will be American so yeah some of you may of not noticed that. now for a time scale now at the moment this is how I plan on it working.**

 **Pitch Speed 1 - Takes place in the year 2000 and 2001 also based of the events of PP1**

 **Pitch Speed 2- Will fill in the missing 6 months between Beca and Jesse's kiss at the end of PP1 and the ending Audition scene in PP1**

 **Pitch Speed 3- Takes place in 2001 and 2002 Jesse and Beca's 2nd year at collage.**

 **Pitch Speed 4- Two years after the last story and takes place in 2004.**

 **Pitch Speed 5- Takes place in the year 2005 and is based off the events in PP2.**

 **Pitch Speed 6- Takes Place in the year 2006**

 **Pitch Speed 7- Takes place in the year 2007**

 **Obviously I highly doubt I will get that far but with your guys support hopefully I can do it thanks :)**

* * *

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 7

Jesse's POV

"Well well well look who is in Treble" I heard Bumper very clearly despite this stupid cloth or bag over my head couldn't tell yet obviously.

"Classic punt" I heard another Treble and finally I was free from whatever captured my head.

"No Benji" I said as another new member of the Trebles looked at me also ah yes Kolio the beatboxer he was pretty good but I'm sure Benji was better he definitely deserves to be here.

"Right lets get this shit over with already Hat present the hoodies" Bumper said as Treble with a hat on his head appeared with two hoodies and gave one to me and the other to Kolio. As it was presented to me I attempted to put straight on.

"Ah ah not so fast racing driver some rituals first Uni your weird slightly odd but very important test uni take it away" Bumper said

"Alright boys tops of actually one at a time" Unicycle said. Me and Kolio just looked at each over in utter confusion as what the hell is going on.

"It's alright that's the normal reaction we've had a lot worse actually but it's for our performances to attract the female audience unfortunately for the past few years unicycle has had the best body so we have been praying for someone to beat it this year hopefully racing driver you will be able to beat him don't worry that's not the only reason we picked you" Bumper said finally finishing. Nice to know I'm known as racing driver.

"Right Kolio off please" Unicycle said. Then Kolio awkwardly removed his shirt. He didn't have nothing special or nothing terrible Unicycle did a celebratory dance.

"Right driver take it off" I slowly removed my shirt with Bumper and I think his name was Donald praying on there knees. When I removed my shirt the room went rather speechless I didn't know if to feel proud or a show off as everyone took in my abs and muscles.

"Damn I thought racing drivers had to be fit but damn that is fucking sexy bro" Bumper said. Okay this was not how I expected my Treble career to start my top off and guys calling me sexy great.

"Can we sack unicycle because now there is no competition" Donald said pointing at me. Should I put my shirt back on now ? Okay I just will.

"Hey I am here you know" Unicycle who had very silent the whole time as I put my shirt back on.

"Right he can stay he still has a great package but not compared to racing driver over here but we need to get on with our brand new oath I just want to get to hood night and have that line of girls all over me" Bumper cockily said. Okay Bumper is Dick him and Luke would get on really well.

"Right place your jackets in your right hand" I did as Bumper said.

"I say your name"

"I Jesse Morris"

"I Kolio Ferdinand"

"Will take the piss out of Aubrey Posen at every given opportunity for her slight technical difficulty at the 2000 ICCA's Final"

"Will take the piss out of Aubrey Posen at every given opportunity for her slight technical difficulty at the 2000 ICCA's Final" Me and Kolio repeated the speech struggling to remember the words towards the ends.

"Right lets go and get some Chicks"! Bumper screamed as he led the trebles to the door of the treble house door as me and Kolio zipped up our jackets. Damn this is so comfy I could live in this.

"Shit I need to update the abs chart now" The abs Chart these guys are weird as fuck as Bumper approached a chart and stopped short and turned back around.

"Wait racing driver what's your actual name"?

Beca's POV

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treble maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves" Okay I thought this shit was weird but now it was very weird.

"You are all Bellas now" Aubrey said and I'm sure every single Bella expect me screams like a 2 year old as the lights come on in the hall.

"Can I go now" I asked I just wanted to get back Im sure all the ritual shit was over.

"No no Beca we haven't just started we have places to attend Ladies follow me"! Aubrey said shouting like a world war 2 captain.

Some time later we arrive at our destination it looked like some kind of party. Great I hate parties I always end up standing awkwardly in the corners of the room expect from when the party's with the porno's now that was interesting.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here " I say to Amy not even listening to what Aubrey is saying because well she's a bitch.

"Living the dream I still can't believe they let my sexy fat arse in" Amy says as all the Bellas go off to there places and I am left alone now like the parties in high school but I wasn't alone for much longer because ...

"Becaw Becaw"! He said he had made my name into a bird call.

"Oh wow" this guy is just crazy.

"Do me eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella"?

"No"

"Your one of those A cappella girls im one of those A cappella boys and we're going to have Aca children it's inevitable" Wow this guy is weirdo when sober but when drunk I didn't think it was possible to get this weird he has probably nether drank so much in his life poor kid.

"Your really drunk right now I don't think your going to remember any of this" I reply

"No I'm not drunk your just blurry" Yeah of course you are.

"You okay you almost fell over can you stand the sobriety test right now" As I began fake pushing him over.

"See how I come right back and I come right back"

"Wow"

"Can I get you a drink"?

"Yeah sounds great"

"I'm going to get you a drink you need to get on to this level" Jesse said finally going away.

"Please be careful" Wow did I say that I was actually looking out for someone okay maybe I could no concede Jesse was a friend my only friend he wasn't like the people at high school he was sweet kind cute wait What the fuck I wish I could bleach my brain after what a just said ewwww.

After a while a visit from Chloe (who got a bit to close and personal for ones liking) and from Mary Elise and with music now playing Jesse was back with two cups in hand he probably drank another 8 on the way here but yeah.

"Got keep head up I don't know the words but I can" Jesse sang handing me the cup it was adorable Shit Beca pull yourself together stop thinking like this.

"This is awesome" Jesse said taking in his surroundings.

"It's definitely something" I replied this kid is so weird.

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS"!  
Jesse shouted from his top of his voice like he was in a movie I gave the face to say "I'm not with him".

"So Morris you never told me you were a racing driver" I asked as he turned his head towards me as i was still curious about what he said at his audition .

"Yeah I got some photos you wanna see" Okay...

"Sure thing dude" I replied as he began to get his phone out of his pocket and as he got it out it his Samsung slipped from his drunken heads i dived off just to save it.

"Awwww Becaw you never told me about your superhero powers" Jesse said repeating the bird call.

"Yeah I like to keep it on the lowdown" I replied.

"Okay it's between you and me this one" Jesse whispered and winked at me like I was serious god he was a dork and a half.

"Oh yeah those photos" Jesse said looking at his phone and once again he looked cute ugh I did it again but yeah it was funny the way he started at his Samsung and the way he pressed the buttons she hears him mutter things under his breath like ...

"Stupid buttons"

"Fucking work"

"Should of got an I phone"

"Ah here we go racing album" He said as he passed me over his stupid phone.

Okay this time Beca had no shame he looked cute especially in the really early baby photos with all his trophies and that's when Beca began to think more about Jesse he was funny good looking she would admit that she knew from the first day he was pretty tidy but she doesn't think about boys like that anymore well she tries to at least she could tell Jesse was pretty muscular and on some of these photos it showed his muscles a bit more damn his arms they were hot and why was it so hard to push him over before when she was touching him she began to imagine what his abs looked like NO NO Beca snap out of this Shit it isn't right and for the second time tonight she wante to bleach her brain.

"It's kinda always been my dream you know it feels good when your close to achieving it" Jesse said as Beca scanned over this last photo shit it was Steven and Jesse together like her brother and Jesse together on a podium with two trophies in hand the date was only a few weeks back son Steven and Jesse raced together hmmm.

She didn't tell Jesse that Steven was her brother because Jesse was going on about his dreams and more things.

Hours went by and the party died down people left she didn't leave though she had a fun time with Jesse yes Beca Mitchell had actual fun but Jesse also had fun because he kept drinking drinking and drinking Beca would normally love a drink at a party but tonight Aubrey put a limit on 3 because of practice in the morning but even if there was a limit for the Trebles no matter how big a limit Jesse had definitely passed it.

"Look at Donald working that Bella like a big and shiny pole" Jesse said taking a sip from his stupid red cup.

"Damn he is a treble Aubrey is going to be well pissed" I said watching Kori and the treble.

"Why" Jesse asked should I tell him about the oath ? Probably better safe not too.

"Dosnt matter nerd" I said and fast as lightning Jesse turned to face me.

"Hey I saw your audition" Wait what how he couldn't off.

"No you couldn't there was nobody there I would of saw you and your dorky smile straight away"

"Yeah what you did that cup was amazing and your voice is so so beautiful" I immediately blushed did he really think that no he was just drunk.

"Right time for bed for you you have had one to many" I said as I headed to the exit as he followed.

"Aww boring Beca boooooo" He said nearly falling over making me laugh.

"Right nerd where's your dorm" I asked him.

"Aww are you looking after me that's so sweet I knew there was a different side to you" He said tuning up next to me.

"No I'm just planing to murder you"

"Aww there's my Beca back"

"Shut up nerd where too now then" I asked him.

"Left" That's all I got all the way there left right left right straight ahead.

"Right I think this is me" Jesse said barging open the door to reveal two people having violent sex I just didn't know what so say and drunken Jesse clearly didn't notice and just walked straight in!

"Jesse What the fuck Man"! The male shouted as Jesse walked in sat down on the bed! OMG what was he doing I wanted to pull him out of there but didn't want to go in at the same time I just awkwardly stood at the door with the moans from the room echoing down the hallway

"Oh sorry Mansell didn't see you there have a fantastic night any whole is goal my friend"! Jesse shouted coming out of the room I just burst out laughing.

"Jesse your too funny sometimes" Shit I actually said that again bollocks fuck shit ah at least he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning ah that gave me and idea.

"Yes boom you do notice my jokes are you allergic laughing or something"? he asked as we now stood outside my dorm and I opened it

"Wow is this your dorm Bec what are we doing here" Jesse asked taking in my dorm as he looked around.

"I cannot be arsed waking anymore and you clearly can't remember where you live so you can crash in my bed tonight" Jesse's eyes lit up clearly getting the wrong idea.

"Will you be joining me" he asked I scoffed at that prospect.

"No nerd that's for Luke only" I said teasing him again.

"Bec I may be drunk but still no time for Luke jokes where are you be staying " Jesse asked.

"Number 1 don't call me Bec ever again number 2 I will be staying in Kimmy jins bed as fortunately she is staying out tonight now good night weirdo" And like a flash Jesse fell immediately asleep. I smiled to my self as I got under Kimmy Jins sheets.

"Sweet dreams drunken dork


	8. The Morning After

**Authors Note :Sorry this is just a short one the next will be much longer:)**

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 8

Jesse's POV

I opened my eyes i looked up huh this isn't my room I looked around to see Beca in her PJ's nicely raped up in her covers she looked even more beautiful asleep her hair so soft and elegant I just wanted to put my arms around her waist and cuddle up close to her and do that for eternity. And think I am in Beca's bed it smelt so nice and you could almost fell her warmth from the covers. For the next hour I watched Beca sleep creepy I know yes but it was the most beautiful site in the world.

Soon Beca awoken she looked up straight up at me and into my eyes.  
"Good morninggggg Nerd" She said yawning mostly through the sentence she had the most beautiful morning voice I had ever heard in fact change that it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I continued to stare at her I know she would be freaked out but I think she doesn't know how beautiful she is.

"What nerd have you lost the ability to speak from last night how long have you been up for as she rose from her bed but sheets still rapped around her.

"Just a couple of minutes" I lied.

"Oh well breakfast"? She asked me she got up.

"Well yes but let the gentleman cook" I said as I risen from my bed and I told Beca to sit back down and she obliged sitting on her own bed this time instead of Kimmy Jin's

"Well nerd its hardly cooking we only have cereal but unless you want to go to the breakfast diner but I doubt you want to with that hangover how is it by the way"? She asked as I scanned what Cereal she had available.

"It's not that bad actually how bad was I wait how did I even get here" I asked the question that had been bobbing around in my head ever since I woke up.

"Well what's the last thing you actually remember nerd" She asked me

"First what Cereal do you want" I asked her.

"Do I have a any cornflakes in if I do can I have raisins on it please" She asked raisins raisins raisins ?!

"Raisins I told you were a weirdo well we do have cornflakes madam and the raisins are located where" ? I asked her.

"Top left nerd and if you call me a weirdo again that's the last thing you will ever do" Beca said as I sat down on the bed next to her passing her cereal earning me a thank you.

"Wow where does all this aggressiveness come from"? I asked very curios.

"I took a lot of boxing and Kick boxing clubs a few years ago so don't worry I'll take you down in seconds nerd" Wow didn't think the girl i really liked could be anymore fascinating but no she proved me wrong.

"Wow the best things do come in small packages" As she raised her eyebrows at that comment.

"I would tell you about all the fights I won and my undefeated record but you I'm pretty sure a nerd would be crying the things I did to bitches but What's the last thing you remembered last night" She asked

"Well I think erm ah yes when you saved my phone and I told you about me being a racing driver" I replied finally remembering what I actually said.

"Ah yes well after that you drank a lot more like a lot more and yeah you could hardly speak and when you finally managed to speak yeah you were managing to say even weirder things than normal which I thought would be impossible" I laughed at that comment " Then I diced to help you home but yeah that didn't go well" Yes she tried to help me home I'm pretty sure I have the friend box ticked off now."Then as you struggled to tell me where your dorm room was then you found a room and your was certain was yours and yeah you walked on two people having sex I think he knew you he was called Mansell I think you said"

"Oh shit oh shit he id going to be fuming with me he had a girl over tonight he had been buzzing about this for ages that's the sort of thing Finley Mansell does but yeah erm did the girl stay" I asked hoping for some form of achievement.

"No I think she left" Oh shit I was in a world of trouble.

"Oh well carry on I'll deal with that later"

"Well that's it really I figured Kimmy Jin was out so yeah I could sleep in her bed and you can sleep in mine" She said putting her bowl of cereal on the side.

"Thanks Bec a lot last night"

"Don't mention it and also don't call me Bec no nicknames just Beca okay"

"Got it captain" I replied.

"Hey you had cornflakes and raisins also I thought you found it weird". She asked as she noticed what I was eating.

"I thought I should see what Beca Mitchell has in the morning to get her started and damn Beca it's actually really good I love it you have inspired me" I said the last part in the most stupid voice possible.

"Nerd"

"Weirdo"

"That's it I said it was the last thing you would ever do" As she jumped off the bed to try and chase me but I made it to the door first.

"Well i need to be going now get started on my daily run" I said as i was jogging on the spot.

"Oh daily run" ?

"Yeah do it everyday expect weekends got a lot of races coming up in the next few weeks so good to be prepared.

"Whatever nerd break a leg"

"Thanks for the support as always Beca" as I turned back to head to my dorm


	9. Rehearsls and Racing

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 9

Beca's POV

So yeah I was late again this time for my first rehearsal and in my very short Bella career I had come to the conclusion that Aubrey really didn't appreciate people being late especially on the first day. When I arrived all the Bella's surrounding a white board of some shorts i came in and Aubrey spotted me.

"What the hell Beca where have you been we have been waiting your LATE" She shouted. See what I mean.

"Well I'm like only what" I said pulling out my I phone."3 minutes late" as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Late is late Beca especially on the first day Beca it doesn't show commitment what if you had a job your boss wouldn't be impressed" Aubrey said giving me some form of but my job I will actually want to be there.

"Sounds cool" I said not wanting to argue back as I could not be bothered what so ever.

"Right Beca go and join your fellow Bellas and have a look at the Bella history boards from when it began with the class of 1976 to now the class of 2000" Aubrey said as I went over the to the board. Wow how interesting.

"Damn the old Bellas were hot" Cynthia Rose said as I had a quick scan over the board.

"Yeah they kept it tight" Amy replied.

"Right sopranos at the front and altos at the back" Aubrey said as I took my seat as did everyone else.

"As you can see Kori is not here last night she was Treble-Boned she has been disinvited from the Bella's" Aubrey said removing

"That oath was serious"! I said in utter shock what the fuck was this place they dictate who you sleep with that's bang out of order not like I would sleep with a treble ever but you know but fucked up.

"Dixie chick serious" That sounds like something Jesse would say damn why is he even relevant at the moment.

"You can fool around with whoever you want just not a treble" Aubrey said walking in front of us.

"That's not going to be easy he's a hunter" Stacie said pointing to her private area. I laughed brilliant.

"You call it a dude" As she nodded mine would probably be called Halwende (Apparently that's a boys name that means Lonely).

"Stacie the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them Penetrate us we are giving them our power" Aubrey said facing Stacie. Okay this just got to a whole new level of fucked up did she actually say penetrate yeah she did.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate" Amy said I was in definite agreement.

"So does anyone here have anything to confess"? Aubrey said scanning the room as it went very silent as Aubrey went suspiciously close to Mary Elise.A few people turned there heads towards me I gave them my 'what the fuck are you looking at me for bitch' look.

"It was a accident I..."  
"Turn in your scarf and go" Was this seriously happening right now 10 hours and they had already lost 2 members this has definitely reached the highest possible level of fucked up shit.

Mary Elise gave in her scarf to Aubrey and began to head to the exit.

"Take your chair" Okay Aubrey was officially number 1 on my Bitch list Beating the sluts in high school. Mary Elise came back for her chair and slowly dragged it until eventually she ran of in tears poor girl.

"Was that necessary" I said trying to fight her corner.

"This is war Beca and it is my job to make sure that my solider are prepared at go time with free kick ass songs and there are only four months until regionals so if you have a problem with the way I run the Bella's then you should just" Aubrey said before turning around holding her self oh yes please be sick bitch.

"Don't stress Aubrey we don't want a repeat of what happened last year" We heard Chloe say.

Then the Asian girl erm what's her name ah yes Lily silently said something that nobody to pick up and as the room looked round in confusion she said something again.

Eventually we were shown 'What happened last year' and I was desperately trying to hold back the laughter as Aubrey puked everywhere ruining the Bella's chances of glory well the the glory was lost the minute they opened there mouths the song was older than my Arabic Grandmother Anna.

"Right enough it's over it happened right we will practice every day for two hours seven days a week and I will trust you all your own cardio" Aubrey said Cardio ?

"Why cardio"? I immediately asked

"Yeah don't put me down for cardio" Amy immediately replied

"Okay moving on there is a list of all the songs we have ever performed" Aubrey said as I scanned this list okay I know like 3 of these songs

"There is nothing from the past 15 years on here" I said scanning the page to see if I could find a song remotely new.

"That's because we don't stray from position" okay we are going to suck wait why do I care anyway this is just my key out of here.

"Now this is how we will become champions"

After about an hours lecture on the boards 30 minutes of that was on relationships with we spent a lot of time running or in Amy's case "Vertical running" I found the running easy I gained a lot of stamina from my boxing days and did a lot of running training for my fights Lily was also good at running probably something she kept from everyone I'm sure she keeps a lot of things from people she has probably committed murder the choreography was a killer I hated it dancing very weirdly like very weirdly and about halfway through I just gave up I told Chloe 'I could do it' as she got close and personal again.

"Right I'm calling it" Aubrey said sounding frustrated but I decided to ask her something I noticed during the choreography.

"Hey Aubrey did we learn the same choreography from that video" no reply yes we definitely did.

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules we have a gig next that's right next week" Aubrey said as I along with everyone else got our sheets.

"You guys it's the sigma beta Annual fall mixer"

"Okay hands in Bella's" Aubrey said clearing expecting something from us.

"Hands in A ca bitches" Alright alright keep your knickers on.

"Sing ah" Then Amy belted out as loud as possible "Ahhhhhh".

"No no no it's actually on free Fat Amy alright on three one two..." It was possibly the worst sound the world has ever heard me myself I didn't even take part I just wanted to get the hell out of here and into my bed.

"Okay we will work that first thing next time" As I found that my que to finally leave but no.

"Beca a word" oh for fuck sake what does she want.

"What's up"

"You know you will have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer" erm I don't think so bitch there kind my life.

"Your really don't like me do you"

"I don't like your attitude"

"You don't know me"

"I know your have a toner for Jesse" what the fuck was that I was quite scared at the moment a toner is this more of this 'A ca world' shit.

"A toner a musical boner I saw it a hood night it's distracting" Yep it is.

"Yeah that's not a thing and your not the boss of me so..."

"You took an oath" oh here we go the oath this will be another year.

"That oath cost you two girls today I think you need me more than I need you" I said just walking out now I couldn't do this no more.

"I can see that toner through those jeans"

"That's my dick"

Commentators POV

"Welcome to round 2 of this years Formula Britain championship here at snetterton and if you have just joined it's an in form Harry Oakley is in a demanding lead here the rest of the filed and there's Jesse Morrjs's CAR ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD SMOKE poring from the car"

"And it's HARRY OAKLEY who wins round 2 here and he takes a joint lead in the championship as Steven Mitchell takes a distanced 2nd place"

"Round 3 here at Donnigton ex Grand Prix circuit here means a lot of to win here and Steven Mitchell is currently leading this race here but Harry Oakley in 2nd place putting the pressure on here and HE IS GOING FOR THE MOVE DOWN THE INSIDE INTO TURN 1 HE LEADS HERE" Jack the commentator said

"Yeah these are two great drivers a class ahead of the filed two drivers destined for a great future" David said.

"And it's HARRY OAKLEY who wins in Donnigton and he now leads the Championship"!

"And it's Jesse Morris finishing in 3rd position another great drive from young Jessse but he can't compete with the two out front"

"Round the Final corner to win round 4 here in Formula Britain It's STEVEN MITCHELL winning he now joint leads the world championship with Harry Oakley 3 seconds down the road as Steven took the lead Into turn one on the first lap and did what he did best controlling the race"

"So Jesse Morris finishes 6th a very average result for the Manchester lad  
he will be disappointed to be well over a minute of the winner his team mate Steven Mitchell"

"So here is the top 5 in the championship standings" Jack said as the standings flickered up on the television screen  
Mitchell 87  
Oakley 87  
Fun 39  
Morris 38  
Poole 26

"Thank you for tuning in guys we will see you next round for the race they all want to win the home of British racing Silverstone"


	10. Fall mixer and Flirting

Chapter Text

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 10

Beca's POV

So at first the fall mixer get s delayed for a week after we need to have more practice apparently and basically it was a pile of it gets delayed by another week because our fucking stupid flight attendant outfits arrived late I wasn't annoyed that i arrived late it's the fact that they are fucking flight attended outfits i remembered the day we first got them.

Flashback

"So everyone they have finally arrived here can't believe they are late that puts us way behind on rehearsals" Aubrey said starting already as I just managed to arrive on time.

"Erm Beca" Aubrey said looking over at me if she has a go at me for being late I'm going to flip I'm not even late at all.

"We couldn't quite get your size which was the second smallest so I managed to get you the smallest size they had for us sorry it might be a little tight but it will do" Aubrey said handing them over to me. Great I'm going to look like a right slut now.

After hours of rehearsals and pain Aubrey was right it was super tight I really couldn't just wait to get the fuck out of once Aubrey didn't have a reason to keep me behind and have a word as I exited the building I wanted to get back quickly but didn't want to be seen in this embarrassing get I took a slightly longer route back to my dorm where there isn't as much people to see but then I saw the person I least wanted to see looking embarrassing Jesse Morris. I tried to hide round the corner hopefully he would go the other way with his two mates.

"Alright see you guys later"Jesse said saying goodbye to the pair then he turned to me he stared me straight in the eyes scanning me up and down for a moment In pure silent.

"damn Beca" he said pausing seeming to be speechless what the fuck was wrong with him was he impressed or something ?

"Your dressing up for me now"

"Weirdo"

"No remember your the -" I made sure Jesse stop short with my very talented eyebrow raise.

"Yeah that's what I thought lunch bitch" I said as I walked and he walked next to me.

"So what's with the flight attendant gear" Jesse asked as he brought up my least favourite subject.

"I'm getting a job as a flight attendant so me and my buddies can hijack a plane" I said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Really hey where was my invite I thought we were friends well I know that I am your only friend" it probably was true.

"Hey why are you so interested"

"Now Bec you see the whole friend thing works you tell each over secrets and things you socialise" Jessse said as our hands accidentally brushed god his skin felt so soft.

"Yeah okay then friend it was a suit fitting today for the Bella's i had to get the smallest fucking size it kills" As we got into Baker hall.

"What kills the flight attendant or the fact your height is so small you could walk onto the set of the hobbit and nobody would say a thing" Jesse said smiling his ass off okay we may be friends but the banter just went a bit far. So I punched him as hard as i could at his arms.

"Owww Bec that hurt" Jesse said holding his arm with a bruise evident

"Sorry Jesse we may be friends but doesn't mean you bring up my height every 3 seconds" I say

"Okay sorted I'll see you at the station later then Bec"

"Yeah Beca will be at the station not Bec you have said that 3 times on the way here"

"Alright don't shoot" Jesse said raising his hands in the air.

"Alright then see you later dork"

Back to present.

Then the fall mixer was delayed another week by the organisers after a wild party slightly out of hand. And when it was finally time it was finally time for the fall mixer...

It was terrible we were out of tune the choreography was a shambles the crowds reaction halfway through the performance it almost made me laugh halfway through the performance how stupid it was.

"I hope you know how this feels so you will never feel this way again" trust me I have felt a lot worse.

"Chloe your voice didn't sound aguilerian at all" Aubrey to her ginger friend who didn't reply and just stared of into the distance.

"Chloe for serious what is wrong with you"? As Aubrey sounded slightly annoyed because of the fact she was ignored.

"I have nodes" She said turning around facing and one more I think Ashley were the ones who gasped they obviously knew what it meant.

"What oh my god" Aubrey said to Chloe as she acted like someone had passed away.

"I found out this morning" Chloe replied okay can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on and what are nodes.

"What are nodes" I finally decided to ask

"Vocal nodules the rubbing of your vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication they sit on your wind wipe and they crush your dreams" Chloe replied damn that must hurt.

"Isn't that painful why would you keep performing"? I asked her

"Because I love to sing" She replied wow I actually feel sorry for the girl.

"It's like when my lady doctor said not to have sex for six weeks but I did it anyway" Stacie said coming out at the most random of times.

"You should really listen to your... Doctor" Amy said as me and her continued to look at Stacie.

"The key is early diagnoses I am living with nodes but I am a survivor I just need to pull back because I am limited because I have nodes" That was probably her attempt at a Martin Luther king speech or something else inspirational and it just royally fucked up.

"Chloe this is horrible"

"Well at least it's not herpes or do you have that as well" Amy said as it went awfully silent.

"Right so we obviously didn't raise enough money for anything to keep us going we need something else a bikini car wash is definitely out of the question" Aubrey said. thank the Lord for that

"But Aubrey I'm really good at Bikini car washes" Amy said as she began a very random movement that caused my lips to twitch into a smile trying not to laugh.

"What about the back up plan last year Aubrey the Halloween one" Chloe said

"Ah yes that will be brilliant great on Chlo we will discuss that at the next meeting keep your game faces on we have something big coming up soon"

Jesse's POV

Okay so me and Beca was improving we had breakfast every single day so far this week and some times dinner then we walked each over to classes this girl was brilliant so beautiful and a great person I would spend the rest of my life with her I know it's to early to say things like that but every girl I speak to in seconds wipes me off with in seconds but me and Beca were good friends now possibly best friends I couldn't say that though to my friends who have stood by me since 4 years of age.

As she stood in front of me stacking CD's I thought it would be time for more flirting a huge baby face I put it over my face I could see her trying to hide her smile hmm I could make her iLambert this could work once again she was struggling to hide her smile. Okay a huge red eye okay she has gone down to pick a CD up when she rises she really struggled to keep the laughter in this time that face was just so adorable. One last try okay maybe not oh great here is Luke almighty.

"Jesse I'm starving so"

"You want to let me go and get you lunch"

"Yep" as I see Beca mouth "Lunch Bitch" right I've had enough of this.

"You should probably lay of the burgers your not going to be 22 forever " I say keeping a straight face.

Then Luke slowly lifts his top up to reveal his six pack. Very smart Luke very fucking smart Luke I could lift my top up now and humiliate you but I'm not that kind of guy I'll get the girl with movies and juice pouches.

The next day I spot Beca on the quad with her I Mac in front of her she looks so sweet like that I would probably just hide and watch her all day she was perfect but I was armed with the movies and juice pouches and businesses must be done.

"What's up weirdo" I say as I finally make my move towards her throwing the juice pouch at her"

"Okay" She said catching the juice pouch in hand. As I began to set the blanket on the grass ground next to Beca.

"What's this"? She asks clearly confused by what was going on and I may have even seen a smile as I sat down.

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CD's and I do like more than life" and that was true i really did.  
"I think we should do some other fun things that wouldn't make us want to kill ourselves so I brought some movies" I said as I began to get my absolute favourite movies from my bag.

"Jaws ET Breakfast club Star Wars and rocky best scored and soundtrack movies of all time that's one of my backup choices when I'm older if I don't make it a racing driver" I said as I put my top 5 movies of all time down on the floor for Beca to see.

"One of your backup choices"? Beca asked me.

"Ah yes I've always loved the idea of being a detective also" I say thinking of my younger cousin Kent who has his her set on being a detective.

"Yeah why scoring movies" Beca asked taking a sip from the juice pouch she looked even more adorable now.

"Well you know bring the people to tears blow there minds I feel only music can do that"

"Yeah you must really sweep your girlfriend of her feet" what she actually thought I had a girlfriend seriously wow.

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend"

"What"! She sounded shocked oh my god this was good."You have Juice pouches and Rocky" Oh great that turned out the opposite way I I quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you want to watch first" I asked her.

"Can we do something else like relive my parents divorce visit a gynaecologist" She said taking another sip. No surely not the girl i really really like doesn't like movies this can't be happening.

"What do you not like movies how can you not like movies not liking movies is like not liking puppies"

"I saw a porno at a high school party once liked that movie" okay ...

"No seriously why do you not like movies" ?

"There fine I just get bored and never make it to the end" No surely not she never gets to my favourite part.

"The endings are the best part"  
I say to her.

"There predictable like the guy gets the girl that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father" No no way she is a full on movie hater.

"Oh so happen to know the biggest cinematic reveal in history" I said yeah how could she know this by watching like 30 minutes of the film I'm guessing.

"Vader in German means father his name is literally Darth father" She can speak different languages can this girl get any more interesting.

"Oh so you know German now I know why you don't like fun things you need a movie education you need a movication and I'm going to give it too you" Damn movication that's a word and a half that I should use that word more often.

"Yeah in between Bella's rehearsal which are always"

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff off"

"What the fuck is a riff off"!


	11. Riff Off

**AN:SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WONT BE UPLOADING AS REGULAR THAN I HAVE BEEN BUT THE DAILY UPLOADS WILL BE BACK SOON.**

Pitch Speed 1 Chapter 11

Beca's POV

So after Jesse explained to me what a Riff off was my phone buzzed .

OLDHAM BELLAS WHATSAPP GROUP 23/10/00

AUBREY POSEN: BELLA MEETING 9:45 PM TONIGHT DO NOT BE LATE!

"Oi I thought I was your only friend are you betraying me" Jesse said sarcastically

"No nerd I would never do that to you" I said carrying on the sarcasm.

"Then who was it then" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow

"Bella Whats app group" I said turning my phone to him to show him the message.

"Wow you guys have a group that's amazing" Jesse said actually souding amazed.

"Calm it nerd its only for information and Stacie well Stacie being Stacie" I say remembering the times Stacie accidently sent a rather interesting message to the whats group meaning to send it to a boy but she gives regular updates now on who she will be visiting to have "dinner"

"I'd love to read those chats you know" Jesse said as I slid my phone back into my back pocket.

"I'm really sure you really wouldn't want to nerd" I said chuckling slightly imagining the look on the nerds face when he read some of the things Stacie put.

Then Bumper walked past with two blonde girls walking either side of the treble leader.

"Hey rac- Jess man what's up man" Bumper said correcting his self as he stopped right in front of me and Jesse.

"Not bad how's things with you" Jesse said as I could tell he was pretending to be nice to Bumper as he told me he was an ass but a great leader.

"Yeah you got the 3 songs for your chosen 3 categories for tonight" Bumper said.

"Yeah man" Jesse said waving the piece of paper he shown me earlier as each Treble was tasked with getting 3 songs for 3 different categories but he wouldn't show the actual songs on the list to the 'enemy'

"Good man well this is Cheryl" Bumper said as one of the two blondes stepped forward.

"Erm hey" Jesse said as he awkwardly offered his hand out to the girl.

"I told her about your you know" Bumper said as he patted his chest as I was a little confused by what that means. "And she would really interested In taking your number" Bumper finished. I felt a sudden burn of jealously just why though I don't understand Jesse was a friend nothing else he can have other friends or something more if he wants and also the butterfly's that came into her chest when Jesse confirmed to her not 20 minutes ago god was happening to me!

"Erm erm Ill ill be fine my phones broken anyway" Jesse awkwardly said as the girl breathed right down his neck. God Jesse your such a bad liar.

"Oh I see you have got your fix already" Bumper said gesturing towards me. "Pretty hot stuff man your doing well there" who the fuck does he think he is talking about me like I am not even here or I am object. Jesse looked lost for words and no idea what to say but I was furious.

"Excuse me you have got some fucking nerve pal me and Jesse are nothing more than friends now piss off or ill break your legs" I said shouting my head off at the stupid Treble leader of now known as Bumper the Bastard now.

"Alright alright im off see you tonight Jesse" Bumper said rushing his sentence and looking close to tears then almost began running off. Jesse just turned and looked at me with a huge grin on his face like he had just been offered free tickets at the cinema for 10 years.

"Shut up dork"

Later at the riff off.

Jesse's POV

As we arrived at the empty swimming pool I had one thing on my mind again Beca Mitchell the way she shouted at Bumper made my life the look on his face was priceless he still had the same shocked look on his face when they met up to exchange there notes but he was back to his normal self when unicycle didn't bring songs for country west songs. Everyone was waiting on the Bella's to arrive late as always bumper mentoring they were probably just "Mopping up" referring to when to the Bella's spent 20 minutes cleaning up Aubrey's mess at last years ICCA's finals. I saw Benji sitting on the wall shouting "Go TREBELS" I felt so sorry for him he was the Treble's number 1 fan he knew every little thing about them could name every single member in the past 30 years and he had a great voice definitely deserves a spot in the team but he found Bumpers notes from the auditions it said 'Benjamin somethingbulm :Decent voice but a little to nerdy. When I told Beca about this her reaction was "Then how the fuck did you get in then"!

Finally 15 minutes later the Bella's finally arrived he spotted Beca immediately despite her lack of height still in the same clothes still as beautiful as ever.

Beca's POV

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF OFF" that weird Justin kid said as he entered the empty swimming what am I doing here again moor nerdy singing ready but in an even more nerdy way than ever I was guessing by the way Jesse described it 3 hours ago and Aubrey 30 minutes ago.

"WHO IS READY TO GET VOCAL" Justin shouted as every person screamed in the swimming pool expect me obviously.

Then I spotted Jesse in the Treble crowd still in the same clothes still as dorky as ever. Our eyes both locked on each over "I'm taking you down" he mouthed to me pointing towards the swimming pool floor."I don't care" I mouthed back to him still looking at him yes it was weird but I couldn't wait to hear the ear porn again.

"Lets see what the first category is" as some kind of spinner began to spin on a projector. "LAIDES OF THE 80'S"! Suddenly Aubrey came alive rushing to the middle of the swimming pool but Bumper beat her to it.

"Oh, Mickey, you're So fine you're  
so fine You blow my mind  
Hey, Mickey Hey, Mickey  
Oh, Mickey, you're so fine..." I laughed at Jesse getting involved bouncing up on his feet his eyes still on mine. Then one of the Harmonics stepped forward.

"'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
So shiny and new  
Like a virgin" I laughed again this was so hilarious and trust me you don't get that often off me .Aubrey turned to us looking for the answers but then decided that she found it herself as she went to head towards the Harmonics.

" Like the one in me That's okay  
Let's see how you do it Put up your  
dukes, let's get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away" Aubrey began to sing then we all got in the groove I just hid at the back making the sounds and joining in but making sure Jesse didn't see me because I know what he is like and he would just take the piss.

" It must have been Iove  
But it's over now  
But it's over right now" One of the high notes rose and sang all on here own everyone seemed confused at what she was singing and everyone began to laugh at the rather odd high notes.

"The negative side effects of  
medical marijuana, folks.  
You are...  
Cut off!  
Stoney baloney" Justin said as the high note sat back dowm.

The next round was over rather quickly as the Harmonics messed up immediately so it was the final round Bella's vs Treble's me vs Jesse I really wanted to win the amount of boasting I could do down at the station but I knew really it wasn't possible.

"Lets check our next category" Justin said as the spinner did its daily routine of yes you guessed it spinning!

"Songs about sex!" Oh great this should be fun and with lightning reactions Cynthia Rose with a rather excited Stacie got to the middle first.

"Na na na Come on  
Na na na na na Come on, come on, come on  
'Cause I may be bad But I'm  
perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care  
I Iove the smell of it  
Sticks and stones May break my bones  
But chains and whips Excite me  
'Cause I may be bad But I'm  
perfectly good at it" Stacie and Cynthia sang there hearts out as me and the other Bella's added the background music this is what we could do without Aubrey down our necks every 30 seconds could we really win this ? oh great here comes Donald.

"Sex, baby Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
and the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex A Iittle  
bit, a Iittle bit  
Let's talk about sex, baby" Donald sang as him and Stacie had a stare off im pretty sure if he wasn't a Treble Stacie would nail him right here in front of everyone. Aubrey probably felt the same way so she pulled him away but then her and Aubrey talked a little and then Stacie turned back to face Donald.

"Let's talk about sex, baby  
Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you Like you want me to" Stacie sang but then holy shit Jesse was coming up.

"I'll make love to you Like you want me to  
And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me" Jesse began to sing god the ear porn was so good but then he began pointing at me then the butterfly's came back again WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DORK DOING TO ME.

" I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me  
It feels Iike the first time  
It feels Iike the very first time  
It feels Iike the first time" He carried on singing god I loved and hated it he was totally winding me up the whole time looking at me through his whole performance then the lyrics kicked into my head do you know what Fuck it I thought as I began to run towards Jesse.

Jesse's POV

It may have been just a song but it wasn't to me It was the truth but then no surely not she began running towards me.

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt I  
put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch a dog  
couldn't catch me straight up  
Tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves  
attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor With the  
homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers" Holy shit her voice and she wasn't just singing it was rapping I always thought Formula 1 cars had the greatest voice in the world but no Beca Mitchell singing some how topped began to slow down towards the end as none of the Bellas joined in I wanted to join in with her but I couldn't for obvious reasons but I just said "Keep going" and she did,

"Shorty get down, good Lord" god damn it better.

" Baby got 'em open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
Okay.  
I think about the girl all the time  
I like the way you work it no diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it No diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby" The look she just gave me was unreal the way she was nodding her head at me this girl was going to be the death of me.

"I like the way you work it No diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it No diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it No diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby  
I like the way you work it No diggity  
I got to bag it up We out" when she had done it was unreal she had the whole pool joining in it made my heart skip a beat her having fun with that rare smile.

"It's a tough blow, ladies.  
The word you needed to match was  
"it." And you sang, "it's."  
You are...  
\- Cut off!  
Are you serious? The Trebles win" Justin announced we didn't deserve this but yeah I take every win as it comes but the win wasn't the main thing on my mind it was Beca Mitchell.

"Beca I'm sorry you lost" I said putting all the sarcasm in as all the Bella's disappeared to an Aca huddle.

Beca's POV

"Remember to right that list down" Aubrey said as we all disappeared In our separate directions. Yeah right it was straight to bed for me.

As I entered Baker hall I could hear someone running behind me I didn't even need to turn to realise who it was and for once I was glad to see him.

"Hey nice moves back there rebel" Jesse said jumping by my side with our arms accidently brushing again as I got the same feeling as I did last time.

"Thanks you wasn't so bad yourself dork" I admitted it was true.

"Yeah you totally loved my performance it was definitely all about you" He said but for once I didn't detect any sarcasm in his voice oddly.

"Yeah defo dork"

"So was it me or did Beca Mitchell have actual real life fun" Jesse said but the sarcasm was definitely back now.

"do you know what nerd not going to lie I did but don't tell anyone or your balls will be in fat Amy's cookie jar ASAP" I said telling the truth maybe not about the Balls part

"got that sound and clear" Jesse said as we arrived outside my dorm

"So ill see you for Movication soon then" Jesse said as I got the keys from my pocket.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world dork" I said dripping sarcasm all over the floor but deep down I couldn't wait to Jesse reading his dorky facts again.

"Good ill see you later shortie" and with that he was gone I got inside to see Kimmy jin deep into some work I got changed into my PJ's and lay on my bed and it suddenly dawned on me I really really like Jesse Morris.


	12. Breakfast and Breakfast Club

**AN: Just a quick one I highly doubt any of you are into cars but if you are cars will not be modern day the cars in this little world they will be cars from the 00's so cars like the Bugatti Veyron don't exist yet. Also thanks a lot to everyone who is reading this story and if you have reviewed it really means a lot to me and if you haven't reviewed yet please do for any feedback or anything it really helps :)**

* * *

Beca ' s POV

So she really like Jesse Morris and it was creeping her out she didn't really know what to do she had been in been I relationships before but they were just to piss her mother and Andy 'the wanker' off but they weren't real feelings but Jesse was very very different. She doesn't really understand what happened to her he was a total dork like a huge one he was so nerdy someone I really don't want to associate with but maybe that's what she liked about him. More things she liked about him was his humour as much as she liked to hide it he was hilarious she loved how every time she arrived at the radio station she was guaranteed a smile on her face and he is the only person in the world that could make her smile. Then there was denying it she did find Jesse attractive it was obvious from day 1 but she never cared if someone was good looking or not she couldn't give a flying fuck the good looking ones are always the biggest dicks but a good looking nerd was quite rare.

So what now what does she do she express her feelings towards him? Impress him no actually Beca Mitchell doesn't do impressing or does she let him In more ? That was the difficult one I created my walls the day after my 10th birthday nobody has ever been allowed In but Jesse Morris was dangerously close to stepping inside those rock solid walls.

So the morning after the riff off I hardly slept all that was on my mind was him Jesse Morris and when my phone buzzed and my heart nearly skipped a beat when I realised it wasn't from the Bella 's what's app group.

From Nerd 24/10/00 7:23 AM

Hey Bec you still rocking it from last night x

To Nerd 24/10/00 7:24 AM

Nooo and you might to re right message x

From Nerd 24/10/00 7:24 AM

Of course BECA but you finally sent me a kiss back what has happened to you x

To Nerd 24/10/00 7:25 AM

Well Nerd I'm just in a happy mood is that okay on your watch x

From Nerd 24/10/00 7:25 AM

Good so does this mean we can have breakfast together this morning? X

To Nerd 24/10/00 7:27 AM

Erm ... yeah okay then nerd I am starving x

From Nerd 24/10/00 7:28 AM

Great great ill be at your dorm in 5 x

To Nerd 24/10/00 7:29 AM

Erm I would give me a little longer than that nerd x

From Nerd 24/10/00 7:29 AM

Oh yeah forgot you were never in a rush for anything and the dark moody make up and all ill give it a good few hours then X

To Nerd 24/10/00

Dork x

So he asked me for breakfast great. So I got my 'dark moody make up' as Jesse likes to put it and that was kind of like my bitch cape making people aware I don't want to talk to them but Jesse obviously despite being the nerd he is couldn't work that out but im kinda glad that he didn't understand. When I put some new underwear and some jeans and my bitch boots I looked for a top to wear and then I spotted when Steven bought me for Christmas last year it was a top with all kind of cars and engines on it I didn't really appreciate the present but it might finally might come to use with Jesse being a petrol head and a racing driver he would love it so I would love to see his reaction for a top that reads 'I am a petrol head and I'm proud'.

Jesse's POV

I patiently wait at the breakfast table scanning the schools breakfast menus but every five seconds to see if I can spot that very short beautiful ear spike girl. When it get to 10 minutes late there is no worry that's typical Beca Mitchell nothing to worry about but part of me thinks she would of stood me up but I'm used to being embarrassed by the good looking girls it would be absolutely nothing new to me.

Then I spotted her with HOLY SHIT damn that top she is wearing a top reading she is a petrol head so if this is true the girl I like is the most beautiful person I have ever seen has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard but now and to top it all of she is a petrol head well I was hoping.

"Erm okay..." I said to her scanning her taking her in as she sat opposite me our legs brushing against one another.

"Oh the top do you like nerd" She said with a very stupid voice.

"Yes but it still isn't as good as the flight attendant outfit" I said admitting it was true as much as I loved the cars with BMW's audi's etc she looked very damn hot in the flight attendant uniform despite its stupidity.

"oh really" She replied

"Yeah but I didn't know you liked cars" I say asking her the question.

"Yeah its on the rare list of things I like Its just a good place for me to get away from all the struggles of my stupid life" She said.

"Oh yeah what do you drive" I asked her putting the picture in my head of Beca Mitchell driving.

"Merc SLK" HOLY CRAP that is like a top end sports car I would given in a left kidney for a car like that.

"Damn Beca how you get a car like that is it nice ? comfortable ? whats the top end speed like ? how is it through the corners ?" Okay maybe I went I a little too nerdy at this moment in time as I started to doubt she was actually a petrol head it was just a t shirt and she just liked cars but that was definitely good enough for me.

"Wow slow down racer well my parents made a successful career and was able to give me a lot of money to spend on a nice car and that one of the only nice things well my mother did to me and really nerd im not actually a proper petrol head I just like driving the cars my brother got me this shirt" She said confirming what I thought but her mother?.

"What do you mean by your mother"? I asked.

"Nothing that's a for another time now for the real reason you invited me I am starving" Beca said shutting down my question quicker than my racing car accelerates as she stood up to the breakfast stand in the diner hall.

Beca's POV

I shut down Jesse's question about my mother this is my worry about actually liking someone part just letting them in my skyscraper high walls this is why I worry so much about letting Jesse in I really couldn't decide what to do because I don't care how nice a guy can be you cant be allowed to be involded in my messed up stupid world.

I stood behind Jesse in the line in silent as he passed me back a menu as he clearly decided what he was having. When I was scanning the menu I was pulled back from my shoulders my instinct was to turn around to and hit whoever pulled me back I clenched my fist and pushed it into whoever tried to pull me to the floor but then I pulled away when I saw Amy and Stacie stood in front of me.

"Wow calm down Beca I haven't seen a reaction like that since was it Michael ? or was it Rio ? or maybe Alfie ? no it was definitely Gordon yeah I haven't seen a reaction like that since I told Gordon he had a little peanut" Stacie said as ushe made a sign indicating a small penis as me and Amy gave her a rather weird look.

"Oh right thought you were some ass" I said turing back to Jesse I gave the indication to let me be a minute.

"So" Amy and Stacie said in unison.

"What"? I asked as I was clearly missing something here.

"You never told us about that hot Treble ass your boning" Amy said as her and Stacie looked at Jesse with his back turned in the dinner queue. ermmmmmm no

"What Jesse no no definitely not"! I said slightly loud but Jesse didn't turn around.

"But he is still Hot though you want him right I defenitly would Bum- another Treble told me about his six pack damn it sounded hot" Amy said as then I began to drift off to another world imaging what Jesse looks like under that shirt damn Beca pull your self together!

"And that ass also very perfect you should totally go for that" Stacie said checking out Jesse from behind it was kinda true it was quite nice but I could I really get with Jesse what if he didn't feel the same way it would totally ruin our friendship.

"No no me and Jesse are just friends nothing more and besides were not aloud remember the oath" I said even though I couldn't give two shits about the oath.

"Oh great the oath you do know not a single person cares about that Stacie here has had two already" Amy said

"Although I do regret it both were a let down especially unicycle he-" Stacie said before being stopped by Amy.

"No need to go into detail Stacie" Amy said.

"But you better make your mind up because Jesse is definitely the top of my list at the moment so you better hurry up or ill jump on him immediately" Stacie said as before she could reply her and Amy were on there way god those girls were weird I thought as I headed back to Jesse.

"Hey" I said repapering at Jesses side.

"Hey what was all that about" Jesse asked me oh great only if he knew what we talked about as I slightly chuckled imaging his reaction If he could of heard that conversation.

"Nothing" I said just completely lying.

"God why do women always say that I thought you would be different Mitchell" Jesse said and it was definitely true all women do that.

"Oh right then nosy we were just talking about how much of ass Aubrey has been lately" I said trying to keep still I have this stupid weird thing when my nose twitches when im lying I so wish I could get rid off that.

"Oh right yeah Bumper tells us a lot about that and do you know her and Bumper-" Jesse said but he was stopped when the women on the counter was ready for him to order.

"Oh sorry could I have a bacon and hash brown butty please" Jesse said as the women began to dish him out a plate and Jesse took it and put it onto his tray.

"Erm could I have just have some waffles please" I asked the women as she gave me some waffles' on my plate and as we came to pay.

"Yeah can I pay for these two please" Jesse said what no he wasn't paying for my food I hate it when guys do that.

"No you are not paying for my food Jesse"! I said taking the money out of his hands but he took it straight back off me.

"No Bec I invited you down here I dragged you from your bed not literally but a gentleman must pay" Jesse said god he is so stubborn.

"Fine but remember don't Bec remember" I said raising my eyebrows at him and he laughed back at me and finally gave the women at the counter some money.

* * *

So me and Jesse spent a lot of the next few days together having breakfast sometimes dinner obviously the radio station sometimes Benji would join us that was cool he was just a sweet nerd just like Jesse we would all always have a laugh and a joke with each over I was slightly ever so slightly starting to enjoy my self here.

The enjoyment didn't still take away my music after a day of rehearsal's or hanging out with Jesse sometimes both I would crash back at my dorm and get stuck into my mixes completely ignoring the papers I should be doing.

And on one Thursday night my latest bulletproof mix was gaining some good progress a knock came from my door it wasn't Kimmy Jin she told me (ever so quietly) that she was going out with her friends for something to eat. Great it must of been my dad he had been down my neck on my behaviour in classes especially that stupid Spanish class he makes me take (Also the only class that me and Jesse share).So I quickly got a Spanish paper out on my desk and some pens and pencils out so it looked like I was working.

"God Dad your disrupting my learning here" I said opening the door to find someone who definitely wasn't my father.

"Your not my dad" I said looking up to who it was.

"That's probably the best greeting you have ever gave me"! Jesse said just walking in with a laptop bag in his hands what was he doing ...

"Well im just getting bored of annoying you" I said definitely lying.

"No your not" He said reading me like a book.

"Very much true here so what requires your presence here nerd" I asked him as he sat down on my bed.

"Well just checking how my friend is doing that's what friends do right"? He asked me.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said settling into my spinning chair.

"So how you getting along with this Spanish paper" Jesse asked as he spotted my paper out.

"No nerd I wasn't planning on doing it I just thought you was my dad so got it out" I said throwing the paper back to where it was before Jesse knocked on.

"So what does Beca Mitchell do when at her dorm then because she is such a rebel does she stalk my Facebook?" Jesse asked with those stupid dorky eyes staring into mine.

"Well Beca Mitchell definitely doesn't stalk your Facebook because you are a stupid dork and I don't want to read on how you went to a movie premier or what you think of the new star wars I do work on my mixes" I said pointing out my gear too him.

"Wow this is amazing Beca" Jesse said after he took all my equipment in "Is this what you give to Luke" He asked.

"Yes but that's not all I give him" I said teasing Jesse as his face dropped as he heard another Luke joke. "Im joking nerd but yeah mixies this is kinda my life its really the only thing I do and enjoy" I said

"Hey what about spending time with me" Jesse asked putting on that irresistible puppy face.

"Okay nerd mixing is one of two things I enjoy in life" I said I did enjoy being with Jesse it was true.

"Well you should tell me how it works then"

Jesse's POV

She popped the massive headphones on her head well I doubt they were massive they just looked massive on her she looked so cute and beautiful with them on.

"So I just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a soundtrack that blends them together" It was so great to here Beca talking about something she loves with a passion it was really great but the best thing was that she didn't even realise she was shouting I was tempted to tell her she was talking really loud but she sounded so cute. "So this is the new base line and this is matching up down beats" She said as she pointed out to her monitor and finally removed her headphones

"Oh god im talking really loud" She said actually smiling it was so rare but the perfect sight. "Erm that's me singing" Oh yes a chance to hear that voice again.

Beca's POV

He took the headphones from my hands I was really nervous I never get opinion's from my music I think its good it sounds good but it would mean so much more If it came from someone else I hoped to get that from Luke I only let him listen because he clearly knows his stuff but one thing Luke's a ass. As he listened he began to move his head up and down as if he was enjoying it please be true.

"This is really good"! He shouted I think he was just putting it on so I didn't feel embarrassed he was so sweet. "Now Im the one yelling right" He asked as I nodded my head to confirm it. "That is amazing Beca" there they were only 4 words that mean so much especially from him he said passing me back the headphones and putting them back into position.

"Thanks" I said brushing my hair it wasn't just thanks for that it was for many other things.

"So brought this over because I want you to watch the end of this movie and I can die a hero" He said getting the breakfast club out of his bag. So great Movication he had been teasing me about this a lot recently telling our very first movie would be the greatest movie of all time I put on a smile for him basically confirming I wanted to watch the movie. He went over to my bed with his laptop armed into his hand he then began to rearrange my bed with the pillows and things making sure he had it perfect he looked so adorable and recently i hadn't been embarrassed about my thoughts on Jesse because it was the truth obviously there was there was times I wanted to 'Bleach my brain' but he was just too adorable not to notice.

"You do have a habit of making yourself at home did you know that" I said to him as he finally got himself the perfect position.

"Yeah" He admitted calling me over and I stood up headed towards the bed as he got the film started and he flicked my light off great I was watching a movie with Jesse Morris on my bed inches away from each over in the dark ...

"The Breakfast club 1985 greatest ending to any movie ever this song launched simple minds in the US could of been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down idiot it perfectly sums up the movie its equally beautiful and sad"

"That is fascinating" I said im pretty sure he would of gone on for ever if I hadn't interrupted him but it was hilarious that he found himself a new level of nerd with his precious little movies.

"Right"?

"Tell me what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast" I said as I recognised the actor on screen I didn't really care about the answer to the question but I just wanted him talking about his passion again.

"Oh well like all misunderstood rebels he feeds on hypocrisy"

"Sure" I said wanting more dorkiness from him.

"And black coffee to help with his morning dumps"

"Your an idiot" I said smiling nobody has ever made me smile like he can.

"Its true im full of fun facts"

"You should tell other people they're fun"

The rest of the movie was full of you guessed it more fun facts by the running commentary that is Jesse Morris it was funny and adorable I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole time the best part was when his running commentary wasn't on he was mouthing those stupid lines god how had this nerd got to me.

"And a athlete and a basket case a princess and a criminal" I could faintly here the words as the movie was surely coming to an end soon but I was in a different world not taking my eyes off him the whole movie I couldn't resist the nerd.

"Does that answer your question sincerely yours the breakfast club" The voice from the movie droned out as Jesse fist bumped probably something to do with that stupid movie.

"Your missing the ending" oh crap he caught me staring well I hope not.

"Oh sorry" I said taking cover turning back to the screen but then I had to look back into those adorable puppy dog eyes and that face so I did but now it was him doing the staring both our eyes locked together holy shit he began to lean into me ready to kiss me I also leaned in also finally giving to my feelings to him but NO NO NO hit the breaks this just isn't right I cant do this I cant accommodate someone else Im not ready I don't think I will ever be. I clicked the pause button on Jesse's computer immediately regretting my choice my heart was telling me yes but my head said no I have always gone with my head I never thought I had a heart for 7 years until Jesse turned up but why couldn't I do what I wanted and kiss the god damn nerd!

"It was good im sure-" I said trying to forget about what just happened it was going to be so damn awkward now. I couldn't finish my sentence because the door flew open.

"Hello is Jesse in here I wouldn't believe what his weird magic friend said because he is an absolute pussay when it comes to girls" A voice said that I hadn't heard before I couldn't see them as they hadn't found the light switch oh wait they just did.. There stood I think there names was Bradley and Finley but Jesse calls him by his last name Mansell never met them before but for some reason they were in my dorm which was locked but then I saw Kimmy Jin and her friends behind them waiting to get in.

"Well this is cosy" Mansell said as his and Bradleys facial expressions were in complete shock like they had seen an alien invasion or something was Jesse really normally this shy around girls I couldn't imagine Jesse shy.

"And im out" He said shutting down his laptop and getting up from my bed to face everyone else "Lads Kimmy Jin a pleasure as always" He said now facing them then he turned back to me my heart sank he looked so upset and hurt by what happened what have I done! I thought as he Mansell and Bradley exited my dorm room.


	13. Twitter account

Hey everyone I have made a twitter account /Jeca88888 go and check it out for updates on the series and hopefully we can interact and talk thanks guys :)


	14. Formula Britain,Fighting and friendship

Jesse's POV

We shut the door behind Kimmy jin her weird friends and of course Beca what have I done Im an utter idiot the only girl who hasn't treated me like shit and I absolutely blew that out of the window god what must she think about me now there is know way our friendship can be saved after that surely.

"JESSE JESSE"! I wasn't even aware Bradley was trying to get my attention because of all the thoughts going through that stupid head of mine.

"Yes Brad" I say finally responding to him.

"Right lets get down to the point" Bradley said as we stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"The big point" Mansell added on also stopping.

"You haven't been spending a lot of time with us we have speculated with the other lads and we thought you had been with that magic weirdo but no you have been with that fucking hot chick outside your car on the first day" Bradley said and they sounded quite annoyed surely they wasn't mad at me for selling them out I had spent 14 years with most of these guys.

"Yeah I guess I have" I admitted.

"Therefore we are very proud" Mansell said I looked at them very confused at what the hell they were getting to here.

"Look mate you have been scared of girls since the first day of nursery or just your nerdy self and that's not good and well finally a you have the balls to go for a girl and to put the icing on the cake she is fucking hot mate" Bradley said as Mansell nodded in agreement.

"Nice ass great rack great body-" Mansell said before I decided to put a stop to this.

"Alright alright yeah she's extremely good looking I know" I said.

"So then how's it going with her then" Bradley asked rather intruded.

"Great until about 5 minutes ago" I said telling it them straight.

"Why what happened your dick to small" Bradley said as him and Mansell chuckled to themselves.

"No it doesn't matter were just friends" I said I thought about telling them what really happened but I would probably never hear the end of it from them.

"Oh friends well that's great you do want to be more or I might have to step in well Bradley will step in either way" Mansell said as I laughed Bradley had a great reputation of being a girlfriend stealer but I didn't need to worry if I couldn't get into Beca's walls Bradley didn't have a chance in hell.

"Yeah I do want to be more obviously I don't think you understand" I said I wanted to tell them how crazy I was about her.

"So how are you trying to woo her" Mansell said as they were probably going to give me a lecture on flirting.

"You know Juice pouches and Movies" I admitted to them causing them to burst out laughing.

"Typical Jesse Morris "Mansell said as I joined in with the laughing as we carried on walking.

"So how come guys came over anyways" I asked them finally realising it was a bit weird that they just showed up at Beca's dorm.

"Well we are coming Silverstone with you"! Bradley said oh jolly good this should be great.

* * *

I have never ever been so excited to race before this race being at Silverstone the home of British grand prix in f1 I couldn't wait to get out there I tick one of my dream boxes off but there was one problem she was still there in the back of my mind Beca Mitchell.

Beca's POV

So a Sunday afternoon normally time for sleeping but that was impossible all that was happening was me replying that Thursday night in my dorm over over and over again I just wanted to beat my self up over my stupid actions god why couldn't I be a normal teenage girl and kiss the boy!

I knew Jesse was racing this weekend he was so excited because it was Silverstone or something like that the home of britsh racing it has been around for so many years and he couldn't wait and he was also was extra adorable when he was excited so it was a win win for everyone. So for once I decided to make the effort for him for once and I would watch the race I knew it was on a small television channel but Jesse was obviously doing well to be getting on television. I turned on the channel to see straight away to see my brothers face well the back of it on the screen with an interviewer next to him.

"So Steven got time for a quick word" The interviewer asked then he turned around with those stupid sun glasses of his god I hated those.

"Yeah of course David" Steven replied

"So starting 2nd again you have done that every race this season so far your not much of a qualifier are you"? David asked

"No im not but there is no points for qualifying only for the race" Steven said smiling.

"And what about your rivalry with Harry Oakley its been great to watch can you see this rivalry continuing on into the future "? David asked again.

"Well we are two very talented drivers going for glory he might be an absolute wanker but he is fun to race against" I laughed as my Brother swore on television with no time for anybody to beep it.

"We do apologise for any language you may of just heard from Steven I think we have time for just one more interview I think his teammate is still available" David said beginning to run down the grid. Crap his teammate that's Jesse shit I was going to see him again the interviewer reached an car with a pit girl at the front holding up a sign reading 'Morris' Shit I could see the back of his head the man who was in my dorm 3 days ago with our lips inches from touching. There he was laughing and joking with Mansell and Bradley at the side of his car then the interviewer tapped him on the back ugh here we go.

"Jess can we have a word"

"Course man" He said as his dorky face came into view god he makes me smile just looking at him,

"So starting 10th today bit further back than you normally would be whats the problem is it with the car the track or something else"? David asked him.

"Im going to be honest it was me there has been some personal issues at home and it has been bugging me just in the back of my head but I've cleared my head and you know im ready to go today and expect to see me charging through" Holy crap he was basically talking about what happened to us on national television this was so weird I had a effect on him this just makes my heart break another reason to regret what happened in my dorm.

Steven's POV

A few minutes to go in this race I have never been so nervous for a race and trust me im never nervous Ice cool my first time at Silverstone it should of been here last year but I injured my leg on my bike I was gutted that was one of the only time John booth has ever spoken to me I was expecting for him to be furious but he wasn't he we had a calm chat for a few minutes haven't spoken to him since despite being the man who runs this team. But the main thing is im here this year and ready to take the fight to Oakley he is a utter knob after winning round 2 and 3 but I hit back in round 4 to level it up this race could change the season. Mine and Harry's eyes locked from our grid postions he did a little punching dance I just thought 'we will see Oakley we will see Oakley' I blanked out Oakley's mind games got my helmet on and jumped into the car its time to go!

Commentators POV

"So here we go the biggest race of this years Formula Britain WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP WE HAVE 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS AND WE LEAVE THE GRID IN SILVERSTONE! ITS A BRILLANT START FROM STEVEN MITCHELL HE SWEEPS ROUND THE OUTSIDE INTO TURN 1 AND AS WE HEAD INTO MAGGOTS AND BECKETSS MITCHELL LEADS FROM OAKLEY WITH MICHEAL FUN CLOSE BEHIND" Jack said

"Yeah we have got a spinner at the back I think it might have been Steve Howson but MITCHELL DEFENDS WELL INTO STOWE AS OAKLEY TRIED A MOVE but I think its yeah Jesse Morris defenitly had the best start he is up to 6th from 10th excellent stuff" David said

Lap 3/22

"Now the gap is under half a second between the leading pair as they cross the line to complete there second lap on to 3 now they head through copse then maggots and beckets' SLIGHT SNAP OF OVERSTEER ON THE WAY OUT OF BECKETESS FROM MITCHELL THIS GIVES OAKLEY A BRILLANT OPPURTIOUNTY TO SET A MOVE UP ON THE HANGER STRAIGHT HE MOVES TO THE INSIDE MITCHELL GOES TO DEFEND BUT HE IS ON THE GRASS STEVEN MITCHELL HAS FORCED HARRY OAKLEY ONTO THE GRASS HE HAS LOST SO MUCH TIME NOW HE IS BACK INTO THE CLUTCHES OF HIS TEAMATE MICHEAL FUN WHATS YOUR VIEW ON THIS DAVID" Jack said

"Yeah Harry gets a much better run but that was super aggressive from Mitchell something we never normally see there" David said

"BUT NOW ONBOARD WITH JESSE MORRIS HE IS DOWN THE INSIDE I THINK THAT IS DANNY WEBBER INTO THE VALE SECTION SWEET LITTLE MOVE FROM JESSE HE IS UP INTO 5TH POSTION NOW"

Lap 7/22

"So Jesse Morris has been stuck behind Richie Allen for a good few laps now normally the master of overtakes here but NOW HE IS VERY CLOSE UP BEHIND THROUGH BRIDGE VERY TIGHT SURLEY NO WAY HE CAN GET PAST HE BUT HE GOES FOR IT DOWN THE INSIDE INTO PRIORY ABSOULTLEY AMAZING MOVE TOP DRAW but now if you just see in the background as Jesse Morris moves onto his 8th lap rather dark clouds forming in the background rain could be on the way"

Lap 12/22

"Yes so it is definitely time for the drivers to come in and get changed onto AS YES MICHEAL ITELA confirms that with a spin into the gravel there shouldn't be any need for a safety car but now the two leaders have come into the pit lane Harry Oakley got the gap to under a second as they pit for the wet rain tyres AND THEY HAVE CRASHED INTO THE PIT LANE HARRY OAKLEY HAS HIT THE BACK OF STEVEN MITCHELL IN THE PIT LANE MITCHELL PULLS TO THE SIDE AS HIS CAR IS DAMAGED HARRY OAKLEY WHO CARRIED TO MUCH SPEED INTO THE PITS ONLY HAS FRONT WING DAMAGE HE WILL NEED TO GET THAT NOSED CHANGED OR COULD IT OF BEEN MITCHELL GOING TO SLOW IM SURE THE STEWARDS WILL BE HAVING A LOOK AT THAT AS THE TWO TITLE CONTENDERS HAVE CRASHED HERE AT SILVERSTONE STEVEN MITCHELL IS OUT OF THE RACE"!

Lap 18/22

"So with all cars now on the wet tyres it has been clear that Jesse Morris has clear talent in these conditions he is in 4th position lapping a second quicker than the leader Harry Oakley who is still leading despite that crash with main championship rival Steven Mitchell witch the stewards will be looking at after this race BUT JESSE IS NOW SIZING HIMSELF UP FOR A MOVE TO THE PODIUM ON ALFIE PARKER HERE HE GOES SWOOPS ROUND THE OUTSIDE AND HE TAKES 3RD POSTION.

Lap 22/22

"ROUND THE FINAL CORNER HARRY OAKLEY WINS IN SILVERSTONE A CONTREVIRSAL VICTORY BUT STILL A VICTORY THAT SEES HIM NOW LEAD THE CHAMPIONSHIP BY 25 POINTS THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD FOR STEVEN MITCHELL TO MAKE UP MICHEAL FUN FINISHES SECOND BUT JESSE MORRIS WAS ON HIS TAIL RIGHT AT THE LINE 1 MORE LAP AND HE WOULD OF HAD HIM BUT IM SURE JESSE WILL TAKE A PODIUM HERE WITH BOTH HANDS"

Stevens POV

Im not going to lie I was absolutely furious he clearly smashed into the back off me I hit the pit lane at the right time hit the limiter at the right time and he crashed into the back off me because I squeezed him on the grass on lap 3 racing is supposed to be for professionals not idiots who come around for a joke who does this guy think he is. I saw him coming down the stairs champagne in one hand winners trophy in the other going over to his stupid friends.

"Hey asshole" I said as he was in celebration with his friends and then he turned me and shot me the dirtiest look in the world as an 'oooo' sound came from his mates male and female.

"Well you see mate that is just plain rude now what do you fucking want" He said passing his trophy and champagne to the blonde haired girl next to him who was tugging on his arm then he came square up to my face.

"Well I want to talk about what happened right here in pit lane" I said pointing to the ground we were stood on.

"Talk away" He said as one of the girls passed him a champagne glass.

"You driving straight into the back off my car on purpose man we come here to race not to go around killing other people this is racing not the demolition derby I said as I realised most of the paddock media, mechanics and fans had all gathered around mine and Harry's stare off.

"Killing anyone I don't remember you dying you are still fucking here although it is quite hard to see you sometimes" He said as his friends starting to laugh from behind us my family had quite a reputation for being quite small so there was nothing I could argue with but this guy is just a total dick.

"But that's the thing what if somebody was killed what if next time you run into the back of me high speed on purpose just because you are annoyed ey" I said our faces still very close together.

"On purpose are you blind or something on that's it you didn't have your booster seat to see the mirrors" Harry said as the laughter came back again I have hade enough of this arsehole.

"Fuck off dickhead" I said turning my back to him and walking away then I heard to call.

"What did you just say" He said clearly taking some offence somehow as I turned back towards him.

"I said you were a-" And that is when I felt his fist in my face.

Jesse's POV

I have never been so happy with a race in my career of single seated racing especially here today at this track just made it that little extra special.

Me and Michael Fun who finished 2nd walked down the steps from the podium to the paddock we were just discussing our races when we noticed a huge pile of people.

"I mean man you were just so quick in the rain and-" Michael said but I had to interrupt when I saw who was in the centre of the crowd of people.

"Hang on what's going on here" I said as me and Michael began to jog around the circle and put our trophies down.

"I said you were a-" I heard Steven say but then Harrys fist threw into his face and Steven fell to the floor right no times for fear now Morris I need to stick up for my friends no matter even if it was the man who bullied me for the past 5 years I had to step up to.

I ran into the centre between them as it looked like Harry was about to kick Steven who was now on the floor.

"Hey man leave him alone" I said putting my hand on his chest bassicly trying to keep distance between Harry and Steven who there were now people attending to him on the floor. Harry just looked at the hand on his chest in disgust then looked up back to me and this is when I knew I was in trouble.

"Get out off the way Morris" Harry said punching me in the cheek as I fell to my knees next to Steven I rubbed my hand over the cheek with blood all over it.

"Aww what you going to do Morris get your dad oh wait you don't even fucking have one" He said as he and his evil friends began to laugh.

All of a sudden 5 years worth of anger and hatred built up and I don't know what overcome me as I stepped up and punched Harry in the face he also then fell back I also flew back also In complete and utter shock I have never ever hit someone in the face before it felt good and especially the fact I hate the person I have hated more than anyone in my entire life.

* * *

Beca's POV

Well that was 100% not what I expected when I turned on the race today my brother some dick named Harry and my best friend all in a punch up well best friend that what I am here to salvage stood outside the university car park in the pouring rain for two hours with the only umbrella I owned (it was black obviously) waiting for him to get our friendship back on track .

After two and a half hours and with darkness setting that stupid red mini pulled up my face lit up when I saw who was driving the car. Mansell and Bradley stepped out of the red mini and walked away to the right hand path I knew Jesse would have to come to the left because that is the way his dorm is I remembering him telling me on Monday or Tuesday yeah it was Tuesday. I saw him get out of his silly little mini holding the trophy he held in his hand that he lifted on the podium only a few hours ago. He locked his car don't know why he would lock it I mean who would steal that its like 40 years old. Once his car was locked he looked up into my eyes.

Jesse's POV

As I locked the car after lets say an eventful day I looked up there she was Beca Mitchell with an umbrella that just made her cuteness level rise.

"Hey nerd she said as I walked up close to her okay this was a good start not awkward so far.

"Erm hey what are you doing here" I asked it was kinda true and she looked like she was here for ages.

"I just wanted to see the tiger before anybody else" Oh my god she just called me tiger my life is complete but why?

"Erm im not following" I replied.

"I watched your race you idiot" She said oh god she did so she must of saw the fight that's why she called me tiger.

"Oh yeah what did you think"? I asked excited by what she thought

"Yeah it was good well done by the way you did great" She said gesturing down to my trophy.

"Thanks but did Beca Mitchell just congratulate someone this is not good for your baddass rep" I said smiling.

"Yeah but if you ever tell anyone you will get a punch to the face and it definitely will be harder than the one you got" She said checking at the scar on my cheek left from Harry's punch. "Yeah I've definitely left worse" She said as she stopped looking at it.

"Oh yeah really" I said highly doubting it.

"Yeah I took a lot of boxing kick boxing and many many other things undefeated I whooped ass I could show you some videos of me knocking out Swinton's under 18's champ in under 20 seconds" Yeah she gets more fascinating by the second.

"You do know you have told me all this before but no I would love to some other time though but you have gave me a very good idea we are watching fight club tonight can our movication continue"? I asked begging the world for yes.

"Of course Nerd" She said as we walked back to her dorm both under her umbrella back to the way were like the Breakfast club incident never happened.


	15. Is it over ?

Beca's POV

"Fat Amy" Aubrey said calling her over.

"Yes sir" Amy said

"You'll solo"

"Yes Yes!" Fat Amy said celebrating her chance to solo. The reasons I turned down a chance to solo firstly and clearly the most obvious was the song itself I had obviously heard of it before because obviously I knew my music extremely well but it was so old and so so terrible as I told Aubrey and then she gave me the typical 'Alt girl' and all other things so not for the first time I was tempted to put Aubrey on her ass.

"Right guys don't leave yet" Aubrey said as all the girls including me were just about to head for the exit.

"Right well I've finally sorted out a performance for us to replace our fall mix failure" Aubrey said as there was a few smiles from around the room I was annoyed the fact we have to perform that stupid song in public.

"Unfortunately it is slightly unknown and we need to get the message out there" Chloe said oh great where is this going ...

"So our performance is on the day of Halloween so tomorrow we will be dressing up in Halloween outfits going to all sorts of dorms making sure we attract an audience for our performance" Aubrey said. No really no Halloween in costumes Beca Mitchell doesn't go anywhere near that.

"Don't worry Beca I got you a costume more for you" Chloe said clearly understanding the pain I was in and how much I really didn't want to do this.

"Thanks" I said giving Chloe the weakest of smiles.

"Okay your costumes and outfits are in here pick them up and we will meet here tomorrow at 9 o'clock your free to go" Aubrey said as I picked up the plastic bag that said 'Beca' and left immediately.

* * *

As I arrived back at my dorm I searched around to see no sign of my mysterious roommate Kimmy Jin so I had time to see what this stupid thing in the plastic bag. I opened the bag there was just a red jacket it was a bit weird but you know that was okay I could live with that but then I found what was a bit further down ... A bow and arrow and some fairy wings... Fairy wings no no no no not a chance In hell I was wearing this and what was the fucking bow and arrow for seriously what was I looking at here.

As I studied the fairy wings there was a knock on the door shit.

"Becaw" "Becaw" Obviously it was him but shit where do I put the clothes.

"Erm erm Jesse don't come in im getting changed" I said lying looking around the room for somewhere to put this crap.

"No your not I know you too well Mitchell" Jesse said as he began to open the door and I just threw the bow and arrow and those ridiculous fairy wings as Jesse walked in and oh my ...

Jesse stood there right in front of me in a dark blue suit with a black bow tie and brown shoes. He looked so so gorgeous and handsome god how could a nerd be so hot and this time there was not 1% regret in saying that. I knew I was staring at him and he was trying to say something to me but I was lost in my own little world.

"Bec" Bec" Bec" he said as I finally came back to life dreaming about Jesse's strong arms draped around my waist.

"Yeah sorry" I said finally coming back to life.

"Are you drunk or something" Jesse scanning me as I began to go red thinking of an excuse.

"No no just very tired nerd Aubrey was her usual moody self today wanted to break her legs again ..." I admitted to Jesse as I sat down but Jesse remained stood up not wanting to crease his suit why was he wearing that anyway

"Oh why what happened this time" Jesse asked.

"You know im an alt girl all the usual stuff" I said turning on my computer getting ready to some mixes not some papers.

"But you are an alt girl" Jesse said as I bit my lip and threw the nearest pillow at him at full force but he just about managed to doge it as the pillow hit the dorm room door.

"Oi watch out or it will be your legs that will be broken" I said as Jesse began to laugh.

"So speaking of throwing what was that you were throwing across the room across the room just when I walked in" Oh shit damn I started to go red again.

"Oh nothing I side" I said smiling thankfully Jesse didn't notice.

"Oh there we go again women and the word nothing" Jesse said as I started to laugh remembering last time when he was going on about the word 'nothing'

"Oh well enough of me what are you doing in that looking so ho- smart" I said going red for the 3rd time but thankfully the nerd didn't notice what I said well nearly said.

"Well I have a meeting about the little incident" Oh great here we go again Jesse Morris and his 'Little incident' or more simply known as the punch up at Silverstone last weekend Jesse now thinks he is some form of fucking celebrity just because it got a small mention in most of the newspapers up and down the country got the front page of Oldham university so everyone now knows who he is me and him would be walking out on the quad hearing comments like 'Oh look there's the cute racing driver' or 'The hot one from the paper' Jesse was loving the attention taking it in his stride like something Jesse Morris would do. I will never forget well Jesse will certainly never forget when a girl asked him for an autograph and Jesse ran around screaming like a little kid and wouldn't stop talking about it for 30 minutes straight what a nerd ...

"Oh here we go more of you and this incident why do you have to dress smart for a meeting anyways" I asked it was true it was only a meeting ..

"Well its not any meeting members of the FIA will be there" Jesse replied.

"FI who" ?

"They are like the government of Formula 1 they call the shots and some of the bosses of Formula Britain are going to be there also I have know idea what it is about" He said wearing that stupid cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh great a room full of ultra nerds talking about nerdy cars" I said groaning.

"Oh holy Mary sweet Jesus and Joseph" Jesse said checking the time on his phone.

"Seriously who says that dude" I said laughing at his stupid reaction to the time.

"No time I have got to bounce shorty see you later"! Jesse said turning towards the door.

"Go and get them tiger"! I said as he walked out of the door. I have been calling him that ever since the fight it was just so un Beca Mitchell like god what does this nerd do to me!

* * *

Steven's POV

I knew this was serious when I got the email and the list of the people in this meeting we could be some serious shit i knew i hadn't done anything wrong but Jesse and Harry could be in a world of shit not like i cared about Harry in fact i hope he breaks his neck in a crash this is where this rivalry has got to now. But Jesse on the other hand was a real nice guy i would probably consider him a great friend well actullay he is a great friend when he stuck up for me at the last race and especially the fact it was Harry a person who had bullied him in his earlier life. So Jesse Morris after only a few months I realised that you wouldn't meet a nicer person on this planet.

And there he was running towards me with a huge grin on a face I don't think he had a clue what was going on but at least he remembered the suit ...

"Alright man hows it going" Jesse said approaching me and then taking me In to a 'Man hug'

"Alright Jess calm down im not the second coming of Christ" I said as Jesse realised me from a hug.

"Yeah but isn't this exciting we are going up in the world"! He said looking extremely excited. yep he definitely didn't know what was about to happen I hate to break it to him.

"Jess you do know this isn't going to go well" I said as his facial expressions changed dramatically.

"Wait what do you m-" He said stopping short over my shoulder. I turned around to see one Harry Oakley his scare very obvious he looked like he was about to kill someone like if a Ak 47 out now I really wouldn't be surprised.

"Jesse Morris Steven Mitchell and Harry Oakley please will you come this way" A man holding a clip chart opening a door for us opened a door for all 3 of us to enter as the door was shut behind us with me in-between Jesse and Harry.

"Right then please take a seat in here today" After explaining who was in the room on the email we was sent as I recognised most of them off the tele in the f1 racers.

"Right and we have one member here today partly because we thought he would still be partying after claiming possibly the greatest achievement of motorsport history everyone welcome now 3 time formula 1 world title Michael Schumacher" My heart stopped Michael Schumacher had just walked in the room this guy who won Ferraris 1st title in 21 years just 2 weeks ago he was my idol Jesse's reaction was much the same as mine probably as he looked like he was about to faint.

"Now obviously you know him as a legend and all but today he is here as the grand prix drivers association" The man with his clipboard said bearly taking it but Harry didn't even look slightly interested.

"Right with that out of the way let this meeting begin"

* * *

Jesse's POV

The meeting went on and on and on wouldn't stop reviewing evidence and all kinds of things from that day at Silverstone and how much a of a disgrace we were to the world of motorsport I wasn't expecting this and having Michael Schumacher in the meeting making all kind of notes he didn't say one word sat there in the corner just focusing on us much like John booth.

"Look we have come to a decision to fine you each 4,000 pounds for your actions that Silverstone weekend a failure to pay by two weeks will result from a suspension from racing" Jeffery the man with the clipboard said. Oh shit no no no.

"You are now free to leave" Jeffrey said as we turned to exit but then a voice a woke the room.

"Look boys I see a lot of talent in the three of you yes I do watch Harry you have so much raw speed you are possibly the most naturally talented young racer in my 6 years of scouting young talent don't give up this sport for other things if you focus you can be the greatest thing this sport has ever seen" Schumacher said I was just shocked that he spoke I was still in shock that he actually comes to these places.

"Steven you have the best brain of a young racing driver I have seen you could walk into Formula 1 right now at a lower team there isn't a thing you don't know about this sport and not to mention how fast you are" Schumacher said Steven looked shocked Steven Mitchell is never shocked but I knew how much Schumacher meant to him.

"And Jesse your overtakes are out of this world you could be the next Senna in terms of overtake but with your speed it isn't up there with Harry and Steven but you have the potential be you just need to find something and you will become a great so all of you don't let me down" Schumacher said he was speaking like he knows us what is this but it was too late the German had left the room.

* * *

Despite what Schumacher said comparing me to my idol Aryton Senna it couldn't make up for what just happened 4,000 pounds 4,000 fucking pounds I don't have a spare 4,000 pounds just lying around!

Stevens POV

I came out the bulding into the car park and HOLY SHIT I really did not expect that Michael Schumacher Michael fucking Schumacher was just in a meeting with me despite that 4,000 pound fine that meeting was amazing he was parsing me and everything and What the fuck is Jesse doing!

Jesse was there smashing his head of his 1960's mini (god I love that car) what was wrong with him.

"Jess man stop what are you doing man" I said putting my hand on his shoulder as he turned to face me he looked on the verge of tears

"Hey what's up you not like Michael Schumacher or something" I said smiling at him but he refused to smile god was he turning into my sister or something!

"Is it the fine its only 4,000 pounds" I said but I could tell that was a mistake as he gave me a look like I had just shot his mother.

"Only 4,000 pounds only 4,000 pounds look mate I have been in the shit ever since I started my career I live in a poor family in a poor house and my mum gathered every single penny she had to get me where I am today 4,000 pounds is a million quid to you my career is fucking over man"! Jesse said slamming his head back on the car.

"Erm im sorry man I didn't know" I said apologising damn his career really could be over I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I pulled up into the campus car park unlike last time there was no Beca Mitchell there waiting for me. But not even Beca Mitchell could even make this situation any better and that is saying something.

I walked into mine and Benji's dorm to see Benji performing a magic trick for his friend from home Adam he comes round to visit every once a while and I don't tend to find the unpopular kids annoying but trust me Adam hetpurn takes a step to far and he is definitely bottom of the list of the people I want to see right now.

"Hey Jess man whats up" Benji said taking his blindfold off immediately seeing I wasn't best pleased.

"Not right now Benj" I said picking up some shorts and a t shirt to go and get changed in our extremely tiny bathroom.

"Oh I understand bad day with Beca" Benji said as I exited the compact bathroom.

"No Benji although I would rather it be a bad day with Beca after what has just happened" I said hitting my pillows.

"Damn must of been bad then Ill let you be" Benji said turning back to Adam. He was such a great mate Benji but I couldn't hide the fact that my career as a racing driver was all but over.

* * *

Beca's POV

I woke up from my bed in just my underwear god it was so warm for winter I quickly reached over to night stand to reach for my phone to check Jesse's good morning text or sometimes it was a dorky snapchat I preferred the snapchats his smile was just a great way to start my day. I popped over to my phone and no messages what so ever no snapchat not even that one time when he tagged me in some facebook post about how greats mornings could be he loved winding me up about not being a morning person.

But nothing this was worrying Jesse always texts me what if something happened to him oh god was I becoming worried about him no surely not. I texted him and still no reply absolutely nothing I tried calling no nothing again I called him like every 5 minutes I was tempted to go over but I couldn't be bothered to get off my lazy ass.

But then after 30 minutes with still no reply a knock came from the door oh for god sake Morris visiting me in the morning now. I quickly jumped off my bed to pop on some boy shorts and the petrol head top and I opened the door and it wasn't the person I had expected to see.

"Well she is alive then" Said Amy as I opened the door to see her in a fairy costume shit I forgot again ...

"Oh shit I totally forgot" I said inviting Amy into my room as her wings brushed the doorway as she entered.

"So is this the bed where the males of Oldham university line up to get some Beca Mitchell action" Amy said crashing on to my bed.

"Dude no im not Stacie" I replied.

"But I always do here a bunch of frat boys talking about the hot girl down at the station" Amy said winking.

"What seriously"! I said a little shocked it was the first I had heard of this.

"Yeah there not bad I can get you there numbers if you want" Amy said.

"No no definitely no" I said turning Amy's offer down rather quickly.

"So then we are apparently fairy buddies today but I heard your costume is a little less noticeable for your rebellious reasons but whatever Beca Mitchell wears she will be hot enough for dem frat boys" Amy said

"Oi shut up" I replied giving her a light dig in the arm. I went and got changed and left my dorm as me and Amy 'got out there'.

* * *

After I slowly pulled the arrow from the guys his face was priceless as Amy finished giving information with a bit of it being sung we shut the door behind us and we just began to laugh.

"Oh wow did you see his face" Amy said falling into a wall she was laughing that hard.

"Yeah it was hilarious but how the hell did you keep a straight face in all of that your a expert" I said laughing but not quite as hard as my favourite Aussie.

"I know tell me about it right but I think me and you should go to Australia we would be the sexy beasts of the jungle men begging for us on the floor" Amy said as we stopped in front of our second to last dorm.

"Yeah sounds like a plan" I said sarcastically.

With only two dorms to go I actually had a great time me and Amy would go up to every dorm talk a little about our Halloween mixer and then I would shoot my bow and arrow at the crotch area if it was a male then me and Amy would taking turns Seductively pulling the arrow away I honestly had a great time.

Thank god It wasn't my turn for the seductive pull because the guy at room 332 was one of Luke's many friends down at the booth but this guy was in there more frequent than others he was called Marcus he and Luke looked to have pretty in tense conversations over music while me and Jesse stacked for eternity.

I gave my traditional wink and headed to next dorm but there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Erm its Beca right Luke's extremely hot itern" Marcus said turning towards me.

"Is that what im known as by every one now" I said I mean it is true im not a sex object why does everyone seem to think im so attractive I try and hide my self away from all of that with that 'dark makeup and scary earspike'.

"Well im running a party on Halloween like for most of the older students and I would like you to DJ it" Marcus said HOLY FUCK DID HE JUST SAY THAT !

"Wait what what I don't understand how do you know I DJ" I said still totally confused by the whole situation I have never shared my mixes to anyone expect Jesse.

"Well my girlfriend's dorm is the dorm next to yours and once your music got left on a playlist like really loud I was impressed" I blushed slightly as once again someone was impressed with my work.

"Well take my number and call me whenever you can confirm it a bit more and we will talk about what music you will be playing etc" Marcus said as I took a small sheet of paper with his number written down and I took it off him.

"Thanks I will" I said walking off and back to Amy

"Hey shorty got some meat back there or something what about Jesse" Amy said as I rolled my eyes at another Jesse comment.

"No im going to be a DJ at some Halloween party and for the 68th time today me and Jesse are very much just friends" I said as we stopped at door 334 and knocked on the door.

"Oh 1 more time it would be 69th eyyyyy cheeky" She said winking.

"Well done smartass" I said replying to Amy's rather sexual joke.

"Come on this ones not in looks like were done" Amy said walking away nearly hitting a couple In the face with her wings.

"Well we can try one last time in a different way" I said taking the bow and arrow and shooting it at the door but at that moment it opened and there was Jesse and I hit probably the most perfect shot all day landing perfectly and Jesse's - you know I blushed looking down at where it hit and we both looked back up and mine and Jesse's eyes met and this time it was him who gave the eyebrow raise then Amy came out with the worst sentence at the worst time.

"Beca isn't it your turn to do the seductive penis pull"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I was going to put this chapter and the next chapter together but im a lazy ass so here you but the next chapter will definitely be the Halloween chapter with Beca Benji and Jesse so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ps please review it really helps :)**


	16. Back on form

Jesse's POV

"Beca isn't it your turn to do the seductive penis pull" Amy said what the fuck was she on about Beca blushed so hard it was so cute and made me smile for the first time since that meeting.

"Amy what even is that"! Beca said running her hands through her hair it was a beautiful site when Beca Mitchell ran her hands through her hair the site of her I had already cheered my mood up.

"You know damn right what it is Mitchell maybe you can show Jesse what it means" Amy said raising her eyebrows to the small DJ.

"Dude no"! Beca said turning to the Aussie.

"Rules are the Rules Beca" Amy said.

"Fine" Said Beca as she groaned then turned to face me.

"Sorry about this Jesse" Beca said as she squatted down as I was confused as what was going on.

"Cough not sorry cough cough" Amy said as Beca turned to Amy and gave her a plain look that she always gives me in when I did something embarrassing in public I figured out from questioning Beca about what each of her looks me the plain means 'Seriously dude'.

Then Beca bit her lip and slowly began to pull the arrow from my crotch area and it was right on top of right on top of yeah you know... She carefully pulled it off very slowly looking up to me without making any kind of awkward contact.

The sexual tension was really there I could seriously feel it Beca was as red as blood from Jack the Rippers victims as she slid the arrow back into her bow as we started into each overs eyes for a few moments but thankfully Amy broke the silence or rather not...

"Damn the tension between is as high as my brother is on Saturday nights ps he smokes a lot of weed" Amy said as me and Beca awkwardly started to nod our heads at the Australian.

"Anyway im going to leave you two to it im out of here im going to see bu- Bumblebee out of the transformers have a nice time bitches" Amy said walking off leaving me and Beca stood at the door.

"Hey" She said biting her lip.

"Hey" I replied not knowing what to say really despite it being happy to see her perfect face again I was still in tatters after the meeting.

"So whats wrong with you no stupid snapchats no running past my dorm singing a stupidly" Beca said listing some of the things I do on a daily basis to wind her up.

"You know you love my singing" I say starting to cheer up some more.

"No" She said brushing her hair to the side of her face "Seriously Jesse what's wrong" She said as I sighed and finally decided to give in to the earspike girl.

"Come in then welcome to the nerdfest" I said opening the door for her as we entered mine and Benji's room as I saw a smile appear as she took in all the nerdy posters of cars, Star wars and many other movies on my side.

"Wow this definitely the worlds most nerdish room you guys should make into a museum actually no not Benji's side he isn't a nerd" Beca said looking at Benji who was smiling with his friend Adam nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" I replied even though Benji was just as much as a nerd as me and he had gone extremely red now.

"Wow t- t- thanks Beca the good looking girls are never nice to me" Benji said completely read with Beca also now blushing at Benji's comment he wasn't lying though.

"Wow Benji thanks your too kind" Beca said brushing her hair again god that thing kills me.

"So nerd what's wrong with you then" Beca said turning to me calming down her blushing.

I sighed and was about to begin but Benji beat me to it.

"He has been in a mood well I guess he has a reason too" Benji said putting a paper down he had been working on.

"Why what's wrong Jesse" Beca said actually sounding a little concerned surely not I just hid my head into the pillows still annoyed by the situation.

"Well he has been fined 4,000 pounds so his racing career is probably going to be over" Benji said saying it in a joyful way though.

"Well that's a great way of putting it" I said to Benji.

"I was just trying to add some happiness to the situation" Benji replied.

"True thanks man" I said falling back into the pillows but coming straight back up.

"Wait I don't understand why what happened" Beca said to me.

"The Silverstone fight thing" I said.

"Wow erm Jesse im really sorry" It might not of been much but from Beca Mitchell it meant the world.

"Thanks Beca" I said giving her a smile while she smiled back it was such a beautiful smile that's why I try and make her laugh so much but she is so damn good at fighting it.

"So it doesn't seem right you Mr happy dorky Morris being all down and sulky so I an idea of something that will cheer you up" Beca said really Beca Mitchell cheering me up well she does that all the time but she doesn't even try so I wonder what it is like when she does...

"And that is"? I asked her.

"A Star Wars marathon im pretty sure with all the posters merchandise and the fact you would probably marry movies Jesse im sure there is all however many star wars there is" Beca said as Benji lept of his feet like a leopard

"No way Beca Mitchell actually wants to watch a movie but not just a movie but a movie marathon this is amazing are you high or some shit have you been with Amy's brother" I said as Beca began to laugh I started to become back to my normal self forgetting about the meeting for just a few moments.

"No perfectly normal Beca but if you do tell anyone about this Morris I will leave you with a bruise much worse than that one" Beca said pointing to wear Harry hit me at Silverstone.

"Well im already set Jesse can I get your popcorn out im pretty sure you will want some after going so many days without it" Benji said already inserting a new hope.

"Yeah go on then Beca you want some" I ask the beautiful girl across the room.

"I would as long as you don't get it all on my nose like the last time" Beca said I laughed at her comment remembering that funny time we first ate popcorn together on the quad as Benji brought the popcorn over.

We all got comfortable on Benji's bed me in the middle Benji to my right Beca to my left our legs brushing one another's as the new hope began.

* * *

Beca's POV

So ever since that day when I found out about Jesse's bad news and how heartbroken he was it wasn't just his heart that broke I felt genuinely sorry for my best friend and that never happens. I spent every single night with him his room or mine watching movies then heading back to Kimmy Jin or seeing him watching him going back to the nerdsum as I like to call it but I did really enjoy 'Movication' Jesse's commentary's and god when I found out he gave reviews and ratings for everything he has ever watched god I laughed so hard what a weirdo.

The problem came though when 2 days before Halloween when we just finished Shawshank Redemption.

"Wow" I said that was all I really had to say on that ending honestly who saw that coming I was starting to believe Jesse was right endings were the best part (Not like I would ever tell him though).

"Is it me or was Beca Mitchell actually impressed by a ending" Jesse said turning to face me with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"No nerd I was just relived it was over" I said failing to cover up the fact I was lying.

"Shut up earspike you loved it and you know it" Jesse said replying.

"In your dreams nerd" I said taking a sip of my 4th juice pouch of night all given to me by Jesse obviously.

"So" Benji said turning around from his chair with his ultra nerdy star wars cape on. Having Benji here was weird all movications since was just me and Jesse but with Benji here the banter didn't flow as freely as it normally would between me and movie boy I didn't mind Benji though he was alright for a nerd.

"Can I ask Beca now please Jesse please please" Benji said as I frowned as I was not to sure what was going on.

"Fine god im not your mother" Jesse said as I was intrigued as to what Benji was going to ask me.

"So me and Jesse have been meant to be going out for trick or treating for Halloween so I was wondering-" Benji said as I was so so close to bursting out laughing I mean trick or treating even nerds stop doing that at the age of like 10 maximum but then I realised what was going to come next no Benji please don't ask me the question I think your going to ask

"If you want to come with me and Jesse like" Benji said. Oh fuck he just asked the damn question oh shit fuck what do I say I really really do not want to go going to peoples dorms was enough none Beca Mitchell like things but going round like little kids asking for sweets but then I looked into those irresistible puppy dog eyes for god sake Jesse.

"Erm erm yeah of course I would love to be there" I replied.

Later that night sat in bed with just the sound of the breeze through the windows in this heat it hit me Oh great I just booked my Halloween up running around with nerds but oh shit. I already had my Saturday booked up the performance that wouldn't of got in the way anyway but what would was the party I had to DJ for god just like my height my memory was obviously very short I completely forgot about my phone call the other night with Marcus arranging what times 7:30 all the way to 2 in the morning as much as I enjoy the time I spend with Jesse and even Benji I couldn't miss probably biggest moment of my career so far performing in front of a crowd how was I going to tell team nerd.

* * *

The next day at the station I saw the guy I secretly had a tiny winy crush on getting an early start to work.

"Hey" he said as I entered the room putting my bag down.

"Hey" I replied as I set about the routine we do every day stacking.

"You still recovering from last nights ending" He said as I picked up the very first CD of the day.

"Surprisingly not dork" I said raising the eyebrow.

"Oh you have no fun do you well ill have to introduce you to it on Halloween" Jesse said. Oh great here we go how was I going to play this.

"Erm yeah Jesse about that erm I have a thing on Halloween" I said damn I could of done that a little better.

"Oh yeah let me guess got a date with Luke in your bikini" He said putting a stupid voice and laughing damn he didn't think I was serious.

"No Jesse im being serious im getting to DJ at a party I cant miss it it will really do me good if I get more feedback of other people on my music.

"Oh oh right I understand well you go there kick ass you deserve it me and Benji will go it alone" He said with not a hint of sadness in his voice I didn't expect that as I gave him a super long frown

"What did you think was going to happen I would be drowning in tears because the supercool Beca Mitchell wont be coming trick or treating with me" Jesse said god he was back on his usual form after that meeting.

"Shut it weirdo".

 **AN: Hello and once again I haven't done the chapter that has been promised its because I have been very busy recently and I really just needed to get a chapter out to you guys so next time 1 billon percent will be the Halloween chapter but it wont be coming next weekend as I am going to watch some actual racing for the Formula British grand prix at Silverstone where obviously the fight happens this story so I will update as soon as possible. But remember to review it really helps me :)**


	17. Halloween Part 1

Beca's POV

As usual and annoyingly Jesse was right as always telling Benji would be a lot harder than telling Jesse himself...

I was sat on the quad with my headphones plugged into my I mac nicely relaxed after a music theory class working on mixes for the gig on Halloween but obv ously it was interrupted.

"Jesse I thought you had-"I said turning to the tap on my left shoulder revealing not Jesse...

"Oh your not Jesse" I said smiling taking a sip from the juice pouch that Jesse left in the corridor outside my dorm god what a dork.

"No erm im definitely your plain old Benji" He said returning the smile.

"So what brings you to grass world" I said taking another sip.

"Well I have a free hour so I thought I would get a breath of erm some fresh air and I saw you erm here working on that cool things of yours" He said pointing to my I mac sounding a little nervous for some unknown reason.

"Oh right come and sit down Benji" I said offering up the space up next to me.

"Oh erm wow okay Beca" He said clearly sounded excited by just siting next to me it brought a smile to my face.

"So Jesse tells me you pretty good at this mixing thingy" Benji said

"Yeah well at least I think so but what other things does Jesse say about me"? I asked quite intruged.

""Well that's for me to know and you to find out" Benji said tapping the side of his nose as I smiled at Benji's loyalty to his friend.

"So what are you wearing for Halloween Jesse Jesse wont tell me its a surprise im super super super excited im wearing actually you you tell me what you are wearing"! Benji said sounding more excited than my sister Morgan on her 3rd Christmas god I still remember that day.

"Erm Benji about that" I said trying to address the elephant in the room and how I felt so bad as how I was about to break Benji's heart as he said before he was "Super super super excited" god cringe.

"Oh you cant get a costume its okay my Auntie pam has one too many costumes what would you like infect ill get you a list" Benji said pulling his phone out of his pocket god this was so much harder than telling Jesse.

"Benji I cant come to Halloween with you and Jesse " I said putting it straight out there to him as his facial expression dramatically changed.

"I have this gig to DJ and is like super important to me I really did want to come im sorry Benji" I said giving my reasoning as surely no that wasn't a tear coming down from his eyes oh god what have I done.

"Erm Dave Dave is that you" Benji said waving to a person who clearly wasn't real as Benji picked is bag and ran off oh poor Benji.

* * *

Great Halloween a day of two halves the second half was promising going to do a gig for 6 hours and I had so many of my mixes prepared it was on real then after I could stuff my self with Chocolate then earn my self a well earned sleep.

But the first half Bella's performance great.

And then again I was late again as I was half running as I really couldn't do with an Aubrey rant at this moment in time. As I was literally a minute way from where we was performing as noise came from the speakers that Oldham university would be changing its name back to Barden university after 2 years of it being called Oldham university after negative feedback or some shit like that I couldn't care but then I saw him Jesse Morris on a run coming right towards me.

"Jesus Christ how long have you been running for" I asked as he began to jog on the spot right in front of me looking very sweaty as he took his earphones out.

"A couple of hours" He replied.

"SHIT how can you do that" I said then I saw his exposed arms how muscular and perfect they were I knew he was saying something to me but I had become rather distracted as I imagined what it would be like to be wrapped them WOW WHAT DOES THIS BOY DO THOSE IMAGES ARE JUST GROSS even though a part of me wanted that to happen.

"and that is how I am going to become a Formula 1 driver" Jesse said finishing his long ass sentence even though I was paying attention to it what so ever I knew Jesse Morris so It would be a long sentence.

"Fascinating dork" I said despite not having a clue it was about that sentence should normally work.

"So the flight attendant outfit"

Jesse's POV

"So the flight attendant outfit" I said taking her in again how perfect she was again wearing that outfit and that slight amount of cleavage she was leaving on show was definitely she was everything a man dreams for.

"Yeah not the first you have seen with me in it is it still destroying my bad ass rep" She said.

"You never had a badass rep" I said expecting what was coming next.

" Oh I do I could show you some videos of me knocking out Swinton's under 18's champ in under 20 seconds" She said as I predicted perfectly.

"That is literally the 41st time you have told me that I still haven't seen the video so I starting to think Beca Mitchell is a lair" I said pulling of that smile I know she hates.

"Show you I could do it on you if you like" She replied clenching her fist and putting it inches from my nose god she smells as good as she looks.

"Oh dear im really scared now better get going good look Beca"! I shouted plugging in my earphones for the remainder of my run.

"Yeah you run Dork"! I heard Beca shout as I put my head down for the last stretch.

Beca's POV

Well with me bumping into Jesse that meant I was now a couple of minutes late and anywhere else that would be fine for anywhere else for example Luke down at the station (Although that may have something to do with him wanting to get into my pants). But with Aubrey Posen NO that is a completely different story!

When I walk in my worst fears are confirmed as on the Bella's are stood in front of me with a fuming Aubrey at the front next to Chloe who was clearly trying to calm her down.

"BECA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"! Aubrey said screaming at the top of her voice with all the Bellas now turning to look at me.

"Well I woke up had some breakfast got changed then walked here" I replied to the Blonde bitch

"DONT PLAY SMART ASS WITH ME GIRL I WANTED TO HAVE ONE LAST PRACITE DONE INFACT YOU-" She said shouting even louder but Chloe brought a end to things.

"Look Aubrey Beca is late and she is sorry for that but this screaming isn't helping it is ruining the teams harmony" The ginger said placing an arm on Aubreys shoulder..

"Yeah your right COME ON GIRLS HANDS IN" Aubrey shouted again but not in anger this was her 'Performing mode' as Chloe once told me.

"1 2 ahhhhh" Once again it was ill timed I learked at the back and didn't even join in.

"Right get over it Aubrey lets do This"! Chloe said calming down Aubrey as she clearly wasn't best pleased with the pre performance ritual as we made our way to the stage with only about 20 people stood in front of us all 100% nerds god this is so embarrassing.

Whoaoa yeah  
I gotta new life,  
You would hardly recognize me,  
I'm so glad,  
How could a person like me care for you,  
Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,  
Is enough enough,

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,  
and I am happy now living without you,  
I've left you all alone  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign

Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand darlin,  
Do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand,  
Do you feel the same,  
Am I only dreamin,  
Or is this burning an eternal flame,

Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain,  
A whole life so lonely,  
Then you come and ease the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling,  
Is this burning an eternal flame,

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, [X4]  
Turn it around

Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion)  
Turn it upside down love to hear percussion  
(Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion)  
Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Turn it upside down love to hear it  
(Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Love to hear it love to hear percussion

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, [X4]  
Turn it around

* * *

Well it was better with Amy taking solo but it still sounded absolutely dreadful it just wasn't right we all needed to step up our game to win. But wait am I even bothered about winning this is just my ticket to LA but leaving with a medal around my neck might just be a added bonus though.

But now for the fun part of my Halloween no not running around in stupid costumes with nerds but working at a party as DJ I was excited and Beca Mitchell dosnt get excited.

Im there all ready for once on time just a few minuites around the corner when I recive a text from Jesse Morris...

From Jesse (Dork) Morris 31/10/00 7:30 PM

Hey Becs (Don't punch me in the face) just wanted to wish you a super (don't cringe) good luck tonight don't be nervous just be your brilliant self Ive heard your music they will love it x.

I read the text over and over again Jesse said I was brilliant person is that what he really thought of me. Me the girl who is so harsh on him always ignoring him put I have started to let him in more but very slightly but despite that he thinks I am brilliant?. He maybe a rather annoying dork but he is super sweet god I don't want to say that again!

Well Jesse is the only person I have shared my greatest passion with Music obviously and Jesse is kind of special to me the only person I have ever shared my music with and also for other reasons but I wanted to keep it that way with my music to now.

* * *

To Marcus 31/10/00 7:33 PM

Hey im not feeling to great I have got a serious bad bug had it for the past few days I have tried and tried to go on with out with it but I really cant do it tonight so all the best of luck with tonight - Beca.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Halloween you know it was fun me and Benji having a laugh well a nerds laugh but it was good doing something I haven't done for 8 years knocking on houses asking for sweets dressed up in stupid costumes but despite all the fun something was missing something very small Beca Mitchell.

But as we turned the a corner that all changed as an egg flew straight over mine and Benji's head exploding right in front of us some of it splashing back on mine and Benji's costume. We turned around there she was all dressed up for Halloween that very small human.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it has been a long time so that's why I have split Halloween up into two parts so you guys know I haven't died and also school is finished for me now so expect a lot more chapters soon.**

 **Also I changed the name back to Barden for the school because despite them all being British I doesn't mean I have to change the school name so its that and I guess you guys can just pretend they are all American they are only British because of Jesse's racing career.**

 **Please Review :)**


	18. Halloween Part 2

Jesse's POV

I couldn't really believe my eyes Beca Mitchell was dressed up for Halloween in a hobbit costume not like she had to do much for the size like but it was unbelievable she came never mind dress up my draw had officially dropped as low as humanly possible.

"Hey nerds well should I say hey Chew thingy" Beca said clearly not clear on who I had come as.

"Come on Beca we have watched all of the star wars-" I said before being interrupted by Benji.

"Expect the Prequels" He added holding back his anger for them.

"And you still don't know who I am" I said to the hobbit.

"Yeah like I said your Chewy thingy" Beca said still not getting it.

"Unless your going to tell me who I am I will take a picture of you in that" I said referring to her costume

"Ugh fine your Chew Chew Chew Chewbacca" She replied.

"Ah so she doesn't fall asleep during the whole movie " I said while we began to walk.

"Shut it dork" As Beca walked to the left of me Benji to the right. Then I became quite confused as why she came as someone from the Lord of the Rings yet.

"Well Beca you could of at least of come as something from star wars like me and Benji" I said pointing to my Chewbacca costume and the darth Vader costume Benji wore.

"This is from Star wars right?" Beca said as me and Benji just began to laugh.

* * *

2 houses later Beca just looked like she didn't want to be here I expected that anyway WAIT WHY WAS SHE EVEN HERE!

"Beca" I said turning to the beautiful hobbit.

"Yeah" She said doing the same.

"Erm why are you here?" I asked.

"Well you pair of nerds asked me so I thought about it and came despite the embarrassment that may be caused" She said voiding the obvious reason.

"Beca what about that thing you were going to DJ tonight?" I asked as she know had her head straight forward whilst walking instead of facing me.

"Erm that was never a thing I just wanted to surprise you guys" She said but clearly that was bad timing for her as over the trees from our right there was a huge amount of talking then an announcement was made "Now unfortunately our originally planned DJ has fallen ill tonight so here is our back up Jake Pooooooooole". Beca went suddendley very red at this moment and I straight away realised.

"Beca-" I said before Beca cut me off.

"Jesse look my music is important to me I love it but I don't think im just ready to share it with people yet" She said as Benji went of to the nearest public toilet's while me and Beca stopped outside.

"But you have shared them with me" I replied

"Yes that's because your Jesse Morris your sweet and your kind you wouldn't have a bad word to say about anyone you probably don't even my music is that great at all" She said blushing and stroking her hand through her hair. Wow so she admitted that I was sweet and kind. Yes progress!

"Beca Mitchell I do not say your music is good just because I am trying to be nice I say it because your music is brilliant Beca honestly I love music also and I have never heard anything like your music" I said and you could see her face beaming at that comment.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" I said back. Then we just had ourselves kind of another breakfast club moment as we just looked in to each overs eyes for moment as Benji finally came out of the toilet.

"Come lets go" Benji said as we got a move on.

* * *

As we carried on during the night with huge trees around us your could hear the wind gliding over the top of the trees and birds with in the trees. But all of a sudden SNAP a huge branch of a tree drooped right in front of us. Me and Benji threw our selves to the floor as it scared the life out of us but Beca stood there as if nothing as happened and turned to us on the floor and just began to laugh her arse off.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahaha unbelievable how how how-" She said struggling to get the words out of her mouth she was laughing that much.

"What did you think it was a alien spaceship it was a little branch of a tree you pair of girls hhahhahahaha" She said still laughing despite the branch being huge.

"Actually it wasn't just a branch" a voice came from the bushes from behind us as Bradley Mansell and another girl who looked slightly familiar.

"It was a slightly drunken man in Mr Mansell over here" Bradley said pointing out the not 'slightly' drunk Mansell but the very drunk Mansell. As I went over to the 3 leaving Benji and Beca on the other side of the path.

"Alright man" Bradley said embracing me into a hug.

"Yeah apart from you just scared the shit out of me" I replied just laughing.

"Oh my god you should your face unlucky that Hollie didn't record would of been straight on you tube" Bradley said as I finally realised the girl who Bradley was stood next too. Hollie was a girl from High school and she was one of the only girls who was nice too me and she had changed a lot in the months since we left high school.

"Oh my god Hollie I didn't even notice it was you how much you have changed!" I said embracing her into a hug.

"You too you too Jesse you have a lot or should I say Chewbacca guess you still love your movies then."She said as we released from each overs arms.

"Obviously" I said with a huge grin on my face because of seeing Hollie again.

"So looks like you are enjoying Halloween like a six year old still" She said as I laughed.

"Yeah you know me im just spending it with my friend's Benji and Beca" I said looking over to the pair who were in conversation.

"Ooooo friends" Bradley said sarcastically raising his thumbs up in the air.

"She has done a really good job with her costume how did she get her self so small to be a hobbit" Hollie said looking at Beca as Bradley sniggered from behind.

"No Hollie she hasn't done anything she just is really that small" I said as Hollie began to look a little embarrassed.

"Oh Jesus Christ she looks like she still be in primary school" Hollie said still In shock at Beca's height.

"Yeah but I wouldn't say that to her face or something else might be coming towards your face" I said talking about Beca's aggressiveness.

"Do you want to know something else about Beca?" Bradley asked Hollie.

"Okay" replied Hollie.

"Jesse has a huge crush on her" Bradley said as Hollie gasped.

"I DO NOT!" I said immediately probably a little loud.

"Oh you really do" Bradley said.

"Oh I really don't" I said lying again.

"What so all the times we see you on the grass together and in both of you dorms and what about time when we walked in and the pair of you looked all cosy" Bradley said and maybe I had to admit defeat here and just admit the truth I had already told Bradley and Mansell on the breakfast club incident night but they probably got so drunk they just forgot the me admitting my crush on Beca part.

"Okay maybe I do" I say immediately going bright red.

"OH MY GOD JESSE IM SO PROUD" Hollie said almost screaming.

"Proud?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah totally come here" She said embracing me into another hug.

"Okay erm lets change the subject erm Hollie how come you are here anyways?" I asked only just realising that her collage is quite a while away.

"Well I wanted to see if my Auntie Katherine's story's about this place was true she was came here in the 80's and was in some singing group or something lame like that apparently she was a badass or so she claims" Hollie said as I just stood there slightly confused as why she would just come here just because her auntie used to come here. I know if my Auntie Brenda had been anywhere I would definitely stay well away from it.

"Erm okay"

"Also im staying with Brad" Hollie said as I was a little confused by that.

"Come again"

"Oh don't hasn't he told you?" Hollie asked.

"Told me what?" I asked back.

"That me and Bradley are in a relationship" Hollie said as their fingers entwined. As I just stood back in shock as that was something I definitely not expecting.

"Erm yeah Hollie baby could you just check on Mansell he seems to be getting a little lost" Bradley said clearly noticing my shock and just needed to get Hollie away so we could talk.

"Of course" She said setting onwards towards Mansell.

"So Bradley Bradley may be a flirt but definitely a one woman man" I said referring to Ellie the girl Bradley had been chasing all his life but then completely fucked it up so was now with Harry Oakley.

"Possibly true" Bradley replied with a smile of his face.

"Then what has finally persuaded you to move on?" I asked.

"Well-" Bradley said but was stopped by a scream from the hobbit.

Beca's POV

As Jesse went over to Bradley, a rather shaky Mansell and a brunette I had never seen before I was already hoping he would rush back over because yeah I like Benji but he is better when he is around Jesse. When he is with just me he is rather annoying and awkward. "So Beca erm what was your favourite star wars movie?" He asked. Oh great here we go.

The first time Jesse and the brunette hugged I felt a sudden pain of fire in my tummy I know I liked Jesse but I shouldn't be getting all obsessive over him.

The second time they hugged the jealously came immediately but even worse this time And Benji was going on about how he hates the star wars prequels. Then without even realising I clenched my fist's at Jesse's hug with the brunette Benji noticed this and his reaction was "SO YOU LIKE THE STAR WARS PREQUELS!"

When the girl and Bradley held hands I was relieved (BUT WHY I WAS RELIVED WHY WAS I GETTING SO OBSESSIVE OVER A STUPID NERDY DORKY BOY!)

Then I was just focussed on Bradley's and Jesse's conversation trying my hand at lip reading but that didn't go well. Then all of a sudden I felt a hand caress my ass I just screamed my head off when I turned around to see Mansell try and undress me then Jesse and Bradley ran over Bradley jumped onto Mansell before I could hit him and Jesse stood right in front of me.

"Becs are you alright" Jesse said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah of course dude and of course and don't call me Bec's" I said as Jesse just began to laugh.

"Even if there was a zombie apocalypse you would make sure I wouldn't call you bec's" The dork replied.

"You know me" I said pulling a rare smile.

"But are you sure you are oaky I know he was a drunk but it was 100% wrong and-" Jesse said going on.

"Jesse im fine trust me my only problem is that I was annoyed that you didn't let me hit the bastard" I replied as Jesse began to laugh does he really think I am that funny?.

"Come on lets get going" Jesse said as me him and Benji left this scene.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The rest of the night involved just a lot more fun knocking on more houses eventually Beca became ultra bored and bought some more eggs then began to throw eggs at some houses and we got chased many times Benji probably wet himself but I hadn't had as much fun in a long time im sure even Beca Mitchell had fun.

We fell back into Baker hall in burst of laughter right in front of our door.

"Well this is us then" I said facing Beca.

"Yeah erm yeah thanks for tonight I had fun" Beca said admitting and stroking her hair.

"Beca Mitchell had fun again!" I said faking a shocked voice.

"Shut it dork" She replied.

"Well night then" I said as things got awkward with Benji just towering over us.

"Night" She said walking away and I just smiled watching the beautiful girl walking away.

As we walked into mine and Benji's dorm Benji entered the dorm first and picked up a envelope.

"Jess its for you" He said handing me the envelope as I opened it.

TO JESSE MORRIS

Hi Jesse mate I really feel for you pall I saw your face at the meeting a while back and obviously spoke to you and how your career in racing is over and your story so I have to give you this don't even think about sending this back you have earned this.

SINCERLEY STEVEN MITCHELL

Just under the letter was a cheque for 4,000 pounds

* * *

 **AN: Anyone Notice The Auntie Katherine's Link ?**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Benji's Birthday

Jesse's POV

Waking up the day after Halloween I was still in shock from the last nights events well the last half an hour of the day because that last half hour was spent just looking at a single envelope how could he of done such a thing I knew he was a rich guy but to just give 4,000 pounds to someone you have known for like 2 Months! Normally I would turn things down like if your mates offer you spare food or spare money when things were running tight with me and my family. But like what my mum said when I told her the news about the fine we received my career was over she said so I couldn't turn this down I decided to ring him.

*Phone call*

"Hello Steven mate how you doing"

"ugh ugh god late night many mistakes" Steven said as I was worried I had just woken him up. It sounds also like he has had a terrible hangover so he had obviously had a lot to drink to drink so I worried did he send me 4,000 pounds drunk?

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you hadn't woken up yet ill call you later" I said apologetically.

"No mate because I guess we need to talk so I you got the envelope finally" Steven said as I was relived that he didn't send me 4,000 pounds drunk.

"Yeah I did" I replied to Steven.

"Finally fucking royal mail I sent that out few days after the meeting" Steven said making a joke about the British mail service.

"Well Steven obviously I cant say much more apart from thank you like times a million its unbelievable what you have done but my main question is why you have known me for like less then 2 months" I said as Steven took a deep breath.

"Well Jesse lets say you know you are a very talented racing driver with so much potential and like even the great Michael Schumacher said there is just something vey little but very important then you can become a legend of motorsport-" Steven said maybe exaggerating a little bit.

"Christ man legend im still a teenager so are you and also if I had this crazy potential wouldn't you want me out of your way so you can climb up the ladder and get spotted quicker" I said I had a good point why was Steven being so nice and leaving a door wide open for me.

"That's because you know Jesse I consider you as a great friend to me and I want somebody to rise up the ladder with you know and I don't want that to be Harry Oakley because lets be honest he is a prick" Steven said making me laugh.

"True true very much true" I added on.

"So that's why I want me and you to go up the ladder together just imagine us finally reaching Formula 1 still being the best of friends" Steven said now I finally understood his reasoning behind his choice.

"Alright im sending you a virtual hug for this have you received it" I said jokingly.

"Defenitley man but I will see you at the next race at Brands hatch god I hate that track!" Steven said how can he hate that track!

"You cant hate Brands its a real classic" I replied.

"Whatever ill see you then"

"Yeah ill see you then once again thank you"

* * *

Once I had paid my fine I was in extremely happy sprits heading towards the station where eggs may of been thrown last night.

Beca's POV

Down early at this stupid station when is that wanker Luke going to let me play some music he definitely got something wrong in his head an intern at a music station should be playing music not stacking CD's like slaves but still could be worse could be a lunch bitch ...

Speaking of lunch bitch here he was with that stupid dorky smile on him well today ultra dorky smile god knows how he good get even more happier.

"Becaw Becaw Becaw!" Oh great the bird call was back also it looked like the normal Jesse was back for the first time since that meeting.

"Morning Dork what has made you so happy?" I asked him as he placed his bag on 'that desk'.

"Wow Beca Mitchell has gave me and good morning and why I am so happy well-" Jesse began to tell what would probably a rather nerdy story but we were interrupted by the station manger Luke himself.

"Hey you guys" Luke said leaving his booth coming to face me and Jesse.

"Sup Luke" I replied as Im sure I heard Jesse say something like "#Thegoonies" god knows what that means.

"Well there is fucking egg yolk on every single window here piss annoying it is you guys know anything about this"? Luke said as me and Jesse just looked at each over trying our absolute best to stop laughing.

"No" We both said in unison keeping our faces perfectly straight but with some difficulty.

"Alright but whoever finds out who has done this will get a week off from stacking okay" Luke said as he shut the door and went back into his little cave.

"Well that should be quite a long investigation" I said the moment Luke shut his door and we just burst out laughing nearly falling over.

"Did did did you see his face" I said struggling to get my words out looked liked Jesse couldn't even speak.

"Wow well he's just asked the people who did it to investigate it" Jesse said finally getting his words out.

"Brilliant but I might go and tell him it was all you" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you do that ill tell him it was you then" Jesse said also raising an eyebrow.

"Look Jesse lets be realistic who is he going to believe the stupid annoying lunch bitch slave or the girl he pervs on 24/7"I replied.

"Yeah actually that's a very good point" Jesse said taking another CD from the box.

"So then dork what's got you in such a good mood then?" I asked for a second time as he was interrupted by Luke on the first.

"My racing career Is now saved and back on track" He said with the greatest beam on his face.

"Oh how that be?" I asked as I smiled actullay happy for the nerd that the main thing he loved in life would be back for him.

"Well-" But once again something happened to interrupt him.

"SHIT" I shouted jumping down to the floor and behind the desk as I recognised the figure who had just walked into Luke's booth.

"What the hell you doing Beca" Jesse said bending down to face me.

"Its Marcus!" I whispered to him so Marcus couldn't hear me.

"Who the hell is Marcus?" Jesse whispered back.

"He was in charge of that gig I was supposed to be doing" I said just lowering my head a little further down.

"Erm okay so why the hell are we whispering and hiding behind a table" Jesse said clearly not understanding the situation.

"Jesse I wanted to go out with you lot remember and I had to come up with a excuse so I said I was badly ill had to visit the hospital and everything!" I said a little to loudly so the dork would understand.

"Oh right I see" Jesse replied.

"SHIT he's coming FUCKING COVER ME" I said as I spotted Marcus leaving the booth. So like a flash Jesse shot up like a flash covering my rather small body.

"Hey are you alright there pal" Marcus said facing Jesse giving a weird look as Jesse was trying to make himself as wide as possible. I did get a very good view of Jesse from behind god he did have a very cute ass. FUCK SAKE NEED TO STOP THINKING THAT.

"Erm yeah yeah im feeling good yeah" Jesse said stuttering at every single word he said as I tried my best not to burst out laughing from behind him.

"Hmmmm" Marcus said screwing his eyebrows at Jesse then walking away

"You know what when you are crouched down like that on the floor you very much look like a mouse" Jesse said as he turned to face me after Marcus left.

After Jesse's comments about my height I bent my knees slightly just enough so my legs could reach out to Jesse's. And as hard as I could I swiped his legs so he fell and crashed back down on the wooden floor on his ass.

I just began to laugh as hard as possible at Jesse's fall as I climbed back up on to my feet. But then straightened my face again as Luke left his booth.

"MORRIS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR" Luke shouted at Jesse as Jesse rose from the floor nearly falling back down again on his way up as I tried to hold back the laughter at his near second fall.

"It it was it was-" Jesse tried to scramble his words out but Luke had already got bored.

"Right doesn't matter but as long as you are not drunk" Luke said placing another crate of CD's on the desk.

"No no sir never touched a drink in my life" Jesse replied

"*Cough BULLSHIT *Cough" I said a little to loudly thinking back aca initiation night. Also Luke may of noticed what I said giving me a look so I just put my head straight back down and went back to stacking.

"Right moving on erm Jesse could you get me some lunch please" Luke told Jesse as Jesse gave Luke the "do it your self you lazy bastard" look. As I noticed some sticky notes to my left and began to right a little something for Jesse.

"Yeah sure boss do you want the usual?" Jesse asked but he would not get any reply as the American headed back into his booth.

"Bastard" Jesse said kicking the floor as I quickly slipped the note in Jesse's bag a little like what he does to me with his notes and those annoying Juice pouches that aren't really that annoying I did find it kinda sweet.

"Have fun" I said to Jesse as he went on his travel's.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I hate Luke he is a right bastard all the girls fucking love him and his American accent. I see it all the time walking across the quad see him sat on the grass with 6-10 girls all sat around him like puppies.

Thankfully Beca didn't fall for this treatment but that doesn't stop Luke from having a crush on her. The way he checks her ass out when she wears yoga pants or leggings, whenever she bends down to pick up a CD he pops his head outside his booth just for a quick look and when she shows some cleavage he thinks her eyes are on her chest.

Yes its not like I didn't look also just because she was insanely beautiful but I wasn't a pervert like Luke staring every 5 seconds it really got to my head!.

AND I AM NOT HIS FUCKING SLAVE!

* * *

As I made my way across the now very chilly campus being winter time I spotted Benji across the grass with some of the friends from his IT class. Despite his love of magic and the Treblemakers another one of his hobbies was computers and editing he loves making these weird vlogs.

"Jesse hey man" Benji said running over the grass to me. Well this isn't weird.

"Oh hey Benji you look pretty happy" Just a little like me then after my call with Steven this morning I realised as I told him about his happy state.

"Yeah just last night was pretty epic" He replied with a smile as wide as the Atlantic.

"Well im sure epic wasn't your thoughts when Beca was throwing eggs everywhere" I laughed remembering Benji's face when Beca said we was being chased.

"Erm erm yeah maybe but I came to speak about my birthday" Benji said trying to move on from how much he craped himself last night.

"But I thought your birthday was January 3rd" I said as Benji told me a while back his birthday as I was also quite good with remembering birthdays.

"Yes" He replied.

"But today is November 1st"

"That's correct" As the conversation got a little bit awkward.

"So do you like planning seriously ahead or something?" I asked.

"No its im going my parents are taking me to Switzerland during the winter break for my birthday and im really busy with revision etc in the few coming months because I will miss some time off during my holiday in Switzerland so I have to get some early work in so this means I wont get to celebrate my birthday with you guys so that's why bonfire night November 5th we can have something to eat watch a film then go and see the fireworks should be good" Benji finally finished as I was taken back of how he was going to Switzerland for his birthday if I just went out with my mates then stayed in a hotel for the night that would be a amazing result for me.

"Yeah of course man we will talk later I don't think Luke is going to be happy with me if I don't hurry up with his precious lunch" I said begging to move away from Benji.

"Yeah better hurry up then don't forget to ask Beca for me!" Benji shouted as he ran back over to his IT friends as I entered the shitty fast food restaurant for some reason Luke likes every expect the chips was terrible.

I pulled out the money Luke left me to get the 'usual'. Also you know what I fancy some chips as I reached for some money out of my bag. When I opened my bag I spotted a green sticky note that definitely wasn't in my bag this morning I picked it up and it read "Lunch Bitch x -Beca"

* * *

Here we go Benji's birthday well just over 2 months early but I was looking forward to it very much!

One person who wasn't was one Beca Mitchell. It did take some convincing to make her come with us I did have to make a sacrifice I had to contact that stupid fan account there is of me which is ran by 3 girls who think of me as some kind of religion. The conversation was so awkward as I had to write every single thing Beca told me to write. The embarrassment stopped when Beca told me to admit my dying love for one of them and ask for a meet up. Obviously I didn't go through with that part but Beca had already had her fair share of laughs and had to concede that she was coming.

Despite all those laughs that couldn't bring a smile to Beca Mitchell's face as we left the station.

"Hey what's with all the sad face"? I asked her.

"That's my normal face" She replied.

"So did you get anything for Benji? I asked her considering we were just about 2 minuites away from mine and Benji's dorm.

"Well I wasn't 100% sure so I got one just in case so I didn't look like a right twat" She said as we turned the final corner to the dorm.

"Yeah I did the same thing" I replied as I knocked on our door and the shout came from Benji "One Minute!".

"What did you get him by the way?" We both said at exactly the same time. Beca put her hand through her hair as we both apologised for speaking at the same time.

"Erm I got him that star wars t shirt he doesn't have" We both said at the exact same time again.

"Was it that one on that day when he was going on about his star wars merchandise collection?" I asked remembering when we was on the quad and Benji showed us on his laptop the list of star wars merchandise he wanted and he had all his t shirt boxes ticked expect one.

"That would be the one"

"Ah cock" And at that moment Benji opened the door.

"Hey Benji happy birthday two months early"! Beca said trying to being enthusiastic.

"Oh erm thanks Beca" Benji said giving her a smile as she returned it.

"So Benji we may have a slight-" I began to explain but Beca interrupted it.

"We got you two of those star wars t shirt instead of one" Beca said as we put our heads down as we let Benji down by only getting really one present.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" Benji almost screamed of joy for some reason pulling us both into a unexpected hug. Beca's reaction was similar if you accidently ate some poo.

"I cant believe you guys actually got me two instead of one normally people just got me one kind of star was merchandise its always great to have back up!" Benji said overjoyed but finally let us free from his arms. Me and Beca just looked at each over in shock that despite our cock up Benji was really happy for us but the main thing on our mine it was a little weird that he wanted thing's in two.

"Our could you give me them now I wont open them till my birthday but please please please can I have them" Benji said bouncing up and down with joy.

"Yeah sure man" I said passing him mine but just before Beca passed him his from her bag she checked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was there because she looked like she would be less embarrassed if she was caught have sex in front of 100,000 people.

"Can I go now" Beca groaned as soon Benji shut his door to go back inside.

"Come on Beca you can just try and be nice to him its his birthday" I said as I had a feeling this would happen.

"2 months early" She said folding my arms putting on a bored face.

"I can guarantee you will have fun"

"I can guarantee I wont have fun"

* * *

Beca's POV

Well it turns out that I did have fun quite a lot also.

Benji calmed down from being the world's most embarrassing person to about the 59th most embarrassing person on the planet because he still had his moments like after the movie when he had a ice cream in hand (God knows why when we were going to see a bonfire so It would melt to nothingness) he was walking with his ice cream and what did he go and do drop it on some brand new heels of a girl who was walking past. It took me and Jesse a little while to get the girl calm and then for Benji (Who looked like he was about to burst into tears not for the mistake but for not being able to have a 99p ice cream no more) to apologise.

Another time he became embarrassing and I had to give the 'im not with him look' was when Jesse saw some of the Trebles (Thank god Bumper wasn't there what a tit he is) and you know they were having a normal conversation just about how the racing was going for Jesse and how Donald was seriously improving his beat boxing skills. Then In jumped Benji and he began to review all of Donald's beat box performances 1 by 1 his detail was incredible it was almost like it was him up on the stage beat boxing but still not the conversation. Then Benji went deep into all the Treble merchandise he has (WHY DOES THAT EVEN EXSIT!) owns and all the treble's me also included were screaming in our heads "SHUT THE FUCK UP BENJI!" But we were all to kind to do that. So I did the decent thing by interrupting him and telling him someone has just walked past in a Darth Vader costume.

But everything else was pretty good the Nando's was to nice more than that Nando's is one of the only thing's I have ever loved.

But it turns out there was someone there who loved it more than me and he goes by the name of Jesse Morris.

"Holy shit Jesse so not only did you buy the biggest meal here that is at least your 5th or 6th Chocolate moose!" I said is shock in how much this boy eats.

"7th" He corrected me.

"Fucking how the fuck are you a racing driver and not fat as fuck!" I asked saying the f word a little more than once.

"High metabolism Becs high metabolism"

2nd event in the night was going to watch a film but we spent more time driving a time around in Benji's car looking for a cinema that had a film in that Jesse hadn't watched. We eventually settled down on watching the new Transformers movie the new generation of movies with Shia labeouf and Megan Fox (Benji's face when Megan fox bent over to fix bumblebee was priceless). It was surprising that Jesse hadn't yet seen the movie as he explained one day down at the station how much he loved the old transformers on the TV on the 80's and how he admitted he cried when Optimus Prime died in the movie. But he was supposed to save to watching the movie with his family but he said he would just act surprised for them what a dork.

But the thing that annoyed me is when we got our tickets Jesse ran straight up to get food.

"Two Large sweet popcorn please" I heard from in the distance fuck me did I hear that right and he want's it in two's just like Benji.

"Really after all that!" I shouted despite all the people around us.

But he just delivered the same line "High metabolism Becs high metabolism".

After the movie it was back to the campus for us for the bonfire display after some terrible driving from Benji with Jesse turning into his coach for the drive back we arrived.

For me this was the best moment of the night. Beer in hand Finally! And just relaxing looking at the bonfire then firework display. But then I just became focused on Jesse just staring into those puppy dog eyes of that he owns the fire's reflection making it a even more perfect sight. I just didn't know what had happened today but whatever it was that weird a attraction or fondness I already had of the boy had just increased from 0-60. I don't know how though how did It happen a girl like me Beca 'the loner' Mitchell does not fall for boys.

Eventually the night was over well actually quite early as after the bonfire and fireworks Benji decided that the bonfire made him feel 'Funny' I questioned that it was that image of Megan fox made him feel all 'Funny'.

Me Jesse and Benji arrived at the door of the boys dorm with Benji looking not In good shape indeed.

"Go on mate you go in and lie down" Jesse said unlocking the door with his keys.

"Cheers Jess goodnight Beca" Benji said walking into his dorm.

"Night Benji" I replied as he walked into the darkness of his dorm.

"So you did have fun tonight then" Jesse said placing a hand on his dorm.

"Erm okay dork maybe I did then" I admitted rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha anyway ill see you down at the station tomorrow then" Jesse said as he half opened his dorm door. Oh god for some reason I just wanted the night to continue and maybe I had to things to definitely improve it erm maybe not ah do you know what fuck it!

"Jesse do you want to come up to my dorm for a bit?" I asked biting my lip.

"Erm yeah but why?" He asked back oh god don't ask why this has just made things even more harder. But I did have a trick up my sleeve.

"Well if these might interest you" I said as I pulled the bottle of vodka and tequila from my bag and Jesse's eyes lit up.

"Holy Shit Beca why the fuck did you bring that?" He asked.

"Well I knew spending my evening with a pair of nerds was going to be boring so I thought this could make it a little more interesting" I said passing the tequila to Jesse.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Jesse exclaimed as he brought a smile to my face and we made our way to my dorm.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I could just about see the snow falling from outside my window as a flock of birds flew past. Despite the obvious terrible headache I felt like I had never slept so well in a very very long time.

And then as I looked down my body I realised why I slept so well Jesse Morris's arms draped around my waist and memory's from last night flooded back in ...

* * *

 **So what do you think happened then ? Find out next in Pitch Speed with Beca and Jesse's drunken night.**

 **Please favourite and Review!**

 **Also I have entered the world of Tumblr follow me if you like**


	20. Beca's and Jesse's Drunken Night

No POV

It had been an hour since Beca and Jesse arrived back at her dorm and in that hour lets say there was a fair amount of drinking. That bottle of tequila disappeared with in that hour lets say that affected Jesse a lot as he had never had tequila in his life. Beca also had some beers spare so a couple of cans went with in the hour also Jesse had put the original Transformers movie on Beca only watched the bit where Optiums Prime dies to see if Jesse got all teary eyed he didn't though actually but you could see him fighting it. But after a while once the tequila hit Jesse he even became disinterested in the film.

"Why do you drink bear Beca?" Jesse asked randomly out of nowhere.

"Erm because it is nice real good taste" Beca replied who had probably just overtaken Jesse on who was the most drunk.

"But yourrrr a girl Becaww" Jesse groaned trying to attempt his famous bird call.

"Yes I believe I am just let me check" Beca said as she lifted the top of her jeans up ever so slightly so she could get a look of 'downstairs' "Yeah I am" She said once her checks were done. Despite not seeing anything just the thought of Beca Mitchell checking her 'private area' made Jesse pull the exact same reaction that Benji had when he saw Megan fox just a few hours ago.

"But girlsssss drink wineee" Jesse said nearly smashing his head of the side of Beca's bed.

"Are you a sexist Morris?" Beca asked reaching out for another can.

"Nooooo just girlsssss drink wineeeeee and boysssssss drink beerrrrrrrrrr actually you are a rebel aren't you misss Mitchell so you do what you like" Jesse said doing a dance with his eyebrows.

Yeah this is true but I do have wine but im planning on drinking it when im about 30-40"

2 minuites later Beca was drinking wine...

"Hey what happened to your plan for wine Becs?" Jesse said still destroying cans of beer.

"I couldn't tell you Morris and erm also don't call me Becs" Beca replied saying her rule for the 1000th time even though Jesse had got a way with it quite a few times tonight.

"Buttttttt Becaw wine is boring!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Do you know what Jesse you are 100% right" Beca replied and she just got her wine glass and poured the wine all over he floor.

"What did you do that for?" Jesse asked screwing his face at all the red wine now dripping all over Beca's and Kimmy Jin's floor.

"Well you said it was boring and for once we are in agreement so there was only one way to get rid of it" Beca replied putting her now empty wine glass next to her mixing gear and picking up another can of beer.

"Wait let me get another beer" Jesse said rising from Beca's bed and then fell straight back down on the floor by slipping all-over Beca's wine.

Beca one again burst out in laughter at another Jesse fall spilling some bear on her jeans in the process.

"What is with you and falling over every 3 seconds" Beca said still spilling her drink everywhere.

"Two left feet"

A few hours later coming into around 3 or 4 o'clock lets say the drinking escalated a little more and Beca and Jesse were now extremely drunk Beca still the slightly more drunk out of the two.

"So Jesse what actually is your favourite song?" Beca askes Jesse as the pair had moved closer together in the past few hours on Beca's. The pair still sat side by side but with Beca's legs rubbing against Jesse's.

"Erm well its hard to say you know there are millions of songs in the world some are good the others are just other horse shit" Beca began to nod her head while taking another shot of vodka .

"But the ones I like obviously don't you forget about, Life is a highway" Beca sniggered at Jesse's list and cut him short.

"Life is a highway by rascal flats?" Beca asked.

"That would be the one" Jesse put his drink on the stand on the side as Beca began to laugh.

"That's a shitter mate sort of my music my fucking wanker mum listens to" Beca raged a little thinking about her mother.

"Oh come on Beca you clearly don't understand the meaning of music then" Jesse said but Beca just took one glance over to all her mixing equipment and her I mac.

"Yeah good point" Jesse said realising that Beca was probably more qualified to judge music than himself.

"But do you know what I did make a remix of life is a highway the other day didn't add another song in there but I just thought I you know I was nicely chilled out so ill just make a normal remix" Beca told Jesse.

"But but but you said the song's terrible" Said a rather confused nerd.

"Yeah we will just gloss over that for a second" As Beca rose from her bed heading towards her desk sat down and began to navigate around folders and documents until she found the right one.

"Ah this should be it" As Beca connected the headphones in popped them on her head a moment to check she had the correct song on (Jesse loves how incredibly cute she looks with the bigass headphones on her head) then she passed them over to Jesse as he popped them on his head and listened. It only took Jesse a couple of seconds to realise that something was wrong.

"Erm Beca this is the same bulletproof song you showed me last time" Jesse said as Beca laughed at her stupid mistake.

"Oh god I think I may have had one to two many of the drink tonight" Beca said as she begn to go through the exact same route of files but this time clicking on 'casual remix's'.

"You think you have had one to many" Jesse sarcastically commented on Beca's drunken sate as she passed him the headphones and took back her position on the bed.

Beca one again stared at Jesse's facial expressions to see if he was enjoying it or not even when she was drunk Beca Mitchell cares about her music.

3 and a half minutes later Jesse removed the headphones from his head and came out with "Amazing your just amazing at everything you do" Beca began to blush stroking her hair as Jesse stretched his arm to put the headphones back on the stand he had long enough arms to reach unlike Beca's tiny ones. But as he reached over he accidently brushed her nose so he began to make a conversation of it and things began to get really weird.

"You also do have an amazing nose very beautiful just like all of your body" Jesse said as he planted his index finger on her nose.

"Erm thanks Jesse I really appreciate it" Beca said then began to giggle as Jesse began making patterns on her nose. If Beca was sober and realised what she was doing she would more than likely be sick. first of all giggling which is bad enough on its on but then giggling while a boy is messing with your nose yuk.

"Your's is preety cute too" Beca said as she leaned closer in but not to kiss him but began rubbing her nose with his as he did it back as they giggled like 3 year old kids. If sober Beca and sober Jesse could look back on this im sure there reactions would go along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!".

Eventually the weird nose rubbing stopped and both acted like nothing happened sort of ...

"Beca your the best person I have ever met" Jesse popped out as they both set next to each over legs still rubbing but this time Beca's head was resting on Jesse's shoulder.

"Why say that Morris?" Beca asked.

"Well all the beautiful gorgeous girls they always just laugh at me and embarrass me when I try and be friends with them" Jesse thought thinking back to high school and primary school.

"And what makes you think im beautiful and gorgeous?" She asked getting nervous.

"Beca Mitchell I had to take only one look out of my car window to realise that you were not only beautiful and gorgeous but the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I have ever seen" Jesse finished as the butterfly's came back into Beca's stomach but even bigger than before.

"Aw Jesse your to kind to me"

"No remember it is you is to kind to me"

30 Minutes of drinking later

"Look Beca it is nearly 5 is 5 or 8 o'clock dosent make any difference really but I think it is time for me to leave the premises" Jesse shooting up letting Beca free from his shoulder.

"Oh erm right" Beca said looking genuinely disappointed.

"Thanks for tonight Beca ill see you tomorrow" Even if Jesse hadn't realised it was already well past the next day already and Sunday is the only day they are off from Luke's dungeon.

"Stay" Beca managed to get out just before Jesse but his hand on the door.

"What?" Jesse asked as he did not hear it or did not believe it.

"Stay"

"Why?" The Nerd asked.

"Well because Jesse your drunk very drunk so that makes me very very drunk so you cant get back to your dorm safe enough so you might as well spend the rest of the day erm I mean night here" Beca said as Jesse began to walk back towards Beca.

"Okay" Jesse said excitedly and full on dived onto of kimmy jin's bed.

"No Jesse you dork stay with me on my bed" Beca said causing Jesse to pull the Benji Megan fox face again.

"Erm erm erm yeah erm okay then" Jesse nervously approached Beca's bed his heart beating faster than he does then when he gets in a racing car.

As Beca made room for Jesse on the seriously very tiny bed as he carefully got on the bed and spooned Beca from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Night Beca"

"Sweet dreams dork"

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: YEAH SORRY I AM REALLY BAD AT DOING DRUNK WRITING BUT NEXT UP WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPEND IN THE AFTERMATH AND SOME OTHER THINGS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV**

 **PS DONT FORGET TO ADD ME ON TUMBLR**


	21. Beca and Jesse go Shopping

Beca's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I could just about see the snow falling from outside my window as a flock of birds flew past. Despite the obvious terrible headache I felt like I had never slept so well in a very very long time.

And then as I looked down my body I realised why I slept so well Jesse Morris's arms draped around my waist and memory's from last night flooded back in ...

Well there wasn't that many memories that was one of the main problems she remembers coming back here to the dorm had a few drinks and put that terrible Transformers film on and in all that me and Jesse had fell asleep together or did we do that no surely not we are fully clothed but there was a chance but no I refuse to think about that,

But one thing I had never felt so comfortable in my entire life I couldn't describe it my skin against his those perfect strong arms wrapped around my tiny waist our legs entangled with one another also I could here that sweet heart of his beating. Our bodies touching just created this unbelievable sensation I couldn't even word it just felt so good and so right but there was something else.

It hadn't taken me very long to realise that we were spooning but also it hadn't taken me long to realise something else down below his erection through his pants pressed firmly against my ass.

I wasn't going to scream and shout at this development because in a way it brought a smile to my face as my attraction towards (Very slight I will say it for the 1000th time) the nerd was being shown back despite all the flirting I wasn't sure I just wanted to know and this could be a sign for yes. But I was never never ever going to act on it yes I found him quite cute (okay maybe a little tiny bit more than quite) but the nice guys will always end up the arse's ( I know I say that a lot too but it just goes through my head all the time every single day will he turn out like that or will he not but I stuck out on what I know and not take any risks what so ever and stay away from the heartbreak) and I had a dream (No not Jesse fucking Morris) LA to make my career and no matter how nice or cute you are you will not stop me from achieving my dream.

But now right here this little moment spooning with Jesse Morris I could let this one slide but only once.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Well I had no idea what went down last night but I have woken up with the girl of my dreams Beca Mitchell.

Yes it sound so cringe but It was so so true she was perfect and everything I wanted and there I was spooning her in here bed I was now beginning to question my self was this love ?

Every single part of our body's was connected and it was just as perfect as it was in my dreams. Then I realised despite that amazing ass and tits she has in her arsenal I was not that kind of man who just thought about sex every 24/7 my number 1 part of Beca Mitchell was strangely yes her hair.

It was amazing it looked so soft and beautiful I just wanted to trace my fingers through every inch of it but I just didn't want to wake her up (Not like I knew she was asleep as I couldn't see her face) and spoil our perfect moment together. But what I could do It was very very silently smell it and I had no clue when her last shower was but I could just about smell her shampoo. This woman was just unbelievable.

Before when I said every part of our body was touching back to front even that bit yes. I just couldn't control it surely you couldn't blame me the most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on and her ass pressed against my crotch and you couldn't expect me not to you know but people Bradley and Mansell would probably be proud of me idiots

Holy shit she was turning round here we go.

"Morning" She just about got out and another good thing about this whole sleeping in the same bed thing was I got to here that beautiful morning voice of hers again. Despite that the fact most of our contact had no been relived (Except our legs which were still entwined like tree branches) and that my hard on had thankfully died down (Please I a praying that she didn't notice) thinks had become 10 times worse. Because we were now facing each over the distance of a chocolate bar between us we had ourselves a breakfast club part 2.

"Moring to you too madam" I replied also struggling because despite waking up with Beca I still felt like a pile of shit I must of drank a lot.

"What happened I don't remember a single thing do you" The brunette asked with her eyes struggling to stay open she looked in a much worse state then I was.

"Erm no the last thing I remember was watching the transformers movie" I tried my hardest for my brain to remember last nights events but came back with absolutely nothing.

"Yeah that shit thing"

"OI that is not a terrible thing it is a great movie" I lightly hit her with a pillow after her remark's.

"Yeah yeah nerd and don't hit me with a pillow or I will have to show you my moves" Beca replied.

"Oh yeah now I am really scared" I said sarcastically then hiding behind a pillow but knowing full well she would beat the crap out of me.

"But Nerd" She said removing the pillow from my face.

"Yes"

"Do you think we you kno did that you know" She couldn't even bare her self to say it. A little downside that she was disgusted with the idea of us two having sex but at least she didn't wake up screaming when she realised we had slept together (Well not like that just fell asleep together) so I consider this as progress.

"Look Beca we are fully clothed lets be real who does you know what and then puts their clothes back on ey" I didn't say the word sex because I just wanted Beca to feel more comfortable with the situation so she thinks I was freaked out a little bit.

"Yeah that's a good point"

"But Jesse also I cant remember anything also so if there is something you can remember and its something really embarrassing or weird I did and your just not mentioning it because your nice then just remember that I was really drunk and possibly didn't mean what I said or did" She said even though there was literally absolutely nothing I could remember.

"Well Beca I cant remember anything really you know".

"Ah Jesse also this whole sleeping together thing I don't mind it you know" I was very very surprised by this so surprised I nearly fell into the DJ on the bed.

"Really why?" I asked.

"You know erm considering we are friends and all I guess this is what friends do so it's okay" You can tell she was new to this whole friendship thing but it just brought a very wide smile to my face and then she surprised me again by bringing out that rare thing of hers a smile back.

And it was at this moment Kimmy Jin walked in who must of been staying over at a friends house last night im sure Beca said that just before we started drinking. Either way she must of been very surprised to see her roommate lying with another boy in bed cover fully rapped around them and their faces inches from one another.

"Don't worry Kimmy its not what it looks like I would never cheat on you!" I joked as the Asian girl gave me a huge frown almost as bad as the one Beca gives out speaking of Beca she was holding back the urge to burst into laughter but eventually she did anyway.

* * *

Beca's POV

After Jesse left the rest of the Sunday was me sat on my lazy ass eating a ton of ice cream even in this weather maybe Jesse was right but I am a weirdo not like I would ever tell him that. But you know what comes after Sunday don't you ...

ITS MONDAY! Yep the worst day of the fucking week which included the usual down at the station, Ton of classes that I definitely do not need and last and definitely least Bella fucking rehearsals. I couldn't be arsed with any of them maybe expect the radio station because every now and then the I do have fun with the banter that me and Jesse have is actually quite fun. But classes and Bella rehearsals can jog on but I still had to make an effort because my dad is always zooming down on me like a hawk checking with my professors how I am doing then sticking his head between the window of our empty dance studio. But at the end of it all I will hopefully get my reward LA.

It was just a normal day at the station stacking, Luke being a dick and Jesse being a lunch bitch as me and him acted like nothing had ever happened on Saturday night/Sunday morning.

Classes as usual the worst thing ever known to man the main highlight was me trying to fight of falling asleep.

Then Bella rehearsals well it was the norm there doing that stupid song only good thing was that Amy was making good progress with her solo and if we get this song spot on maybe just maybe we could scrape through to the semi final's.

"Fucking hell that was possibly the most experience of my life" I said as me and Amy along with the rest of the girls bar Chloe and Aubrey walked away.

"Beca you say that every week" Ashley said as her and Jessica joined me and Amy side by side.

"Yeah but Amy say's every week how she is going to order nearly most of burger king" I reply looking at my favourite Australian.

"Where did you think I am going now" She joyfully said as we was just about to open the exit it door when a roar came behind us.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Yep it could only be one person Aubrey Posen.

"Erm going you said we was finished" I said as me and the all of the girls turned around to her and I knew she was going to say something about my attitude.

"The performance practice may be finished but that doesn't mean that I am finished and Beca don't give me that attitude!" Completely called it. I was about to give her the "Calm down your not my mother" but I really just wanted to leave so no point in fighting back for once.

"Right Ladies it is time to get ready for the aca Christmas party!" Aubrey shouted getting all excited for some reason. Oh for fuck sake she said aca again she is nearly as bad as Jesse!.

"But Aubrey its November 7th we are no way near Christmas yet" Ashley pointed out as the whole room me included expect Aubrey and Chloe said "Good Point".

"Yes but the party is the 19th of December" Chloe pointed out.

"That's still only 6 days before Christmas!" Jessica said this time as the "Good Point" repeat came back.

"ENOUGH!" Aubrey screamed as the whole room now fell silent.

"Every year there is a traditional aca Christmas party for all the acapella teams on campus and one group will perform which this year annoyingly will be the Trebels due to them winning the ICCA's last year and every team must dress up in a certain Christmas outfit" Groans came from nearly every single member once again me included as Aubrey announced.

"I would make a great father Christmas!" Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

"That you would Amy that you would but unfortunately that's not how it works" Aubrey replied with that annoying fake smile of hers god i would do anything to punch her.

"Then how does this motherfucking thing work then?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Well Cynthia Rose each group is picked out of a hat at random a Christmas character" Chloe explained the situation to her and to the rest of us.

"Oh i see now i hope we all get Santa Claus!" Cynthia rose said but received silence from around the room and strange looks from Aubrey and Amy.

"Why would that be?" Aubrey asked Cynthia.

"Erm i think we would all great and sexy in them" the young black woman replied as more silence gathered. I manged to see Aubrey and Amy communicate from across the room Amy first mouthing "More evidence" I think it was and received a nod of the head from Aubrey.

"Anyway moving on what did we get Aubrey?" Chloe excitedly asked her best friend as Aubrey picked up a small strip of paper checking her self first before announcing it.

"Well this year the Barden Bella's will be RAINDEERS!"

A few cheers a few plastic faces (ME!) and a few groans biggest of all from Cynthia Rose.

"So then Ladies you are free to go now but make a effort with these costumes" That was definitely aimed at me.

"Because there is a prize for the best costume effort individually and for a group so try your best ladies!" How lame does it have to get?

* * *

It had been a good few weeks since that rehearsal it was December the 17th and the term finishes on December 20th so I couldn't wait to finally get out of here only a few more days of classes and of Bella rehearsals speaking of Bella's there was a notification from my phone from the what's app group.

BARDEN BELLA'S WHAT'S APP GROUP 17/12/00

Aubrey Posen: Only 2 days until the Aca party! Make sure all your costumes are ready cant wait to see you all there xx.

HOLY SHIT I completely forget about the bastard party. I jumped from my bed as quick as possible so quick it even forced a turn from Kimmy Jin that is a very rare sight as I opened my wardrobe.

It only took me around 30 seconds to realise that there was nothing in there that would make me look 20% reindeer. Bastard there was no way I could order something on time so there was only one thing for it shopping.

It isn't as bad as it sounds as I could do with a shopping trip to the Trafford centre as my wardrobe and draws were looking quite empty at the moment so it will do me good but there was one major problem this is where one of my only fears come in I cant go shopping on my own ...

Yes it is a very weird fear I know and I would never ever admit it to anyone expect my dad and my auntie Alex they are the only people who knows of this. It first happened when I was first taken to the shops by just my mother and she left me outside a shop then she did this when I was 3 and 5 years old that also is also more reasons why I hate my mother.

So yeah I always go shopping with someone who isn't my mother and I just cant do It on my own so I started to make some calls.

The first one obviously being my father.

*Phone Call*

"Hello" My dad said as he picked up the phone seconds after me ringing.

"Hey dad its me Beca" I had to explain to him who it was because I rang his office phone where I knew he would be even at this time of night.

"Oh hey Beca sweetie how are you doing gorgeous" He replied he was too nice of a dad to me always calling me sweet things I couldn't of asked for a better dad.

"Im fine thank you dad"

"If your asking about your grades ive literally just checked them darling I was just going to call you about them" Oh god this was tense shit my grades.

"And?" I nervously I asked.

"Your doing great Beca!" Yes that's a relief.

"Yep just keep up this good work to the end of the year and LA could be on its way!" I don't think I have ever been so happy I was just thinking just around 7 months and I could be there.

"Thanks a lot for this dad" I said thanking him for the favour for the 800th time.

"No problem Becs but Honey why did you actually call me?" My dad asked as I could finally get down on to why I really called him.

"Well its erm there is this Christmas party that im going to and I need a costume so-" I was saying before my dad interrupted me.

"Let me guess you want me to take you shopping"

"Yup"

"Well erm I cant" For god sake I was expecting this.

"Why?" I said sulking.

"Beca im in work you know this!" He said raising his voice a tiny bit.

"But dad its the last few days of school its not like your pushing them to do extreme amounts of work just make up a excuse and Im sure someone would cover for you" In my mind the plan worked but obviously not in my dads.

"Bec it doesn't just work like that I cant miss a day of work to take my daughter to the shops now Ive got to go a lot of work in the morning"

"What about after you have finished work" I said very quickly so he didn't hang up.

"Got lots of marking to do and that's end of story goodnight Beca" Then he hung up.

Right time for option 2

My Auntie Alex was one of the nice people in the family she was unbelievably kind, nice and also a unbelievable police officer. Also her husband Gene was one of the nice guys in the family if he cant make you laugh I don't what will. He is also police like Alex and lets say he is one of the hardest bastards around he may just look as slightly overweight man to lots of people but you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him and also lets say his police methods' are questionable.

So I began to ring my Auntie Alex.

*Phone Call*

"Hello Beca" She answered the phone after just a few seconds of ringing

"Auntie Alex its been a long time!"

"Aww yes Beca ive not spoke to you since you arrived at collage how is it?" The 33 year old asked.

"Yeah well its what you would expect it to be like totally lame" Yep I was right lame was basically the only word to describe it really.

"Oh come on collage is the best time of your life any boys in your life there Becs?" She asked I immediately thought of Jesse damn I really need to get that nerd out of my head!

"No really come on Beca you are a gorgeous girl surely there has got to be one man there who you find attractive" Yes there is though.

"But collage relationship's always go to waste no point starting something you aint going to finish"

"No collage is great think of all the sex you never know you might meet the man you were destined to be with" Most people would find it weird to be talking about sex with their aunties but when your auntie is like your best friend its a bit different.

"But you met Peter at collage look how well that went" Peter Drake Alex's husband before she met Gene he walked out on her in a holiday in France.

"Yeah that's a good point im much happier now"

"Anyway I rang you to ask you a favour" I didn't need to ask her because she knew what was coming.

"Is it shopping dear because if it is im so sorry Gene is taking me away tomorrow so I really am sorry have you asked your father?"

"Yeah I have that's why I came to you oh well but will you and uncle Gene be back for Christmas?" I asked as I was begging for them to be there god knows what Christmas would be like with out them two.

"Of course I couldn't miss the dramas of Christmas at the Mitchell household" She replied bringing a smile to my face

"Alright see you then"

"Yep see you soon"

* * *

After many un answered phone calls it was clear everyone was asleep and the chances of me going shopping tomorrow were very slim as I scrolled back up my contacts and there it was listed in my contacts 'DORK'. Should I should I not? Fuck it just do it he is my last chance.

*Phone Call*

"Hellooooooooo Beca Mitchell!" Yep typical Jesse.

"Evening Dork" I replied In a much more calm tone.

"Oh my god Beca this is the first time you have ever called me what a moment" He sounded way to excited.

"Jesse one question"

"go for it"

"Are you high?" Because he was definitely to happy for some to call him.

"No Beca I am not high im just my usual happy self" Yeah second thoughts Jesse would be the sort of guy who is really hyper just because a girl called him what a weirdo.

"Anyway Jesse erm I have another question for you"

"Is this a quiz I do love myself a quiz" What a weirdo.

"No Jesse I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me tomorrow?" I finally asked him as it all went silent on the other line.

"Erm well I could do with a shopping trip my self so yeah im in but where are we going?"

"Where do you think dork"

"Ah the Trafford centre what time will it be then?"

"Well I was thinking if you could meet me in the car park about 8 ish in the morning" I said but Jesse sounded a little confused by this.

"But we both have classes tomorrow beca" oh yes of course.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a good boy nerd so we will go after Classes then what time is your last class"? I asked if it was the other way round he wouldn't need to ask because he is such a nerd he knows my timetable.

"Well film studies ends at 3" He confirmed to me.

"Right then well come to the car park at 4 you know what car to look out for don't you" Remembering that breakfast we had when I told him what car I had and he was rather shocked.

"Merc SLK all black obviously for you considering its part of your rep having nearly everything you own in black"

"Shut it dork ill see you tomorrow don't be late"

* * *

Of course he is late well its not like im never late either but I thought the Dork will be like half an hour early but obviously not.

Also I took a taxi home to go and get my car probably made a mistake leaving my car at home but I just didn't want it to get nicked so I brought it to campus and I really hadn't driven Charlie in a while. Yes I gave my car a name once again I have never told anyone not even my Dad or Auntie Alex its just because when your a loner its nice to know some one of kinds. But the main reason I gave it a name is because yeah I talk to my self a lot out loud so I thought fuck It give it a name Charlie will do.

Finally 15 minutes late he arrives and for some reason he comes to the drivers door.

"So sorry Im late I got a little caught up because-" I interrupted him because it finally hit me why he was late.

"Oh Benji wanted to show you a magic trick" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yup you guessed it" He said nodding his head.

"Alright doesn't matter just get in then as I began to shut the front door but he stopped me from doing so.

"But you need to get out for me to get in" I thought this guy was clever was he feeling alright.

"What Jesse just go round the other side and sit down in the front seat it really isn't a hard task" As I explained it to him in a children's voice.

"But I thought I was driving" No way.

"No dork nobody other than me drives Charlie" OH SHIT I SAID THAT OUTLOUD DIDNT I.

"What did you just say haven you given your car a name" Oh damn he has latched on to it now erm I need to make an excuse rapid.

"No I said nobody drivers my car other than me and Charlie" Okay that's half of it done now I needed to make up who Charlie was.

"Who is Charlie?" Jesse asked the question I knew that was coming.

"He is our family driver" I lied now trying to hold my self back from going red.

"You have a family driver god you guys must be lazy" Jesse replied buying the story.

"Yep now get fucking in it will be night by the time we get there" I said trying to shut the door again but it just wouldn't happen.

"Oh come on pleaseeeeee can I drive im the racing driver here" Jesse was begging so much he might as well of been on his hands and knees.

"Well done Morris but you drive racing cars this is just your normal road car now get fucking in!" I just about manged to shut the door so finally Jesse gave in and went round the other side and finally jumped in.

* * *

The journey there was basically Jesse telling me how I could be a much better driver he was so annoying just a carbon copy of my brother!

And when we got into the first shop it was Jesse's turn to get annoyed as he experienced in full swing what women can be like in a shopping centre.

"Beca you have been in this shop for about 20 minutes you have said you are definitely getting those boots that are going to make you even more badass by the way" Jesse was getting a little annoyed but calmed down a little more as he examined my badass boots.

"But anyway you have said you are getting those boots 100% but you are still comparing them to other ones!" Jesse said getting frustrated again.

"Yeah for next time chill out dude!"

10 minutes later I got the boots and now Jesse chose the lead for the next store as he went to get some Jeans and T shirt.

This is where I got to experience how men can be annoying in shopping centres.

We walked into the scotts store Jesse went over and examined some jeans for a bout 10 seconds then picked a pair up. Then he went over to some t shirts examined them for about 10 seconds picked up one and walked over to the till like WTF.

"Jesse" I said as he headed up to the till.

"Yes"

"We have only been here for a minute" I said still quite shocked how he could already be satisfied.

"Yeah I know that" Checking his watch.

"Well you haven't looked around you haven't asked for my opinion"

"Why should I need your a opinion" Shit he is right that's something boyfriend and girlfriend do damn things got awkward.

"Yeah your right but still you have hardly had a look!" I explained as I scanned around the shop looking at how many items he could of looked at.

"Well Beca im happy with what I got" I couldn't even be bothered to argue back no more.

After I bought my self some new tank tops, crop tops and had a look at the tattoo store as I was looking to add my 10th tattoo to my body. Jesse spent about 2 seconds in another shop getting himself some brand new trainers I needed to go to the next shop and this is where things would start to get awkward the underwear shop...

* * *

Jesse's POV

As we walked a long I could see Beca Victoria Secrets oh great this is where I get the treatment of waiting outside the shop.

"So erm I kinda need to go in here but I need you to come in with me" Beca said very slowly and my eyes just lit up Beca Mitchell wants me to come into a underwear shop with her fuck I think I might melt and die right now.

"Erm why isn't It a bit weird me you know going in there its not like im your bbb boyfriend" I said struggling to get the b word out.

"No I just need someone in there with me come on" Beca turned around to head to the shop but I stayed put.

"Why cant you not go in shop on your own?" I asked and there was a bit of a pause before she next spoke.

"Yes of course I can go into a shop on my own" She said looking to the right of me instead of straight at me.

"Beca-"

"Fine right"

Beca went on to tell me the story of why she has a fear of going in shops on her own.

"But Beca your basically an adult now surely its fine and you know all them belts you have earned at boxing kick boxing you could be a UFC fighter by the sounds of it" I said trying to make her feel better about it and be confident about it. Despite all the banter we have I knew something Beca Mitchell was afraid of was definitely something not to joke about .

"But Jess I just want to be sure you know" That was the first time she had ever called me 'Jess' the way she said it so softly just made me want to melt and die again.

"Okay ill just stay right behind you then" I said as we entered the shop.

Okay maybe it was very distracting watching Beca pick up and look at underwear actually very distracting she would pick up a thong and I would get so distracted she would of already of walked of. The worst was when she picked up the black lingerie and kept it with her Christ Beca Mitchell in black lingerie my idea of heaven.

Then she went over to look at the bra's and then a male employee came over this should be great.

"Hello there are you In need of any assistance" It took me two seconds to work out that this man is gay (I Have nothing against gays but you could just tell straight away that he was a homosexual)

"Oh no thank you I will be fine" Beca replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay but I must say you are looking very great today madam he must be a very lucky guy" Said Jason (What was read on his nametag) who thought we were in a relationship as he glanced over to me and before me or Beca could correct him he was talking again.

"And my my you a very lucky girl" Jason seductively spoke as he walked up very very close to me I could see Beca giggling in the background and I mouthed "Help"

"Im sorry he isn't my boyfriend"

"He's one of my gay friends" Beca announced and made 10 times worse as Jason's eyes lit up like a fire.

"OOO gay you say well so am I you see so how about you take my number here" Jason passed me a white picie of paper and I could see Beca taking a picture or recording damn I would make her pay for this.

"And you can give me a ring sometime" Jason seductively patted my shoulder and I was nearly sick of what just happened to me.

"Jesse ill meet you outside" Beca said now she had fucking Jason to walk around with.

* * *

Beca's POV

So I stood in the queue with Jason who said he was going to give me a 20% discount for introducing him to Jesse then as I gave the money in for all the stuff I bought It hit me I HAD FORGOTTEN THE REINDEER COSTUME! the whole reason I came here I fucking forgot and I told Jesse this was the last shop. But thankfully luck was on my side just behind the counter was sexy santa costumes and also sexy reindeer costumes it may have been the most slutty costume know to man but Ill take it.

"Could I have the reindeer outfit please"

* * *

I left Victoria secret's with all my bags in hand well I could youse an extra one but Jesse probably wont be in the best of moods with me after my little stunt and there he was leaning against the side of the shop typing away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him dropping all my bags to the floor.

"Nothing much just Tweeting of how Beca Mitchell is afraid to go in shops on her own!"

"Jesse you promised not tell anyone that!" I shouted as I tried to take his phone of him but he put it high in the air so I couldn't reach it I tried jumping but that wasn't going to work either.

"Jesse that's unfair" I said as I was jumping my highest to try and grab his phone.

"Tell you what else is unfair Gay man seductively coming 2 inches to your face because someone else told them you were gay also!"

"Okay Jesse im sorry" I put on my best attempt on of a sad face like puss in a boots does in Shrek Jesse shown me like a couple of pictures I was definitely not watching a kids film!

"See that's all it needed and now im not going to tweet about your little fears" Jesse said cancelling the tweet draft and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on it was a little bit funny" As we started to move again but with out even asking Jesse picked up two of my bags he is so sweet.

"Okay maybe it was a bit but are we definitely going home now?"

"Yes Nerd we are going now besides its going to close in a minute"

"Can I drive?"

"NO JESSE YOU ARE NOT DRIVING CHA- I MEAN MY CAR!"

* * *

 **AN: Ah another chapter completed but anyway im going to be answering your reviews(If I even get any) just before the start of chapters (You know what I mean Im quite new to Fanfic so there is probably a term for it) So you could have your questions answered in the story.**

 **Or alternatively you can speak to me on Tumblr -**

 **Fav and Review !**


	22. Aca Christmas Party!

Beca's POV

Here we go fucking Christmas Party a waste of time in my eyes and I just couldn't wait to get the whole thing over with. That wasn't just the only reason I wanted to get it over with the other reason being what I was wearing the world most slutty outfit bassicly one of those sexy Santa outfits (That's what Cynthia Rose wanted to see us in) but in the colours of a reindeer stupid antlers and a fucking bright red nose reviling way to much cleavage and to much of may very short legs.

I wore a coat over my outfit on the way to meet the Bella's as I really just didn't want to be seen and exposed like I was im used to trying to cover my self up from the people of the outside world and this is why I completely regret my decision of buying this stupid slutty outfit.

I opened the door to the hall with the coat still around the top half of my body and I was already late and I could see Aubrey ready to kill so I knew what sort of reaction I was going to get from the blonde.

"Beca your late again!"

"Well done Sherlock"

"What's your excuse this time?" Aubrey asked hands on her hips.

"There Is no excuse it is the truth I was just finishing my makeup you know I thought you wanted us to look good for tonight " You know all that dark stuff I always wear.

"True but all your wearing Is a black coat I mean what the fuck Beca" She was obviously very annoyed so I popped on my antlers and red nose then gave her a fake smile.

"But what did I say about making an effort Beca you are such a let down to the team you don't even have a fucking costume!" Yep when I say I really want to punch her that day is getting ever closer.

"Aubrey-" Chloe was doing her typical job of trying to calm Aubrey down.

"No its fine I do have a costume no need to cry" I said as I unzipped my coat to reveal my costume. there was a lot of "ooos" around the room and Im pretty sure from Cynthia rose "Damn Beca you looking fine". But there was definitely one person who had a different view and of course that was Aubrey Posen.

"BECA YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE SLUT ALMOST AS BAD AS-" The blonde screamed but the person I was as bad as who I haven't even noticed jumped in.

"Oh my god Beca you got the same as me Victoria secrets right" Stacie popped up in the exact same outfit as me looking like just as much as a slut.

"Yup "

"Im hoping for at least a threesome tonight with this outfit" Stacie strangely whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry im sure you will get it" I replied not whispering but gave her a wink as knowing Stacie she probably will get her special threesome.

"Hello is this a private conversation or can we all join in?" Fat Amy asked and would probably be quite spooked out by what we are talking about.

"Don't worry any males can join" Stacie said as everyone stared at her rather confused.

"I don't like other females involved I don't like them taking all my glory" As the looks got worse.

"Right moving Girls lets get going and for once lets have fun!" Aubrey said as she lead us out of the hall but for once having fun knowing Aubrey would probably do something stupid and enforce a limit of drinks which was one of the only reasons I was here to get pissed.

* * *

We all approached the swimming pool in single file line me just in front of Stacie and just behind Fat Amy where I spotted Benji was walking back the other way I feel so sorry for this kid.

"Benji hey whats up" I stopped him he looked a little upset so what I thought might of happened may of happened.

"Wow Beca you look amazing" Benji said taking a look at me but obviously trying to change the conversation.

"Thanks Benji but come on tell me whats eating you" I asked.

"Erm erm they wont let me in apparently im not an Aca person but they just let a lot of Treble fan girls in" Benji said putting his head down as I patted his back.

"Who is it who wont let you in?" I asked because I was about to absolutely kill whoever wouldn't let him in.

"Its Justin Justin is on the doors well erm gate" Benji said as I turned him around and headed towards the gate.

"Well I will get you in come on lets go"

* * *

"Well well isn't it the one and only Beca Mitchell already a Bella legend after that riff off performance" Justin informed me as me and Benji faced him at the swimming pool entrance.

"Oh really am I"

"Yeah the Bella's are just as terrible at riff offs as they are in completions that is the closet we have come to the Trebles being defeated at a riff off obviously you broke the rules a little bit" Justin was clearly happy because probably his conversations with girls don't last longer than 2 seconds but I would of walked of the only reason I am staying around is to try and get Benji in.

"We did not cheat and you know we didn't"

"Anyway moving on can I just say how great you look tonight the boys will have to form a queue" Justin moved on very quickly to avoid the topic that we should of won that riff off.

"Thanks but now Id like to make an argument of my own why is Benji not allowed in" I said with some force as Benji appeared from behind my back as Justin began to go really red and was struggling to get his words out.

"Erm well its because he erm isn't on a Acapella team" Took Justin like 30 seconds just to say a simple sentence I had him cracking.

"Well those girls crowding around Bumper they don't look like they are on a acapella team" I said looking over to the empty swimming pool to see Bumper dressed in what looked like an elf costume with lots of females who he probably pays for them to just be around him.

"Well that's because erm there erm Treble super fans" Justin explained nodding his head. right time to put a nail in Justin's coffin.

"Well id never thought I would have to say this but Benji tell us some Treble facts please" Benji's face got lit up and all excited as I said that.

"Ooo Beca I would love too right lets start-"

Benji would go on to name the Treble captian and where they finished in every single year since the birth of the Trebles

"-1999 Bumper Allen 1st 2000 Bumper Allen 1st" He finally finished.

"Now if you don't let him in after that im going to kick you ass" I aggressively said getting up closer to Justin.

"Erm yeah yeah fine come in enjoy your time" Justin opened the gate as quickly as possible then shut it behind us looks like I scared him off.

"Beca your amazing thanks it means a lot" Benji sweetly told me as we walked down the ramp to the waterless pool with the music screeching loud into our ears.

"Anytime Benj now lets go and fine Jesse"

* * *

Jesse's POV

Me Donald and Kolio were stood around talking about how I do my racing but I was looking around as most of the Bella's were now flooding in reindeer outfits but Beca was nowhere to be seen.

"So like what are the main things you need for being a racing driver then?" Donald asked me taking a sip from his vodka a coke same for Kolio but I was just on your standard normal coke due to the fact I had qualifying for sundays race tomorrow.

"Well money which unfortunately I don't have a lot of and then you need a strength and the most crucial area for that is probably the neck" I explained taking a sip from my own drink.

"How come?" Kolio asked

"Well its to cope with the speeds to the corners that's why if your not fit you would pass out after a couple of laps"

"Oh so that's why you are like so built" Kolio said as I got a little bit embarrassed (even though I shouldn't be really) remembering that night when I had to show of my abs to the guys not the best experience of my life.

"Yeah erm I guess"

"Yeah uni is still a little upset by that but that doesn't stop him from getting his out" Donald pointed over to Unicycle as he was stood over with Bumper and those girls who always turn up and Unicycle was lifting his shirt up for them.

But then we turned back around facing the rest of the swimming pool and there she was in her reindeer outfit Benji by her side walking down her steps. What she was wearing was very un Beca Mitchell like but I was defiantly not complaining it just showed over all her wonderful curves and edges I dropped my drink in astonishment as did Donald and Kolio.

Eventually she spotted me as Benji pointed over and she smiled.

"Duty calls for you duty calls" Donald said noticing that they had spotted me.

"Yes it does ill see you guys later for the performance" I shouted walking away from them and heading towards Beca and Benji.

"Yeah good look man try not to pop a hard on right In front of her" Kolio shouted back maybe a little too loud as a lot of people turned around to give Donald and Kolio dirty looks.

"Hey Jesse" Beca and Benji both said in unison but I couldn't reply because Beca was even more distracting up close I just found my self lost and dreaming again like I was in the Victoria secrets shop.

"Jesse!" Beca said getting my attention as she could tell I was going off.

"Oh hey guys Benji nice to see you" I shook my roommates hand I was quite surprised that they let him in there normally real douches to him

"And Beca wow you look erm different" Not beautiful not gorgeous or any of those 1000 words I really wanted to describe Beca with no I came out with different god im such a div.

"Yeah erm don't think as me as a slut or anything like that just left it to the last minute like" Beca giving her reasons.

"Yeah don't worry im sure you did the reindeers proud" I joked as she smiled back.

"What the fuck are you anyway aren't you supposed to be an elf" Beca said scanning me with a confused face.

"Im Legolas"

"Lego who?" Oh my god me and this woman were about to have a falling out now even Benji who hates Lord of the Rings shot her a odd look.

"Come on surely you know who Legolas is" I just got a blank face reply.

"Right that is definitely Lord of the Rings bumped right up on our what to watch list for movication" I confirmed to her causing a groan.

"Don't Beca its a waste of like 12 hours" Oh come on Benji you were supposed to be on my side.

"Yeah im with Benji on this one" Beca replied putting her head on Benji's shoulder for a second.

"Right im off to get some drinks who wants what?" Benji asked walking towards the keg and drinks stand with those stupid red cups.

"Vodka and coke!" Beca shouted

"Just coke" I shouted with Beca looking at me strangely.

"Just Coke you say are you feeling alright Morris it is supposed to be a party"

"No im perfectly fine Mitchell its just I have qualifying tomorrow for a race on Sunday" I explained the situation to her and she came to realise.

"Oh yeah how did you get on then today Morris?" She asked.

"3rd in both sessions today It was possibly the closest I have been to 1st this year so its looking good for the next two days will you watching Mitchell?" I asked this time as we carried on addressing each over by our last names.

"Well Morris if im bored out of my life then maybe yeah"

* * *

Beca's POV

The next 20 minutes involved drinking lots of alcohol well if your name is Beca Mitchell it was but if your name is Jesse Morris or Benjamin Applebaum you are just being plain boring.

Eventually Jesse was called up to the stage ready to perform and me and Benji stood side by side ready to watch. I felt my heart break for Benji as it should be him up there performing by what Jesse tells me but here he is watching the guy who rejected him there pick up the mic.

"Right well we aren't doing anything Christmassy because well I couldn't be arsed but here you go anyway" Bumper announced through the mic what a dick this guy was.

Bumper

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Donald

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

Jesse

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

The Rest of the Trebles

No, no, no, no

Bumper

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Donald

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

Jesse

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

Bumper

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

Jesse

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

All Trebles

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no, oh

Yes it wasn't the Trebles greatest song choice you could tell Bumper probably decided it of the top of his head just a couple of days ago but that didn't matter to me what mattered to me was Jesse Morris the way he moved across that stage on those two glorious feet he sang the ear porn could not be described and those very few moments my eyes connected with his my belly erupted with those butterfly's again. I just kept slowly and slowly falling for him more and more but I just couldn't do it LA is what I want not Jesse Morris.

"Well done Jesse you did great" I was slightly tempted to hug him but now I had another Idea.

"Thanks a lot so what's next more drinks?" He asked while I shook my head.

"No no Morris me and you are going to dance the night away".

* * *

Jesse's POV

And that is exactly what we did all night just dance dance and dance. But Beca she danced danced danced and drunk drunk and drunk so a dancing drunk Beca Mitchell was one of the best sites In the world raving to the music nearly falling over (Just like me) when jumping up and down to the music Benji was quite funny when he finally got a few drinks down him but nothing could beat Beca.

Eventually at 3 oclock in the morning it got really ridiculous Beca was so drunk she tried to grind me and things like that not like I didn't want to grind her but she was drunk so no way would I like to take advantage of her like that and also I needed to be up at 6 in the morning to head to Brands Hatch!

"Right Beca come on you need to go now your too drunk come on!" I said tagging her by the arm but she was having non of it.

"NO IM HAVING FUN YOU THINK IM THE DESTROYER OF FUN BUT REALLY ITS YOU" She said like a 3 year old girl having their dummy taken of them.

"Beca serious you need to go to bed" Yeah then also I could go to bed come on beca please listen. But when I said the word bed her face lit up.

"OOOO BED THAT DOES SOUND FUN GOODNIGHT" And just like that she ran off from me Benji and the girls who were also down there Stacie ,Amy, Ashley and Jessica but I wasn't to sure which one was which.

"Look im going to make sure she gets home okay are you coming benj?" I asked who had a great night you could clearly tell by that broad smile on his face possibly the best of his life im sure I heard him say.

"No I like it here im going to stay with these" He said turning to the girls even though it would probably get more awkward now me and Beca had left.

"Alright goodnight guys!" And with that I went off to find Beca in the darkness.

* * *

Eventually I caught up to Beca and took her up to baker hall where still she was extremely hyper.

"Jesseeeeee wasn't that just the greatest night ever there was like music, drinking dancing and dancing and even more dancing" If she could see her self now she would probably kill herself.

"Yeah it was now where's your key"? I asked as we were now stood outside her dorm door.

"Do you want me to show you what the dancing was like Jesse" She excitedly said as she completely ignored my question.

"No not really"

"It goes like this!" She just started jumping up and down on the floorboards like it was a trampoline like once again a 3 year old.

"Shhhh Beca your going to wake people up now where are your keys?" I asked again this time hoping for a response.

"Oh there in my knickers" I just stood back in shock because she probably isn't cable of getting them from there.

"Only joking just messing Jesse like always I love messing with you its really funny" thank god.

"Yeah very funny now where are they keys?" I asked for the 3rd and hopefully final time.

"Oh I don't have them on me" WTF

"What then how did expect to get home then?" God even the sober Beca Mitchell doesn't have logic then.

"Like this watch"

"KIMMY JIN ARE YOU IN KIMMY JIN IM HOME" She shouted banging on the door as hard as she possibly could some of the door was actually breaking off.

"Fucking hell Beca it isn't a terror attack!" I shouted but in like wispier style.

"I know" She simply replied.

"But your attacking like there is one now come on you have probably woke up Kimmy Jin and 20 other people!" I explained as we both ran away.

* * *

Eventually we arrived at my dorm instead.

"Number 874 this isn't my dorm" Completely getting the number to my dorm wrong.

"No it isn't number 874 but it isn't your dorm you did get that one right" I replied as I reached for the keys in my pocket.

"Boom 50% best exam score I have ever got that get in" She celebrated her 'exam' result by fist bumping the air.

"What we doing here anywayzzzzz nerd?" She asked after her little celebration.

"Well Beca Mitchell you are locked out of your dorm and now even if you could get in I think Kimmy Jin could be there waiting ready to kill you with a chainsaw" I laughed my to my self slightly imaging Kimmy Jin with a chainsaw.

"Oh I see but why are here then?" She asked so obviously she couldn't 'see'

"Well Beca Mitchell this is where you will be sleeping the night" I said while opening the door so she barged straight inside.

"Ewww Nerd things" She said scanning the room.

"Don't worry we don't bite" I replied.

"That's Benji's bed your staying in my bed" I told her preventing her from going to Benji's bed.

"Then where will you be staying dork?" She asked as I turned around away from all the star wars stuff as she headed to the movie poster side of the room.

"Me well I will be on the floor" I replied pointing to the floor.

"JESSE" She screamed out of nowhere.

"What not another terror attack"

"The sheets there that Transformer things" She looked in disgust at the sheets.

"So even when your drunk you refuse to fall asleep on something movie related" I laughed to my self.

"Yup"

"Classic Beca Mitchell"

"Come on you will sleep in worse" I said while opening up the covers for her as she hopped in.

"Night Beca" I said walking over to the floor.

"Jesse please will you stay with me?" She asked as I turned back around to face her.c

"Why?"

"Because remember were friends friends can do this together right" Like I said before I didn't want to take advantage of her but that is exactly what she said last time and she was sober. Also this time I would be sleeping with Beca Mitchell the girl of my dreams (Which was already good enough) in a sexy reindeer costume there Is no way I could turn that offer down.

"Okay" I replied as she left me space to fit in the bed beside her and I spooned her from behind again as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good night Beca"

"Sweet dreams dork"

* * *

 **Don't forget to Review and Fav it really helps me :)**


	23. Final Rehearsal And Formula Britain R6

Beca's POV

Another heavy night again god I drink way too much drink into my liver I swear im going to die early if I carry on at this rate.

But like the last time we drunk at my dorm I had no memories well I don't me no the last thing I remember was dancing with Jesse Benji and some of the girls.

Speaking of my dorm this definitely isn't my dorm where am I ? Star wars posters well that narrows it down because only two people I know are such sad cases they like star wars and they happen to live in the same dorm yup I had stayed in Benji's and Jesse's dorm.

I looked over my left shoulder to check if I slept with Jesse again but no no sign of him I looked back and there was Benji making a cup of coffee please just tell me that's for me.

As I attempted to rise from my bed to speak to Benji I felt something rather sticky on my head I peeled it of it was a sticky note so I went into reading it.

To Beca

Well Becs (Sorry I know I wasn't supposed to say that) you was rather drunk last night.

As you can now tell by that raging hangover you have.

You did have a really good time last night we all did for once I saw that very rare Beca Mitchell smile.

But I knew when you was having to much fun so I brought you to bed but due to unfortunate circumstances you couldn't get in so I let you come back to my dorm and stay in my bed Ive had to go to the race so I wont be here when you wake up but im sure Benji will look after you.

All the Best your favourite dork - Jesse X

I smiled at Jesse's sweet gesture in his really small handwriting to make sure it could fit why was he so nice to me its not like I am extremely nice to him all the time.

"Good morning Beca Jesse tells me you like coffee" Benji passed me over my coffee in a mug.

"Well not for the first time Jesse is right there" I replied taking a sip from the still warm coffee.

"It was fun last night" Benji said as he hopped onto the bed and sat against the wall with.

"Yeah it was nice to see you having a good time Benji" I smiled remembering how much fun the young magican had last night getting involved with people that wasn't just me and Jesse.

"Yeah id just like to thank you again for getting me in last night".

"Don't mention it Benji you deserve to be in there just that Justin being a total dick"

"Beca can I ask you a question?" Benji asked as his tone went a little more serious than usual.

"Fire away Benji"

"Are you and Jesse going out?" Of course Benji still used terms that 12 years old all that 'going out' bullshit.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered what got it into his head its not like we flirt all the time okay maybe we do but you know.

"Well its just last night when I came back about half an hour or so after you two I came in and there you were all cuddled up in bed" Benji told me. Oh great me and Jesse slept with each over last night not that I was annoyed with that just that someone had found out about it which was a bad thing. Still could be worse could of been Aubrey.

"No we aren't Jesse we are just normal friends Benji"

"But normal friends don't go to sleep with each over" Benji pointed out but that is probably because me and Jesse probably are not normal friends but I would never ever admit that to him or anyone else.

"True but I guess it just happens when we are drunk it happened that time at your birthday well two months early birthday when you went in ill me and Jesse went back to my dorm got absolutely pissed out of our heads then we just fell asleep together obviously we wouldn't do you know what because I would never be that drunk" I laughed at the last part of my statement.

"But you know what I think you and Jesse would make a really cute couple" oh god.

"Really me and Jesse as a couple no way never" I may of lied a little bit there.

"No I can see it really in my eyes your inevitable" Benji said taking the words out of Jesse's mouth from hood night me and Jesse Morris inventible.

* * *

After I finished my coffee I headed back to my dorm to see a rather even more angry than usual Kimmy Jin god knows why ...

Thankfully Luke had finished yesterday so there was no shift today so Luke being a perv in the year 2000 was over hopefully next time I see him in 2001 that will have all changed.

So that means only one thing left of the final day that would be Bella's rehearsal for fuck's sake.

* * *

The first part of the session was Aubrey going mental because most of us had terrible hangovers but somehow she believed that we should still function the same hangover or no hangover.

But Aubrey was kind enough because it was the last rehearsal before winter break to reward us with a 5 minute break ...

During the 5 minute break I tried to check how Jesse was getting on in his qualifying on the stupid little tv right in the corner of the studio but unfortunately that was being a bastard.

About 40 minutes after our break Aubrey finally realised that none of us really perform at the standards that she expects so she gave us the last couple of minutes to just chill out.

I went to the bathroom and then came straight back to see Stacie Amy Ashley and Jessica (All the girls I was with last night) were in the corner so I decided to go over and try and improve my social skills for the last 10 minutes before the end of term.

"Hey Beca come and sit down" Jessica said offering a space to the left of her with Ashley (obviously) to her right.

"We were just disusing one another's love life we just finished but that's great we can just go to you now" Oh great this all that shit they do at 'girly nights'

"Yeah cant wait to here all the action your getting" Stacie said but she was about to be disappointed I guess.

"Well that's the thing no action no men nothing" I told them straight as I saw a lot of disappointed faces.

"What not do I believe that for a second attractive woman like you and there is nothing" Ashley stated.

"Yeah you do have rather large beach balls for someone so small" Beach Balls! WTF Amy!

"What a rather unusual compliment" I replied.

"Well then there must be someone your interested in though come on" Jessica almost begged me to reveal someone who didn't exist. or maybe they sort of do.

"Nope"

"Bullshit" Amy coughed.

"Honestly guys im not now can we stop talking about my love life and move on!" I almost shouted urging them to move the conversation on.

"Well maybe its because she isn't interested in someone because she is already in a relationship" Ashley tried to point out as everyone bar me agreed and said "Good point"

"But I just said before-" I was trying to speak but I was interrupted by an aussie.

"I reckon its that hot treble ass" Right I have had enough of this.

"NO ME AND JESSE ARE NOT IN A REALTIONSHIP!" Maybe that was a little to loud a few heads did turn towards me thankfully not Aubrey though.

"Funny that nobody said anything about Jesse" Jessica pointed out as all of the girls began to laugh as I just held my head in my hands.

"So you do think he is a hot Treble Ass" Amy was now cashing in.

"NO!" I was once again holding my head in my hands as things went from bad to worse.

"But you just said-"

"Enough Christ honest I don't like Jesse he is just an annoying human he just bothers me to much" I lied just trying to get the girls off my back.

"That's not what we have heard or seen" Jessica said.

"Why who has been talking" Because if Jesse has I swear I will break his legs.

"Well when you went to bed last night also a little convenient that Jesse followed you but yeah when you two went Benji told us some things" Oh my god Benji what a traitor I thought reacting to what Jessica just told me.

"He went on to tell us about how your always in your dorm hanging out then you have your own little spot on the quad always flirting Benji says he is totally 3rd wheeling" Amy finished. as the girls laughed more at my despair.

"And then as for what we see always waiting outside each overs classes then walking each over to the next its ever so cute" Jessica said as the rest of the girls all said 'awww'. Like if there was one word to describe mine and Jesse's friendship cute would probably be at the bottom of the list.

"Look I don't want nothing to do with that nerd I try my best to ignore him" Once again pulling another lie

"Well why was this on the tv then" Oh shit I thought as the tv flashed.

"AND HERE COMES HARRY OAKLEY HE SETS A 1.19.1 AS HE GOES FASTEST NOW WE WAIT FOR STEVEN MITCHELL AFTER HIS SPIN IN HIS FIRST RUN CAN HE STOP OAKLEY FROM TAKING HIS 6TH CONSCUTIVE POLE POSTION?"

"Oh erm my brother he is a racing driver"

"Yeah but he isn't the only one you know who is racing"

"AND STEVEN MITCHELL ROUND THE FINAL CAR AND ITS A 1.20.4 ONLY GOOD ENOUGH FOR 8TH FASTEST SURLEY THERE HAD TO BE A MISTAKE" Jack the commentators speech came from the tv.

"YEP HERE IS A REAPLY OOOO HE LOCKS UP IN TO TURN TO RUNS WIDE ONTO THE GRASS THIS HAS BE HIS BEST CHANCE OF QUALYFYLING ON POLE THIS YEAR AND HE HAS BLOWN IN!" This time David the commentator commentating over the reply.

"Come on bro your supposed to drive on the tarmac not the grass" I said trying to move and hoped that Jesse's name wouldn't be mentioned.

"Stop trying to change the subject Mitchell you know who else races on here" Amy stated.

"Who?" I asked pretending not to know but then the commentator popped up at the worst time.

"THAT MEANS THERE IS ONE MAN LEFT TO STOP HARRY OAKLEY AND THAT WOULD BE THE MAN WHO HAS LOOKED THE QUICKEST HE HAS ALL SEASON THAT COULD ONLY BE JESSE MORRIS" As Jack said that last two words all the girls looked at me as I dropped my head to the floor.

"WELL HE IS UP BY TWO THENTS IN THE MIDDLE SECTOR SO HE HAS A CHANCE HERE"

"YEAH THAT DOES LOOK FAST AS HE COMES ROUND THE FINAL CORNER NOW AND ITS A 1.18.9 JESSE MORRIS WILL START TOMMOROWS RACE FROM 1ST POSTION!"

"Look its just a coincidence im just watching because of my brother" Even though most of the time I hate his guts .

"What's that you can smell girls?" Amy asked.

"Don't know" They all said unison.

"I think its even more bullshit" Amy joked as all the girls laughed and even I cracked a smile.

"Believe what your going to say but all I know its not true" But then Jesse had to make things worse didn't he. As he pulled up and climbed out with the camera focused on him then he walked up to the camera titled up his visor on his helmet and he came out with "Hey Beca!" As he waved to the camera. He said my name live on television which I thought was quite cool but he said it at completely at the wrong time what a DICK!

"ahhahahahahaah" The girls all laughed at Jesse's gesture but for once Aubrey saved me from my misery.

"Right girls that's a wrap have a nice break be prepared to come back prepared and ready to go for when the serious business starts". As I walked off for the holidays but I was left with one last thought from Stacie as she jumped by side.

"Don't worry Beca don't be ashamed he is so damn hot and the fact that he is a racing driver that makes him Vindaloo pork hot!" Thanks Stacie thanks a lot.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I was so nervous for this race starting from first for the first time this year there would be a extreme amount of pressure on me today with Harry bearing down on me and Steven will be coming through after his mistake in qualifying.

I arrived into the garage with all the guys working on the car smiling away after yesterdays result and the first man approaching was the team principal Graeme Lowdon.

"Hey Jesse another congrats on yesterdays result" Graeme came over and shook my hand with a check book in his other hand.

"Cheers boss" I replied.

"No problem Jess just a few things to run over with you today we will be going with a 3 stop as that should be the fastest route to the finish unless you are incredible with your tyre wear but yeah you will be on a 3 stop if anyway attempts a 2 stop we should have the pace advantage to clear them and finally John is here today so put on your best performance" Graeme patted my shoulder as he walked away and I looked to my left to see John Booth staring down on preceding's like a god. But then Steven Mitchell's face appeared right in front of mine.

"Hey Steven buddy how you doing" I said taking my teammate into a embrace.

"Yeah cool Jess anyway I just want to congratulate you on that lap yesterday that was mega" Steven congratulated me.

"Yeah thanks man I haven't heard enough of it" I joked causing Steven to have a little chuckle.

"Anyway I watched qualifying back again can I just ask you who is Be-" I knew he was going to tell Beca and I really couldn't wait to tell Steven about Beca because If I told the rest of the lads that I had a crush they would take this piss and tease me all the time but Steven would be the sort of mate who will give you advice and support. Do you know what if we have a good result ill take Steven to meet the rest of the guys.

"Steven over here mate!" Graeme shouted over as I didn't get time to explain about Beca to him but im sure that will come another time.

"Well ill see you after the race then"

"See you after the race pal"

* * *

Beca's POV

So I had a drink in hand (Yes alcohol again I really really need to stop that) also my dinner cooked by my dad as me and the rest of my siblings were there before (unfortunately) I would have to spend Christmas with my mother.

"Since when were you interested in all this when Steven is on the tv your upstairs sulking in your room making those mixes of yours" Morgan my sister said always complaining.

"Wow shut it and just let me watch Christ" Obviously the reason I had began to watch was Jesse but Morgan didn't know that.

"Right Beca im going out after the race with some of the professors to celebrate the holidays so I wont be coming back tonight Morgan is staying at Joan's tonight so you will be alone Steven will probably come back drunk even though he fucking shouldn't be because he isn't legal yet but they let him off so just text him to see what he is doing so just wait up for him if he comes in drunk and ive left you some money for a take away or whatever" My dad finished.

"Thanks dad" I smiled at him and turned back to the tv.

"COME ON STEVEN!" My dad and Morgan both shouted s I smiled at there enthusiasm.

* * *

Commentators

"Welcome one and all after a few weeks break we are back for round 6 of these seasons Formula Britan and so far this season has been the story of two men Harry Oakley and Steven Mitchell but today that could all change with Jesse Morris has put his Manor car in Pole position could he mount a title challenge david?" Jack asked.

"Well it was a mega lap yesterday by Jesse Morris but I cant really see him mount a challenge because Steven made a mistake in qualifying and The ART has not been performing well around this circuit for Oakley so it would be nice for Jesse to chip in with a win today but a title Challenge ill bet my house on it that he wont be the champion"

* * *

LAP 1/30

"SO HERE WE GO OAKLEY AND MORRIS INTO TURN 1 THAT COULD GET FISTE AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS AND ITS LIGHTS OUT AND AWAY WE GO AND OAKLEY MAKES A GREAT START AND HIM AND JESSE MORRIS ARE GOING SIDE BY SIDE INTO TURN ONE AND MORRIS HAS BEEN FORCED OF THE TRACK BY OAKLEY MICHEAL FUN HAS SLIPPED THROUGH BUT JESSE IS STRAIGHT BACK DOWN THE INSIDE OF THE ART AND NOW HAS HIS SIGHTS SET ON THE OTHER ART OF OAKLEY WHO LEADS THIS RACE!"

LATER ON IN THE LAP

"SO STEVEN MITCHELL HAS HELD ONTO HIS POSTION BUT LOOK HOW MUCH MORRIS HAS CLOSED UP TO OAKLEY"

"YEAH HERE HE GOES IN THE SLIPSTREAM AND DOWN THE INSIDE OF OAKLEY INTO TURN 1 JESSE MORRIS REGAINS THE LEAD OF THE RACE"

LAP3/30

"So we do know Steven Mitchell is very cautious and very calculated so he is taking his time coming through the grid taking no risks BUT NOW HE IS DOWN THE INSIDE INTO DRUINS AND HE TAKES RICHIE ALLEN FOR 7TH PLACE"

LAP 6/30

"ONBOARD WITH STEVEN MITCHELL NOW HE IS GOING FOR IT UP THE INSIDE INTO SURTEES ON DANNY WEBBER SOLID MOVE AND HE IS NOW IN 6TH PLACE"

LATER ON IN THE LAP

"OH AND LOOK AT THIS A DRIVE THROUGH PENALTY FOR CAR NUMBER 0 WHICH IS HARRY OAKLEY FOR FORCING ANOTHER DRIVER OF THE CIRCUIT THAT WAS PROBALY FOR THE INCIDENT AT TURN 1 ON LAP AND WE HAVE SOME TEAM RADIO"

"Okay Harry we have a drive through penalty for forcing another driver of this circuit we are going to take it this lap this lap" Harry's engineer told him

"WHAT THE FUCK COMPLETE BULL SHIT AHHH FUCKERS!" Harry's reply was coloured to say the least.

"We do apologise for language used by Harry there BUT HE IS COMING IN NOW DRIVING THROUGH THE PENALTY NOW SO HE HAS TO DRIVE THROUGH THE PITS AT A LIMIT OF 80 MILES AN HOUR AND HERE IS COMING OUT NOW AND HE IS BEHIND STEVEN MITCHELL AND JUST AHEAD OF DANNY WEBBER SO THAT IS HUGE STEVEN MITCHELL 5TH HARRY OAKLEY 6TH!"

Lap 7/30

So Jesse Morris has been building a nice gap to Michael Fun in 2nd place AND HE IS NOW COMING INTO THE PIT LANE AND HE IS GOING ON TO THE SUPER SOFT TYRES AND A NICE SMOOTH PIT STOP AND HE WILL REJOIN IN 3RD POSTION WITH STEVEN MITCHELL LEADING WITH HARRY OAKLEY IN 2ND BUT THEY HAVE YET TO MAKE A STOP"

Lap 8/30

"HARRY OAKLEY IN THE PITS NOW ON THE SUPER SOFT TYRES AND REJOINS JUST AHEAD OF DANNY WEBBER BUT HE THROWS ONE DOWN THE INSIDE OF THE CAR AHEAD WHICH IS HIS BEST MATE ALFIE PARKER LOOKED A LITTLE TATICAL TO ME BUT OAKLEY IN 5TH PLACE WHAT A ACTION PACKED START TO THE RACE"

LAP 9/30

"Okay we have some radio from Steven Mitchell"

"Okay Steven Box this lap pit this lap"

"Negative tyres a feeling good can we move to plan B it is feeling good" Steven replied

"Okay Plan B confirmed"

Lap 11/30

"OKAY WE HAVE STEVEN MITCHELL IN THE PITS GOING ONTO THE SUPER SOFTS AGAIN THIS IS LOOKING REALLY GOOD FOR STEVEN MITCHELL AS HE REJOINED IN P2 SO A MANOR 1-2"

"WELL WHILE THAT WAS HAPPEING HARRY OAKLEY HAS GOT PASSED JAMES POOLE FOR 4TH PLACE"

Lap 12/30

"AND A BIT OF TEAM PLAY GOING ON HERE MICHEAL FUN LETS HARRY OAKLEY INTO 3RD PLACE 4 SECONDS BEHIND STEVEN MITCHELL AND 20 BEHIND JESSE MORRIS"

Lap 14/30

"AND THE RACE LEADER IS IN THE PIT LANE SMOOTH STOP ONTO THE SOFT COMPUND TYRES REJOINS BEHIND HIS TEAMATE BUT HE IS YET TO MAKE A SECOND STOP"

Lap 18/30

"STEVEN MITCHELL NOW IN PIT LANE AND HE PUTS THE SOFTS ON AND HE IS GOING TO THE END ON THESE SET BUT THE QUESTION IS NOW CAN JESSE MORRIS BULID UP A PIT STOP GAP TO HIS TEAMATE"

Lap 21/30

"SO THIS MOMENT COULD CHANGE THIS RACE JESSE MORRIS PITS FROM THE LEAD PUTTING ON THE SUPER SOFTS NOW STEVEN MITCHELL IS COMING DOWN THE STRAIGHT NOW AND YES STEVEN MITCHELL HAS TAKEN THE LEAD BUT THE GAP IS ONLY A SECOND BETWEEN THE TWO BUT JESSE IS ON FRESH SUPER SOFT TYRES THIS COULD GET TASTY"

LAP 24/30

"HERE WE GO JESSE MORRIS VERY CLOSE AND HE IS GOING DOWN THE INSIDE OF HIM ALREADY IN DRUINS BUT HE GOES TO DEAP INTO THE CORNER AND STEVEN COMPLETES A SWITCH BACK TO KEEP HIS POSTION

LAP 26/30

"NOW INTO DRUINS HE IS EXTREMLEY CLOSE STEVEN COVERS OF THE INSIDE BUT OH MY GOD SURLEY NOT HE TRYS THE OUTSIDE LINE NO BUT STEVEN MITCHELL KEEPS THE LINE THAT WOULD OF BEEN ONE OF THE BEST MOVES I HAVE EVER SEEN BUT GREAT DRIVING FROM THE PAIR AND THE FIGHT IS STILL GOING ON DOWN HARTHOWN HILL BUT INTO HARTHOWN BEND STEVEN MITCHELL POSTIONS THE CAR PERFECTLY GOD THIS IS NAIL BITING STUFF!"

LAP 30/30

"ROUND THE FINAL CORNER WITH JESSE MORRIS STILL TUCKED UP BEHIND HIM STEVEN MITCHELL WINS AT BRANDS HATCH FOR ROUND 6 OF THIS AMAZING FORMULA BRITAN SEASON!"

"Here are the results in full" Jack said as the results flashed on the screen

1st Mitchell

2nd Morris

3rd Oakley

4th Allen

5th Poole

6th Fun

7th Johnston

8th Gumbs

9th Fletcher

10th Hine

"Here we have the top 5 in the title race with there points tally" As that flashed on the screen

1st Okaley137

2nd Mitchell 122

3rd Morris 71

4th Fun 51

5thPoole 42

* * *

Jesse's POV

I walked down from the podium with my second place trophy which I knew should of been first I was so gutted that the team put Steven on the better strategy and allowing him to win but that's jazz and I put on brave smile after that because to show high morale after disappointing results like that that's what F1 teams look for.

But then I spotted Steven showing off his first place trophy to some photographers and I decided to reveal our plan for tonight to him,

"Hey Steven great race man" I said shaking his spare hand.

"You look way to happy for a man who has just been robbed of a victory like literally" Well I am always happy really im sure Beca (If Steven knew her would tell her that)

"Well that's because we are going to celebrate our 1-2 and get absolutely pissed out of our heads" I told him with a huge grin.

"Sounds like my kind of scene"

* * *

 **Next time: Jesse and Steven go out And Will Jesse finally realise that Steven and Beca are brother and sister?**

 **Make sure to follow review and fav.**


	24. A Night Out

Jesse's POV

So after the drive back up to Manchester with Steven just discussing the race still keeping that smile behind that anger I had not for Steven but for the team that was my opportunity to win this year could be the only but like I said got to keep morale high.

* * *

Steven's POV

We were driving around lets say not the most pleasant area of Manchester litter everywhere not the greatest houses probably built before the war I could tell what Jesse meant by his career is on the edge if he lives around here.

Eventually we pulled up at a house at the very end of the street it was definitely not the best attached house like a mentioned litter everywhere bottles dumped at the end of the road.

"Right well im just going in the house a minute" Jesse said as he open his side door of his mini.

"Do you want me to wait in the car or come In?" I asked.

"No you can come in meet the fam"

"Alright then" I replied hoping out the car and joined Jesse walking through the door.

The situation inside was just as bad inside as outside Wallpaper hanging off the walls clothing on the floor a super small television couches with holes in them and then there was Jesse's mum working hard doing dishes picking clothes up clearly making an effort for the family.

* * *

Jesse's POV

"JESSE!" My mum screamed embracing me into a hug kissing me on my left cheek followed by right cheek. "Ive missed you so much" She said holding me tighter still not knowing Steven's presence.

"Oh sorry you must be Steven" My mum finally noticed Steven shaking his hand she would probably give him a lot more but my mum wasn't aware of the fact Steven payed the 4,000 pound fine in fact she didn't even know I had a fine.

"Yeah its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Morris"

"Please do call me Stella"

"So Mum where is everyone at then"? I asked

"Well let me think Ben is at little Al's"

"When is he not" I replied my little brother Ben is always with his best mate Little Alan two peas in a pod never separated.

"Emma and Sunil are upstairs"

"Oh god don't want to know what there doing" Emma my sister 2 years below me in the education ladder already pregnant and engaged which Is just great.

"No we will because I was kind enough to let Sunil stay here they have got to keep the doors open at all times" My mother told me as we can just about here the pair talking upstairs.

"Okay what about Luke?" I asked about my twin who had it rough ever since he got out of jail.

"Well he is still on the job hunt at the moment"

"So who is in the back garden then?" I asked as I could here sounds in the back garden sounded like someone was fixing something.

"Oh that would be Sean he needed somebody to fix his motorbike he couldn't do it outside his flat so I said he could do it here" Oh Sean my mums 'friend' I would be pretty happy if my mum ended up with Sean she had has some men since I was born and all of them were useless idiots but Sean was intelligent kind and the kind of person my mum deserved to be with I just wanted to see her happy.

"Alright mate well done for the race before would shake your hand but its oily you see" Sean came from the back door to greet us in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah well done on second then babe" My mum pulled me into another hug she was being slightly embarrassing I could see Steven mouth "Mummy's boy"

"Yeah should of won but I guess this prick beat me to it" I joked as me and Steven both began to laugh.

"Oi language young man!"

"Sorry mother"

"So what are you two doing tonight going out I guess?" My mum asked.

"Yeah were going out don't worry if I don't turn back up ive probably crashed somewhere else okay"

"But you are definitely staying tomorrow night definitely"

"Definitely"

"Its just ive missed you so much and-" My mum embraced me into another hug god she loves embarrassing me.

"Mum your doing it again all the embarrassment thing"

"I know I love doing it anyway you better get on your way" My mum finally released me from the embrace.

"Yeah thank the lord now goodbye" I waved to my mum as we walked out of the door.

"Bye Jesse bye Steven!"

* * *

"Right so were we off first then?" Steven asked as we hopped back into the mini.

"Well were we go for pre drinks"

"Well Jesse you got to remember im new not from this part of Manchester and I have never been out with you lot" Steven pointed ah yes.

"Oh course sorry thought you were this guy called Jack he is very stupid and always very confused so he always askes that question and I always have to give him the same answer so I do apologise but the plan is for to go to Pontey clubhouse Pontey is the football team( **AN: OR AS YOU AMERICANS CALL IT SOCCER BUT PLEASE DONT CALL IT SOCCER IT DOES MAKE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF! HAHAH)** we all played for when we were young nothing serious but yeah ill introduce you to everyone there then we will hit the town"

"Once again sounds like a plan"

* * *

"Here they are one two finishers today!" Clint the barman shouted as we walked in as there was a huge cheer as everyone stood up with there drink raising it in the air. Steven may not know this but here despite all the bullying here I was treated like a legend well really everyone Is like one big family everyone knows each over from the 6 year young lads who a brought In by there fathers or the 80 year olds that have been drinking in here for gone 50 years.

"Not quite the local lad but another Manc winner is totally sound" Clint shouted again as I me and Steven made our way past all the well done's to meet the lads in the corner.

* * *

Stevens POV

Jesse went over to shake every single men's hand over In the corner how many was there 6 or 7 right I count 7.

"Right right introductions you all know Steven but he unfortunately doesn't know you so introductions are in order" Jesse rubbed his hands together as this could take a while.

And it did take a while I met Mansell well Finley Mansell but he doesn't like to be called by his first name he was flirt 1 followed by flirt 2 which was Bradley as they were just as bad as each over apparently. And then there is flirt 3 Oz with the shit blonde haircutwell kind of Jesse and they other lads say because he try's his best but he is terrible at it just as bad as Jesse they other lads say. Then next was Jack who was confused and stupid like I found out earlier. Then there was Nathan and Gareth the only two in committed relationship's so they couldn't get up to anything tonight and the latter Gareth was a semi professional footballer. And we were onto the the 7th and final person.

"And last and definitely not least but unfortunately he does boast ginger hair its James Swanson" I shook the gingers hand.

"Well thanks for that kind introduction Morris" As James released his hand from mine.

"Hang on im not finished yet the interesting thing is about Jamez here is not his first name its his last name Swanson you know no matter how much you love your family at least one point in your life you wished your last name is Swanson isn't that right lads" Jesse announced.

"Yes!" All of the other lads repeated.

"Well that's because James is more loaded than Pablo Escobar was loaded on drugs" Jesse told me.

"Oh yeah"

"Apparently he has a unknown person in his family who is also once again unknown to the world and is a billionaire and he feeds money into the family all the time James claims he has no idea who it is but we reckon he is bullshitting" Mansell or Flirt 1 explained.

"Honestly Steven I don't have the faintest idea my dad knows but he aint going to budge"

"Don't worry James I believe you"

"Enough of the chit chat lets get a few drinks down us and get out there" Gareth said as once again that sounded like a plan.

* * *

After we finished with the pre drinks we hit the town in the clubs by the 3rd club were in full swing having the time of our life's things weren't looking too good on the women front none begging down on my knees like they were for Gareth but it wasn't like I was begging on there knees either.

"Alright Lads I know this is to funny but I need a piss" I announced as we were watching Oz's attempting to pull a hot blonde from the corner.

"Hurry up he will problay would of been sick on her like the last time" Brad told me as I walked off to the toilets.

I was walking backwards watching some of the lads watching Oz's attempt to pull some dancing in the middle and just thinking how great this night was yes I had my own friends but there was obviously something special about this group of lads im really glad that Jesse introduced me to these guys.

Jesse's POV

This was brilliant OZ cocked it up again but the girl had walked back over towards me as Ollie 'Desperately needed the lavatory".

"Well your friends a little poor at that so lets see if your any better at this" The girl seductively winked at me then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"GO ON JESSE LAD" I heard most of the lads shout to me and also heard a conversation "Since when did girls find Morris so attractive" One of the lads said "Maybe its because he got rid of those stupid fucking glasses" Ah yes my huge glasses like the ones Steven Hawking had in his early life I wore through high school I thought they worked obviously not apparently. Imagine if Beca found out about them!

Speaking of Beca I had been dancing with this girl (Georgia) for a while now. But yes I was not going to lie she was quite attractive but I just couldn't she was not more attractive than Beca Mitchell in my eyes nobody is more attractive than Beca Mitchell. But this girl unlike Beca probably actually liked me and she wasn't going to run of to LA in a few months but I had only known Georgia for 10 minutes god this was annoying.

Then a slow song came on and the dance floor had turned into the shape of a love heart and Georgia was now leaning in OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO!

"Georgia I know your very lovely and all but I just cant do this" I put my hand on the chest of the blonde to stop her from kissing me as she attempted to lean in.

"Why whats wrong?" She asked back.

"Erm well I have a girlfriend and I love her very much I thought this was just something friendly but I do hope we could be friends" I lied and I knew we had danced and chatted for 10 minutes but she seams alright she could be back up in case Beca runs off to LA god a girl would hate to be known as back up but really I had no feelings for her what so ever she was just meh.

"Wow why is it every single guy I like happen to be in a relationship" She said as she stormed off towards the loo passing Steven in the process as I went back over to the lads.

"Well what the fuck happened there!?" Gareth asked.

"Turned her down" I knew the lads wouldn't believe this for one second..

"Yeah strong smell of bull shit there" Brad joked as everyone laughed.

"No seriously"

"Yeah well even if that was true its not like you are going to get any better mate look at her she was fine" Nathan said as the rest of the lads nodded in agreement.

Well maybe if you knew Nathan I was quite close to getting something better than that in Beca Mitchell

* * *

The rest of the night went by like flash it was looking like Mansell and Bradley would be leaving with some girls a ginger and a blonde they picked up in our 5th club of the night. But me and Steven had to pull out first.

"Right me and Steven have ordered a taxi then" I told the lads and the two girls expecting a bad reaction.

"BOOOOOOOO" They all echoed in the middle of the streets.

"Well we have done a race today so we have a reason to be tired" Steven pointed out.

"Oh race boo who sitting down in a car in the steering wheel turning left and right really makes you knackered doesn't it .

"Oi Brad you know as well as I do that isn't the case"

"True true " As Bradley admitted defeat .

"Alright see you guys later then"

"Byeeeeee!"

* * *

In the taxi Steven began to question me.

"So Jesse that whole Georgia girl situation there was a real reason you turned her down wasn't there"

"What makes you think that?" I asked my racing teammate.

"Well im quite good with all that trying to get inside peoples minds helps me with the racing but anyway I could see something disturbing you when dancing with her" It was true it was Beca that was eating my brain.

"Well im just going to tell you its a girl called Beca she goes my collage she is beautiful in sanely gorgeous like the best looking human I have ever come across and yeah its just everything about her really she just makes me laugh and she doesn't even try then what people may see as flaws like her rebellious attitude dark makeup and this fucking scary ear spike she has there just things that I love trust me I don't think it is even possible to crush that hard on someone"

Steven did look slightly disturbed through my story about Beca like he wanted to tell me story probably wasn't what it looked like but I shrugged it off as we pulled up outside Stevens house which looked really nice by the way.

Steven paid the taxi fair then he opened the door to the house as we walked in.

"We haven't done bad today have we Jess"

"No we haven't and I just cant wait to sit down and OH MY GOD!" I stopped when I saw who was sat down on one of the couches.

"Jesse!"

Beca!"

I looked back at Steven then to Beca then it finally hit me "Ah Beca Mitchell Steven Mitchell now I see it"

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Beca,Jesse and Steven**

 **So what do you think of the Swanson link I added in there comment your thoughts in a Review!**


	25. SBJ (STEVEN,BECA AND JESSE)

Jesse's POV

So this wasn't great I had just found out that the girl I had a crush on was one of my best mate's sister. But even worse I had just admitted not 30 seconds earlier to Steven that I have a crush on a girl called Beca ah so this may be awkward.

"So we all finally meet together then" Beca said looking round at the pair of us who had now sat down on the couch and you could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back.

"Well you know because you always talk about him on the quad when you have had a race and I have tried to tell you but I guess I never got my words" She replied.

"Oh right yeah it came across me once I thought both Mitchell's nar probably not because im sure Beca would of told me but obviously not it seems" As I raised both eyebrows at her.

"Remember Jesse I don't like telling you things because even if I wanted to you are always just wobbling on with your self all the time" Ah maybe that is true.

"But come on you love it really don't you"

"No Morris I find you seriously annoying"

"But Becawww were friends" I pulled out my sad puppy dog face.

"We may be friends but that doesn't mean I cant find you the most annoying man on the planet" ooo harsh.

"What even Bumper is less annoying" I pointed out as Steven passed me another drink.

"Okay Morris let me rephrase what I said we may be friends but that doesn't mean I can find you the 2nd most annoying person on the planet"

"Im sorry but can I just interrupt the flirting for one moment please!" Steven popped up from out of nowhere.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING" We both shouted back in unison.

"Well you really are but anyway Jesse we have Grahame on the phone probably wants to talk to us about todays race we are going to have to go upstairs" Steven showing me the phone but also looking at Beca at the same time.

"Why do we have to go upstairs?" I asked a little suspicious.

"Well it is because Beca Mitchell likes to ruin phone calls" Steven replied.

"Its true" Beca added on.

"Well thanks Ill take that noted for when im a the phone near her"

* * *

Eventually we got to Steven's room and when I walked In you could of mistake it for mine (Without the movie posters) Just lots of car posters and obviously Formula and many Michael Schumacher posters obviously due to him being Steven's idol. But there was a desk and he had so much writing looks like he had been hard at work but that was Steven for you.

"Right so what does Grahame want then?" I asked as we stopped in the middle of his room.

"Well Grahame doesn't want anything I brought you up here to talk about my sister"

"Ah right" This is time for the awkwardness.

"Well Im guessing that was her you were talking about in the car then?" He asked.

"Yeah erm it was" I quietly uttered putting my head down.

"Well its pretty clear she likes you then"

"Really I wish it was as clear as that" I replied I mean Beca is just so confusing with her feelings some times she is nice but then the other times she looks at me like im a dick but I guess that Is her personality.

"Look I have known her for a long time and she probably wont like me to tell you why but she is broken and has serious trust issues and im guessing she tells you about all her fights she did a few years ago" Wow Beca Mitchell broken really?

"Yeah she does actually" I Laughed slightly thinking about the times she tells me about her fights.

"Well yeah despite how scary she is and yeah she is really fucking scary inside she Is really delicate mate so just look after mate" Steven Voiced putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course mate one question how do you know she likes me though?" I asked as Steven as he was a about to open his bedroom door but put his hand on the handle and left it there.

"Well she talks to you that's enough I have obviously been with her ever since she puts these walls that she has around her and she doesn't speak to anyone she doesn't laugh she doesn't smile so you are the closet person to breaking down those walls you have just got to be patient" He finished then opened his door then we walked back downstairs. So according to Steven Beca likes me back he had a few drinks so I couldn't exactly believe him.

* * *

We came downstairs to see Beca bored out of her mind slowly changing the channel looking for something to watch but then she noticed our re entry to the room.

"Hey what did oh god what di g" As Beca forget who we were on the phone to in our fake phone call.

"Grahame" I helped her out.

"Yes Grahame thanks Jesse what did Grahame want?" She asked.

"Congratulated us" We both said in unison with our cover story coming into place.

"Oh and an apology im guessing" She voiced as me and Steven sat on the other couch in the sitting room looking at each over in confusion over what she meant

"An apology what do you mean Becs?" Steven asked and I knew if it was me who asked that I would know what would be coming next interesting to see if her 'rule' comes into play for family members.

"First of all don't call me Becs but what I meant was the race Jesse did kind of totally get screwed over and it wasn't his fault so im guessing he deserves an apology" Well yeah I guess the rule does apply for anyone with eyes, ears, mouth and a nose.

"Well don't need one really im already well over it gutted yeah but I did have gotten over it I had a chance to overtake him on track but didn't take it oh well I will try again next race"

"God Morris you are never sad are you" Beca voiced.

"Yup"

* * *

I had no idea how this happened but we ended going on the Nintendo Wii you could see this displeasure on Beca's face when me and Steven had suggested the idea of playing it groaning reactions like "God that sounds so lame" "Who even owns a Wii anymore 6 years ago maybe I would of let you off"

But when it was the last round on bowling with Steven putting in a terrible display and Beca needed a strike to beat my score she wasn't saying those things now.

"Look how much she is concentrating" Steven said watching her getting her arm ready to bowl and the focus on her face.

"Don't fall Beca it gets you down pal" I added on.

"Shut it you two" Beca shouted as she released the ball then it smashed every single pin over.

"YESSSS OH YES 1-0 to queen Mitchell" You could tell by her reaction she regretted it instantly.

"Queen Mitchell was slagging the Nintendo Wii 10 minutes ago now she is celebrating a bowling win like she has won a formula 1 world championship" I told her wondering if I would ever have that feeling of winning a Formula 1 world championship.

"Shut it Nerd now whats next?" She asked.

"I think it is my choice so im going for golf" I knew I was about to get killed by Beca for picking the worst sport in the world.

"Golf you do know what that stands for right" As she nearly chocked with laughter.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Gay outdoor lifestyle with fellas" She replied despite the that fact it didn't add up.

"Dosent matter Beca im going to kick your ass"

* * *

Once again when it came to the final shot on the 18th whole (Beca seriously complained at the length) Beca was on her final shot and had to get this shot in to level my score but this time unlike the last she bottled it.

"NOOOOO" She shouted as the ball just about clipped wide of the whole then she put it in with the second time of asking.

"HAHAHAHA King Morris level's the score!" I did a little dance in front of her to brag my victory.

"Wow wow wow I think it is time for Prince Mitchell to take the stage" Steven came between us to say.

"Go on then what do you want then Prince Mitchell?" I asked putting a odd expression on "Prince Mitchell".

"Well its time to show off my talent" He said ejecting Wii sports then pulled out Mario Kart "Oh yes"

* * *

After the first race Steven's "Talent" was nowhere to be seen as Beca stormed to victory with Steven in 2nd and me yeah nowhere to be seen.

In the 2nd race yeah Steven's "Talent" came back like magic as he and Beca swapped roles as and me yeah once again nowhere.

The 3rd round was at the nightmare that is at rainbow road and I managed to lead right into the last couple of corners where I had a laughing fit at Beca's rage at "Big Fat Bastard Bowser" causing me to fall of like 5 times. After we all finished in the last 3 positions it was winner takes all in the brother and sister rivalry in the finale.

At they Yoshi track Beca was looking like cruising to victory with Steven just a few seconds down the road and me languishing in 8th position but that was all about to change when I ran over a star box.

"NO NO!" Was Beca's reaction when she realised what had appeared from the box. "Don't do it Jesse our friendship may be at stake here" Beca begged. "Do it Jesse I will pay you in the millions every week. Fuck it as I released the blue shell.

"BASTARD!" Beca screamed when it blew up on her just before the line then Steven overtook her and won the race as then I felt a pillow in my face and it many more times it could only be Beca Mitchell.

* * *

After my beating by a pillow I think it was time for bed for everyone.

"Right night Jesse" They both said going up to there rooms.

But 10 minutes later I was still smiling about the nights event but then I could here someone creeping the stairs very lightly and quietly there she was Beca Mitchell in onise making her look 10 times cuter (So a 1000 times cuter than your standard cute person) She came over and snuggled into my side and came out with something that would keep me awake all night "Not even Mario Kart can come between our friendship"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this was a small one the thing is I am targeting 40 chapters at the moment and the next two Chapters after this were supposed to be Christmas with the Mitchell's and then Christmas with the Morris's but the problem is that with out spoiling Pitch Speed 2 to much you will be seeing a lot more of the Morris's so I decided to split this one and the last one into two so I do apologise but ANYWAY FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW!**


	26. Christmas With The Mitchell's

Jesse's POV

"Not even Mario Kart can come between our friendship" Those were the words that kept me up through the night. I mean she had a couple for drink but nothing that could make her say anything that stupid so did she really think that our friendship was special? These were my thoughts as my arms were wrapped around her for the 3rd time.

* * *

"Beca Steven!" A shout woke me up SHIT I knew that voice Dr Mitchell was home I jumped off Beca and onto the over couch in record time.

"Jesse what the fuck you doing!" Beca was clearly annoyed that I had woken her from her sleep but then quickly realised what was going on and jumped right up so it hadn't looked like she had been asleep.

"Oh hey Becs how you doing oh what you doing here Jesse?" Dr Mitchell was a little shocked to see one of his students in his house but he would of been a little more shocked to see his student snuggled up with his daughter on his couch.

"Oh well I was out with Steven celebrating the 1-2 yesterday and yeah we came back here a little drunk and yeah I crashed on the sofa" I told my professor.

"Ah I see congrats by the way on that"

"Thanks professor"

"Ah Beca bit early for you this how long you have you been awake" Dr Mitchell asked her daughter and I could tell by when I first woke her up a minute ago it was definitely to early for her.

"About half a hour" She lied.

"Alright I best be off then" I said best to leave the family in peace.

"Oh no don't leave on my account" Dr Mitchell replied.

"Oh no I haven't really seen my mother proper since the starting at Barden so I better be going"

"Oh right I see"

"Bye Jesse" She said pulling out the rare smile.

"Bye Beca" And with that I was on my way back home.

* * *

Beca's POV

Steven eventually came downstairs and all 3 of us had Breakfast where my dad was more silent than usual clearly sunk to my level. Once Breakfast was done Steven went out for a run leaving me and my dad all alone.

"Dad what's eating you?" I asked because of his unusual silence.

"Its nothing darling its nothing"

"Come on dad spit it out"

"Well its about Christmas" Oh god this is why he was really silent. Christmas the worst time of year if your name is Beca Mitchell because you have to spend it with the evil witch my mum then the following day with my father which is not bad at all it is who is also there the step monster.

"Ughhh go on" I groaned.

"Well your mother she invited me and Shelia over for Christmas"

"SHE DID WHAT!" I screamed this was possibly the worst possible thing that could ever well at least my dad had common sense and wouldn't accept it...

"So I accepted it" Well that went out of the fucking window rather quickly.

"Dad what have you done!" I was now slightly raising my voice at my dad at his plain stupidity.

"Look Beca im doing this for you princess you want your mother to have a working relationship im trying Beca it could fix things you know!" He raised his voice back at me.

"BUT IT WONT THINGS WILL IT DAD ITS LIKE WATCHING A CAR CRASH IN FUCKING SLOW MOTION!" I screamed and left the room.

* * *

A few days later both me and my dad calmed down but there was nothing we could do about the situation and we would make the best of the situation and try to be silent during Christmas dinner but that isn't the problem even if my dad remained silent it is my mother who will be the main problem because im guessing she has a new boyfriend (Of course she didn't stay with Andy the Wanker the whole time because she is a fucking slut) So she will be rubbing that in a lot winding my dad up because Shelia isn't the most beautiful person on the planet. So ever since my 10th birthday I wasn't looking forward to Christmas and this is definitely going to be the worst of the lot.

* * *

Eventfully it was Christmas and I could see the delight on my siblings faces as Morgan opened her presents then Steven opening his with my dad and Shelia (I mean step monster) watched on.

As far as my presents went I got the latest headphones of my dad and Shelia (basically my dad). Steven got me a tank top that reads "I am a rebel" well thanks for that bro. Morgan got me a set of dark make up my uncle Gene and auntie Alex got me some boxing gloves because my Uncle Gene really wants me to get back into my fighting but don't want to break anyone's necks because you know because I am soooooo good its a little unfair on them. Finally my stupid mother decided to get me a book about being a lawyer because the cow is still convinced that is what I was going to be. A long with all the little presents from other family members which were the rebel clothes I wear but that was supposed to be it but it wasn't...

"Hey erm Beca this last ones for you" Morgan passed me over a present that was in the form of like a game of dvd wrapped in your typical stupid Christmas wrapping..

"Who is it from?" I asked as there was no nametag apart from to "Becs" I was going to kill whoever who had written this.

"Don't know think it came through the post yesterday apparently" My sister told me as I began to open it and there it was breakfast club collectors edition and permeate marker pen was written on the front of it reading "Merry Cribo from your fave nerd - Jesse x. I smiled at the dork's girft wondering what he thought of mine.

* * *

Jesse's POV

After opening all my presents I noticed the smallest of presents hiding in the corner of the tree it was probably Emma's (My sister) but because she has a IQ as low as it can get she wouldn't of noticed.

But when I went over to pick it up I was quite surprised to see that it had "To Jesse from guess who" hmmm ii thought as I began to unravel it with a key ring inside reading "DORK" I just smiled Beca Mitchell just got me a Christmas present "PROGRESS"

* * *

Beca's POV

After the 30 seconds of happiness of Jesse's present hid it in my room because not like I would ever watch the shit.

But it all came crashing down as it was time for the family Christmas dinner.

"Well come in how are my wonderful children doing on Christmas" My mother said as we all arrived in my mothers living room. But we all gave a blank reply staring at our bitch of a mother With Shelia and my dad lurking in the background.

"Come in kids go and sit where your allocated you will see you teens Beca Steven are sat near the middle and Morgan you are down near the bottom with the younger one's and also Joan" My mum telling us where all the seats are and then Morgan spotted Joan and Morgan ran straight over to her embracing her into a huge hug I smiled as my sister and cousin hugged because Joan was something rare an actual decent person in the family yes she was the worlds biggest nerd literally even more than Jesse she is incredibly talented and she might be moving into one of the most clever schools in the country.

"Ah Shelia Michael do come In" My mother said as we knew things were about to go downhill from now on as I took my seat next to Steven and my pregnant auntie Alex.

"Erm yeah thanks Jan where are we sitting then?" My dad asked my mother god this was awkward.

"Yes erm well Michael you are sitting next to my new boyfriend Frank you haven't met Frank" A quite attractive man stood up yes he was quite attractive anyone could see that but from the 30 or so seconds of noticing him he looked very very dumb he struggled to hand out some remaining knifes and forks.

"Oh no pleasure to meet you pal" My dad went over to shake his hand but then Frank got both of his hands out but wasn't quite sure which one to pick after a few seconds of debating in his head he eventually he took his right hand and shook it with my dad's right.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs I mean Mr Mitchell" Frank corrected himself as the line of 4 that was Steven, me, Auntie Alex and Uncle Gene all sniggered at his mistake. But then when Frank tried to return to his seat he fell over a chair leg and face planted onto the wooden floor.

"Do us a favour and next time and fall all the way will you Frankie boy" Gene said a little loud but obviously Frank didn't notice but did earn a dirty look from my mother. Then my dad and the step monster (Who was in a nicemood today for an odd reason oh yeah its Christmas shit totally forgot because of how dull it is) walked over to there seats but the step monster noticed that there was not a chair or any room for her to sit next to my dad.

"Oh erm Jan where is my seat?" Shelia asked her oh great the two bitches talking.

"Well your not siting next to Michael your sitting down there with Keria, Kyle and the kids" Well I may hate the step monster to the bone but for once I did actually feel sorry for her she was sitting next to Keria and Kyle Clarke. Keria is Alex's twin sister and obviously my mothers sister but nobody would ever predict that Alex and Keria would be twins because Alex is a beautiful attractive woman who looks way younger than her actual age. Her twin on the other hand was a woman who had probably been in haling smoke since she was about 9 then drugs probably came a year after. She was the worlds number 1 chav married her fellow druggie friend and looked like she would suit the age of 58. Then they had 6 kids but surprisingly one of them was Joan but that's the thing really she isn't Joan real parents died in a car crash when she was a few months old. Her parents had been helping Keria and Kyle out with there drug addiction trying to stop it even though it didn't work they decided for one day and one day only they had a heart and adopted Joan. Joan obviously isn't aware of this I shouldn't be really I accidently overheard my dad telling it to Shelia one day.

But as Shelia uncomfortably took her seat and my dad mouthed "Sorry" we began our Christmas dinner.

* * *

Me and Steven took a bet as for how long it would take before the whole thing was over and my dad would have to walkout. Steven said 1 hour I said before dinner had even finished. I was praying it wouldn't happen but once again unfortunately I was right.

We had got on to the topic of all things divorce that was the car crash getting ready.

It all started by Kyle and Keira talking about there undying (And disgusting) love for one and other and how they would never divorce. That one word divorced that just flicked a switch in my mothers brain to go in for the kill.

As well as my mother there was three other divorcee's in the room that being Gene, Alex and Shelia.

My mother would ask Gene and Alex about there previous marriages but because they have common sense they refused to talk.

Then they asked Shelia... Shelia was appearntley a step monster before she was step monster to other family she was married to a man called Kevin who's wife had died who already had two kids. She loved the kids so much and they loved her back she may have not been there really mother but she gave it a damn good go. But then it felt wrong for her these kids who mother who had died were beginning to love her just as much. It was wrong she thought so she packed her bags and left. My mothers reaction towards this is how it all kicked off.

* * *

NO POV.

"That's disgusting" That was Jan's reaction to the end of Shelia's story.

"Im sorry what?" Micheal was taken a back slightly and he knew world war 3 had just begun.

"Its disgusting that she left those kids who mother had just died and were warming to her but imagine how lost they are now"

"Its not disgusting its far from it Jan she thought hard about that and really it wasn't that bad could be worse could of shagged another man before her daughters birthday!" Michael shouted slamming his hand down on the table. Everyone went silent at the table and Beca had her head planted in her Christmas dinner as she thought "This is why I have my walls". But at this awkward moment only frank could change it.

"Wait you have a daughter?" Frank asked as everyone else joined Beca on slamming there head on the table.

"YEAH I DO I HAVE FUCKING TWO BEAUTIFAL DAUGHTERS DO YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DONT YOU AND YOUR FAT COW PUT ON A SHOW AND MAKE ONE IN FRONT OF ALL OF US" Michael shouted to Frank as they were both now stood up. It took Frank a few seconds to process what was said put when the processing was over he hit Michael square in the face.

With Lighting reactions Gene jumped from one side of the table to another to split the pair up.

"Right were a family may be a very shit one granted but we have to make the most of it and throwing girly punches aint going to help nothing" Gene stated.

"Oh what you going to do fat man!" Frank replied and then Gene hit him full force (which is some force) in the face and Frank went flying so far he was now in the kitchen!

With blood bleeding everywhere on his face he seriously couldn't take another hit from Gene but this was Frank and Frank was dumb very dumb.

"Your looks very pretty pregnant but wait which one of you is pregnant?" Frank joked from the floor but Gene just came over and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

But Beca had already seen enough heading up the stairs to the bedroom in her mothers house reflecting on how it couldn't of been a worst Christmas .

* * *

 **AN: SORRY I AM AWARE THIS HASNT BEEN THE BEST CHAPTER BUT IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE IF YOU COULD FOLLOW FAV OR REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :)**


	27. YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Beca's POV

So after a miserable holidays here I was back at Barden in the cab again (My mother was being a bitch about taking my car with me). I looed around and there it was in the car park that famous little red mini with the British flag on the top I smiled and went to go straight to see the nerd.

Well not straight away I headed back to my dorm to drop my bags down and also a happy reunion with Kimmy Jin who looked like she hadn't even moved from that chair of hers facing her laptop.

Eventually I arrived at dorm 334 knocking and Jesse came to the door in that stupid star wars top of his.

"Hey Beca erm come in" He opened the door for me to walk in. You could tell he had just been in the shower hair still wet and smelling of shampoo god why did I find the small of shampoo on Jesse so good.

"Hey so im guessing you have just been for a run" I said as we both sat on his bed.

"Yeah it is that obvious I have been in the shower?" He asked gesturing to his wet hair.

"Yup"

"I normally prefer baths but I take well too long in there so yeah after a run its best to have a shower" I slightly dosed of imagining Jesse in bath and shower god I need that bleach back again!.

But I looked around the room for a moment I felt like something or even someone was missing.

"Hey where's Benji?" I asked as you could fell that the amount of nerd In the room had split in half.

"He is still in Switzerland remember"

"Oh yes of course when is he back?" I asked because room 334 did feel quite empty without Benji.

"Well he didn't say when but he definitely will be back to watch us at regionals" Jesse told me. Oh god regionals was only a week away.

"Oh dear regionals" I groaned.

"Yeah your ready to get your ass destroyed by the mighty TREBLEMAKERS" Jesse put a announcer style voice on to say Treblemakers causing me to laugh but then I straightened my face for my reply.

"Do you mean its your ass that is going to get destroyed!" I replied but I was fighting a lost cause there was not a chance in hell the Bella's could compete with the Trebles not like I cared anyway.

Jesse just raised a eyebrow.

"Hey I thought it was supposed to be me who does the eyebrow raise but yeah your right we don't have a chance in hell I hoped we get knocked out get this whole thing over with then leave"

"Leave?" Oh god Jesse doesn't know.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Leave? what did she mean leave the Bella's or what well looks like I was about to get my answer as she took a deep breath.

"Well Jesse this is going to be hard to explain i never wanted to come to Barden or Oldham as it was at the time i didn't want to be at any university i wanted to go to LA, its where i have always wanted to go all my short life to start my career in producing music but my dad wanted me to come here to his university and after a month when he realised that i was having no fun what so ever so we struck a deal, this deal included i had to give my all in classes and join 1 club on campus because he was convinced that this could encourage me to stay but yeah anyway the club i joined was the Bella's and yeah as it stands it is looking very likely i could be leaving to LA at the end of the year".

I silently listened all the way through and the longer it went on the more my heart broke. All this effort all year all this flirting this relationship building falling for her literally the word love was popping in my head for the most beautiful girl i had ever met and yet she would be out of my life at the end of the year. Tears were trying to build but i really thought my hardest to make them not appear and like finishing 2nd in the latest race i put on a brave face.

"You know what Beca i wish you the best of luck and you are seriously going to kick ass in LA just remember me when your a famous music producer".

"How could i forget how much of a nerd you are" As we both smiled at each over.

"Right in this present moment me and you are going to the station and see how are best friend Luke is doing" I said as we got up from the bed.

"Well what are waiting for"

* * *

Over the next few days it had really effected me at class in treble rehearsals or even at the station when she was there just playing over in over in my head the fact that she was leaving. My mother did always say it was the good looking girls that would break your heart.

But my head was all nice and focused for the 12th of January a very big day including Formula Britain round 7 at Malory park then regionals!

* * *

Steven's POV

I don't know what it was about Jesse this weekend he was acting all weird what I mean by that is that he was trying to concentrate hard on the race this weekend but there was something else on his mind trying to distract him god knows no wonder he was far down than usual starting in 7th today. As for me finally I was starting in 1st position like many people have pointed out qualifying was definitely not my strong point but looks like I have finally cracked it. So starting from first gives me the optimum chance to cut the gap down in the championship to that bastard Oakley.

* * *

Commentators POV

"Welcome along ladies and gentlemen for round 7 of this years FIA Formula Britain championship where today Steven Mitchell has finally cracked qualifying and will start from pole today with his arch rival Harry Oakley along side definitely the future of British motorsport in them two wouldn't you agree David"

"Yes Jack I mean we haven't had a Formula 1 world champion since 1976 from Britain so this is where we look out for the best talent in the future of course there is Formula Germany, Formula Italy, Formula Brazil and all these other countries they are so close and have a lot of huge talent but look at here Steven Mitchell and Harry Oakley 2 tenths between the pair then in 3rd place James Poole 1.2 seconds back that is a unreal gap and in a few years we will definitely see them In Formula 1"

"Yeah David you did mention James Poole In 3rd position then in 4th we have Danny Webber 5th Michael Fun 6th Richie Allen 7th the fan favourite Jesse Morris then rounding of the top 10 Alfie Parker Ashley Fletcher and Wes Sergio!"

* * *

"SO HERE WE GO FOR ROUND 7 ITS A LONG RUN DOWN TO TURN 1 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS AND IT IS GO GO GO AND WHAT A START BY JAMES POOLE STEVEN MITCHELL AND HARRY OAKLEY BOTH GET AWAY SLOW SO JAMES POOLE LEADS THROUGH THE LONG RIGHT HANDER AND NOW FINALLY ON THE BREAKS SINGLE FILE INTO CHARLIES AND INTO STAPLETONS!"

"Yeah single file for everyone but with James Poole in the lead Steven in 2nd and Harry In 3rd they are going to be all over Poole.

Lap 3/42

"SO LOOK AT THIS STEVEN MITCHELL THROUGH STAPLETONS HE IS ALONG SIDE ON THE STEBBE STRAIGHT AND DOWN THE INDSIDE AND HE WILL NOW GET AWAY IN THE LEAD"

"But what Harry Oakley has to do now is be calm and not rush the move into second"

"AND HE IS NOT LISTENING TO A WORD THEY YOU HAVE JUST SAID AS HE IS GOING FOR THE MOVE INTO SHAWS HARPIN AND OH NO CONTACT BETWEEN THE PAIR"

"YEAH PUNCTURE FOR JAMES POOLE AND FRONT WING DAMAGE FOR HARRY OAKLEY AND THEY ARE GOING TO CRAWL BACK TO THE PITS!"

Lap 20/42

"So if you are just joining us Contact on lap 3 between James Poole and Harry Oakley has caused Harry Oakley to drop well back but they are both making there way back through the filed after the first round of pit stops AND NOW HARRY OAKLEY IS RIGHT ON THE BACK OF RIVAL JESSE MORRIS IN HIS SLIPSTREAM JESSE LEAVES HIM THE ROOM AND OAKLEY IS SAFLEY THROUGH INTO 5TH"

Lap 35/42

"NOT LONG LEFT NOW IN THIS RACE STEVEN MITCHELL HAS NOT PUT A FOOT WRONG A FULL MINUITE AHEAD OF SECOND PLACE MAN ALFIE PARKER"

"AND ONBOARD WITH JESSE MORRIS WHO HAS BEEN CATCHING RICHIE ALLEN VERY FAST AND HE IS RIGHT ON HIS TALE COMING OUT OF SHAW'S HAIRPIN AND HE IS GOING AROUND THE OUTSIDE OF THE BUS STOP OH WHAT A MOVE IT WOULDNT BE A FORMULA BRITAN RACE WITHOUT A STUNNING MOVE FROM JESSE MORRIS"

"Yeah great move cant see him moving up really anymore he has Harry Oakley ahead who he isn't going to catch but Oakley might catch his teammate for the podium"

"Well Harry Oakley isn't the only thing ahead of Jesse Morris Yellow flags ahead AND OH MY GOD ITS STEVEN MITCHELL ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD HE HAS HAD AN ENGINE FAILURE SMOKE EVERYWHERE HE IS OUT OF THE CAR HEAD IN HANDS ON THE SIDE OF THE TRACK AND THE SAFTEY CAR IS OUT"

"WELL UNBELIVABLE OVER A MINUITE AHEAD IN ONE OF THE BEST DRIVES OF THE SEASON AND NOW THE SAFTEY CAR IS OUT UNBELIVABLE.

Lap 38/42

"So the safety car is coming in after the stricken Manor of Steven Mitchell has been recovered and the top 4 have all pitted expect Harry Oakley who now leads this race on older tyres with his teammate Michael Fun Best mate Alfie Parker and a man lets say who he dosent get on with Jesse Morris all on new Super Soft SO THE SAFTEY CAR IS IN AND WE ARE BACK RACING"

Lap 40/42

"SO DESPITE HIS OLDER TYRES HE IS PULLING AWAY FROM HIS TEAMATE MICHEAL FUN WHO IS UNDER ALL KIND OF PRESSURE FROM ALFIE PARKER AND JESSE MORRIS AND ALFIE PARKER IS GOING FOR IT DOWN THE INSIDE AT THE SHAW'S HAIRPIN DID THE MOVE BETTER THAN HIS TEAMATE DID ON JAMES POOLE ALSO THIS HAS LEFT HIM EXPOSED TO JESSE MORRIS AS THEY COME INTO THE BUSTOP WHO IS BRAVEST ON THE BRAKES IT IS JESSE MORRIS HE IS UP INTO 3RD!"

Lap 42/42

"So here is out of the bus stop out of the devils elbow for the most lucky victory ever in motorsports HARRY OAKLEY WINS AT MALLORY PARK TO EXTEND HIS CAMPIONSHIP LEAD ALFIE PARKER COMES HOME IN 2ND WITH JESSE MORRIS RIGHT UP HIS GEARBOX TO FINISH 3RD ONE MORE LAP AND HE WOULD OF FINISED 2ND"

"So here are the race standings In full"

1st Harry Oakley

2nd Alfie Parker

3rd Jesse Morris

4th Micheal Fun

5th Richie Allen

6th Steven Howson

7th James Poole

8th Josh Hine

9th Danny Webber

10th Jay lynch

"And with that win this is how the top 5 in the standings look" As they came on the screen

1st Harry Oakley 162

2nd Steven Mitchell 122

3rd Jesse Morris 86

4th Michael Fun 63

5th Alfie Parker 52

"Thank you all for watching we will see you at the next round at Croft circuit for the halfway point of this year's Formula Britain which Harry Oakley is beginning to pull away from me and David its bye for now"

* * *

Steven's POV

Heartbroken, Gutted, Distraught, and Upset these were the words that were coming into my head after that it couldn't of been worse I put in a flawless performance probably the best I have ever driven like seriously over a minute in the lead that doesn't fucking happen but to have it all taken away from me with nothing I can do it was the worst feeling in the world.

Most of the team had come over and apologised (not John Booth he just watched on with that devil look he has in his eyes) but I just couldn't deal with it no more I was just sat there at the back of the garage and gave that look my sister gives the 'Don't you fucking dare speak to me" look.

Like my sister I was willing to speak to one person and one person only Jesse Morris. He came over with a huge smile of his face but changed his expression when he saw my distraught face. He held his 3rd place trophy in hand just like one I should of had only a little bigger AND WITH 1ST WRITTEN ON THE BOTTOM.

"Hey man come on cheer up" He said putting an arm round my shoulder for a second.

"Seriously though Morris no matter what you say nothing is going to cheer me up"

"I know mate I am really really sorry you had that one in the bag but that's motorsport but anyway I really must be going"

* * *

Jesse's POV

And I really should of been going because next was regionals!

* * *

I pulled up into the car park of the university regionals was held at Bumper knew I would be arriving a little late but despite the ass he was he was cool with it.

"Good timing Morris were up after this lame puppets and those bitchy girls have finished" Bumper said to me as I arrived with the group.

"Good good" I replied.

"So how did you get on then?" He asked.

"3rd" I replied.

"3rd 3rd not bad"

My thoughts immediately shifted to Beca who was stood over with the Bella's in that flight attendant unfoirm despite how stupid it was how god damn gorgeous and cute it made her look. I became so distracted I had only just realised that she was trying to speak to me from across the room.

"How did you get on?" She mouthed from across the room.

I just held 3 fingers up in the air and lifted up the 3rd place showing my trophy up the air.

"Well done" She mouthed again But that was the end of that before I knew it the Bella's were being called to the stage oh god this should be fun

Whoaoa yeah  
I gotta new life,  
You would hardly recognize me,  
I'm so glad,  
How could a person like me care for you,  
Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,  
Is enough enough,

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,  
and I am happy now living without you,  
I've left you all alone  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign

Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand darlin,  
Do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand,  
Do you feel the same,  
Am I only dreamin,  
Or is this burning an eternal flame,

Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain,  
A whole life so lonely,  
Then you come and ease the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling,  
Is this burning an eternal flame,

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, X4  
Turn it around

Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion)  
Turn it upside down love to hear percussion  
(Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion)  
Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Turn it upside down love to hear it  
((Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Love to hear it love to hear percussion

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, X4  
Turn it around

Well that was yeah interesting to say the least I was the only one clapping from us lot but I wasn't clapping for the Bella's I was clapping for Beca Mitchell it was so funny and extremely cute how she danced and sang shame she didn't have a solo but it was a good enough for me definitely because she had a little solo of her own ...

Of course I was talking about her making a heart with her hands seems she just couldn't do it so cute. So when she came up with the Bella's in single file I mocked her love heart shape then mouthed "That was great" earned I smile from her earned a hard stare from Aubrey Posen god knows what that was about oh well time to perform.

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Hey  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold

I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin'  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

Hey  
Shawty must know I'm a man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster

I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damn it I told you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your choffeur

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down.

* * *

Beca's POV

Well its safe to say that was much better than us so much more pace so much more energy obviously there was a big one the song choice.

But well in my eyes there was only one person who stole the show that was Jesse Morris the way he danced the ear porn and ohhh the hip thrust god this boy god stupid feelings why was he so good and how he made me feel when pointing at me during the performance I just couldn't take my eyes of him.

After a few more useless acts it was time for the results.

* * *

Jesse's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. The results of tonight's regional competition. In third place, the Sockappellas!"

"In second place, and advancing to this years' semi finals, the Barden Bellas" Nice Nice the Bella's made it through the only reason I was happy was I got to see Beca in that outfit performing again.

"And the winner of tonight's regional competition, defending their crown, ladies and gentlemen, the Barden University Treblemakers!" Cheers came from all of the treblemakers and in the crowd one was definitely Benji raising that big Treblemaker finger in the air as I picked up my second trophy of the day.

* * *

Beca's POV

So we were still in the competition 2nd out of 15 teams well even if we were knocked out it wouldn't make LA and the end of the year come any quicker.

When we came out there seemed to be a little bit of an argument between the Treble's and the Toadhangers the old group Jesse told me Bumper likes to wind up.

Eventually it began to kick off but kick of girls me and Amy seemed to be enjoying the boys fighting as Amy came out with " I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously".

Eventually I spotted Jesse in the corner with a the trophy in his hands being cornered by one of the old guys.

"Why do you want me to hit you? I don't wanna do that" I would like a man who would fight but this was Jesse. Jesse was a nerd and nerds don't fight.

"I need to feel something. Hit me as hard as you can. Hit me hard. Take this. Take this. I want you to hit me." Well this was about to get interesting go on Jesse give him a right hook obviously not he might need some help with this one.

"I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna check on them" I awkwardly said to the rest of the Bella's because you know how Aubrey hates Trebles and the idea of me helping them but it wasn't really them it was just him.

Fat Amy seemed to join from behind me as I heard her say "The kraken has been unleashed. Feel the Fat Amy force!"

I walked over straight over to my target "Hey". Then I hit him with full force in the face but then I forgot the golden rule of punching don't punch full force without gloves.

"OH MY GOD!" Jesse clearly wanted to help me but there was a task at hand as Amy had now got hold of the Trebles trophy this might not end well ...

"FEEL THE FAT POWER" Me and Amy tussled over the trophy but the old man who was on the floor from my punch shouted "FAT AMY KICK ME IN THE BALLS" So she did.

"GIVE ME THE SHARP WEPAON I WANNA STICK IT UP HIS BUT" As the tussle continued eventually one end flew out of are hands and smashed into some glass with a policemen stood right there oh cock.

Everyone began to disappear in different directions even Amy leaving me with one end of the trophy right in front of the smashed glass this wasn't looking good for me.

"AMY!" I tried to shout her back as she deserved this as much as me probably even more. But all I got back was "Vertical running! I'm vertical running"

And with the policeman arresting me for destruction of property my only hope was Jesse.

I turned me and voiced the words I never thought I would say "Help me".

* * *

Jesse's POV

Well it was an eventful day but I definitely didn't picture it waiting for Beca Mitchell outside of a police station. Speaking of her here she is.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" I said as she walked out as we had a little fake fight god yes I was loving this.

"Hey, you know you just have to say, "Hey, Million Dollard Baby." You don't have to reference the specific actress" Yeah she is right no wonder she thinks as me as Dork, Nerd, Weirdo and all those other names.

"Damn. Prison changed you." Beca Mitchell in prison she must be loving this improving her badass rep by x1000.

"Thanks for bailing me out" Wow a thank you from Beca Mitchell but yeah here comes the bad part.

"Well I didn't" Yes yes I may not be the hero but surely I will get some credit right ...

"You called my dad!" Ah she noticed the car and it looks like no credit was coming my way anytime soon.

"know, I know, but they we putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious."

"That doesn't mean you call my dad. " Despite the argument that was no brewing surprised she didn't kill me for saying Bec.

"Who else was I gonna call? Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here"

"I didn't ask you to be." ouch that one hurt.

"I was just trying to help you"

"I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend" There it was the moment my heart broke and split into endless amounts of tiny pieces that fact she she said that word 'boyfriend' the thing I had been trying to be all year I had definitely felt the most useless ever In life. And I had felt pretty useless before all those times being bullied and beaten but just 9 words from her felt a million times worse.

It got worse as I watched her and her father argue I had not only blown our friendship but the thing she had dreamt about since a little girl LA fuck. This had gone from what could of been one of the best nights of my life to the rock bottom worst.

* * *

 **FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW YOU KNOW THE DEAL!**


	28. Don't write him off yet!

**Review's (Well review)**

 **Cuticlecare- Sorry only just seen your review. But thank you very much for your support, But the updates might slowdown a little now also some bad news Jesse will stop his all his funny moments and his awkwardness and will start to become lonely and annoyed.**

Beca's POV

What a dick literally he has ruined my life. I know it sounds like im going over the top but it is completely true LA is all I have ever wanted in my life looking forward to the day since my 10th birthday but thanks to that fucking dork it was all but over.

This is why I don't have friends if I didn't I could just manage my life on my own with nobody else in it that means there was nobody to care about nobody to look out for like I did today punching an elder man for Jesse Morris. That's the thing Jesse fucking Morris the nerdy hyper guy obviously he would get into things like this why couldn't Kimmy Jin be my friend!

The ride back home in the car was awkward with my dad yes there was no Jesse there he was probably in that stupid fucking red mini he has but my dad the one was furious about my actions. But well it wasn't even my actions that's the thing it was really all Amy's fault for the damage to the glass!. But I wasn't mad at Amy it was Jesse I didn't mind going into a holding cell just for two hours but yeah letting your dad find out and ruining your dream that wasn't Amy's fault that was Jesse Morris's.

"Look Bec this doesn't mean LA Is over for you it just means it is highly unlikely now" My dad said as we pulled up into the Barden car park.

"I know but dad like I said it I was just protecting Jesse and it was an acci-"

"Beca like I said not tonight im not listening now you get in there and work hard and prove your self" My dad interrupted me telling me to get back to work.

"Ugh fine whatever"" I got out of the car and slammed the car door hard.

* * *

I slugged towards my room in the worst mood possible I opend my door and I just couldn't wait to get out of this stupid uniform and flop onto my bed but that wasn't going to happen as it only took me a second to realise that on the Bella's were in my room.

"Hey!" They all shouted as I walked into my room I got all kind of reactions which included...

"What up, Shawshank?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Both of those reactions coming from Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. Im sure Lilly said something but as per usual I had no fucking idea what she said.

"You guys waited up for me?" I might not be friends with Jesse no more but these girls would more than do well most of them ...

"Of course we waited up for you" Chloe replied.

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca" Oh dear looks like im in trouble with the Korean but she was so mad she stormed out of the room out of the room there something me and Jesse would of pissed our selves at. God stop thinking about Jesse you hate that guy!

"Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting" Oh well there's the one I might not get along with so well Aubrey Posen.

"Noooo" My reaction was very similar to Amy's.

"First up…"

"Yessss"

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises" WTF was she on about Amy was probably the only reason we were through into the semi's. Time for me to speak its not like I care right ...

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different" I replied.

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice" Ah well at least Cynthia Rose agrees with me.

"The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me? Um..let me show you this arrangement I've been working on" People seemed to be agreeing to be with me but that was possibly the most cringe worthy thing I have ever said god I need the bleach again! I thought as I went over to my mixing equipment.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff"

"Yeah" I replied as Chloe watched my every move as I got ready to show everyone my latest arrangement but of course Aubrey Posen had to ruin it.

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose" What a bitch she is just as bad as Jesse god they should be a couple shit wait Aubrey and Jesse as a couple ewwwwww.

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean…" As usual Chloe tried to stick up and encourage my idea but as usual Aubrey shut her off.

"Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00am sharp"

* * *

Jesse's POV

I woke up in the morning after that terrible night I came home and explained the situation to Benji and he just said "Don't worry mate your Beca and Jesse you guys will be back mates again you couldn't be apart for ever" But I had to explain to Benji I had ruined her dream for life LA.

I would obviously try to win her back because the feelings I have for her will never ever go away starting at the station.

But lets say things didn't exactly go to plan...

"Hey Jesse right?" The man at the desk said to me he had only ever spoke to me once which was the first day I think his name is Karl well that's what his name tag said .

"Erm yeah" I replied

"Could you just wait there a minute" Karl said as I sat down on a chair.

A minute later Luke appeared with some paper in his hand.

"Hey Jesse Becky told me you had a bit of an argument" Oh great.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Well she thinks it would be unsuitable for you two to work together so I have organised you a new time table just easier don't want my two employees punching each over" Ah great.

So with no chance to tell her face to face no more because it wasn't just the station she was avoiding me she had clearly got a new spot on the quad as she was nowhere to be seen she would take different routes to her lessons etc so I decided to text her. It was only 3 words "Beca im sorry".

I waited all night for a text but it never came...

Oh well at least I could get away from it all with now three races in the next 6 weeks.

* * *

Steven's POV

Sat in the very back of the garage ready for practice for round 8 at croft circuit ever since the last race I had been training as hard as I could because if I had a chance to catch Harry Oakley I had to win all the races surely.

But as soon as Jesse entered the garage I shouted him over.

"Jesse Jess!" I waved him to me on my side of the garage as he sat on the stand with me.

"Hey Steven" He said as we shook hands.

"Look I heard about what happened with you and Beca"

"Oh erm yeah how do you know?" He asked.

"Well my dad was there he told me everything" I replied.

"Ah yeah how mad is she?" He asked again.

"Well I've not exactly seen her like but my dad tells me do you know that devil look she has"

He just nodded.

"Well yeah she goes around everywhere with that look but times a 1000"

"Oh god"

* * *

Commentators POV

"STEVEN MITCHELL IS STORMING AWAY AT THE MOMENT AND THERE IS A CAR ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IT IS JESSE MORRIS HE IS OUT OF THIS RACE LOOKS LIKE THE SAME PROBLEM THAT HIS TEAMATE HAD IN THE LAST RACE DISAPPOINTMENT FOR THE YOUNG MANCHESTER LAD"

"AND ROUND THE FINAL CORNER NOT A EXCITING RACE BUT A CONTROLLED ONE FROM STEVEN MITCHELL HE WINS AT THE CROFT CIRCUIT AT THE HALFWAY POINT OF THE YEAR WITH HARRY OAKLEY THE CHAMPIONSHIP LEADER IN 2ND WITH ALFIE PARKER IN 3RD"

* * *

"So we are back at Anglesey for round 9 now we have done 8 rounds we go right back where we started then go back up again so the last race of the season will be at Croft circuit"

"SO HERE WE GO ROUND 9 STEVEN MITCHELL ON POLE HARRY OAKLEY A LITTLE MORE DOWN AFTER A 5 PLACE GRID DROP FOR OVERTAKING UNDER RED FLAGS IN PRACTICE JESSE MORRIS DOWN IN 14TH AFTER HE RECIVED A 10 PLACE GRID DROP HERE WE GO 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS ITS LIGHTS OUT AND AWAY WE GO SOLID START FROM STEVEN MITCHELL AND THERE IS CONTACT JESSE MORRIS IS OUT OF THE RACE TWO NONE FINISHES IN A ROW!"

LAP30/52

"So if you are just joining us Steven Mitchell is having car trouble here with his engine and he is managing it well but Michael Fun is catching him by a second a lap and the gap is twenty seconds so he might just catch him before the end BUT MICHEAL FUN IS ABOUT TO LOSE A POSTION TO HIS TEAMATE HARRY OAKLEY STARTED 7TH HE HAS BEEN MAKING HIS WAY UP THE PACK VERY WELL NOW HE IS IN THE SLIP STREAM OF HIS TEAMATE DOWN THE INSIDE AND HE IS UP INTO SECOND SURLEY HE CAN CATCH THE WEAKEND STEVEN MITCHELL BEFORE THE END"

LAP 31/52

"So can Harry Oakley catch him and win the race 3 people who definitely can not win the race are James Wilson, Steven Howson and Jesse Morris who are all out of the race the later is speaking with Jennie"

"So Jesse really bad luck what happened"

"Well obviously I was starting near the back so I was racing a lot of noobs so got hit in the rear by idiot so yeah that's racing"

"So what can you do next race then"

"Well next race I come back clear head and race my heart out"

"Thanks Jesse David and Jack back to you"

"A disappointed but hopeful Jesse Morris really bad luck but back to the guys in the race Harry Oakley quicker by 1.2 that lap can he catch him?"

LAP 48/52

"SO HARRY OAKLEY IS RIGHT UNDER HIS REAR WING he moves to the outside to straighten his car up for the next straight AND THEY HAVE CRASHED HARRY OAKLEYS FRONT WING HAS HIT STEVENS RIGHT REAR HE MIGHT HAVE A PUNCUTURE BUT I THINK HE HAS GOT AWAY WITH IT BUT HARRY OAKLEY WILL HAVE TO PIT TO GET A NEW FRONT WING AND HE WILL DROP TO 5TH MAYBE EVEN 6TH.

LAP 52/52

"HIS CAR HAS BEEN HERE THERE AND EVREYWHERE BUT STEVEN MITCHELL ROUNDS THE FINAL CORNER AND WINS ROUND 9 AT ANGULSEY WITH MICHEAL FUN IN 2ND ALFIE PARKER IN 3RD AND HARRY OAKLEY A FURIOUS HARRY OAKLEY COMES HOME 4TH GANING A POSITION ON RICHIE ALLEN ONTHE LAST LAP!"

"So here are the final race standings"

1st Steven Mitchell

2nd Michael Fun

3rd Alfie Parker

4th Harry Oakley

5th Richie Allen

6th Danny Webber

7th Jay Lynch

8th Josh Hine

9th Ashley Fletcher

10th James POOLE

"And here is how this race effects the championship standings"

1st Harry Oakley 192

2nd Steven Mitchell 172

3rd Jesse Morris 86

4th Michael Fun 85

5th Alfie Parker 82

"So in the last 2 races Steven Mitchell has halved the gap to Harry Oakley DO NOT WRITE HIM OFF YET"


	29. Rose Part 1

**AN: Been a little while since I have updated and since then a little something called the Olympics has been going on. I know most of the people who read this are American so props to you guys for getting first in the medal table. But I would just like to shout out the country who were 2nd in the medal table great Britain. Obviously I am British and well I couldn't be prouder to be British after us such a tiny island have defied physics here I know I have gone a little off topic here but they had to get a mention for there unbelievable achievements.**

 **Any way time for reviews! or once again a review.**

 **.792aka annak47fans- Thanks for your continued support of this fic and yes there has been a lot of reviews unfortunately they have slowed down but they are going to speed back up again so I guess your return is perfectly timed! (For some reason it wont let me put in your full username but you know who you are anyway so its cool)**

Steven's POV

So Round 10 of the season was more than fast approaching a lot of hard work as the gap was now down 20 points between me and Harry Oakley so despite the fact me and Harry would probably get scouted and thrown into a youth academy of an f1 team which is the aim of any young driver but we were both still pushing to have this title on our CV.

Well as for Jesse things were looking bleak for him. I have been spending a lot of time with him outside of the racetrack since Beca fell out with him and he informed me of some terrible news.

* * *

One day we were sat in the room of my house at the weekend eating pizza discussing the up and coming Formula Britain ball and how neither of us would have anybody to go with when Jesse came out with the news.

"Well either way it will probably the last racing drivers ball I go to" Jesse said taking a bite from his dominos.

"Why?" I asked back taking a bite from mine.

"Well my mum took a look at her balance the other day and yeah she has had to spend a lot recently on my sister who is pregnant and getting married and that has left me fucked and I would have to somehow have to win the championship to really keep my career alive or find a backer somehow"

"Oh" Well unlike the last time there was no way I could help Jesse because number 1, I couldn't just gift him the championship because well I don't want to and even if I did I don't think Harry would feel the same way. He could win the title himself still mathematically possible but he is just to far behind and even he was with in a decent striking distance like 30 or 40 points he just simply isn't as quick as me and Harry.

"At least you get to come to the end of year ball"

* * *

Despite all the work and school I still had to do the simple jobs like my mother who thinks I am a slave of some sort making me go out do the huge shopping all by my self. but this particular trip a week to go before the ball would change my life forever.

As I walked out of the supermarket pushing the shopping trolley (I would normally drift it round the shop like it was my racing car. Jesse does the same thing we both love it but other shoppers just think we are utter weirdo's) there was a woman on the opposite side of the road leading to the car park she was screaming and shouting to what sounded like her boyfriend and I definitely wasn't surprised that because she was very hot.

Her voice was getting louder getting to the point I had no idea as to what she was saying. As she crossed the crossing she screamed to as loud as her voice could possibly go and threw her phone down to the floor smashing to shreds and tears wrinkled down her pretty face.

The blonde woman decided that this was a bad move and went back to retrieve the stranded phone she was obviously wasn't aware of the huge double decker bus heading her way.

I dropped the trolley and ran over to the woman jumped on to her managed to get her out of the way just before she was hit by the bus.

But unfortunately it wasn't all super hero as her head had smashed against a pole she had passed out fortunately she was still breathing.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE" I shouted to old woman who had witnessed this the whole incident and quickly rushed to her bag to find her phone as I still held the woman.

* * *

I stayed with this woman the whole way to the hospital in the ambulance and then by her bedside when the doctors and nurses had the finished examining her as we waited for her to wake up. Eventually she was revealed as a Rose Hooper friends and family came to visit her while she began to wake all thanking me for her saviour especially the father who was sobbing with tears embracing me into a hug bit weird being hugged by a man you have never met before but still I have Jesse Morris as a friend and Beca Mitchell as a sister.

But despite that I stayed by Rose's side the whole time. Her family had to go but would return in the morning but I was no quitter.

Unfortunately I did end falling asleep in the chair next the woman who was in a very stable condition but I was woken by a groan to my right.

"Ughhhhh" The blonde woman woke from her hospital bed at a snail's speed.

"Oh erm ms Hooper" I slightly hesitated.

"Ughhhhh"She groaned for the second time.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah unfortunately" I frowned at her comment.

"Unfortunately?".

"Yeah would of been nice to of been run over by that would of been hilarious watching that dickhead crying over my death would of been hilarious don't you think?" Okay out cold for many hours and there she is making normal conversation well not exactly normal...

"Sorry who?"

"Oh my boyfriend well ex boyfriend one of those who believes in true love at 18 he was to obsessive"

"Well Jesse believes in true love at 18-" I muttered under so quietly under my breath I thought nobody could hear but for Rose Hooper's hearing skills obviously not.

"Jesse? Jesse Morris" I was taken a back only known her for a few minutes and she knows who my best friend is. Maybe its the racing? But were not that famous!

"Jesse how did you know?"

"Well unfortunately I have a sister and then even more unfortunate for me she has friends" Only took me a few seconds to work it out.

"Ah the fan club" Of course the sister who came in before took a very strange look at me before clear signs she watches are racing but probably not for the racing but for Jesse Morris.

"Very good have you ever seen the Twitter account JesseMorrisfanclub?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately yes possibly the most cringe thing ever on planet earth and your sister runs this account then?" I asked back hoping she wasn't one of those really protective sisters.

"No my sister went to school with Jesse very quiet girl don't even think they ever spoke a word to each over she devolved a huge crush on him and then in time the very few friends she has also, Jesse never noticed obviously and then now Jesse made it to the kind of famous the account was made, my sister isn't involved to shy doesn't consider her self a stalker as she puts it" As Rose explained the details I got my self annoyed for some random reason.

"Wait why I don't I have a fan account?" I asked my self aloud rather annoyed for some reason.

"You tell me Mitchell"

"Well im the one who is winning the races and yeah im not Jesse Morris level of attractiveness but im not like the ugliest person the earth!"

Rose pondered for a moment and then came out with "No your not are you" I was quite surprised by this but it was cut off by the vibration of my phone in my pocket Jesse Morris.

*Phone call*

"Steven Steven Steven Steven I have had a complete brainwave!" Jesse shouted with excitement but sounded completely out of breath.

"By the sounds of it you have fixed your relationship with my sister and I have caught you in a rather compromising position" I joked well I hoped I was joking.

"I wish" Jessed mutterd under his breath.

"OI!"

"No not the compromising position bit but the fixed relationship you don't understand what I would do for that you know Beca she is just so-" Yep time to bring to end of that.

"Alright stop I don't want you talking all love about my sister its kind of the most disgusting thing ever, now why did you call me?" I asked as Rose listened in while writing something on some small paper.

"Well it is about your sister"

"Oh jolly do go on"

"Well I have thought I think Beca really likes about me is that how ultra nerdy I am and so-"

"No Jesse she really really hates nerds"

"Shut up stop running it man, right I think she does so recently got super addicted to all science kind of things recently and then ive just placed orders for telescopes and all other technical shit so hopefully she will start finding me cute again" He finished with his 'genius plan'.

"Look Jesse im actually starting to feel sorry for you now and your the man begging on your knees to date my sister" I said laughing as he laughed back.

"Whatever man look I haven't seen you for a bit where have you been at?"

"Well I have quite a story so ill be round in hour if that's alright"

"Fine Fine"

*End of Phone call*

"Okay Rose Hooper we have had a very interesting time" I said while slowly placing my mobile back into the left hand pocket of my jeans.

"We have in deed" She replied smiling back and her smile was just perfect.

"Well I hope you get better soon" I wished her getting a little nervous in front of a beautiful girl basically my life.

"Steven" Rose stopped me as I tried to leave the hospital room.

"Yes" I span back around at her call.

"Thanks for saving my life thank you I don't no how I could ever repay you" She told me I ponder for a moment whether to ask her to dinner but typical me I bottled it.

"Don't worry about it" I replied turning to leave the door for the second time.

"Steven" But for the second time I was stopped by Rose Hooper.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your receipt I am guessing you will want to get that shopping back" She laughed as I laughed back slowly rising from her hospital bed passing me the receipt.

"Thanks see you around Hooper" I smiled whilst finally leaving Rose and the room behind.

* * *

I left the doors of hope hospital reaching into my pocket for my mobile I pulled it out but the receipt was still stuck on the top of the phone but the opposite side an I was shocked to see what was written on the back of it.

 **Rose Hooper 07873 772893 X**

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Well Hello people just going to run over a few things in this Chapter Molly and Rose Hooper.**

 **Molly Hooper If you may know she appears in one of my favourite TV shows Sherlock.**

 **Rose Hooper Not her actual name but is Rose Tyler from Doctor Who.**

 **And I am just 100% assuring you that this is not a crossover I am just borrowing a few characters here and there to make the story better.**

 **Its a bit like Beca's Mixing lots of songs put together to make the perfect one.**

 **Any questions please just leave a review.**


	30. Rose Part 2

**AN: Hi everyone just a little something I am going to tell you the title of all the Pitch Speed Sequels I intend on doing**

 **Pitch Speed 2- Ginger Wealth**

 **Pitch Speed 3- The Sign of Four (Part 1)**

 **Pitch Speed 4- The Sign of Four (Part 2)**

 **Pitch Speed 5- The Boy on fire**

 **Pitch Speed 6- The Great Game**

 **Pitch Speed 7- ...**

 **So yeah those are the titles what could they possibly mean? Would love to hear some feedback and some of these could change in the future because I love changing my mind!**

* * *

Steven's POV

"Yes!" I shouted really loud jumping down the steps of the hope hospital but I was totally unaware of the family directly in front of me sobbing as a member of there family was been taken into the hospital after a leg break.

"Oops sorry sorry sorry" I kept awkwardly repeating as I slithered of passed them.

* * *

Next stop Barden University

Whilst making my way to Barden I had the music on full blast whilst my terrible voice tried to compete with the volume of my speakers. If I had half the voice my sister or Jesse has I would be very happy.

But right now I couldn't care less making my way to Barden with a girl with an actual working face had given me there number I know most of the time looking at her was her lying in a hospital bed but one couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

As I parked just around the corner from Baden I made my way into the grounds looking at all the people on the grass studying thinking this is going to be me next year. Actually thinking about this how old is Rose she looked my age but you never know. One thing for certain definitely not from around here 100% London but does that mean that she is only here touring! No no no no come on Mitchell you idiot you wouldn't give your number to someone you would never see again god deep breath.

Well one thing I was definitely certain about in this moment of time was that I could see someone who is definitely from Manchester and definitely goes to Barden my sister Beca Mitchell. There she was on the grass all alone but she doesn't mind that it is how she likes it. But if you asked her she wouldn't say she was alone there she is with that laptop and those headphones 8 times to big for her small head.

"OI!" I came up from behind her placing my arms on her tiny shoulders and it scared the shit out of her dropping her headphones straight off she turned around to see me with my Atlantic size smile she was seriously pissed off.

"Steven you dick what was that for" She replied standing up to me squaring up to me although there was a little bit of a height difference.

"Just having fun" I said increasing my smile size to milky way.

"Since when do you have fun?" She asked calm now.

"Since this moment right here right now" My smile was that wide now it was hurting my face so I decided against the ridiculous smiling.

"Okayy tell me what's going on?" She asked as we both lowered our selves onto the grass.

"Well guess who got a girls number" I exclaimed showing Rose's number on the back of the shopping receipt spinning it around and around in circles.

"What do she look like the bogeyman?" Beca asked jokingly taking sip from a drink that wasn't a juice pouch.

"Hey you always have to be negative with everything don't you" I replied slightly offended at my sisters comments.

"No negative bro just honest, honest is a good policy"

"Well I think she is beautiful" I replied going red slightly embarrassed admitting attraction to somebody in front of my sister.

"Oooooo beautiful" She sarcastically exclaimed raising two thumbs in the air.

"Shut it" I replied.

"Well what you doing coming here to hang out with your ultra cool sister?" She jokingly asked. "Or please don't tell me you came all this way just to tell me that you have a girls number because that would be weird" She added on pulling a face that represents cringe.

"No I came to see Jesse" Her facial expression changed dramatically when I told her this.

"Oh erm right traitor cough cough" She replied now looking a little annoyed at the mention of his name.

"Hey will you two sort out your primary school argument and move on"

"No it isn't a primary school argument you idiot he ruined my chances of going to LA that prick never even liked him"

"Yeah right" I said turning away making my way to all the dorms as I could hear her in the back ground "What was that!".

* * *

Eventually I arrived outside Jesse's and Benji's door knocking 3 times and then Benji appeared at the door half open and there was lots of smoke coming from inside the dorm room.

"Heyy Steven how's it going" Popping his head in the space between the rest of the door like he didn't want me to see what was going on behind the walls of their dorm room.

"Yeah I am good now could I come in?" I asked walking in towards the little gap Benji had left. But as soon as I went towards that gap Benji closed the gap even more

"He's a little busy it at the moment" Benji explained.

"Who is it?" I heard Jesse ask from inside the room.

"I am sure Jesse will be fine with me coming in-" Then it ticked.

"Ah the experiments" After finally realising what was going on Benji opened the door I don't understand why he couldn't let me in in the first place they are such weirdo's.

There was Jesse in his blue dressing gown even though it was middle of the day also with a mug in hand ah Jesse Swanson.

"Ah Jesse Swanson how is it-" I stopped mid sentence amongst all the smoke as I realised what was inside the tea.

"Steven" He said with that cheeky smile then raising his mug in the air. But I showed no emotion what so ever staring at what was inside the mug.

"Jesse"

"Yes"

"Is that an eyeball?" I finally asked still shocked just sums up Jesse Swanson for you.

"Yup" popping the p.

"In some tea"

"Yup" Jesse replied popping the p for the second time.

"You cant pop the p that's my thing!" I argued completely moving on from the subject of the eyeball.

"True sorry about that" He apologised settling down on one chair me on another and Benji on his own bed.

"So the eyeball?" I asked

"Yes its a melted eyeball in some tea" He replied still calm about the whole thing.

"Melted?"

"Yes"

"Please tell me its not real"

"Erm maybe"

"For god sake Jesse that's a dead persons melted eyeball!" I shouted while Benji chuckled in the corner.

"Yes you are correct on that"

"Can I ask why you are doing this in the first place?" Another question I should of asked a long time ago.

"Well I am measuring the difference between Eyeballs melted in tea and Eyeballs just normally in tea" I spent my whole time listening to what Jesse said just shaking my head.

"First of all why in gods name would you do that second of all you would need two eyeballs to do that"

Jesse than reached for a plastic wallet in there contained a second eyeball.

"Oh for gods sake!" I shouted back.

"Anyway moving I believe you have a little story to tell us" Jesse snatched the paper with Rose's number on it from my hands it hadn't left there since I entered the room.

"Give it back Morris!"

"Oooooo Rose Hooper lovely name do tell" Jesse said while passing back the paper.

"Well I saved her life, then I kinda looked after her in hospital we got chatting for a bit she seems nice" I blushed and spoke mostly under his breath.

"Aw how cute" Benji said earning a instant disapproval from Steven.

"Shut it Benji!"

"Sorry sorry"

Jesse took a sip of his cup of tea for the first time me and Benji stared down on him waiting to see his reaction.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Surprisingly good" Jesse lied putting the cup down then reaching for a bottle of water.

"So who's eyeball is that?"

"Peter Childs his name is drug dealer around Manchester in the 90's died just last week" Jesse Replied for me as he began preparation for his next eyeball.

"But what about his family surely they might have wanted to see the body one last time" I asked back.

"Wrong has no family all died, horrible horrible people" Jesse confirmed to me as Benji jumped on his bed reading a star wars magazine.

"Okay please don't tell me you broke into a morgue that really wont go down well and I cant help you get out of that one" I replied thinking back the time when I gave him that £4,000 for the fine for the fight.

"No I had help, DCI Chris Baker helped me in" I frowned.

"Who is DCI Chris Baker and why would he just let you into a morgue?"

"Ah well DCI Christopher Baker is the best Policeman In Manchester without a doubt you might have seen him always wears this leather jacket and has huge ears great person he's like a inspiration to me"

"Yeah Jesse its all well and good idolising just some normal policeman in Manchester but that doesn't mean he just lets you walk into the home of the dead"

"That's because Mitchell he is my godfather he knew my mother and my father-" Jesse just took a moment thinking probably about his dad as he breathed heavily the fact he knew nothing about him and he never wants to talk about it. "Him and my dad were best friends my mum told me when I was little, you can always tell he wants to tell me so much about my dad but he just cant, he is the most happy and bubbly man you can meet Uncle Chris" Jesse smiled I needed to move the topic on quick Jesse always looks like he is about to burst out into tears when the slight mention of his dad pops out.

"So about Rose what do you think I should do?"

"Seriously, you come to me for relationship advice?"

"Yup" I replied popping then p just as Jesse did before.

"How things went for me with your sister I should be the last person on your list I should phone Bradley" Jesse said taking his phone from his pockets.

"No no no no no anybody but him"

"Good point" Jesse's second tea with the eyeball in was no ready to go as he began to stir.

"So you gonna help me or what?"

"Fine just call her become friends and you know get chatting"

* * *

And that was exactly what I did. Gave it a couple of days before making the call and then yeah we just hung out at parks then we would sometimes go back to my dad's in my room or even we would go to Jesse's and hang out there because Rose took a liking to Jesse also (Not In that way!) the fun and banter was unbelievable its the best I had felt in years. Then she had also agreed to come with me to the Formula Britain ball things were amazing.

* * *

Jesse's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK! Two solid knocks placed on the door of Steven and Beca's dad's home to see how Steven was doing and an important question to ask.

"Oh hey Joan hey Morgan" I said as the two appeared at the door.

"Are you looking for Steven?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I am as it turns out is he in?"

"Yes he is door closed upstairs in his bedroom with that blonde girl making lots of noise!" Morgan said back I was a little creped out surely that isn't happening!

"Oh ill go right up then" I replied making my way up the stairs as Joan and Morgan shut the door and raced back into the kitchen.

Okay please don't make me catch them two doing that god cant think of anything more disgusting catching your two of your best friends going at it like hell. I slowly opened the door praying to not find them doing what I thought they might be doing.

What I saw was Rose lying on the bed with Steven in a serious laughing fit watching the TV and it was the fight at Silverstone! Rose just couldn't stop laughing, while Steven's face showed no emotion what so ever as he turned looking at me.

"You both fight like a pair of girls" Rose said when she finished laughing.

"We do not!" We both said in unison as I sat In Steven's spinning chair.

"What's up with you?" Steven asked me. "Your normally enter the room smiling your head off knocking everything in my room over!" Damn this guy can read me like a book.

"Yeah its the Formula Britain ball still no date" I admitted.

"Well Jesse why don't you ask Beca I mean its worth a try" Rose replied she was fully up to date in what was going on In our lives.

"Yeah well I kind of did..."

* * *

Benji's POV

I walked across the beautiful Barden fields with a job to do. Instructed by Jesse to try and encourage Beca to go with him for the upcoming Formula Britain ball.

There she was exactly where Jesse said she would be.

"Hey Beca!" I shouted to get her attention.

"Oh erm hi Benji" She replied with slight disapproval in her voice of me being here but that's the same with any good looking girl.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked predicting I would get the usual reply like "I am super busy" "I was just going".

"Oh I was just going actually" Oh what a surprise!

Beca packed up her stuff and left but I had my job to do!

"BECA" I shouted again.

Beca just groaned and turned back towards me "Okay spit it out"

"Its about the Formula Britain ball-" I was going to tell her more but she had clicked onto the idea immediately.

"Oh let me guess Jesse wants me to the ball with him"

"Yeah he does"

"Well I have something for him on that" She replied reaching out for something in her jeans right pocket. No way seriously this is when Jesse and Beca get back together JECA!

Oh no she just pulled out her middle finger "TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF" She shouted at the top of the voice everyone turned to look as Beca Mitchell stormed away.

* * *

"So that didn't quite go to plan" I said finishing of the story.

"Yeah it didn't looks like your a bit fucked then" Steven replied and I was I really very was,

But then Rose popped up "Actually I might have an idea...

* * *

 **AN: And there it is Chapter 30 done I cant believe I have got this far and over 75,000 words amazing!**

 **Keep the Reviews ETC coming in and we will get right to the very end!**

 **Next time: The Formula Britain ball**


	31. Formula Britain Ball

Jesse's POV

I stood outside waiting for my date Molly Hooper yes that was Rose's idea for her sister to accompany me to the ball. I was quite keen on the idea at first Molly had improved her looks since Primary school, until just a few days ago when I overheard Steven and Rose talking while I took a toilet break about how Molly has had a huge crush on me for a very long time and she obsess over me and about her little friends run the fan club, great just great.

Knock Knock!

I knocked once again on the Mitchell household but two young girls didn't answer but Steven Mitchell in suit and tie similar to mine but looked a tad more expensive than mine looking extremely smart.

"Steven Mitchell"

"Jesse Morris" We both laughed and embraced one another.

"What the hell have you done to your hair" I said taking a glance up there where it looked like it had a very wild party.

"Well I am trying something different just hope Rose will like it"

"Whatever"

"Now where are those ladies?" Steven asked and as if right on cue a taxi arrived containing the Hooper sisters.

Rose entered first and she looked absolutely stunning in her short black dress. You could see Steven's eyebrows raise as soon as the blonde left the taxi door, he was a very lucky man. Despite that he and Rose were not in a relationship yet, they were sort of in that friends with benefits zone that me and Beca were in but obviously he reached that stage much quicker than I did making him much better than this relationship crap than me.

"Hey you look well erm beautiful" Steven said when Rose approached a little nervous well he was bound to be.

Rose immediately blushed "Well you are looking fine if I must say so myself especially the hair" She replied scanning him from his crazy hair down to his toes.

Steven winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Now what are we waiting for?" Steven asked eagerly wanting to get into his dancing shoes clearly.

"For my sister to pay the taxi fare actually" We all turned towards the taxi as my date climbed out of it, Molly Hopper she looked good to be honest with her light brown hair curled, worn down but clipped back. But I couldn't think like that she wasn't as half as beautiful as Beca well nobody is in my eyes and Beca is the only person I wont to be with, so Molly was just the only way I could even get in this bloody ball. But still I intended to be nice but knowing me I will probably say something I didn't mean to say and piss them right off.

"Molly well nice to erm see you again" I hesitated kiss on the cheek? a hug? a handshake ? I had no idea what to do in this awkward encounter, eventually I settled on a hug.

"Wow yes amazing to see you also" She replied looking up to me like I was the pope.

"Right lets go"

* * *

I drove Steven's car to the ball as Steven was finally nice enough to let me have a go of his Mercedes such an amazing car I relished every second of it.

Eventually we arrived at the ball or gala event whatever you want to call it pulling up outside Me and Molly entered from the front seats of the car with Rose and Steven from the back hands entwined.

A man in a suit standing at the door welcomed us passing a leaflet about the nights events, it said what we expected you know dinner dance and oh wow.

"Steven we get a speech of Martin Brundle!" I happily announced the news to him.

"Really wow!" He replied back.

"Who is Martin Brundle?" Molly asked me clearly not that much of a fan of motorsports.

"Martin Brundle is an ex British f1 driver he was quite good, but not quite good enough to be world champion, well saying that Britain hasn't had a champion since 1976 so that's what? 25 years since" I explained trying to improve her knowledge even though she does watch every single Formula Britain race but I did overhear it was just because of me.

"And your hoping to change that right"

"Yeah that's the dream, but that man there has much bigger chance than me" I said looking back to Steven who was deep in conversation with Rose.

"Don't think like that I think you do it" She said smiling to me.

"Really?" I asked back as we sat down at our allocated table.

"Really"

* * *

Martin Brundle's speech was great just seeing him in the flesh was amazing someone I would support every week a couple of years ago along with the other British drivers once my real hero Brazilian racing legend Aryton Senna died in a crash at the 1994 San Marino grand prix I remember it like it was yesterday when Uncle Chris had to hold me for a full hour because I couldn't stop crying.

Martins message was great really inspiring just never give up train every single day and give 1 million percent and you will make it to the big time regardless of money or sponsorship.

Once Martins speech had finished there was the food, oh my god the food was fantastic! Like nothing I have ever ate before.

This meant that the dancing would soon be approaching but there was no sign of Harry Oakley.

* * *

Steven's POV

"So then it must be amazing seeing that Martin whatever his name is" Rose said while I ate my curry.

"Well no I have met Michael Schumacher before he has won 44 races that is second of all time, Martin Brundle never even led a lap" I informed her I said taking a drink from my coke (Yes they wouldn't offer me alcohol because I am not of the age to drink yet).

"Really you have met Michael Schumacher!"

"Yeah you don't know!" I was completely shocked she will be blown away by this story. "Right so this is how it went after the fight at Silverstone me and Jesse-"

"Steven you have told me at least a 100 times"

"Oh right" We both began to laugh after a pause after me and my stupidity. But eventually the laughter died down on my side as I noticed it at Jesse's table from the corner of my eye.

"Steven what is it?"

"Oakley"

* * *

Jesse's POV

"So yeah I am still friends with Nicole, Imogen, Emily loads more of them" Molly told me as we were disusing Primary school and all the friends she still had from there (All the weird ones).

"Jesse Morris" Shit I knew that voice...

I turned to my right to see Harry Oakley suit and tie with his hair doing that fucking stupid drop like it always does, a girl by his side who I had never seen before probably a prostitute he fucking hired the dick. Then the second formula Britain bully stood just behind him, Alfie Parker and his girlfriend.

"Oakley" I replied standing up to face him.

"So where did you get this from then" He said gesturing to my suit, but before I had a chance to reply the offensive prick spoke again. "Charity shop probably felt sorry for you, oh wait sorry I got that wrong your dad probably passed it down to you, oh no got that one wrong you don't even have a dad" They all burst out laughing with the exception of the girl next to Harry, but Harry then nudged her with his arm then she joined in with the laughter.

Meanwhile I just felt powerless completely outnumbered and didn't want to cause a scene we didn't want Silverstone part 2 on our hands did we.

But then surprisingly it was Molly Hooper who stepped in to defend me "Leave him alone" She squared up right up to his face leaving me shell-shocked of how she had the courage to do it.

"Ooo got your self a girlfriend Morris ey, well not surprised to be honest its this one she is as flat as a ironing board" Molly was gobsmacked my Harry's rude remark, but Harry was quick to move on from it as Steven had now arrived on the scene.

"Oakley"

"Long time no see Mitchell ready to get your arse whooped next weekend well its the usual" Harry and Steven were standing inches away the tension was serious.

"The usual ey, I don't know what kind of universe your in at the moment its normally you getting your ass whooped" Steven replied as you could see Rose beaming behind she definitely like Steven's aggressive side.

"Shall we have a look at the points standings Mitchell"

"Aint overt till it is over Oakley"

"Now moving on completely" Harry removed his face away from Steven's moving his arms about left right and centre.

Why does he move his arms all the time when he is talking? He is such a freak.

"Lets talk about your date because my my my Steven she is way out of your league" Harry was now facing Rose while Steven squeezed harder on her left arm.

"She has a beautiful face, she has great hair, she has sexy fucking breasts-" Harry began to describe her while Steven and Rose both shot him looks that could kill.

"She is going to give you her a smack if you carry on calling her she" God Rose was so fiery she so reminded me of Becs.

"Alright sorry love" Things went awfully silent for a moment before Harry spoke again "Turn around so I can get a better view of your arse" BOOM Rose landed a perfect right punch straight in his face another trait she shares with Beca a great right hook Brilliant!.

Ashley Fletcher one of the Formula Britain drivers came bursting over, he was a huge fucking guy nobody would say a bad word to him and ever since the Silverstone incident he has placed himself right in the middle of Harry and Steven whenever possible to stop it from kicking off again.

"Right Oakley get the fuck out of here had enough of your shit ruining everything" Ashley said pointing to the exit doors.

"It's alright Ash only came to see Dickhead 1 and Dickhead 2, bye wankers!"

* * *

Steven's POV

After a while everything calmed down from when Oakley turned up and after that the night was brilliant the dancing was out of this world. I was quite good at dancing to whatever type of song I loved it something I had kept in the dark but little did I know a certain Rose Hooper was great at it also. So this meant our legs didn't stop moving all night, I know my knowledge isn't great when it comes to relationships but i could just feel something between me and Rose going shopping that day was the best thing that could ever of happened to me.

Jesse was good at dancing you know Barden Treblemakers and all but on the other hand Molly was not so Jesse being the good date that he was just sat down and chatted with her. Eventually i let them go for a spin in the merc. But because he was Jesse Morris he broke it well it wasn't really his fault that clutch was bound to go any day soon.

The night was coming to a end very few people were still here but the music was still playing and that's all that mattered to me and Rose Hooper.

"Steven i would just like to say thanks for tonight it has honestly been the best night of my life thank you" She pressed her lips to my right cheek my heart skipped a beat when her beautiful lips struck mine i had never had that sensation in my life.

"Anyway i am best getting you home ill order a taxi to yours and then ill just get a taxi from yours to mine yeah" I told her as we could hardly get anywhere with my broken car.

"Yeah, yeah we could do that or we could just get one taxi to yours and spend the night there" My heart just stopped this time i knew what this meant sex with Rose Hooper.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said without even thinking of course I wanted to have sex with her she was the most beautiful thing with two legs but was i ready for this?

"Just give me a minute" I rushed off to the toilet.

* * *

I stood in front of the condom machine totally confused just what even is this shit I had know clue what I was doing , I was born to drive cars not to have sex this just wasn't me.

But then Jesse came through the toilet door I hid my purchase from the condom machine behind my back as he went to the urinal.

"Sorry about your car mate not much I could do" Ah talking about cars much much better.

"It's alright like i said it was bound to go soon"

"Well me and Molly are going now are you sure you and Rose don't want to come with us?" Jesse politely asked.

"No no me and Rose are gonna dance a little longer" I lied.

"Alright ill see you soon then"

"See you soon"

* * *

I left the toilets still nervous as fuck and i just looked through the glass windows looking at her beautiful body then i just said it to myself,

"I cant do this" And then i just left leaving her in there all alone.

* * *

 **Well a Cliffhanger on Rose and Steven's relationship there I love those! Right i must apologise for the lack of Beca therefore Jeca, I am not planning on bringing Beca back in the next chapter but she will definitely be back in the one after that. Also i reached 80,000 words this chapter that is huge because it was my initial target but my eyes are set on 100,000 words now with around 10-12 chapters to go.**

 **Please Review Fav and follow (I have targets for those also would mean the world to me if i could break that they are my top targets!)**

 **Next Time: Up in flames**


	32. Going up in flames

**AN: Everyone go and check out the first chapter the opening has been edited. I take the opening from my favourite film, bonus points for anyone who gets it right. This scene introduces a new character and the character is of course a real life person and is sort of an idol to me. Also if anyone is confused that beginning takes place Post Pitch Speed 7 and there will be a post Pitch Speed 7 scene at the beginning of every single story. If anyone is confused please review ill answer any questions.**

 **Review Response**

 **Cuticlecare- Thanks' for reading really appreciate the review, and yes it is frustrating having this period of no Jeca but don't worry they will be back in the same room in the next Chapter**

Molly's POV

"I'm back Mum" I shouted entering my flat

"Hey sweetie how did it go was he nice?" She came rushing from the sitting room to see me.

"Mum what you do you think" I had told my mum a million times about my crush for Jesse she was in the light, well to be honest the whole of the estate knew about my crush for Jesse.

"Well I don't know!" Obviously not then that's my mother for you.

"He was so nice mum don't think you understand you know when you just love something so much and its like you dream but when that dream becomes a reality its utter rubbish well he was the opposite".

"Well I suppose its like when I got that I phone thingy for Christmas its says you can talk to it but I talk to it nothing happens" God my mum just makes me laugh.

"That's because you bought the wrong one you idiot" I replied to my mum giggling my silly little head off.

"Well Beth said-" Oh god my mum and Beth gossip queens.

"Doesn't matter what Beth said mum"

"Where's your sister anyway?" Mum asked and that was a very good question to be honest she and Steven moving every 30 seconds dancing like there lives depended on it, but it was ever so adorable.

"All loved up Mum" just an 1 hour later she wasn't all loved up...

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since I came back from the ball and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Mum I'm gonna head off to bed" I crept up from our ragged old couch stretching my legs.

"Alright sweetheart ill see you in the morning" I Began to make my way up the stairs to the bedroom that me and Rose shared. But as I got halfway up my climb the door flew open with my sister coming through it tears pouring down her cheek.

I went to go and comfort her but my mum was already on it wrapping her arms right round her.

"Darling, drarling what is it" My mum ran her fingers through Rose's hair as she sunk deeper into the hug.

"Boys, boys, boys, boys,boys ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

* * *

Steven's POV

My opened and I sat up in my bed ,the bed that Rose Hooper should of been in last night, but there was someone there I could see body at the complete opposite side of my bed, my feet nearly touching his head then the body began to rise.

"JESSE!" I shouted as he rose from the covers hair just as messy as mine normally is.

"Oh morning Steven" He had no top on also what an idiot.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked still a little shocked to find your best mate at the bottom of the bed shirtless.

"Don't you remember?"

"No" Well that probably explains why my head is pounding.

"Well you called me telling me the fuck you made, so I came round while you got pissed"

"Oh fuck I made such a big mistake"

"I know you told me every 3 minutes when you was pissed last night" I ran my hands through my hair, I just need to stop getting drunk.

KNOCK KNOCK the door pounded twice like hard really hard.

"Who the hell could that been at this time in the morning?" I asked Jesse.

"Well there is only one way to find out isn't there!" Jesse sprung out of my bed like a 6 year old on Christmas day grabbing his top from last night then sprinting down the stairs at 100mph, this guy is so weird.

I almost crawled after him and by the time I had got to the stairs the door was already open.

"Are you Steven Mitchell?" A woman at the door asked and it was a voice I had never heard before.

"Erm-" Jesse replied well he didn't get chance to finish his reply because, SLAP! The woman had entered the house and full on smacked Jesse right across the face. I ran down the stairs and got between Jesse and the woman.

"Look stop, I'm Steven Mitchell" I looked at the woman she was blonde nearly 40's ish she reminded me of an older version of-. Oh I get it now.

"I'm Jackie Hooper, Rose's mum now piss off out of her life will ya, she is sick and tired of boys coming into her life and making it twice as hard now piss off!" She smacked me on the left hand side of the cheek then back again on the right full force causing quite a lot of pain.

Jackie just slammed the door and got off, I needed to speak to Rose.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Jackie visited and that was all that was on my mind in school, with Jesse or at Training just Rose and how I had messed up big time with her I needed to see her and sort things out.

Rose had once mentioned where she lived but rarely liked to talk about it. She lived at the Powell estate it was about a mile away from where I lived and the night before I was to set off for the 10th round of the Formula Britain championship at Oulton Park I went to the Powell estate.

To be honest the place was quite revolting the smell the litter everything I don't understand how Rose could of grew up here.

I had to hide behind a wall for a moment as Jackie and Molly left the flat, didn't want to be seen by them especially Jackie. I crept passed the pair of Hooper's and knocked on the door they had just exited.

"What have you forgot now-" Rose came to the door but stopped mid sentence when she realised that it was me not her mother at the door.

"Hey" I softly said as I could already sense the disapproval of me being here.

"Go away" She shut the door, but I managed to put my foot in the way before it fully closed.

Inside the Hooper flat was just as bad as the outside quite disgusting mess everywhere, broken items everywhere, just plain walls amongst other things I couldn't work out how she could live like this.

"Look Rose I'm sorry for what happened at the ball" I apologised but I already knew when the words left my mouth that it simply wasn't good enough.

"Sorry! is that all just SORRY!" She shouted back at me with some force.

"Look I know its not good enough but I don't know what more I can do Rose!" I shouted back instantly regretting shouting at her.

Rose looked at me with those beautiful green eyes then took a deep breath "Look Steven life is tough for me my dad died when I was 1 year old, leaving mum all on her own we struggled for money this is all we have got this place, now my mum hasn't even got a job with Molly training to work in a morgue I bring the money in at a part time job working at a shop so sometimes we struggle to put food on the table, then there's lads every single lad in my life has treated me like shit I don't normally tell people this I was even raped once, but then I met you Steven I thought you were different but your just exactly the same!"

I felt myself tearing up during Rose's story I had completely no idea.

"Look Rose i'm sorry I had no idea please" I was begging with tears dripping down my cheek tears down hers.

"Just leave, just leave"

* * *

Beca's POV

Kimmy Jin and her friends were at again all on that stupid Wii while I was curled up in the corner trying my best to get to sleep. Eventually I decided that sleep wasn't even possible so i resorted to my phone and opened Twitter. I happened to be following the official Formula Britain Twitter account and they were all tweeting about the Formula Britain ball and then i saw the pictures of Jesse looking so tall and handsome as hell, but then my brain switched on why I thinking about that Dork! Then there was a girl with him that should of been me the jealousy burned with in my stomach but i snapped again JOG ON JESSE!

* * *

Commentators POV

"Welcome along boys and girls for round 10 at Oulton Park the second visit here this season and Steven Mitchell has taken his first pole this season as he has qualified ahead of his title rival Harry Oakley in second and Jesse Morris taking the 3rd place spot"

"Well we turned up here on Friday and Steven Mitchell just was nowhere he looked lost to be honest, but then he turns it around when it matters on Saturday and puts it on Pole and were about to find out can he turn pole into a win?"

"Well like you said David were about to find WITH 1,2,3,4 AND NOW FIVE RED LIGHTS, IT'S LIGHTS OUT AND AWAY WE GO STEVEN MITCHELL HAS HAD A HORROR START AND JESSE MORRIS HAS HAD A WONDER ONE AS HE TAKES THE LEAD INTO TURN ONE BUT HARRY OAKLEY TAKING THE WIDER LINE IS SLIPSTREAMING HIM DOWN THE HILL HE LOOKS TO THE RIGHT HAND SIDE BUT HE IS FORCED OFF THE CIRCUIT AND IS FALLING DOWN THE FILED, DISASTER FOR THE TITLE LEADERS AS JESSE MORRIS IS STORMING AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE FILED!"

LAP 30/40

"So after the disasters start Steven Mitchell and Harry Oakley have climbed the through the pack and we now have the race looking like this Jesse Morris is leading but is being caught by Steven Mitchell in 2nd and then Harry Oakley in 3rd is catching the pair of them what a grand stand finish we have here.

* * *

Lap 33/40

Jesse's POV

I crossed the line still leading but with Harry and Steven right up my arse. I flew through the first turn actually extending the gap slightly through the first turn then coming down the hill I could see in my mirrors the pair jostling then there was contact and all of a sudden they were not were in my mirrors they were flying over my head and smashed into the wall, then I saw the flames.

* * *

 **Well another cliffhanger ! Find out what happens to Steven and Harry in the next chapter: The Hospital.**


	33. Hospital

**AN: So just a quick update before we begin make sure to check the last chapter out, Chapter 32 it didn't appear to have shown as updated on (Praying that this one does) But it is still here and it is a very important chapter to the story and has some information you need to read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lap 33/40

Jesse's POV

I crossed the line still leading but with Harry and Steven right up my arse. I flew through the first turn actually extending the gap slightly through the first turn then coming down the hill I could see in my mirrors the pair jostling then there was contact and all of a sudden they were not were in my mirrors they were flying over my head and smashed into the wall, then I saw the flames.

I immediately pulled the car over to the side not giving a damn about the race lead I had, my friends safety was far more important. For first time in my life I wish my racing car didn't have so many god damn seatbelts takes an absolute age to get the fuckers off!

Eventually I climbed out of the cockpit of the car and began to run towards Steven's car still trapped inside the flames oh fuck I couldn't believe it, the chances of my friend surviving were very very low. I wasn't the only one running over thankfully fire Marshalls were making the way over.

We got to wrecked, burning Manor Racing car with Steven Mitchell burning like a crisp stuck inside it his seatbelts were jammed! The fire Marshalls got there fire extinguishers out spraying hard and there was nothing I could do but watch. The extinguishers were not working the fames were to strong I could here him screaming burning to death, the most horrible thing that has ever passed through my ears.

Enough is enough I burst through the fire Marshalls placing my hands into the fire just about undoing his seatbelts before I threw my hands out of the fire due to the intense heat then I found the strength to put them back in and recover Steven from the fire I pulled him out just as the ambulance arrived on the scene. I did it I saved Steven Mitchell's life for now...

The paramedics wouldn't allow me to travel in the ambulance with Steven because they had to put Harry in the ambulance also, who was recovered from the fire 45 seconds earlier than Steven, 45 Seconds isn't a lot of time but it does mean the difference between life and death.

I drove the car back up the garage as I tried to leave for Oulton Park hospital but team principal Graeme Lowdon had other ideas.

"Jesse why have you put the car in the garage because the race was red flagged that means the race restart grid will be based off the last full lap completed, so that means you will be first in a 7 lap sprint to the finish"

"Graeme honestly I don't give two fucks right now what is most Important right now is Steven's health now see you later!" I walked straight off and while I said that I could see John Booth in the background he nodded at what I said! That is the first time John Both has shown some form of communication to me all season, like I said he just stands at the back of the garage and watches the magic happen.

But now it was time to go to the hospital and to find out about Steven.

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat in mine and my sisters bedroom with my ex boyfriend Mickey Smith, Mickey had been my life long childhood friend and about a month and half ago we started to date it was a sort of a comfort thing after I was raped. On the day I met Steven Mitchell that's when Mickey told me he loved me, I just panicked and screamed and ran off that turned out to cause more heartbreak. Now Mickey was comforting me here again post boyfriend, we said we would be just friend's but I can tell what he really wants by the way he looks at me, but nobody can look at me better than Steven Mitchell did when I exited that taxi that night.

But he was gone now, well sort of as I could hear the commentator say his name every couple of his seconds downstairs on the TV as Molly was watching the race cheering on Jesse.

But then a huge scream came from downstairs definitely my sister. "What the hell was that?" Mickey asked shooting up from the chair at the edge of my bed .

"I have no idea, Molly are you okay?" I shouted back down the stairs.

"Rose you need to see this!" She shouted back sounding quite emotional, so me and Mickey began to sprint down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Mickey asked as we both arrived down the stairs.

"Its - its - its Steven" Molly pointed to our extremely small TV, you could see two cars bashed to bits and on fire one driver had managed to crawl out with the help of the marshals, but still looked in some pain. "He's trapped!" The camera zoomed into the other car, I recognised the drivers helmet straight away and I could see him fighting to get his seatbelts undone nothing was happening.

I felt myself burst out in to tears then falling into Mickey's arms turning my back to the screen as Mickey rubbed my back. I couldn't believe it he was going to die, my Steven I instantly felt my heart burn with regret as I remembered what my last words to him would be "Just leave, just leave" and never getting to tell him how I truly felt.

"Rose look, look he's out your other mate erm" Mickey said as I turned back to the screen to see what he was on about "Jesse" Molly filled in for Mickey who struggled for Jesse's name. "Yeah its Jesse he's saving him!"

JESSE MORRIS I COULD KISS YOU! "Right Mickey were leaving" I said turning back to him.

"Why?" He asked confused as always.

"Well you have a car and were heading to Oulton Park hospital"

* * *

Beca's POV

I came out of my Music Theory class feeling like my brain couldn't function anymore, I was pushing hard in class to try and get the best possible grade's to try and get my dad onside for getting me to go to LA. Of course I wouldn't of needed to do this if it wasn't for Jesse fucking Morris.

But as I was half way back to my dorm my phone began to ring it was my dad, thought he was in school?

"Beca get in your car now and head to Oulton park hospital" He said as I could hear all kinds of traffic in the background.

"Dad, why whats going on?" I asked.

"It's Steven, he's had a crash" He confirmed taking a deep breath.

"How bad is it dad?" I asked for the first time in probably my how life I had expressed some kind of concern to my brother.

"Its touch and go if he is going to live, ill see you there sweetheart"

"Right erm yeah, see you there" He hung up the phone as I just thought to myself, can my life get anymore worse!

* * *

Jesse's POV

It had been hours sat in a waiting room or sometimes standing up pacing up and down the corridor, but the majority was spent sat down around those big green walls felt like they were caving in on you. Dr Mitchell eventually arrived and couldn't stop thanking me for at least giving his son a chance of surviving this.

After 3 hours a doctor finally came out to greet us with some news. We both looked up expectantly at the doctor, neither of us trying not to process the worst that could happen here.

"We have managed to get Steven in a stable enough condition, he is sleeping at the moment after he was initially in a coma for a brief while were just running a final few tests but you can see him now" A sigh of relief came to both me and Dr Mitchell, Steven's father jumped up from his chair and went sprinting to go and find his son. I Smiled and followed on after at walking pace but I was stopped by the doctor "Sorry its for family only in there"

"Are you taking the piss!, I saved his life and he's my best friend" I shouted back into the doctors face.

"Family only sorry" I couldn't be bothered arguing and I needed to get myself home so I turned back away from the doctor. But just as I reached the end of the long corridor a girl popped round the corner and this wasn't any girl this was Beca Mitchell. She looked as beautiful as ever, probably even more as she looked ever so cute as she probably rushed to get here. But now wasn't the time for cute, beautiful etc especially for her as she doesn't know about Steven's condition.

"Hey, is Steven okay?" She asked panicking.

"Yeah well obviously not actually he was just in a 800 degree fire" I pointed out

"Jesse stop being an idiot" I think I may have just seen a half smile then from her, best not I mention it to her will receive a similar result from when Rose's mum thought I was Steven.

"Yeah sorry erm well he's on the mend they have got a few more tests to do but people are free to see him" I returned a small smile to the small woman.

"Then where the hell are you going Morris?" She asked and she said my last name and for a moment I thought our spark was back or was she just being nice to me because of the situation with Steven.

"Well family only apparently" I replied pulling my sad face.

"Well we can fix that" With that she grabbed my hand and wrapped her fingers around mine. I WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH BECA MITCHELL HOLY SHIT. Beca recognised my facial expressions immediately "Oh shut it nerd and play boyfriend for a minute" I was totally confused but I wasn't complaining and despite that my hands and hers were on a completely different level in terms of size it felt just right and perfect.

We headed back up the way towards the doctor hands still entwined still loving the moment but then Beca began to cry randomly out of nowhere. Beca what's wrong?" I asked her There was no reply her face remained blank.

"Erm hello Doctor I am hear to see Steven Mitchell he's my brother how is he doing?" Beca asked struggling to hold back the tears. I had completely no idea what was going on I had just told her how Steven was doing and now she is crying WTF!

"Well we don't really know to be honest he is in a stable condition at the moment were just running a few more test to get an overview" The doctor confirmed what seemed like something I had heard a million times in just a matter of minutes.

"Oh right well can I go through with my boyfriend though also I know you only let family see patients but please if things go wrong I need him there he is my rock please" Ah finally I understood as Beca begged and the tears deepened.

"Fine then room 23 please" The doctor sighed letting me and Beca past and then Beca let go of my hand.

"What do you say"

"Thank you" I replied as her plan of me being her fake boyfriend worked but if only I was her real boyfriend. "My main question is when did you learn to fake cry?" I asked quite intrigued.

"Well when you spend your teenage years with hardly any friends you learn a thing or two bored on the web"

* * *

Eventually we made it to room 23, well we couldn't actually go in as the results still required the doctors to be in there. On the plus side it was the best room available it had glass walls surrounding it so you could see what exactly what went on inside so what we saw was a sleeping scarred Steven Mitchell. While watching the sleeping scarred Steven Mitchell, Beca asked a question.

"So how long is it until mum comes down?" Beca asked while her dad posed quite a worried face.

"She isn't" Beca's face seemed to turn a different colour when her father told her this information.

"Say that again"

"She isn't coming" Dr Mitchell said for a second time putting his head down.

"Well she does she know that her son is lying half dead in hospital?" Beca asked freaking out at her dad when this was in no way his fault you can tell this happens lots of times"

"Yes she does busy again with her boyfriend says she will visit soon"

"WHAT A SICK BITCH!" Beca screamed causing 75% of all people inside the building to turn and look at her. And at that moment Rose arrived running embracing me straight away.

"Oh my god Jesse is he alright?" Rose asked deeply concerned about the man who had been a complete dick to her a few days prior.

"Well there just doing some final tests he is In there" I pointed to the glass windows to see Steven lying there. Rose looked in at Steven for a few seconds then turned back to me kissing me on the forehead. "Thank you for at least letting him have a chance" She said hugging me again.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Beca asked as we both turned to see Beca seriously angry.

"Oh i'm Rose, Rose Hooper" Rose replied with a smile and warmth.

"And your here because?"

"Well I'm Steven's Gir- erm I'm his friend yeah i'm his friend" Rose replied struggling to decide what she was for a second.

"See dad even Steven's friends just turn up but no his FUCKING MOTHER!" Beca shouted again slating her father for no reason.

"Beca sweetheart I don't know what you want me to do about it and that is Rose she isn't just Steven's friend well she was his-" Before he could finish he was cut off by his own daughter who turned back towards Rose.

"Hang on yes Rose Hooper, that's right the one who broke my brothers fucking heart!" Beca now screamed at Rose the next victim on this rampage.

"I don't know where you have been getting your information from Ms Mitchell but it is clearly Bull shit as you have no Idea what happened, and what you just said was the furthest possible thing from the truth" Rose now squared back up to Beca inches from one another. This should be fun two pretty tough girls going at each other in a middle of a hospital.

"Oh I think your the one lying Hooper now fucking leave here and leave your fucking failed relationship alone!" Beca shouted back.

"Your one to talk about failed relationships" Rose said glancing at me and back to Beca, oh boy that had just made it ten times worse now.

Beca removed her face from Rose's and then to me "Oh did you tell the whole world about us then Morris huh, make me out to be the arsehole did you now bet you didn't tell them of how YOU RUINED MY CHANCES OF GOING TO LA THEREFORE MY FUCKING LIFE LONG DREAM!"

"ENOUGH!" A nurse from behind shouted causing us all to turn. "I don't know how Steven has people like you lot around him in his life, because when he needs your love and support more than ever and here you all are arguing outside his room like its World War bloody 3!" The nurse shouted back at us. But she was right the reason we were her for Steven Mitchell and there we were screaming while he fights for his life. All four of us put our heads down in shame.

"Look well I have the reports back and I'm sorry its bad news, Although he has no terrible scaring from the crash and not one broken bone the worst thing is that toxic fumes have got into his blood and lungs this means he will have to undergo some serious surgery and I put his chance of survival at 20%, I'm sorry" All our hearts stopped at that moment my second reaction was to put an arm around Rose who had already burst into tears but the reaction we all watched was Beca's she kicked the nearest table over at some force then stormed off and screamed "MY FUCKING LIFE!"

* * *

 **AN: So there it is some Nasty Beca and What will happen to Steven?**

 **Please Review Fav and Follow brings a huge smile to my face when I see a new Review, Fav or Follow**

 **Next Time: The Semi Finals**


	34. Semi Finals

Rose's POV

Every single day since Steven's accident I was outside sat waiting just being able to peer over the glass with doctors and nurses working none stop on him. All the painful operations I couldn't even look you could hear Steven's screams echoing through out the hospital. Steven was awake but he just lay there looking up at the walls didn't even move his eyes left or right I hoped he knew I was here supporting him everyday. I managed to get somewhere to stay for free, Nurse Jones the one who shouted at us all when she told everyone the terrible news about Steven she was actually a extremely nice woman.

It wasn't just me there Dr Mitchell, Jesse, His sisters and extended family would all come and visit. Dr Mitchell also explained the reasoning behind why Beca thought it was me being the dick to him not him being the dick to me. Apparently Steven got very drunk with Jesse after the ball and must of explained the story wrong.

Then there was that night when Jesse came in and didn't come to visit Steven but someone else...

* * *

I came back after film class to see Benji looking like he had been waiting there for ages to tell me something. "You will want to check the Formula Britain twitter" He told me and I did.

As soon as I entered I saw it straight away pinned tweet right at the top 'BREAKING NEWS: Harry Oakley retires from motorsport after crash at round 10 of this years Formula Britain championship'

Immediately I picked up my car keys, coat and a bit of money for fuel. "Where are you going?" Benji asked as I got to the door that I had just entered only a minute ago .

"Oulton Park hospital"

* * *

After making the 2 hour journey in my mini I ran straight in and right to the reception.

"Where is Harry Oakley?"

"Are you the press, no press aloud up there" The woman at the desk replied.

"No, I'm Jesse Morris I race with Harry, dear friend of mine" I lied.

"Oh of course yes, he has been moved from his original location as his injures are not as bad as first seemed, so he has been moved here" The woman pointed to where he was on the hospital map.

"Thank you" I replied before sprinting to where I needed to be.

* * *

I managed to find where Harry was very quickly and I pulled back his curtain to see him eating one to many Grapes.

Once he realised I was there he dropped the purple grapes back into their container "Hello Morris, come to give me a goodbye kiss"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you retiring from motorsport why Oakley?" I said as I settled down in the chair nearest to his hospital bed.

"Awww why you going miss me Morris" He sarcastically replied doing his best impression of a puppy dog face I should really give him lessons on those.

"Be serious!" I shouted back at him,

"Wow Jess what's got your knickers in a twist"

"Oh I see it all know, your just a pussy Hary Oakley big tough bully biggest bastard in the world but he has one crash, the first time he sees his life flash before his eyes and he runs off like a little kid" I said getting right close to face as for the first time in my life I wasn't scared of the big bad wolf Harry Oakley was made out to be, no he was just a fucking fraud.

"I swear when I get out of ere Morris I will destroy you I will break every single one of your bones" Harry leaned over the bed to face me properly.

"But that is the thing you can walk out of here right now because there is not a single thing wrong with you!" I shouted at him removing my face from his and heading to the door, just as my hand grabbed a grip of the handle Harry had one last thing to say.

"Do you know I wont be the scariest person who will be coming after you, the press will be after you with me retired and Steven half dead a couple of corridors away your the hot prospect now your Britain's next hope of delivering a champion and to be honest I hope you fail fucking miserably"

* * *

Beca's POV

The day of the semi final's ,the last fucking thing I needed right now the bloody Barden Bella's. Although I had fixed things with my dad after apologising to him I will still pissed of with my mother, Jesse and to top it all of my brother was fighting for his life in hospital not the best time for a cappella to return.

We were set to leave in just around half an hours time when I turned on the WBUJ to hear what kind of typical lame music Luke had on. But there was a rather familiar soundtrack "This time baby ill be bulletproof" I began to sprint over to radio station despite not having the ideal footwear, clothing and extra items to be running.

* * *

I basically burst into the radio station with my song playing on many speakers outside of the station "This is my track! You're playing That is awesome! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" I was just basically lost for words that Luke finally gave in!

"It's a sick beat" He replied. OMG I got someone's opinion on my music who was an expert!, or called Jesse Morris.

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick" Oh speak of the devil stacking for his life. As I glanced up at him I could not think of how cute he looked but I snapped back into the world by Luke.

"Hey, Becky, listen, spring break, I want you to take the night shift. Play your music. The DJ at the Garage does a brilliant version but yours? It's better"

"Yeah, it is" Wow even more love for my song.

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should... You should come with" Luke posed.

"I have a thing" I replied I probably would of to be honest but anything that will help me to go to LA.

"Flight attendant training?" Luke asked. Quite glad he asked that because Aubrey always says there not Flight attendant uniforms but hopefully Luke's comment was the final nail in the coffin so Aubrey could take an eye test.

"It's Barden Bellas I have the semi- finals tonight" God I was making myself sound ever so lame in front of Luke.

"That's 'cause you don't know Becky like I do, see you tonight" Oh great...

* * *

"Yeah, yeah its a party in the USA" We all finished and it was the first time in weeks well the first time since just before reginoals i had a smile on my face and was actually having some fun.

But it wasn't the only thing that sounded finished the van began to roll to a halt.

"It's a... It's..." Amy said noticing the problem on the dashboard.

"What the hell?" god i had a headache just thinking about what was going on in Aubrey's brain right now.

"Um... It's pretty cool, actually I think we're just running out of gas" Oh now Aubrey's brain is definitely about to explode.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank"

"Yeah, I did And, yet, maybe I didn't, because I got hit by flying Mexican food" Amy replied as the van lost its final few seconds of speed. "And were out"

"A-ca-scuse me!"

"A-ca-believe it"

"Man, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we could call..." Chloe popped up but was immediately shut down by Aubrey.

"No, don't even say it, Chloe. How dare you" I was going to offer Jesse's number but yeah i wouldn't want to make that awkward call.

"Oh, no, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumper's number" 'Hmmm' was the reaction to everyone on the buss expect Aubrey.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

"Uh..."

* * *

20 minutes later the Trebles arrived after turning back to come and pick us up this was going to be damn awkward.

"Hello Bella's welcome aboard to paradise" Bumper came off the bus and welcomed us in, Smug bastard. Me Chloe and Amy were at the back of the queue and when I attempted to get on the bus Bumper his hand in front of me blocking my entrance to the bus.

"Sorry Bella's paradise is full" Bumper said no standing facing us.

"Then how do you expect us to get there then?" Chloe asked or how we going to get back was my main concern as i couldn't be arsed with this and don't want be stranded in a random country lanes.

"Well thankfully we have an alternative form of transport" Bumper said leaving the three of us confused. "Oh and here he is now" Bumper looked to the left so we followed his luck where there was a small red mini coming towards us and i recognised that red mini, the red mini of Jesse Morris.

* * *

Jesse's POV

So i had Beca in the front seat of the car with Chloe and Amy sat in the back as we trundled along right behind the Treble coach. And i had to admit the drive was very awkward not even a look was exchanged between the four of us, before Amy popped up.

"Jesseeeeeeee"

"Yes Amy"

"Do you know like your this super fast racing driver"

"Yes"

"Then why are we behind a coach driving at 25mph"

"There is no need to drive fast just increasing the percentage of risk, we are not in a hurry, i am not being paid for your right now with zero incentive or reward I will drive fast" I replied edging just a little closer to the coach ahead.

"I think he makes it all up to be honest looks like he drives like an old man" Beca finally popped up and ouch that one hurt time to show her how its done.

* * *

Beca's POV

When I made the granddad comment he turned back towards me for just a second then turned back towards the wheel. Then like a flash his feet moved to press the clutch changing gear in what felt like a split second than smashing the car forward everyone threw back into there seats with the exception of Jesse who just acted like nothing was happening. Amy and Chloe were screaming for Joy and I just looked in shock at Jesse who looked at me for one second then got back to the day job.

Jesse went right instead of left which is like half an hour longer than the normal way. And for half an hour he continued at that speed slowing for a speed camera every now and again. But we would drift corners and dance around the outside of cars causing Amy and Chloe to scream louder and louder while I was just clinging on for dear life.

Eventually we came to where the longer route re-joins the original route and when we got there the Treble bus was right there the exact same time a crash looked inevitable, Jesse however didn't looked fazed he just changed up a gear with those feet moving quicker than the speed of light and pressed the throttle to the floor as we zoomed past the coach. Amy and Chloe couldn't stop laughing behind me and yeah maybe I had a good time but still doesn't pay for what he has done.

* * *

By the first couple of performances we knew we were fucked then when we watched the footnotes that's when we knew we went from fucked to seriously fucked.

Then Amy confirmed it "There is no way we can beat the footnotes and the trebles!" Something had to be changed.

Whoah, ah, oh, oh, oh oh! ( **Chloe:** whoah whouah yeah!)

 **Bellas:**  
Aaaah! tarata, I

 **Chloe:**  
I gotta new life  
You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad ( **Bellas:** I)  
How could a person like me care for you? ( **Bellas:** Aaaah yeah)  
Why do I bother ( **Bellas:** Aaaah yeah)  
When you're not the one for me

 **Bellas:**  
Uuuh

 **Chloe with Bellas** :  
is enough, enough?

I could see the crowd nodding off something had to change and do you know what screw what ever Aubrey thinks

 **Aubrey:**  
I saw the sign and ( **Beca:** This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof)

 **Aubrey with bellas:**  
it opened up my eyes

 **Aubrey:**  
And I am happy now

 **Bellas:**  
living without you

 **Aubrey:**  
I've left you all alone ( **Beca:** This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof)

 **Aubrey with bellas:**  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes

I saw the sign ( **Beca:** bulletproof)  
I saw the sign ( **Beca:** bulletproof)

The rest of performance continued in similar fashion which was a lot better pretty much summed up by the judges facial reactions. But I knew as soon as I stepped foot off that stage Aubrey would be bearing down on me like a hawk.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up ?"

"Are you serious?" This woman needs to get a drugs test as well as an eyesight test now.

"Newsflash this isn't the Beca show"

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set" I told her straight.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it, Why don't you ask the rest of the group they felt about your little improvisation!" You could tell Aubrey was really passionate about her role and sometimes passion is just enough to succeed, but here no way.

"Amy?" Hoped I had just a little bit of support.

"It was cool, but I did take us a little by surprise" Amy replied I'll take that as a yes.

"Yeah a lot by surprise!" The roar of Aubrey's voice came swooping in again. She then turned to Chloe "I told you she wasn't a Bella!"

"Aubrey don't" She replied.

"You don't have to pretend your not aloud a say in the group right" I told it straight to Chloe also.

"Your attitude, your a grade a pain in my ass and I know your hooking up with Jesse!" Oh no she didn't just bring Jesse into this she was about to get the full force of the Mitchell right hook.

"Whoa, whoa Aubrey calm down were not hooking up I swear!" Oh no he got involved now as well ...

"Jesus Christ that's perfect of course your here right now, I don't need your help could you back off!" I practically screamed at him but it was everything he deserved.

"Trebles time to bring the pain" Benji informed the trebles as I turned away from the speechless Jesse back to my group "If this is what I get for trying!" And with that I stormed off.

* * *

 **AN: Okay Chapter 34 done, the reason I have been uploading is I want to get this done before December have a little break then bring Pitch Speed 2 in around new year.**

 **Next Time: Beca goes out with Luke and we finally meet John Booth properly. (Don't worry that wont be the actual title haha)**


	35. Jesse Morris finds Jesse Morris

Beca's POV

The journey all the way back to Barden was a bit different to the way there. On the plus side the coach I took didn't break down or run out of fuel, but there was no fun and speed involved unlike in the little red mini. But that involved Jesse Morris who could stick his little red mini up his ass.

Eventually I came back to Barden with a text from Chloe reading 'We finished 3rd thanks to you but yeah Aubrey has kicked you off the team guess you already knew that but see you around Beca x' But there was another unread text that managed to get my attention from Luke 'Offers still on the table if you want to go xx'.

Hmmmmmmm .

I went back to my dorm to see Kimmy Jin and her stupid friends playing on guess what? 'the wii' of course. I quickly got changed in the bathroom to go to the gig with Luke something I was actually looking forward to.

I was waiting in the worlds longest ever queue but only one more to go before I could enter no more shity acapella!

Then Luke popped his head out of the door "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm just done with those girls" I said approaching Luke but the bouncer stopped me before Luke told him "Oh she's with me" Thank god Luke got me in probably wouldn't knowing bouncers might mistake me for a 12 year old girl.

Once inside I explained the whole semi finals and Jesse story to which Luke replied with "Music Is music and the acapella stuff is just upsetting" It was true for once but I was a little hurt by that comment there was some part of me that enjoyed my spell with the Bella's.

"Yeah when it is done right its actually pretty erm great" I relied as we got through the crowd.

"Um, great is what your doing"

We eventually settled on a place to stand right near the back but we could still see the DJ Luke had told me about earlier "Listen like I said before, spring break go in the booth do the nightshift, play your own music, do what you want the booth is all yours Becky" Think it is time I finally told him.

"It's Beca"

"What"

"My name is not Becky, its Beca"

"Well that is weird, why didn't you say anything?" He asked and truth be told it was a very good question.

"I don't know"

"Why did you decide to play my music anyway?" I asked something I wanted to know the answer to ever since It first came on the radio this morning.

"Well I finally listened to it because Jesse kept bugging me" What Jesse he did this? "And I thought it was solid he's a relentless kid" Yeah Luke was right and it was one of the many things that was so special about him to me. Special WTF, I always have this bloody devil and fairy argument inside my own head I really need to stop listening to the devil.

"Right i'm gonna go and hang you alright looking after yourself?"

"Yep"

I was all alone for a while listening to the DJ, she was alright but Luke said it 'I was better'. After 15 boring minutes I was approached by 3 very hyper girls.

"Hey, your Beca Mitchell aren't you?" One girl asked how did these know me?

"Yeah I am why?" I asked back.

"I told you she was" The blonde who had spoke to me said to her two friends as they both slammed five pounds into her hands.

"So who are you and more importantly how do you know me?" I asked hoping to get a answer.

"Well you Jesse Morris's friend aren't you?" that name Jesse Morris just clings onto me wherever I go like a disease.

"Ex friend" I swiftly replied making sure they got the facts straight.

"Yeah I suspected you have had a lack of activity together recently" Said the young black women to the blonde's left.

"I'm sorry who the fuck are you, how do you know so much about me do you spy on me in bushes or some shit?" I asked as this was beginning to get a little bit creepy.

"Oh sorry we meant to cause no offence we run the Jesse Morris fan blog all over the web we just noticed you spend a lot of time together through Jesse's social media" They told me and it all made sense now I thought to my self as I also began to remember the times when Jesse just used to stick a camera in my face and uploaded it to his snapchat story.

"Hey!" All the girls said as another arrival came over giving them all drinks. She looked strangely familiar I had seen her somewhere but it had slipped from my mind. She also seemed to recognise me as she looked at me quite funny.

"Hey Molls, and yes that is her Beca Mitchell, sorry Beca this is Molly she doesn't help run the twitter account but she is a dear friend of ours and pretty shy" Of course Molly Hooper the girl Jesse took to the formula Britain ball with him.

"She is a big Jesse Morris fan though, and did you know she went on a date with him a couple of weeks back extremely lucky girl" The brunette on the far right of the four spoke for the first time.

"And you also Beca you got to spend a lot of time with him extremely lucky, who would of thought of it Beca Mitchell and Molly Hooper in the same room the two luckiest females alive!" The blonde said as they all giggled.

If you were to write a list of words to describe me trust me lucky would be at the very bottom.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Over the next few days after the semi finals it was tough despite our victory and progress to the final. I lost all motivation to work, train or do anything really all because over one girl Beca Mitchell. I was so stupid the signs were there all along of who she really was and that nothing was ever going to happen because of those huge motherfucking walls but I was to in love to notice. Yes I was in love with Beca Mitchell.

That wasn't the only thing that was getting me down it is that Harry Oakley was right. He wasn't the only person out to get me, the press most definitely were. Formula Britain wasn't very hugely covered sport yes it was on TV on a very minor channel and then newspapers would look for the next big stars and that has been Harry Oakley and Steven Mitchell. I used to smile with joy whenever my name was mentioned in some form in an article even if it was just 'Steven's teammate quietly along finishing in 3rd place' But ever since the accident huge articles about me were coming through 'Britain's next hope'. The problem was I simply wasn't good enough or rich enough to do this and I dreaded the day I was exposed as just simply terrible and become a running meme for generations.

So I needed some help and on the Thursday before the weekend began for Formula Britain round 11 at Donnington. I searched all over for the man I needed in his office in the garage but when I wondered out to the pitch back track I saw him John Booth.

I stood to his right and looked at his face I wasn't even sure if he had registered that I was here, he just looked onwards into the night.

"Boss" I nervously said.

"Jesse what brings you out here on this night?" He spoke firm and strong like a proper leader. That was the first time I have ever heard him speak as it goes.

"Well boss I have come to you for some advice" I replied clearing my throat.

"Go ahead"

"Well boss i'm going through a tricky time at the moment in time and all the press it's just simply getting to me sir, i'm just simply not good enough for this when they expose me against the Germans or the French I will be destroyed I'm not Steven Mitchell or Harry Oakley" I felt my self getting a little emotional saying all these things that have been going through my head these past couple of days.

"No you are" I was shocked, taken aback what does that mean?

"What do you mean sir?"

"Look your not Steven Mitchell 100 percent I have never had a driver like him before, he is the first to arrive at the track and is the last to leave he reads the data goes into some much detail about the car or the tyres everything, you Jesse Morris are Harry Oakley" I shot John a look of disgust how could he compare me to a monster of a human Harry Oakley.

"In what possible way am I Harry Oakley!" I shouted back to him but John didn't react as it was sort of the reaction he expected,

"Well I have only ever seen drivers in Formula Britain like Micheal Fun for example a decent driver might make it to F1 but really wont succeed, You and Harry Oakley have so much raw speed its amazing to watch"

"But I don't have the same raw speed than Harry he is so much better than me"

"There it is right there the difference between you, off track you are right you are two completely different people and I can see why you are disgraced to be the same as him, but on track you are identical expect for two things, you have determination Jesse and he has belief"

"And what do you mean by that?" I was definitely asking way to many questions

"Jesse your determination is amazing you will never give up if that was you in that hospital instead of Harry you would of jumped out of that bed and would of been ready to race for this race, but the thing that Harry has over you is the belief because I can see it it's so obvious you turn up and you think 3rd place is the best you can do because Steven and Harry are simply better than you but your wrong all you need is that belief that you can brake later, you can turn in quicker, you can attack high speed corners quicker, just take my advice on board and trust me mate you will be very special.

Oh and oh boy I did.

* * *

Commentators POV

"HERE WE ARE FOR ROUND 11 OF THIS FORMULA BRITAIN CHAMPIONSHIP 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS, WHAT A SUPER START FROM JESSE MORRIS FROM POLE POSTION AND HE HAS LEFT THE REST OF THE PACK FOR DEAD"

LAP 4/22

"Now this is amazing stuff from Jesse Morris he is lapping 1.5 seconds a lap quicker than anyone that is the sort of pace that Steven Mitchell and Harry Oakley had over the rest of the grid what has happened to Jesse Morris he is a completely different man!"

"LAP 22/22

"Here he is Jesse Morris round the final corner nearly 50 minutes ahead In a totally dominant drive JESSE MORRIS TAKES THE CHEQUERD FLAG AND TAKES HIS FIRST VICTORY OF THE FORMULA BRITAIN SEASON!"

Round 12 Snetterton

LAP 32/32

"So its been another brilliant drive from Jesse Morris totally dominant today AND NOW HE IS ROUND THE FINAL CORNER TO TAKE BACK TO BACK WINS HE WINS A SNETTERTON AMAZING JOB!"

Round 13 Brands Hatch

"So we are getting ready to start round 13 here at Brands Hatch, the new reborn Jesse Morris starts on pole with Michael Fun alongside 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RIGHTS, JESSE MORRIS IS SLOW AWAY MICHEAL FUN IS UP THE INISDE AND TAKES THE LEAD HERE THE FIRST TIME JESSE MORRIS HAS LOST THE LEAD IN THE LAST TWO RACES!"

LAP 2/30

"We cross the line to complete lap one here with Micheal Fun in the lead but Jesse Morris is right up behind him AND THEY ARE REALLY CLOSE NOW COMING OUT OF TURN ONE FUN COVERS THE INSIDE LINE FORCING JESSE TO GO AROUND THE OUTSIDE HE HAS GOT THE MOVE DONE! WHAT A SPECTACLUAR MOVE FROM JESSE MORRIS PROVING DESPITE CRUSING OUT FRONT IN THE LAST TWO RACES HE HAS NOT LOST HIS SPECTACLUAR OVERTAKING ABILITIES !"

LAP 30/30

"JESSE MORRIS WINS AGAIN ITS 3 IN A ROW FOR THE YOUNG BOY FROM SALFORD!"

* * *

Jesse's POV

3 in a row I couldn't believe it this is probably the best I have ever felt period. Because I had never won a Formula Britain race before I wasn't aware of the winning bonus for a race it was quite a decent amount so I managed to get enough money for most of the family to come down Mum, Sean, Nanna, Grandpa, Alan and Little Alan, Karl and Nadine ,Auntie Paula, Uncle Dai, Alan and Erica and of course my siblings Luke, Emma and Ben. Uncle Chris was down as a maybe he said he would try and get down for the race on Sunday but it looked highly unlikely. Another person I asked to come down was Rose but she declined as Steven's big and final operation was on Sunday I would of been there my self but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

We had the coach all ready just waiting on the Turing part of the family Dai, Paula and the twins Alan and Erica.

"Where the hell are they?" Mum asked as they were supposed to arrive 15 minutes ago, thank god we have our own private coach.

"Well they are late so we all know what they were doing" My twin brother said. Uncle Dai and Auntie Paula were quite open about how sexually active they are admitting to having sex 6 times a week!. No wonder they had both their kids go to a boarding school.

"EY UP here they are!" Karl my mums husband for 6 years shouted as everyone cheered, but there was one noticeable absentee.

"Where's Alan?" I asked immediately as only 3 of the 4 Turing's turned up.

"Well do you know Christopher Alan's friend?"

"Oh yeah of course" Big Alan replied first, it was a little confusing having 3 Alan's in the family there was big Alan then his son little Alan and of course Alan Turing. But there was one tiny problem Big and little Alan weren't even related to us at all just very good friends but just as good as family.

"Well he died in the early hours of this morning" Paula told everyone as all our faces dropped. "He's going to stay with there family for a while they treated them like a son of their own to be honest just like I do and he sends you his best Jesse"

"ill make sure to tell him thanks"

"Sorry for downing the mood everyone, NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY ON THE ROAD!" Dai shouted as everyone cheered and made there way onto the coach.

* * *

Commentators POV

"Welcome one and all to round 14 of todays Formula Britain race and there is two big stories with 15 minutes till the race starts, First being that in typical British fashion it has only gone and rained on us!, And secondly after putting in a stunning lap in yesterdays qualifying session on his in lap his engine blew up and that means he will be starting from 11th now with a 10 place grid penalty and we can go to him live on the grid with David"

"Well Jesse starting from 11th today after qualifying first how heart breaking is that?"

"Yeah of course it is I am so disappointed because it is Silverstone home of British motor racing and as a young driver coming up the ranks like me to win here is like becoming world champion, but on the other hand its no bad because I love to race id love to fight my way through the field and all my family are here today and i'm sure they don't want to see me walking out front well maybe they might but i'm sure they would rather me come through the field a win"

"So can you win today?"

"Well its going to be tricky obviously the rain will spice things up and i'm going to race my heart out for Steven today, not like I have been the past three races but today especially though as it his final operation and were all praying he can pull through!"

* * *

"So we have Alfie Parker starting 1st, Michael Fun in 2nd and Bradley Perth in 3rd a friend of Jesse Morris's drafted into replace Steven Mitchell until the end of the season he has stood his ground well and done a decent job, But the lights are coming on now 1,2,3,4 AND NOW 5 RED LIGHTS AND WE ARE AWAY AT SILVERSTONE AND MICHAEL FUN HAS JUMPED ALFIE PARKER FOR THE LEAD INTO TURN ONE GOOD START THERE FROM HIM JESSE MORRIS HAS HAD A AMAZING START UP INTO 7TH ALREADY!"

"Yeah Jack I was just watching him he looked really aggressive in turn one late on the brakes as you would expect this puts him a very good position.

LAP 2/22

"Onboard with Jesse Morris now through maggots and Becketts tucked up behind Josh Hine he is looking for away past but just cant he is losing so much time to the cars in front BUT NOW ON THE HANGER STRAIGHT HE IS IN THE SLIPSTREAM AND PASSED easy move for Morris big gap to catch up now.

Lap 7/22

"So Michael Fun continues to lead out front a steady 2 seconds the difference between him and Alfie Parker no pit stops expected in this race due to it being wet, HANG ON A SECOND JESSE MORRIS IS RIGHT BEHIND ASHLEY FLETCHER THROUGH MAGGOTTS AND BECKETTS AND NOW THROUGH CHAPEL HE IS GOING OUTSIDE IMPOSSIBLE!" "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT THIS BOY IS SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

LAP 15/22

"Jesse Morris is now in a 3 car train of Danny Webber at the head Bradley Perth in the middle and Jesse of course of the Rear AND BRADLEY PERTH HAS PULLED OVER TO LET HIS TEAMATE THROUGH TEAM ORDERS THERE ILLEGAL IN FORMULA 1 LEGAL IN FORMULA BRITAIN, this of course is going to let Jesse have a go at Danny Webber AND HE GOES TO THE RIGHT BUT FAKES TO THE LEFT WHAT A MOVE! HE IS JUST HAVING FUN OUT THERE NOW IN 3RD BUT SURLEY NOT ENOUGH TIME TO CATCH 1ST AND 2ND"

LAP 17/22

"AND THAT IS MICHAEL FUN HIS ENGINE HAS BLEW UP FROM THE LEAD OF THIS RACE WHAT TERRIBLE LUCK THE SAFTEY CAR IS OUT!, For you who don't know the safety car bunches up the back together at a slow speed no overtaking under the safety car so this will put Jesse Morris right on the back of Alfie Parker!

LAP 22/22

"So the safety car is now in the drivers have one lap of racing left Alfie Parker has half a second lead over Jesse Morris but through Maggots and Becketts Jesse dramatically closes the gap AND NOW ON THE HANGER STRAIGHT JESSE IS IN THE SLIPSTREAM ALFIE DEFENDS TO THE INSIDE JESSE STICKS TO THE OUTSIDE GIVING HIM A BETTER RUN INTO VALE HE GOES UP THE INSIDE AND TAKES THE LEAD DRAMATIC STUFF!"

Later on in the lap

"This has been one of the best races I have ever had the pleasure of commentating on as JESSE MORRIS COMES ROUND THE FINAL CORNER TO WIN AT SILVERSTONE HIS FAMILY CHEER IN THE CELEBRATIONS WHAT A DAY WHAT A RACE WHAT SPECIAL TALENT!"

* * *

"Lets see what this race does to the championship standings"

1st Harry Oakley 192

2nd Jesse Morris 186

3rd Steven Mitchell 172

4th Alfie Parker 148

5th Micheal Fun 136

* * *

Jesse's POV

I climbed out of the car and jumped on top of it in celebration, fuck me that was tense! I thought as I ripped of my helmet and ran towards my family and there was one face that wasn't there before and that famous leather jacket, I jumped straight into his arms.

"UNCLE CHRIS YOU CAME!" I shouted in disbelief as it seemed ages since I had seen the man who has basically been my father all his life.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, i'm so proud of you , so proud" He replied as I let go of him.

"Jesse, you will want to take this call" My mum passed me my phone I didn't ask any questions just put it straight to my ear.

"Hello who is this?" I asked.

"It's me Rose i'm calling about Steven, IT'S A MIRACLE HE PULLED THROUGH HE IS ALIVE!" She screamed down the phone, this day couldn't get any better!

* * *

 **AN: I included a bit of Jesse's family in there because you will be seeing a lot more of them in Pitch Speed 2 #Cheekyspolier.**

 **Only 4 more chapters to go now...**

 **Next Up: Spring Break and Steven**


	36. I'm Done With Whatever This Is

**Review Response:** **Jessica- Thanks for the continued support means a lot, now it is quite hard to write Jeca at this moment in time because of course this moment in time with them separated from one another, but this chapter and 2 of the remaining 3 after it should contain some Jeca moments. (Also i am just going to write Jessica from now because it just refuses to accept your name for some reason.**

* * *

Jesse's POV

As soon as the podium celebrations were over we headed to Oulton Park. I felt quite sorry as I had not seen uncle Chris for a long time and after he travelled all this way just to see me for a couple of seconds, not just him the rest of my family coming all this way to watch a spectacular race and not be able to celebrate it with me must of pained them, but I am also sure they understood how much Steven means to me.

I arrived bursting through the doors to see Dr Mitchell and Rose waiting there with huge smiles on the pair of their faces.

"Jesse!" Rose squealed embracing me into a hug and once I let go Dr Mitchell pulled me into a hug also, it was a little weird hugging your teacher but neither of us could care because STEVEN WAS ALIVE!

* * *

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe it, he survived the perfect example that the impossible is always possible. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw all the doctor's and nurse's reactions when they realised he had pulled through. Laughter wasn't the only emotion on my mind at that moment as tears of joy enough to fill a swimming pool dribbled down my cheeks.

"Right he has finally woken up, you are all free to see him now!" Nurse Jones told us she was extremely happy for me you could tell by the smile just as wide as mine and Dr Mitchell's.

When we made our way to the room I just stopped in my tracks as it hit me. This wasn't right, still the way he treated me that night of the ball still burns in my heart it wasn't right, no matter what he had been through over the past couple of weeks things couldn't just change like that.

I turned in the opposite direction from Dr Mitchell and Jesse heading for the hospital exits.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Dr Mitchell opened the door to the room where Steven was held with Rose behind me. We entered the room still a few doctor's just on the curtains of the room but in the middle was a bed and on that bed was Steven Mitchell alive. Lots of wire's and other medical things attached to him no Idea what they were because lets say it is not my area of expertise. Also a white bandage covered up 25% of his forehead.

"Morning" Was all he said as we gathered around his bed.

"Bit late for that mate" I replied grinning again just hearing his voice something I thought I would never hear again.

"Oh think I might be going a little loony"

"Just a little its half past bloody six" His father replied laughing also relishing his survival.

"But seriously Steven we all cant believe your alive over the moon with joy, especially Rose-" I scanned around the room no Rose Hooper, I thought she was being a little silent. "Rose?"

"Think it's you who is going loony mate"

* * *

Beca's POV

A couple of weeks after the semi finals spring break had hit, and for me it made no difference what so ever I would be staying at Barden unlike at Christmas. I was studying as hard as ever still trying to convince dad that I have earned the right to go to LA and make my dream happen. But there was something weird and I was getting all wound up about, my lack of a social life. Over the past 10 years I would of been completely fine with it but over this school year there has always been someone there for me either in Jesse or the girls. I had lost both of those two but to be honest did I care that much no, but for some reason it was bugging me. Probably because the only form of interaction I have had since going out with Luke was with Luke himself but he was an annoying jerk, the two visits to go and see Steven since his miracle of a recover and Kimmy Jin wishing me happy spring break (That was so weird and awkward).

But over the spring break I did surprisingly gain more interaction with humans. This came via the radio station, as I put my tunes on at the night the next morning the people who had stayed at Barden over the break would compliment my work.

Then came the lads, the boys who would compliment me on my work were usually all arse's who just wanted to get me out of my knickers. I would then reply with my small middle finger but I hoped it looked very big in their stupid motherfucking eyes.

Then there was Ollie. Ollie wasn't like the other guys he was sweet, kind, funny and cute. We _chatted_ for a while before he eventually took me out for a smoothie 'just as friends' as he put it. But then he asked me out. I was going to say no anyway but something stuck as this was some kind of betrayal to Jesse. I thought about it both of the arguments we had he did nothing wrong, really he was trying to protect me oh god what have I had done.

After I told Ollie that "There was someone else" (which he didn't take well to be honest) I headed for my night shift at the station on the final day of spring break. And that's when I saw it stacked up in one of the many ridiculous pile of cd's 'The breakfast club'

I then went to watch it just as a way of saying sorry to Jesse without saying a word.

Jesse was right completely and utterly right " _equally beautiful and sad"_ That was all that rang around my head throughout the movie. I had watched the film from you know 'that night' but I was somewhat distracted by the dork mouthing every line. But by the end I had watched it for the first time properly I wasn't close to kissing a dork like the first time, but I was covered in tears thank god nobody could see me now especially the nerd.

I continued my evening watching the films Jesse suggested to me a long time away. Some had me in tears some didn't but they were all perfect. Just before I was about to pack my laptop away and curl up In bed. But I received a text from Chloe which read " _Hey Becs got some news, WERE IN THE ICCA'S FINAL FOOTNOTES GOT DISQUALIFIED_ _GOD_ _KNOWS HOW BUT WERE GETTING THE BAND BACK TOMMOROW! Usual rehearsal time you should come! I know Aubrey won't be welcoming you, but we need U! X"_ Well an interesting offer but there was something else far important for me to sort out in the morning Jesse Morris.

* * *

I Jumped up super early, maybe to early but I had my shower etc and got ready and headed off to Jesse.

I knocked on Jesse's dorm room super nervous it had felt like a light year since the semi finals.

"Jesse I know your in there I can smell popcorn" Typical dork already eating popcorn not even 10 o'clock yet! "Come on open up" I said after there was still no movement towards the door.

"Hey I tried to call you and left a bunch of messages" I said immediately. All those messages I sent were last night and I am glad he didn't answer my calls because I was bubbling with tears.

"Yeah I got them" He replied and I could tell he was slightly pissed off.

"I'm sorry that we fought I was mad and I overreacted and i'm just ugh , Aubrey makes me crazy"

"Seriously you think I'm mad because you yelled at me" Oh no ermmm.

"No I know-" I tried to continue but I had no idea what I was going to say anyway, so I was relived when Jesse cut me off.

"No you don't, you think you know but you don't, you push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?"

My reply was simple and totally the truth "I don't know".

"Well you better figure it out because I am done with well whatever this is"

"Jesse-" I tried to beg but all I got back was another "I'm done" And then the door shut. The sound of the door shutting was the sound my heart made when the axe Jesse had hit it with and split into two.

Walking back to my dorm I was crying, for the 4th or 5th time in 14 hours I was crying my eyes out. I wasn't alone this time no the whole world could see who I really was a broken little girl. I could almost read what they were saying "The girl with the ear spike is crying!" One guys face told me. "That scary bitch from my music theory class isn't so scary" Another one told me. And they were all right I wasn't scary I was just scared. So being scared I went to a man who would comfort me in my early years of my life when I was scared, but I block of his comfort now, my father.

* * *

"What do I do?" I asked as we went through everything

My father pondered for a moment "Well Becs i'm going to make you an offer"

"Go on"

"I have seen a real change in you this year I don't know if it was Jesse or the girls, but you have got yourself out there and yeah we all end up doing stupid things getting yourself out there and protecting Jesse that night was the right thing to do I was wrong to shout at you that night and you have put in the effort in your work so I am allowing you to go to LA"

I was In shock I couldn't believe it LA, my life my dream, my destiny it was all there ready for the taking. "Are you serious" I asked because I still couldn't quite believe it!

"Yes, anything for my princess" At any normal time I would just cringe or walk away from my dad for calling me princess but not now I loved him more than ever!

"Wow so I can go at the end of the year!" I replied as I was already wanting to set a countdown to the end of the school year.

"Oh it gets even better that, I have organised for you to finish all your exams in LA!"

"Oh my god dad I love you!" I shouted throwing myself at him.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Unfortunately Steven did suffer memory loss from the moment of the crash to when he woke up properly so I had time for filling in the gaps for him, Like my form and how I won the past 4 races then how things haven't been going great for me and Beca recently and now I am just leaving her alone let her get on with her life. I also told him about Rose and how she stayed at the hospital every night but for some reason she hasn't returned since.

At the moment I was just telling him about the story that happened today Bumper had left the Trebles and just jetted off out of nowhere to the big world, making me and Donald co leaders for the finale which was on the same day as the final Formula Britain race.

Then nurse Jones and a old man next to him who I had never seen before arrived in the room, also looks like Steven has never met him before judging by the way he frowned when the pair entered the room.

"Mr Steven Mitchell I am Doctor Louis-" Doctor Louis began to speak before he noticed me.

"Mr Jesse Morris I believe" He said turning his attention to me.

"Yeah that's me hello" I replied doing a sarcastic laugh causing me and Steven to giggle.

"Could I speak to Mr Mitchell alone please?" He asked me.

"Yeah no problem" I said exiting the room.

* * *

It was a good 10 minutes before Nurse Jones and Doctor Louis left the room, I was beginning to wonder if they were waterboarding him.

I opened the door and began to continue my Treble story "So, yeah it's making me proper nervous about the finals I just don't want to-" I stopped because I saw his face, he looked on the edge of bursting into tears. "Steven, what is it?" I asked.

"It's all over" He softly replied.

"What do you mean it is all over?" A confused me asked.

"My career, I may of survived the crash but it doesn't mean there will be no side affects, here are a list of the side affects" He said passing me a sheet and it made for pretty grim readings "It means I will be hospitalised for a year" He said as I hung my head downwards. He was right his career was over a full year without training or going near a racing car can really affect you, he wont be the same racing driver he was before the crash. I have been in that position before when you believe your career is over and unlike when earlier in the season when Steven helped me get my career back on track, there was nothing I could do to help.

* * *

Beca's POV

So today is the day, the day I leave for LA, a day I have been looking forward to since I created my first track. My dad had managed to sort things out rather quickly with my flights and a place to stay a small hotel room to stay in, no job no nothing I was just hoping to get into a club and get people listening to my music and life would take off from there.

But before we left for the airport there was one last goodbye to say, so we headed to Oulton Park.

Me and Steven were in the room alone with dad waiting outside. He still didn't look great strapped to all kinds of things in his bed it was almost heart-breaking watching my brother looking like this.

"Hey" I settled down in the chair by his bedside.

"Hey, La girl" He replied smiling.

"Oi race boy!" I replied smugly back.

"Well I wouldn't call me that for much longer" He sounded ever so weak saying that this definitely not Steven Mitchell.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that I'm really sorry" There was some form of bond here that we have never had before.

"Yup" He did that fucking stupid thing when he just pops the p really loud, but this time I just laughed I would miss my brother popping the p.

"Just listen to me alright, fight for this Steven you were never was the best at anything at school but you would fight for everything most of the time you fights would involve stats or tyre pressures or some shit think about this logically Steven just think" I said walking away from him leaving him with one last bit of advice.

"Wait Beca, Don't do it!" He said just before I opened the door.

"Don't do what?" I asked turning back towards him quite confused.

"LA don't go don't leave him" Obviously he didn't listen to my logic advice.

"Leave who?"

"Jesse don't leave him here, there is something special with you two" Oh that name my broken heart keeps jiggling about.

"Well I was going to leave him an email on the plane, but I said sorry there is nothing I can do, what more can I do!" I began to cry again as I couldn't do anything to get him back.

"Give him a gesture he will never forget"

* * *

So I had done it left Britain behind well nearly a couple more steps and then a flight is all that waits between me and my dream. But then it kept ringing in my head "Give him a gesture you will never forget" it just wouldn't go away. And then it snapped.

* * *

Dr Mitchell's POV

So she had gone my daughter off to the big world LA, i am not going to lie i had tears in my eyes watching her walk away with bags twice the size of her.

I sat down in a subway in the restaurant still a little emotional, but i'm sure a meatball sandwich will cheer me up.

Halfway through eating sandwich then i heard it a voice i thought i wouldn't be hearing for a while. "DAD DAD!" She shouted i turned in shock to see her running with those huge bags dropping them right in front of me.

"Beca what in gods name are you doing!" I shouted at my out of breath daughter.

"You were right dad i will love collage, i love Barden, i love the Bella's, i love j-" She finished she was going to say something else but turned back on it.

"But i thought LA is your dream!"

"Screw LA I'm going back to the Bella's!"

* * *

Beca's POV

At 19:30 PM when i walked in the Bella's were a mess then a chair, some vomit, a pipe, some confessions and a song later at 20:30 PM the Barden Bella's were transformed. Our Just The Way You Are remix was unbelievable in just one attempt we smashed it. So with 3 weeks to go the Trebles and the other 48 teams competing in the ICCA'S should be scared, because the BARDEN BELLA'S ARE BACK!

* * *

Rose's POV

I heard about the news about Steven being hospitalised via a text from Jesse, I got Mickey to drive me straight down there i ran past Martha into Steven's room expect i didn't go in, i stopped because of the pain i heard screams of pain coming from inside i looked through the window, and there he was Steven screaming in agony trying to put his racing helmet over his head. I just stood there and watched with nurse Jones by my side shaking my head.

* * *

 **AN: 3 to go...**

 **Next Time: The Return Of Steven Mitchell**


	37. The Return Of Steven Mitchell

**Review Response:** **Ravenclawprincess98- Thank you don't think you understand how much that means!**

Rose's POV

I heard about the news about Steven being hospitalised via a text from Jesse, I got Mickey to drive me straight down there i ran past Martha into Steven's room expect i didn't go in, i stopped because of the pain i heard screams of pain coming from inside i looked through the window, and there he was Steven screaming in agony trying to put his racing helmet over his head. I just stood there and watched with nurse Jones by my side shaking my head.

I walked through the door to his room, he was still screaming from the pain and the force it took to get it over his head. I was a little nervous as it would be the first time we have spoke in months.

"What in god's name are you doing!" I barked at him causing him to turn his head the helmet still hanging on top.

"Applying logic" He replied still forcing the helmet down his head, but i stopped him grabbing the left and right side of it.

"Logic!" I screamed letting go of the helmet putting it down on the floor. "This is the least logical think to do!"

"No it's the most logical thing in the world"

"Go on then, how?" I folded my shoulders and waited for the ridiculous answer.

"Beca for once she told me something good, i just need to apply logic like i do to everything!" He looked his happy self bouncing around but still there was something different he looked so weak.

"WHAT LOGIC!" I shouted getting a little annoyed as Steven would never get to the point.

"Look the longer I wait, the longer I am strapped on this bed recovering the harder it is for me to come back to racing" It did make sense to be honest but there was one major flaw.

"But Steven you have a terrible crash you nearly lost your life, what if you have another crash!"

"Well only one way to find out" He said going to exit of the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked as he had already half opened the door.

"Discharging my self"

* * *

Jesse's POV

Today was the day, the day I could become Formula Britain champion all I needed was a 6th place finish to beat Harry Oakley's tally. Obviously if Harry Oakley was to return in the final race he could beat me on points but obviously he had retired. But Harry Oakley say if I didn't beat his points total and he became champion he would return to racing, so I was going to try my best to stop that from happening. And I had put myself in the best place possible, pole position!

* * *

Bradley's POV

So I had only two races left of my little run in the team, I had really enjoyed it impressed quite a lot of people actually Manor wanted me to stay on for next season with Jesse surely will be promoted to Formula Renault, but although I did enjoy racing and I have done since I was a little kid me and Jesse always would go go karting, but it wasn't my career wanted to get into modelling, the girls would come crawling then!

So I was going to enjoy the final two races as best as I could. I sat down in the car In the garage a couple of hours before the race, I had qualified in 6th not bad to be honest but I wanted at least one more podium before saying goodbye.

"Bradley, we have some news for you" The team principal said coming over kneeling by the side of the car.

"Go on"

"You are not racing today, we don't need you for the rest of the season"

"What, why?" I asked seriously gutted and wanted to find out the reason why. He pointed to someone at the back of the garage fully ready with race suit and helmet. My mouth just dropped to the floor as that person I didn't expect to ever see him walking again.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I was breathing the fresh air of the pit lane with just 3 hours to go I was praying for no issues, for once I wanted a nice boring race out front.

Me and Benji were talking as he had decided to come down for this race when lots of press just came running past heading for the left hand side of the garage where Bradley's car is held.

"What's going on?" Benji asked.

"I was about to ask the exact same question, we don't normally have lots of press in Formula Britain and if there was I thought they would be taking pictures of my beautiful face" I joked to Benji as we began t laugh.

"They seem to be heading to Bradley's side of the garage" Benji pointed out.

"Yeah maybe he got his arse out for the world to see" I joked again as we headed towards all the press.

More and more press were just arriving by the minute there was a huge gaggle of them all pushing one another outside Brad's garage. I saw Michael Fun appear from the crowd so I asked if he knew anything "Mike, what the hell is going on?"

"It's Steven" He replied.

"What about him?"

"He's here, he's racing" As soon as I heard those words I sprinted towards the crowd pushing through Benji following on from behind. And there he stood with a coffee in his hands bandage still wrapped right around his head it didn't look right at all.

"Steven. what in god's name are you doing?" I asked as the mechanics pulled down the shutters on the garage to stop the press from taking pictures.

"Well I thought about life applied some logic to it and here I am" He replied like it was a joke of some kind.

"Steven this is serious you could kill yourself out there!" I shouted at him loud.

"Look that's all anyone will say but trust me ill see you at the chequered flag, champ"

"It is nice to see you back though"

"Yeah, you too" And with that we embraced each over in a hug

* * *

Commentators POV

"So here we are for round 15 of this years Formula Britain championship, today we are at the beautiful Mallory park. And the breaking news is just two months after his horrific accident and against all medical advice Steven Mitchell will race here today!"

"He starts from 6th position where Bradley Perth qualified he has been allowed to take over his car and his grid spot for the race. Meanwhile up front Jesse Morris starts on pole for the 6th time this season and 5th in a row, he was a full second ahead of Alfie Parker.

"So they are on the grid completed there formation lap and they wait for the lights, we have 1,2,3,4 and 5 red lights, IT'S LIGHTS OUT AND AWAY WE GO GREAT START FROM JESSE MORRIS STORMING AWAY ROUND THE LONG SWEEPING TURN ONE THEN ON THE BRAKES INTO CHARLIES TURN HE GOES!"

"Bad start from Steven Mitchell he has slipped down into 10th place he just didn't react to the lights at all, AND NOW AT CHARLIES TURN HE HAS LOST EVEN MORE TIME DOWN TO 12TH POOR START FROM THE MAN 3RD PLACE IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

LAP 2/40

"We enter the second lap and Steven Mitchell is in 18th position, this is nothing like the championship favourite at the start of the season!".

Lap 6/40

"As Jesse Morris Extends his gap to Alfie Parker to 5.2 seconds, as it now official Steven Mitchell has been relegated to last place this crash has had a dramatic effect on Steven Mitchell.

Lap 15/40

"After the first pit stops Steven Mitchell is sticking with 18th and 19th position, BUT THEY HAVE CRASHED RIGHT IN FRONT OF STEVEN MITCHELL!" Steven kept his nerve he weaved left and then right to fit in the smallest gap between the two crashed cars in front.

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR BIT OF DRIVING FROM STEVEN MITCHELL HOW DID HE MANGE TO AVOID THAT!"

LAP 17/40

"So Steven crosses the line to complete lap 16 and start lap 17 and it is the fastest lap of the race half a second quicker than Jesse Morris, and I thing he is going to go for the move here into Charlie's down the inside he is up into 17th position.

Lap 25/40

"Steven Mitchell is flying incredible pace he is still has climbed up to 9th Position and he chases Josh Hine for 8th slipstreaming he is passed down the inside and completes another simple move and will chase his next target, and is that Jesse Morris's Manor on the side of the road? IT IS JESSE MORRIS IS OUT OF THE CAR AND OUT OF THE RACE WHAT ANOTHER DRAMATIC TURN IN THE TITLE RACE!"

Lap 40/40

"It will be Michael Fun who takes his second win of the season here, but all eyes are on the 3rd place man STEVEN MITCHELL FINISHES 3RD WHAT A HEROIC DRIVE!"

* * *

Steven's POV

I just burst into tears when crossing the line I proved everyone wrong doctors, experts etc I could still do this and nothing could stop me. As I drove the car on the in lap all fans were stood up clapping me brining more tears. But then when I came round the final corner and the straight was just filled with fans and mechanics so much I couldn't even drive no more so I pulled the car over. Fans came rushing over lifting me up In the air and then throwing me back up again while everyone else cheered and clapped. But then I saw her standing there right below me, I told the fans to put me down so I could face the beautiful blonde.

"Hey" She said facing me but I could tell she was a little bit annoyed.

"Erm hey look I know your annoyed, but-"

"Oh shut up you idiot!" She pulled my face towards her and placed her lips snogging the life out of one another.

* * *

 **So with one race left and the standings looking like this**

 **1st Harry Oakley 192**

 **2nd Steven Mitchell 187**

 **3rd Jesse Morris 186**

 **4th Michael Fun 161**

 **5th Alfie Parker 160**

 **Who will win Oakley, Mitchell or Morris?**

 **Next Time: Formula Britain Finale**


	38. Formula Britain Finale

**AN: Hey just a quick heads up sorry there is like a million POV changes in this chapter it's just there is so much happening at once in this chapter I didn't quite know how to work it.**

Jesse's POV

I woke up early to the sound of rain hitting against my hotel windows, climbed out of bed in just my boxers and headed towards the big window and stared down at the croft circuit ahead and I said to my self "Today is the day"

* * *

Beca's POV

"COME ON GIRLS, LETS GO LETS GO!" Aubrey shouted at all of us at 6 o'clock in the morning to get on the repaired bus from the semi finals.

"Aubrey let's remember that I am In charge" I reminded Aubrey and I had waited so long to say that.

"Oh yes sorry Beca" Aubrey replied dropping her head to the floor.

"Yeah Beca's army!" Amy shouted as she entered the drivers seat while the rest of us headed to the back seats.

I took my seat on the bus opening my laptop heading to the on demand section and looked for the Formula Britain finale 1PM, 7 hours to go come on Jesse!

* * *

Steven's POV

I had my arms wrapped around Rose's waist spooning her from behind both of us just in our underwear , I had been awake for about 25 minutes just sniffing into my girlfriends beautiful blonde hair just listening to the sound of the rain I don't know if I wanted rain to come to today. This debate in my head made me extremely nervous (Not like I wasn't nervous already)and decided to wake Rose up.

"Morning beautiful" I softly said as she groaned.

"Ugh, it's way to early are you crazy?" She asked wriggling out of my arms turning to face me.

"Well your going to get used to it if you are willing to be a racing drivers girlfriend" That probably wasn't the best way to put it.

"Oh so that is that what you refer to me as, the racing drivers girlfriend" She became more serious as I couldn't quite tell who if she was taking the piss or just joking about.

"No-"

"Shhhhhh" She placed a finger on to my lips "I don't care if i'm the racing drivers girlfriend or the homeless man's girlfriend as long as I am your girlfriend" She now smiled and released her finger from my lips and then I placed my lips on her's, resulting in a passionate kiss.

"Right enough kissing" I said as I finished the kiss "I have a championship to win"

* * *

Me and Rose walked down the pit lane hands wrapped around one another's. Just like the last race there was more press than there normally is, but this time it Is double than even the last race. We noticed Harry Oakley stood at the side of the garage as we exchanged a dirty look, before I carried on looking straight with team principal Graeme Lowdon heading towards us.

"Steven great to see you" He offered out his hand and I took it with the hand that was wrapped around Rose's,

"Yeah same, what's with all the press?" I asked gesturing to the crowd behind him.

"Well you know, final race of the season all the team bosses from f1 want to see who to get into there academy's" Graeme informed us.

"So what f1 team principal's are here?" I asked interested as this could be crucial for the rest of my entire life,.

"All teams are here expect for Ferrari" I was quite gutted being my dream to get into the Ferrari academy, but it was predictable.

"Naturally, but that means Ron Dennis is here from Mclaren?" I asked, Ron Dennis team manger of Mclaren the second biggest team in f1 behind Ferrari and team Jesse dreamed of driving for.

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"But that isn't the only reason they are here, everyone wants to here the ending of the fantastic story of Oakley, Mitchell and Morris"

* * *

Jesse's POV

The pressure and the stakes have never been higher in life. All of the big boys from f1 watching, the race was to be broadcast on the main Formula 1 channel because the world wanted to know the ending to the story. Then for the first time ever a Formula Britain would have a main race sponsor Reichenbach, a rather large fuel company.

I watched Steven and Rose walk into the garage on the opposite side all loved up I was so happy for them two. But I haven't had chance to speak to them because with me and Steven going for the title for some reason things had become a little tense between us but as soon as there was a win a victor i'm sure our friendship would resume as normal.

Having Rose there although may be a distraction for him, might end up turning out to be a advantage. Because I had nobody here to support me in the garage, Mum and the rest of the family were band from the garage as Nadine had an argument with uncle Chris after he turned up late, well when I say argument Nadine going mental for some reason when she doesn't even like me and uncle Chris not even bothering to listen. But they were in the stands so I could be ready to celebrate with them after the race, fingers crossed. All the boys such as Bradley, Mansell, Gareth etc wanted to have a bear so they all gathered in James's house to watch the race. And the Trebles were setting off down to London for the Icca's final where I would join them later. This left me all alone.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the rain became even worse the track was definitely unraceable. So I headed out of the back of the garage to chase after Graeme to get hold of any updates.

"Hey Graeme this is ridiculous!, we have got to cancel the race one of us is going to get killed out there!" I shouted as he turned around pulling his race headphones down.

"Jesse, i'm sorry there is nothing we can do about it all kinds of tv stations around the world money is booming for formula Britain right now, everyone in the world wants to see the final battle like I said before"

Then Harry Oakley turned around the corner in a tracksuit and body warmer, you can tell he was forced to come down here in case he won the championship.

"Awe Morris afraid to race in the rain?" He sarcastically asked.

"You can talk, you wont race whatever the weather!" I shouted back.

Harry made his way towards me before being held back by one of his mechanics "Harry just leave it let the result do the talking at the end" He said as they both headed back into the garage.

* * *

Steven's POV

Only 10 minutes left until the lights went out and the biggest race of my career got underway. With only 10 to go it was time to put my helmet on so time to speak to Rose for one last time.

"So next time ill see you ill be Formula Britain champion ey!" I expressed to her underneath the umbrella but there was no expression back I knew something was up "Rose what's wrong?"

"Please don't do this, don't race for me please I couldn't bear to see you get hurt again, it's to dangerous out there!" she was completely right and was starting to get a little emotional, it was the only bug in our short relationship so far, every time I went near a car she was scared after my accident.

"Look I promise ill be extra careful just for you, do you trust me?"

"Always" She replied then I left her with one last short soft kiss on her lips, it was time!

* * *

Commentators POV

"So here we are for the finale of the greatest season in any form of lower form of motorsport, 3 drivers still eligible to become champion in the final race one who had a solid season then suddenly turned it around to become a title contender, the other wont even been racing today due his retirement from motorsport, And the final one well there isn't much to describe his story, not that long ago he was on the verge of death in the Oulton park hospital and now here he is lining up at the final race of the season as the title favourite!"

"Just a word on the latter of the drivers you mentioned there Jack, Steven spoke to me on Friday and he said there is no affects from the crash that affect him out on track and he said if anything it has made him even faster because he is stronger because of it"

"So quick report of qualifying all drivers in the final part of qualifying were on the wet tyres on a drying track and one driver went for the dry tyres on his last lap, and that man was James Poole and he will start on pole today from Jesse Morris and Steven Mitchell is just behind him"

* * *

"SO HERE WE GO 1,2,3,4,5 RED LIGHTS AND IT IS A SLOW START FROM EVERYONE REALLY SO HARD TO GET 400 HORSEPOWER DOWN IN SUCH POOR CONDITIONS, BUT JESSE MORRIS LOOKED A LITTLE SLOWER AS STEVEN MITCHELL GETS PAST HIM ON THE LONG RUN DOWN TO TURN ONE AND IS CHALLANGING FOR THE LEAD OFF JAMES POOLE THEY ARE SIDE BY SIDE DOWN THE MAIN STRAIGHT, JESSE MORRIS NOW THROUGH THE SPRAY IN THE SLIPSTREAM OF THE PAIR OF THEM HE GOES DOWN THE INSIDE HE TAKES THE LEAD!"

* * *

Jesse's Family POV

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Christopher Baker jumped wildly as his godson took the lead into turn one right in front of them!

"Is is is is that good I take it?" Alan asked his father Dai next to him.

"Yes son yes it fucking is, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS COME ON JESSE!"

* * *

Jesse's Friends POV

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" They all screamed at the exact same time jumping on top of one another causing many amounts of alcohol to spill absolutely everywhere over James's rather expensive carpet

* * *

Beca's POV

"Boom get in!" I shouted fist bumping at the back of the bus causing everyone to turn and look at me even Amy at the front driving.

"Is that your reaction to when there is 50% off on all gothic items?" Amy asked. I stuck my finger up at her turning my attention back to the race.

* * *

Commentators POV

"BUT AS WE GET OUT OF THE TRACTION ZONE JESSE RUNS A LITTLE WIDE AND WITH A SWOOPING LINE STEVEN MITCHELL TAKES THE LEAD OF THIS RACE AND NOW AS IT STANDS HE WILL BECOME THE CHAMP!"

* * *

Lap 2/40

"Steven Mitchell has been swerving around that first lap, his car looks very unstable to drive in these conditions but if there is anyone who could fix that issue it would be Steven Mitchell such a smooth driver"

"BUT AS YOU SAY THAT DAVID STEVEN MITCHELL RUNS WIDE INTO TURN ONE REALLY WIDE IN FACT SO CLOSE to spinning there great car control, AND AS HE REJOINS THE TRACK HE SO NEARLEY COLLECTS JESSE MORRIS, THIS GIVES JESSE MORRIS A CHANCE TO TAKE THE LEAD INTO THE JIM CLARK ESSES BUT NO STEVEN MITCHELL KEEPS THE LEAD BEAUTIFUL DEFENDING THERE!"

"Wow when he re-joined the track there I so thought he was going to have an aeroplane crash there, Jesus that must of been heart In mouth stuff for Steven's fans right there!"

* * *

Rose's POV

The commentator wasn't bloody wrong as well my heart nearly ripped through my chest It was beating that fast, I was just praying for this race to end as soon as fucking possible!

* * *

Steven's POV

I got the car under the control defended from Jesse just giving me a decent gap again and it just gave me time to think. Rose that was all that kept popping up my love for her even if I may of not told her yet but I did and the thought of her crying at my funeral after my death in the worst conditions to ever hit the earth. Enough is enough.

* * *

Commentators POV

Lap 3/22

"So Steven Mitchell seemed to have solved any form of issue pulling another 2 seconds to Jesse Morris , as he gets ready to start lap 4, BUT NO HE DOESN'T HE PULLS INTO THE PITLANE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

Steven's POV

I pulled the car over into the pit box in the pit lane, with my mechanics rather surprised that I had come in just stood around me ready to change tyres as Graeme came rushing over by the cockpit side.

"Steven what is wrong with the car?"

"Steven what is wrong with the car!"

"STEVEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE CAR!" He belted at me but I just sat there in the car and switched it off.

"Nothing, car his perfect" I replied undoing the seatbelts and handing the steering wheel to a mechanic as I climbed out of my Manor for the last time.

" To dangerous" I finally answered there question, walking into the garage to go and find Rose leaving Graeme and the rest behind.

"Steven would you like me to say there was a problem with the car for the media?" Graeme tapped my back and asked.

"No, no tell them the truth!" I shouted back earning a nod from John Booth in the corner of the garage.

I finally found Rose right on the opposite side to where John Booth was stood. She was beaming more than ever and ran towards me throwing herself at me into a warm hug.

"Thank you" She softly said as we pulled away from our hug and stared into one another's eye's.

"Anything for my girl" I replied wrapping my hand around hers again and left.

* * *

Commentators POV

LAP 30/40

"With Steven Mitchell out, Jesse Morris knows he must finish 6th place or higher to become Formula Britain champion and the job is not done yet for Morris, in these dreadful conditions he still has to go the distance"

* * *

Jesse's family POV

"He's going to fast he is going to destroy his tyres to shreds" Chris said turning to Jesse's twin Luke.

"Don't talk like that, he's doing a good job he's going to do it" Luke replied.

* * *

Beca's POV

The gap was coming down from new second place man Fun, my heart was beating so fast, I swear it exploded when the lapped car overtook him then spun right in front of him. I was basically screaming "CALM DOWN JESSE 6TH YOU ONLY NEED TO FINISH 6TH JUST KEEP THE BASTARD CAR ON THE ROAD!"

* * *

Commentators POV

Lap 31/40

"And look at this Jesse Morris's pace has dropped so badly Micheal Fun can now see him and is right up behind him, WILSON GOES FOR THE MOVE DOWN THE INSIDE AND HE TAKES 1ST!"

"Of course it is still okay for Jesse he still has to only finish 6th, but I am worried he has got some kind of problem out there his pace is really poor and he cant even communicate back with him in the pits because his radio is broken!

Lap 35/40

"AND BOOM THERE IT IS ONE OF JESSE MORRIS'S TYRES HAS BLEW UNBELIEVABLE, HE WILL HAVE TO CRAWL BACK TO THE PITS AND WILL THIS GIVE HARRY OAKLEY THE CHANCE TO BECOME CHAMPION!"

* * *

Jesse's POV

I pulled my Manor racing car into my pit box I screamed at the guys "COME ON HURRY!" they needed to get these tyres changed quick and unlike in f1 where there is like 22 men working on the car in the pits, Formula Britain just 6 people are allowed and with an exploded tyre it is going to be twice as hard.

Graeme rushed to the side of the car "Okay when did you brake that?" He asked in shock pointing to a part of the car.

"About 9 or 10 laps ago" I replied waving my arms in frustration as the jack at the front of the car was stuck.

Cars flew by me in the spray just to left of me while I was completely stuck in the pit lane.

"Jesse, listen" Graeme said repairing at my side with work still going on the car.

"WHAT?" I shouted completely losing my temper now.

"Just go easy out there" He said sounding deeply concerned.

"What are you saying?" I again raised my voice.

"Look after your self out there, we want you back in one piece, your to far back to many drivers in front of you, plus dispite whatever finical status you might be in someone is bound to sign you up" He replied like he had no faith in me, the impossible is always possible.

"SO THATS IT IT'S OVER" I shouted back and he had nothing to reply with. The work on the car was finally done and I smashed my helmet visor back up and headed back out onto the racetrack.

* * *

Chris's POV

All but one of the rest of the family panicked around me looking worried and looking like it was all over. I bet his friends were thinking that right now but nobody knew him better than me or his mother we both looked across at each over and nodded we knew his abilities and he could pull this off.

I just whispered to my self "Concentrate superstar"

* * *

Jesse's POV

As I exited the pit lane it's like all key moments in my life flashed before my eyes. The bullying at school, Harry Oakley beating me in corners, the teasing of my dad, Times with Uncle Chris, meeting all my proper friends, then the meeting of Steven Mitchell and last Beca Mitchell those two lines "Your not boyfriend!" and "I don't need your help will you just back off!" I had no Idea what position I was in or how far away 6th was but what I did know is that all these moments motivated me to press that throttle harder and driver faster than ever before.

* * *

Commentators POV

Lap 37/40

"And after just one lap Jesse is right on the back of James Poole for 9th Place along the main straight JESSE PULLS OUT FROM HIS SLIPSTREAM GOES WHEEL TO WHEEL INCHES AWAY FROM THE PIT WALL INCHES AWAY FROM POOLE AND UNDERBREAKING HE HAS GOT HIM MORRIS UP INTO 9TH, BUT TIME IS RUNNING OUT"

Lap 39/40

"Jesse can now see 8th and 7th position, his pace is blistering he keeps setting fastest lap after fastest lap despite the conditions getting worst every lap.

"Jesse is gaining through the Lake complex AND HE THROWS ONE UP THE INSIDE INTO THE HAIRPIN WHAT A MOVE INTO P8, as they head down the back straight THERE IS A CAR OF SPUN I COULDN'T QUITE SEE due to the spray but a car off we will try and confirm that, BUT RIGHT NOW JESSE IS LOOKING FOR A MOVE AROUND THE OUTSIDE OF THE HAWTHORN WHAT A MOVE! It wouldn't be a final race of the season without a spectacular Jesse Morris overtake"

Lap 40/40

"So Jesse Morris powers it round the final corner and he is not going to get what he deserves after a heroic drive, Jesse Morris crosses the line to confirm, THAT HARRY OAKLEY IS THE 2000/2001 FORMULA BRITAIN CHAMPION, YOU CAN SEE THE CELEBRATIONS DOWN AT HIS GARAGE PEOPLE JUMPING ON TOP OF ONE ANOTHER WHAT A SPECIAL MOMENT"

"Well I wouldn't quite celebrate yet because reports are saying that the scoreboard broke on the second to last lap is that right Jack?" David asked.

"Yes, yes it is because it shows Jesse Morris in 9th position when we clearly saw him overtake James Wilson and Ronnie Miller, so we don't know if that spun car was anyone running 6th place or higher, we are going to have to wait"

* * *

Jesse's POV

I couldn't believe I lost it, I had it right there but it was always fucking me to go and balls it up. I pulled the car up in the pit lane where the team were waiting for me oh god John and Graeme were going to be so pissed off with me. As I took of my helmet surprisingly it was John who came over and undone my seatbelts.

"Come on let's get you out of there buddy" John said beginning the process of undoing the seatbelts.

"Sorry John I didn't make it" I apologised immediately in case he was undoing my seatbelts so he could be the first to slap me, and to be honest I completely and utterly deserved it.

"Sorry what are you on about you did it!" He expressed and I have never seen him so happy before what was he on about?

"Did what?"

"Jesus you crazy bastard you came 6th you got the points your the CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing as the track announcers came on "ITS OFFICAL JESSE MORRIS FINISHES 6TH IN THE REICHENBACH GRAND PRIX HE GETS THE POINTS HE IS THE FORMULA BRITAIN CHAMPION"

I just stood up on the front of my car looked around me to see people celebrating and rushing forward I couldn't believe what I had achieved!

* * *

Beca's POV

I was crying actually crying over that nerdy dorky boy winning the Formula Britain championship I hid right in the corner of the bus to make sure nobody could see me. The only thing that did stop me crying was laughter, the look on Harry Oakley's face when he realised wasn't the champion. HA that bastard. But I had never been so proud of anyone in my entire life, he had deserved it so much and I wish he could see me right now so he could see that I actually truly cared.

* * *

Jesse's POV

It took a while for all the initial congratulations to calm down about 35 minutes before I could even move because of all my family coming over and fans. But when I did get free there was a man in a suit and one of my hero's Ron Dennis Mclaren's team principal since the early 1980's

"I am here to make you an offer to join our young drivers academy" OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

* * *

 **AN: So Jesse Morris wins the Formula Britain championship wow! And I reached 100,000 words in this chapter, I may have wasted so many nights writing this stuff but boy was it worth it! I couldn't thank you enough for supporting this story and now there is only one more chapter to go...**

 **Next Time: Aca Finale**


	39. Aca Finale

Jesse's POV

The celebrations continued for a while post my chat with Ron Dennis. My chat with Ron Dennis included him inviting me to the Mclaren HQ on Tuesday to officially sign as Mclaren's new member to the young driver academy. Obviously nobody knew yet expect for me and my family. Telling the family resulted in even more celebrations.

We all gathered at a bar sitting outside as the sun had come out after the worst rain I have ever seen.

"Holy shit Jesse your supposed to be going down to London!" My mother turned around interrupting my chat with my siblings Luke, Emma and Ben.

"Shit yeah" I jumped up from the wooden bench completely forgetting about the ICCA final.

"Well get your stuff drive down and kick ass, we will all be watching on the tele" She replied as we stood face to face.

"I will do mum" I sunk into my mothers arms for like the 50th time since I crossed the line.

* * *

A couple of hours later I arrived parking right next to the huge treble bus. I walked into reception telling me where to check in and you had to sign your name on a piece of paper on your team, but if you were a team leader there was a little box below for you to sign, that's where Donald's name was already at leaving a little bit of space for my name so I signed there. But the team sheet next to us was the Barden Bella's. When I glanced over to their team sheet expecting to see Aubrey Posen as the team leader but the name listed was a name I didn't expect to see on the team sheet what so ever, Beca Mitchell hmmmmmmmmmm.

She was that was all that was on my mind heading to the Treble changing rooms. How is she back on the team after her show on the Semi Finals? How had she managed to become team leader? What had happened to Aubrey? Does this mean the Bella's would be better or worse? All these questions raged in my head but knowing Beca she could make that team a million times better she has such talent and a amazing passion for music.

But i'm sure mine and Donald's Treblemakers would remain top dog.

* * *

I walked into the changing room to see all the fully dressed Treble's jump all over me like I was some kind of bounce castle

"We love you Jesse we do, Oh Jesse we love you" They all sang once they bloody stopped bouncing up and down on me.

"Alright alright thanks' guys" I replied as there was finally a little bit of room for me to breathe between me and my Treble teammates.

"I don't think you understand how nervous we all was, we totally thought you had bottled it" Hat informed we with a big smile on his face.

"So did I to be honest" I laughed off.

"But none of us were as nervous as this guy" Donald said as all the Trebles pulled away from one another to reveal Benjamin Applebaum. I had invited Benji to fill Bumper's space not that long before the final. He totally deserved it so much he had so much passion for the Trebles and had buckets loads of talent with his great voice. Every single rehearsal he gave his full effort, took a while for him to fit in with the others but he was going to be our secret little weapon that will swoop the Treblemakers the 2001 ICCA's.

I ran towards Benji embracing him into a hug a hug of two great friends.

"You did amazing Jess"

"Thank you brother" I wasn't normally into this whole calling your friends 'brother' but with Benji I had to change my views because this year in that dorm room Benji had completely been like that to me.

"Alright you two, you can continue your love in later but right now we have got the ICCA's to win.

"Alright how long until we are on stage?" I asked my fellow co leader.

"Two hours" Damn this was going to be a very nervous two hours.

* * *

Beca's POV

I was so nervous, like nervous for a acapella contest it was actually scary how much I have changed of the course of this school year, all mostly down to that boy who was back in my dreams and wouldn't leave my head through the day, he was the one who made like this.

"Okay Bella's can we have you out in two minutes" A blonde woman entered our room then left immediately.

"Right girls gather round!" I shouted getting all these girls attention who I have grown to love through the year, they all stood ready for instructions. "Right girls, we have come along way this year so many ups and so many downs but lets end it on a high, that doesn't mean that we win it a high Is walking off that stage feeling happy and better than ever before, all we need to do is perform so that we have a smile on our faces if we enjoy it up there we will get the best result possible, so we go out there and enjoy ourselves!" I finished my speech and it seemed to work all the girls especially Fat Amy looked roaring to go!

* * *

"Hey" I approached him, him just stood there in front of me gave me the shivers.

"Hey" he replied as things seemed semi normal between us for once.

"Um, congratulations from before and good luck"

"Thanks, for um both" He wondered off ready to get on stage I couldn't wait the first time since regionals I could get to see Jesse Morris in the zone in the groove up on stage performing his magic.

"I been livin' for the weekend, but no, not anymore  
'Cause here comes that familiar feelin' that Friday's famous for  
Yeah, I'm lookin' for some action, and it's out there somewhere  
You can feel the electricity all in the evening air

And it may just be more of the same  
But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
So I guess I'll have to wait and see  
But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me

And it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright  
Bright lights in the big city  
Belongs to us tonight, ahhh

I've got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold  
Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and sit right here and don't be shy  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
They call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (Yes, it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic, magic, magic (I got the magic, come on)  
Magic, magic, magic (I got the magic, come on)  
Magic, magic, magic (Clap your hands, come on)  
I got the magic in me!"

Wow, just wow. He was amazing just the way he glides across the stage the way he moved his body just ughhh. If I could see my own face I would probably cringe at my reaction and I knew that all the Bella's were looking at me but honestly I couldn't care less. But it wasn't just Jesse who had the magic in him, Benji also after being left behind all year by the Treble's got his chance in the spot light and boy did he take it.

But now it was our turn, the final piece in the puzzle of this ICCA's.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The electricity flowing through my body was unbelievable you would of thought that this would of been me exiting my Manor racing car but no performing on stage for around a thousand people. I took my chair next to Donald to see what the Bella's had cranked up.

"like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and smile,

Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're paying with love tonight,

(It ain't about the money)

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,

It ain't about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching,  
It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(Price tag forget about the price tag) "

"Hey Hey Hey Hey" That's when Beca took centre stage and began to sing those lines those lines that flipped me up side down.

"Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancing you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Giving me everything inside and out," After al this time she did care, she listened singing those lines making me feel special in my life for once with the most beautiful girl I have ever met singing my favourite song to me, giving me a moment I would never forget.

"Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,

Forget what they say,  
All my care they play,  
I want you tonight,

Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them, "Hey."  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,

Take advantage of tonight (what's up)  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,

It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight darlin',

Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Don't you forget about me)  
And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.

Hands up,  
I put my hands up,

Don't you forget about me,  
(Party in the U.S.A.)

Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know,  
We might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight"

* * *

Beca's POV

Wow it was amazing we nailed it to perfection I knew from the crowds reaction that we had won this shit! But I was slightly distracted during the performance due to the crowds reaction. But It wasn't the crowd it was one person in particular, which was Jesse. I saw his face light up from when the words of simple minds left my mouth and that single fist raised In the air and it could only be one person.

I knew I had got him back onside, so from when the moment I left that stage with a new energy rushing through my body there was only one seat I was heading to.

"I told you, endings are the best part" He said with that Morris smile I hadn't seen in person since regionals.

"Your such a weirdo" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss, where my mouth belonged where his mouth belonged and where they should belong forever.

* * *

 _6 Months Later_

"The most recent ICCA national champion winners get win the audition song" Justin told us with our trophy standing proudly in front of us. I took a few suggestions from the girls before the best one came to my attention.

"Alright nerds let's go with..."

* * *

 **AN: So wow there it is after what started out as something silly in the notes of my phone I have finished Pitch Speed 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it id like to thank you all for the support!**

 **Pitch Speed 2 will probably begin just before the end of the year or earlier, I will still answer reviews etc so ask any questions or whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
